Perdoname pero me enamore de ti
by PattoG
Summary: Sé que esto no es lo que buscabas cuando me llevaste a vivir contigo… pero me enamore de ti… a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos de mi pasado, de mi miedo a enamorarme… te amo
1. Introduccion

Perdóname… me enamore de ti

-

By: Patzy-Chan

-

INTRODUCCION

-

Siempre soñé con encontrar a una persona que me amara, a una mujer bella y dulce que me quisiera como soy a pesar de mis defectos, pero la mayoría de ellas o son una cosa o la otra, en todo lo que llevo de vida no eh encontrado a una mujer que sea como yo deseo.

O así solía ser, por que hace unos seis meses encontré a la mujer perfecta, fue como una visión, me encontraba en el sofá de mi sala mirando la televisión -cambiando los canales cada dos segundos en realidad- cuando la vi, en el canal de deportes transmitían en vivo el campeonato mundial de beyblade y ella estaba de pie junto a esos chicos sonriendo y aplaudiendo alegremente...

Reconozco que fue su belleza física lo que me dejo sin aliento en un principio... su cabello castaño y largo parecía tan brillante y suave... su piel blanca y cremosa... sus maravillosos ojos castaños y por si fuera poco una figura de medidas estupendas... y para completar semejante perfección un rostro de ángel.

Casi como loco corrí a mi ordenador para buscar información de esos chicos pues donde estuvieran ellos la encontraría... dedique toda la noche hasta que encontré la dirección de uno de ellos, casi como obra del destino vivimos en la misma ciudad, recuerdo que de inmediato busque en el mapa hasta que encontré exactamente como llegar.

A partir de entonces me dedique a vigilar esa casa y descubrí así que el amor de mi vida se llama Hiromi Tachibana, tiene 18 años y vive sola - lo se por que eh estado en su casa sin que ella lo sepa - observándola atentamente me di cuenta de que es una chica lista, muy inteligente en los estudios pero algo ingenua en ocasiones, si me gustaba por su apariencia su forma de ser me enamoro por completo, alegre, calida, decidida, valiente, independiente y dulce, en pocas palabras es perfecta.

Pero no puedo llegar frente a ella y decirle "te amo cásate conmigo" por eso primero pase estos meses investigándola, siguiéndola y tomando fotografías, ahora lo se todo de ella, ahora puedo conquistarla, puedo hacer que se enamore de mi...

Es el mejor momento para actuar... será mía... mi Hiromi, de solo imaginarlo no puedo contener una sonrisa.

* * *

hola! este es un nuevo proyecto que desde hace mucho traia en mente, como veran soy nueva en esta seccion, nunca habia escrito nada de esta pareja pero me gusta la idea de verlos juntos, no se de verdad cuandos capitulos escribire podrian ser dos, tres o veinte eso depende de ti...

si de ti que estas leyendo esto... si, si apachurras ese botoncito verde y me regalas un comentario... no importa si solo es decir "hola..." pero comente... quiero saber si lo estan leyendo y si les gusta...

bueno como vieron esto es solo la introduccion y con eso basta para que entiendan el concepto general de la historia...

me despido

atte:

**_Patzy-chan_**


	2. No fue como esperaba

antes que nada quiero comentar que los personajes NO son mios pero esta historia es MIA, por eso si quieren usarla denme el credito que creo me meresco por el trabajo que ago.

bueno el anterior fue lo que se llama un piloto y como se dieron cuenta solo "X" hablo, quien es "x" aun no se los dire, es un personaje de mi invension espero que resulte lo bastante loco para odiarlo...

bien en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas, espero nos les moleste que muestre a Kai diferente pero siento que es de verdad necesario que sea asi, si no la historia no resultaria...

siento no poder actualizar muy seguido pero entiendan tengo escuela y miles de tareas aun asi, NO lo dejare de escribir, solo les pido calma, si quieren decir algo los comentarios son bien resividos ok?

**"dialogo"  
**_**"pensamiento o dialogo importante"  
(mis comentarios o aclaraciones si son necesarias)  
**_**referencias **a libros peliculas o autores o marcas y esas cosas

**_Ahora si a leer se a dicho!!!_**

* * *

Perdóname por enamorarme de ti

-

By: Patzy-Chan

-

Capitulo 1: No fue como esperaba

El mes de abril es calido, los días son tranquilos y las horas pasan lentas, la gente camina sonriente por las calles y pasea alegre por los parques, algunos se recuestan en el césped a disfrutar de la calidez del sol.

Pero no para todos es maravilloso, algunos como los BBA Revolution pasan los días inmersos en un brutal entrenamiento… día a día practican horas batallando entre ellos y haciendo miles de ejercicios.

Ese día en especial el cielo estaba despejado y parecía un día maravilloso, incluso Takao Kinomiya a pesar de su constante holgazanería parece estar de buen humor, pues en lo que va de la mañana no se ha quejado ni una vez con su típico _"esto es una perdida de tiempo, ¿para que entrenar mas si ya soy el mejor?" _

Max Mizuhara el alegre y entusiasta rubio del equipo y el joven chino llamado Rei Kon continuaban enfrascados en su batalla uno contra uno mientras que Takao y Manabu Saien mejor conocido como "jefe" por sus grandes conocimientos teóricos sobre el deporte y su habilidad para diseñar estrategias efectivas en batalla se encontraban realizando mejoras al Seiryuu el blade de Takao, Daichi Sumeragi el miembro mas pequeño del equipo batallaba por doceava ocasión contra Kai Hiwatari el líder indiscutible mejor conocido por Takao como "el amargado" o "tirano" y algunos apodos más que Kai como siempre ignoraba.

Ya eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y aun así Hiromi no se había presentado aun, cosa extraña en ella pues siempre llegaba alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, pero los chicos estaban tan concentrados en sus cosas que no la habían notado, después de ganar por treceava ocasión Kai se alejo del plato lentamente y camino hacia la salida **"¿Te vas ya capitán?"** pregunto distraídamente Rei que aun continuaba intentando hacer daño al Genbu de Max pero como siempre con la excelente defensa de este le costaba bastante hacerlo **"iré por bebidas"** respondió secamente el joven ruso **"Que valla Hiromi, para eso esta ¿no?"** Comento burlón Takao y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada **"aun no a llegado"** les comunico el mismo Kai antes de irse con pasos lentos y seguros ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás ¿Cómo es que no habían notado que la chica no estaba presente aun?, sin darle mas importancia al asunto continuaron con sus actividades como si nada pasara.

Cerca de las diez y media de la mañana Hiromi despertó al escuchar un ruido fuera de su ventana, miro el reloj en su buró y casi le da un ataque al corazón al comprobar que se había dormido, salto de la cama sin detenerse a pensar en por que su alarma no sonó si la programo Como todas las noches y corrió a la ducha no tardo ni cinco minutos en estar limpia y le tomo solo tres minutos mas vestirse, salio tan apurada de casa que no desayuno nada y corrió tan Rápido como sus piernas la dejaron.

Tan concentrada estaba en llegar al entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien… **"lo siento"** murmuro antes de intentar correr de nuevo pero sintió como una mano se aferraba a su brazo, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos tipos -cuatro por lo que pudo notar- la rodeaban impidiéndole moverse, sintió un escalofrió al ver que nadie la ayudaría, eran tan intimidantes que la gente pasaba de largo fingiendo no ver nada, sintió sus ojos humedecerse al pensar en lo que esos tipos podían hacerle y también por la fuerza con la que la sujetaban… **"no llores preciosa, te tienes que disculpar apropiadamente"** la voz burlona del tipo que aferraba su mano le causo aun mas miedo y casi se desmaya al sentir a uno murmurarle al oído **"te vas a divertir mucho muñequita"** sentía el aliento del tipo chocar contra su rostro y el nauseabundo aroma del alcohol y el tabaco la hicieron sentir nauseas, cerro los ojos y se preparo para gritar… tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe al decir **"suéltenme, déjenme ir"** pero contrario a sus deseos su voz salio sin volumen y ahogada por un sollozo…

Kai caminaba distraído con una bolsa de bebidas y golosinas en la mano, había salido a despejar su mente por lo que tomo el camino largo para volver, estaba preocupado, no es que lo admitiría ante los demás pero le preocupaba el bajo nivel de rendimiento del equipo, la infantilidad de Daichi y la impulsividad y sobre confianza de Takao, los otros dos estaban bien, no excelentes pero bien… y Hiromi, ese era otro asunto que le preocupaba, ella era demasiado puntual, nunca había llegado tarde, por lo que una pregunta rondaba su mente ¿Estará bien? ¿Tendría un accidente? ¿Saldría con alguien a celebrar? ¿Y si era así por que la idea de que ella tuviera una cita le molestaba tanto? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y apretó un poco la cajita que allí guardaba. Aun meditaba sobre el asunto cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina la vio…

Estaba rodeada de unos patanes que la sujetaban a la fuerza, estaba furioso, podía notar como uno de ellos la estrujaba con tanta fuerza del brazo que los ojos castaños de ella estaban húmedos y su rostro pálido… se acerco y la escucho decir **"por favor… no me lastimen…"** su voz sonaba tan frágil que no pudo contener el impulso violento que lo domino y sujeto la mano con que el tipo la sostenía y aplico la presión necesaria para romperle el hueso a la par que con su mas escalofriante tono de voz -ese que solo usaba para poner en orden a Takao y Daichi cuando se atiborraban de dulces- dijo **"aléjense de ella… ahora"** el sujeto grito de dolor y la soltó al ver su mano fracturada y los demás huyeron al ver una ira homicida en los ojos del joven…

Hiromi estaba tan aliviada de ver a Kai que sin pensar ni notar la dureza de su mirada al ver a sus atacantes se lanzo hacia el aferrándose a su camisa echa un mar de llanto… el estaba pasmado, nunca, de verdad nunca una chica había llorado en su pecho… nunca nadie lo había abrazado con tanta desesperación… por que temía que la dejara sola de nuevo y volvieran… tenia tanto miedo en ese momento y ahora se sentía segura… continuo llorando cuando sintió uno de los brazos de Kai corresponder torpemente el abrazo, lloro tanto como pudo… y el la dejo desahogarse sin soltarla… por que temía que si la soltaba algo horrible le pasara… de algún modo se sentía mejor así teniéndola con el.

Los minutos pasaron y lentamente el llanto cedió… pero aun así no la soltó, aun con su brazo sujetándola por la cintura la condujo al parque, ya mas tranquila pero aun algo asustada se dejo guiar por el, caminaron despacio, hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, le indico que se sentara y ella lo hizo a la par que el se acomodaba contra el tronco.

La miro detenidamente, estaba pálida… el bonito color rosa que siempre tenían sus mejillas había desparecido y sus ojos que siempre tenían una chispa de alegría estaban hinchados y opacos… aun temblaba un poco, saco de la bolsa una soda de lima –la favorita de Hiromi- la abrió y la coloco entre sus manos… sintió una agradable descarga de electricidad al tocarla…

"**bébela" **lo miro a los ojos cuando sus manos se tocaron y experimento una pequeña descarga eléctrica… bebió unos sorbos de la soda… su favorita… recordó todas las veces que le había gritado a Daichi por beber las que compraba para ella… **"¿Estas bien?" **escucho la voz fría del chico matizada con una genuina preocupación… sonrió levemente al responder **"ahora lo estoy"** el chico se sorprendió cuando un alivio inmenso lo inundo al escucharla decir eso… se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras ella bebía su soda lentamente… no quería que el momento terminara nunca, por que no todos los días podía esta así con el, no todos los días un chico como el se preocupaba por ella.

La vio estremecerse probablemente aun estaba en shock y sobresaltarse al escuchar un ruido en uno de los árboles que había detrás de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el, ella instintivamente dejo la soda a un lado y se acurruco mas contra el, se sentía tan bien así, tan segura, tan feliz… como estar en casa dejo que el suave aroma de el la envolviera y cerro los ojos tranquilamente, no fue capaz de identificar ese aroma antes de que el sueño y el cansancio la vencieran.

La vio cerrar los ojos y la apretó un poco mas sin decir nada, después de todo con ella nunca eran necesarias las palabras, entendía lo que pensaba, habían sido buenos compañeros y ahora que lo necesitaba no la dejaría sola, por que estaba seguro de que si las cosas fuesen a la inversa ella no lo dejaría.

Sintió la respiración de la chica hacerse mas lenta y rítmica… sonrió un poco al ver que estaba dormida… saco su móvil del bolsillo y con cuidado llamo a su chofer, la tomo en sus brazos cuidando no despertarla y tomando el bolso de la chica camino lentamente hasta la entrada del parque donde el chofer ya esperaba con la puerta abierta, se sorprendió al ver a su joven amo con una linda –muy linda- chica en sus brazos completamente dormida, lo vio subir con ella y acomodarla en sus piernas sosteniéndola para evitar que despertara, condujo al departamento del chico con cuidado y al llegar abrió la puerta del auto eh hizo ademán de ayudarle a sostener a la chica pero con una gélida mirada kai se negó, bajo despacio y el portero al reconocerlo le abrió de inmediato, **"llama a un medico y envíalo a mi departamento ya mismo"** el portero obedeció de inmediato.

Después de llegar a su departamento y de ser acosado por las miradas indiscretas de cuantos se cruzaban con el dejo a Hiromi sobre su cama, la cubrió con las mantas y salio a la sala a esperar al medico, se dejo caer en el sillón miro el bolso y lo abrió dejando caer dentro la cajita lo cerro de nuevo y lo aparto, suspiro cansinamente y se perdió en sus pensamientos, y… ¿si hubiera llegado solo unos minutos tarde? Seguramente esos bastardos la hubieran lastimado… no quería pensar en lo que le pudieron haber hecho, en el peor de los casos podría haber muerto…

Si bien actuar como un chico bondadoso no es lo que normalmente hace, ahora no lo puede evitar, después de tantos años manteniendo una fachada, una imagen ante el mundo por fin estaba cansado, realmente cansado de sostener la mascara de el heredero Hiwatari, por una vez sentía deseos de no actuar según el protocolo y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y justo en ese momento lo que mas le apetecía era cuidar de la chica, por lo menos hasta que estuviera mejor dejaría caer la mascara y mostraría su verdadero ser, aun que lo mas probable es que al siguiente día volvería a ser como siempre.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y sin dudar abrió la puerta encontrándose con el portero acompañado de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años quien se presento a si mismo como Kobuzuka Takagi, lo dejo entrar y se despidió con un gesto de Shibuya-san el portero, el medico entro a la alcoba después de que lo puso al tanto de la situación y después de unos minutos salio con un rostro amable y sonriente **"¿Cómo esta ella?"** pregunto de inmediato el chico el medico agrando aun mas la sonrisa y respondió tranquilamente **"Esta bien, físicamente estará bien mañana pero podría tomarle algo de tiempo superarlo emocionalmente, así que necesitara de su apoyo Hiwatari-Sama"**

Le dio las gracias al medico y lo acompaño a la puerta, después volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, la miro fijamente, así dormida pasaría por un ángel… por una chica débil y asustadiza, probablemente por eso el medico pensó que esa era su personalidad pero el sabe la verdad, a pesar de todo ella es fuerte, valiente y determinada… la vio moverse un poco y supo que despertaría de un momento a otro…

Se removió en un cómodo y calido lugar, sintió la suavidad de las sabanas y el mullido colchón y además de eso… un aroma extraño… no olía como sus sabanas… podía percibir claramente un aroma especiado… no sabia como nombrarlo pero la hacia pensar en un bosque cubierto de nieve… y a la vez la hacia sentir segura y calmada, como cuando era niña y su madre la arropaba antes de dormir… era una sensación maravillosa y no quería moverse por miedo a perderla… **"Hiromi… ¿Cómo te sientes?"** dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz… suave y preocupada y aun así fría… reconoció el aroma en ese momento… ese era el aroma que había sentido cuando Kai la había abrazado bajo el árbol, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar todo… se había quedado dormida y de camino a casa de Takao cuatro tipos la atacaron pero Kai la salvo y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba lo ultimo que recordaba era ese abrazo bajo el árbol entonces ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llego allí? **"estamos en mi casa"** la voz serena del chico la tranquilizo y después de todo estaba con Kai, así que estaba a salvo, **"gracias Kai" **sonrió entonces sintiéndose a salvo después de mucho tiempo…

En ese día ya la había visto asustada, llorando de miedo y después llorar de alivio, la vio sonreír aun con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y después profundamente dormida… pero esa sonrisa lo desarmo, fue tan espontánea, tan llena de paz y tan dulce que se quedo sin palabras y solo pudo acercar su mano y acariciar levemente su rostro **"no tienes fiebre"** comento para despistar y entonces vio una nueva expresión de la chica… una que le gusto demasiado y que quería ver mas seguido una calida y melodiosa risa y las mejillas completamente rojas…

En ese momento sintió la necesidad de reír, de reír por que estaba nerviosa pero también feliz, y así lo hizo, **"descansa un poco mas y pediré algo de comer"** lo vio levantarse pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto lo detuvo **"Kai espera… yo… yo… ¿puedo preparar algo?"** la miro confundido un segundo y respondió **"¿no prefieres descansar?" **le dedico una sonrisa encantadora y respondió **"No, quiero cocinar algo para ti"** de nuevo la miro confundido antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su perfecto rostro… **"si quieres, entonces esta bien t****e ayudare a preparar algo"** se acerco a la cama y le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse…

Lo vio extender la mano hacia ella, sonrió de nuevo, este lado de Kai era completamente nuevo para ella, un chico agradable que la salvo, que la dejo llorar en su hombro, que la abrazo cuando lo necesitaba, que la dejo dormir y que la llevo a su casa cuando estaba sola y asustada y que además la cuidaba amablemente… tomo su mano y sin soltarla lo dejo guiarla a la cocina…

"**¿puedo preguntarte algo?"** la voz de Hiromi sonó un poco débil aun así la escucho **"claro" **respondió un poco menos brusco que siempre **"¿Por qué me ayudas y eres amable conmigo?" **la pregunta lo sorprendió mucho pero aun así no dejo que se notara al responder **"un impulso quizá"** rió un poco y después continuo **"no te acostumbres que si alguien pregunta lo negare, tengo una imagen que cuidar" **Hiromi lo miro de reojo y rió un poco al responder la broma **"bien entonces será nuestro secreto"**.

Esa tarde en medio de bromas y sarcasmos terminaron la comida y comieron en un silencio confortable cada uno pensando en que hacer después de lo ocurrido, por que estaba claro que las cosas no serian como antes, no podían fingir que nada paso, por que para Kai fue mostrar ante alguien su lado mas humano, y para Hiromi fue mostrar su lado débil, la parte frágil y necesitada de cariño, para los dos fue un momento confuso, ambos sentían pena pero a la vez se sentían reconfortados.

"**Hiromi…"** comenzó a decir Kai con voz tranquila **"lo se, es mejor que nadie se entere de esto"** concluyo risueña **"gracias"** fue la respuesta del chico que la miraba entre sorprendido y confundido y también un poco aliviado de que comprendiera **"te entiendo por que para mi seria difícil que se enteraran de que tengo un lado tan débil y que soy una llorica, y supongo que si saben que eres muy amable cuando te lo propones abusarían de eso…"** comento despreocupada **"si, exactamente eso"** murmuro bajito Kai pero aun así ella lo escucho.

Sonrió tanto como pudo y comento después **"pero, cuando estemos a solas, dejaras de ser el frió capitán de los BBA revolution y serás solo el Kai que me cuido hoy…" **el la miro y sonrió de lado **"solo si tu dejas de ser la gritona y regañona y me muestras tu otra personalidad"** lo miro y sonrió aun mas antes de responder **"es un trato entonces, si estamos solos solo seré Hiromi y tu Kai" **le extendió su mano y el en un gesto teatral la tomo y dejo un etéreo beso en el dorso como todo un caballero **"puedo ser un caballero cuando es necesario"** comento al ver su sonrojo y soltó una corta risa llena de diversión **"pues entonces seré una perfecta damisela"** respondió ella al salir de su asombro antes de reír ella también.

Después de terminar de comer y de lavar los platos Kai llamo a su chofer para que los llevara a la casa de Takao para el entrenamiento de la tarde, aun en silencio bajaron del automóvil y antes de entrar Hiromi le sonrió y le guiño un ojo a lo que el respondió con una media sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y abrieron la puerta listos para entrar.

Apenas entraron y Takao comenzó con los reclamos a los dos **"Vaya hasta que el capitán tiene tiempo para venir a ver a su equipo y la señorita perfección también llega tarde ¡que no se te ocurre pensar en que nos morimos de hambre aquí!"** los dos solo lo miraron de mala manera antes de que el chico ruso respondiera **"tu lo dijiste soy el capitán no tu niñera, si tanto necesitas que te cuiden te contratare a alguien"** Max y Rei solo sonrieron al ver que su líder seguía tan gruñón como siempre y Daichi al ver que Hiromi y Kai llegaron tarde y además juntos no pudo evitar gritar sorprendido **"¡¿Por qué llegaron juntos?!"** Max y Rei se miraron entre ellos pues era verdad habían llegado al mismo tiempo y además… **"Oye capitán ¿Por qué no traes las bebidas que ibas a comprar?"** Pregunto Rei.

"**Solo compre la mía" **respondió Kai secamente después miro de reojo a Hiromi mientras ella respondía **"Nos encontramos en la puerta" **con una sonrisa que se borro cuando Takao y Daichi comenzaron a acusarla de irresponsable por aparecerse hasta esa hora **"eres una pésima amiga"** le dijo Takao fingiendo molestia.

Mala amiga ¿ella? Ella que prácticamente los atendía en todo y la mayoría de las veces ni las gracias le daban, que todos los días cocinaba para ellos y se esforzaba en preparar siempre comida deliciosa, que siempre estaba ahí con ellos para cuidarlos a pesar de nunca recibir nada a cambio, incluso un día tan importante como ese, ahora que lo recordaba con lo sucedido esa mañana hasta ella lo olvido por un momento, su cumpleaños, del cual ninguno se acordó.

"**Si soy una mala amiga explícame entonces por que ninguno sabe que día es hoy ¿o si lo recuerdan?"** pregunto amargamente la chica mirándolos fríamente, los chicos al ver esa mirada en ella se dieron cuenta de que realmente olvidaron algo muy importante para ella, los vio dudar y pensar tratando de recordar que olvidaron, entonces molesta decidió buscar un dulce en su bolso así que lo abrió y rebusco en el sin mirar pero entonces sintió algo extraño una pequeña cajita, se dirigió al baño para ver lo que era sin que los chicos lo pudieran ver y al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era una cajita de joyería, la abrió y dentro había un pequeño papelito amarillo cuidadosamente doblado al abrirlo vio escrito en la clara y pulcra letra de Kai _**"Feliz cumpleaños"**_ guardo el papelito en su bolsillo rápidamente y saco el pequeño anillo en forma de mariposa y se lo puso emocionada, tal vez los tarados de sus amigos no lo recordaron pero el pequeño regalo de _**el**_ la hacia tan feliz que lo demás le dejo de importar…

La vieron entrar a la casa aun molesta y continuaron pensando **"¿Qué olvidamos?" "¿es tan importante?" "¿no será otra de las tonterías de Hiromi?" **todos pensaban pero ninguno hallaba la respuesta hasta que escucharon a Kai hablar con un tono de voz que solo unas pocas veces habían oído cuando Takao y Daichi lo molestaban más de la cuenta _**"no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas para no recordar que hoy es su cumpleaños"**_ lo miraron sorprendidos y avergonzados por haber olvidado semejante cosa… **"No es de extrañar que no lo recordaran, a fin de cuentas no importa"** comento Hiromi mientras salía de la casa con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios y el anillo instalado en su dedo **"me voy a casa"** anuncio cuando los chicos se estaban acercando a felicitarla extendiendo sus manos para detenerlos…

El anillo, lo llevaba puesto, no pudo evitar mirarla cuando volvió, al parecer encontró la cajita, sin saber por que se sintió feliz de ver la joya en su dedo, le tomo solo un instante decidir que era perfecta para ella cuando la vio en el aparador esa mañana y recordando la fecha lo compro…

"**Hiromi lo siento por olvidarlo"** decía angustiado Rei **"Te compensare de verdad"** prometía Max **"Perdón, perdón, perdón"** balbuceaba el jefe **"vamos no es para tanto"** comentaban Takao y Daichi pero las miradas de los demás los hicieron callar** "vamos ellos tiene razón no es para tanto, nos veremos mañana, yo me voy ¿esta bien? Bueno ¡adiós chicos nos vemos!"** se despidió y salio corriendo antes de que intentaran detenerla…

Aun sorprendidos de que no los golpeara hasta dejarlos inconscientes por no acordarse y por el contrario parecía tan feliz que los dejo perplejos, Max busco a Kai para preguntarle cuando lo vio caminando a la salida con pasos lentos y despreocupados **"Capitán ¿a donde vas?" **los miro aburrido y respondió fríamente **"tienen la tarde libre, hagan lo que quieran a mi no me importa" **y salio del lugar sin mirar atrás **"deberíamos aprovechar que el capitán parece de buen humor y tomar la oportunidad para comprar unos regalos para Hiromi"** declaro Rei **"es cierto" **dijo el jefe **"OK vamos" **coincidió Max.

Una vez fuera de la casa de Takao apresuro el paso para alcanzarla, después de lo que paso esa mañana no podía ni quería dejarla ir sola, corrió dos manzanas tan rápido como pudo mientras la buscaba con la mirada y la encontró hablando con un pequeño niño se acerco rápido y vio como le daba una caja a la chica y después corría dejándola sorprendida con la caja en las manos **"Hiromi" **la llamo al acercarse mas **"¿Estas bien?"** pregunto al verla muy quieta con la vista fija en la caja **"Hiromi… ¡Hiromi!" **elevo un poco la voz hasta hacerla reaccionar **"Kai…"** lo miro confusa **"¿Qué paso?... ¿Estas bien?"** pregunto preocupado **"si, es solo que el niño me dijo algo muy raro" **respondió aun mirando la caja **"¿Qué te dijo"** pregunto dudoso **"Dijo: es para compensar el libro que rompiste hace un mes y feliz cumpleaños"** contesto mirándolo algo asustada y después comento **"pero nadie sabe que rompí ese libro, estaba leyendo por la noche antes de dormir y mi viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta se rompió… ¿Cómo podría saberlo alguien si no se lo conté a nadie?..."** balbuceo.

Tenía razón Hiromi, era imposible que alguien supiera eso a no ser que la espiaran, la sola idea de que alguien estuviera espiándola lo hacia sentir furioso, por que de seguro seria algún maniático o un pervertido acosando a _**su **_amiga, esta claro que no la dejaría sola hasta saber la verdad y asegurarse de que estaba completamente a salvo** "vamos Hiromi, no te preocupes, vamos a tu casa por algo de ropa y esta noche te quedas en mi departamento"** lo miro agradecida y aliviada, por que aun que no lo dijera estaba asustada, por que seguro esos ruidos a mitad de la noche no eran su imaginación, alguien la espiaba ahora estaba segura que no estaba siendo paranoica y en verdad estaba siendo acosada, y si estaba con Kai se sentía segura, por que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño si esta con el ¿verdad?...

Kai tomo la caja y la abrió con cuidado encontrándose con un libro empastado en cuero rojo claramente de una edición rara y muy cara con el titulo en grandes letras doradas _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_abrió la pasta y en la primer pagina tenia escrita a mano una dedicatoria** "Hiromi por ser la chica mas perfecta del mundo… este es el primer regalo que te doy pero puedes estar segura de que no será el ultimo… pronto estaremos juntos para celebrar la fecha apropiadamente" **leyó en un murmullo Kai, miro de reojo a la chica al sentir como se acercaba mas a el buscando protección y si dudar tomo el libro y lo dejo en un cesto de basura después la tomo de la mano y la jalo con rumbo a su casa, caminaron en silencio, ella mirando a todos lados y el mirándola a ella hasta que llegaron a casa de Hiromi, se encontraron con la puerta abierta y Kai sin pensarlo siquiera la abrazo y no la dejo entrar, saco su móvil y llamo a sus guardias de seguridad les dio la dirección y cinco minutos después dos autos negros se estacionaron frente a la casa de la chica, el con un gesto les indico que entraran, solo unos instantes después de haber entrado uno de ellos salio **"no hay nadie, pero tiene que ver esto Hiwatari-sama"** le indico y Kai sin soltar a Hiromi entro a la casa aun desconfiando un poco.

Ella casi se desmaya al ver la casa, estaba llena de velas encendidas y pétalos de margaritas y rosas blancas Hiromi se aferro mas a el al ver la mesa puesta para dos, y la comida servida… si no hubiera estado con Kai seguramente habría entrado a su casa y se habría topado con su acosador… sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda de solo pensarlo… el la miro preocupado al sentir como se estremecía y la jalo escaleras arriba para que empacara sus cosas, por que ni loco la dejaría vivir sola después de esto, el sabia que vivía sola después de la muerte de sus padres aun cuando ella no se los contó, el lo sabia, la conocía muy bien y aun cuando lo intentaba ocultar a el no lo logro engañar, **"prepara tus cosas, lleva lo mas importante por ahora" **le ordeno tranquilamente ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa en la maleta y unas cuantas fotos que guardaba en su cajón diez minutos después con todo ya empacado y en el maletero de uno de los autos se marcharon rumbo al departamento de Kai.

* * *

¿X?

* * *

Mis planes no salieron bien, yo quería salvarla y que me conociera como su héroe, que llorara en mi hombro y murmurarle palabras de confort en el oído, decirle que nunca la dejare sola, que yo la protegería de todos y lucharía con cualquiera que tratara de lastimarla.

Así que contrate a cuatro tipos para que fingieran atacarla, y me oculte en callejón a esperar el momento adecuado para salir a su rescate… ya podía imaginar el momento, la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, de respirar el aroma de su pelo y tocar su piel.

Pero no contaba con que ese chiquillo idiota pasara por ahí, no pensé que al ver que la estaban atacando la rescataría… nunca lo habría imaginado, no después de ver la frialdad con la que la trata siempre, ese maldito mocoso que solo sabe hacerle daño, ¿que no ve que cuando la ignora ella sufre?, yo nunca le aria eso a Hiromi, jamás.

Se me adelanto y fue el quien la abrazo mientras lloraba… no se como resistí el impulso de saltarle encima y llevarme a Hiromi conmigo, tuve que soportar ver como la abrazaba y la consolaba y esa repugnante escena bajo el árbol y después ver como ella dormía con esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando el la llevaba en sus brazos.

Maldito mocoso me hizo cambiar mis planes así que le mande el libro que le regalaría después cuando ella misma me contara que lo quería pues el que tenia estaba tan viejo que se rompió por el uso y de nuevo el intervino y tiro el regalo, al verlo decidí esperarla en su casa con la cena lista y así lo hice pero de nuevo el estaba con ella, y peor aun ¡ella estaba aferrada a su mano! Fue el quien noto que la puerta estaba abierta y el muy cobarde llamo a sus guaruras para que me encontraran, pero con suerte y habilidad me escape y me dedique a espiar oculto en un árbol, no pude hacer nada mientras que ella preparaba sus maletas y se marchaba con el… de nuevo ese mocoso… de nuevo la aleja de mi…

Se la lleva a ese departamento donde no puedo entrar, por que tiene mas medidas de seguridad que la bóveda de un banco, claro como es el heredero de la familia Hiwatari y nada en dinero es casi imposible que me acerque a el, y ahora por su culpa mi amada esta atrapada en ese horrible lugar con ese chico idiota… pero no importa, ya encontrare la manera de llega a ella…

* * *

si llegaro hasta aqui mil gracias, ustedes dijero "mas largo" y lo hice no?

bueno los agradecimientos son para:

Katuka Hiwatari

anDy.

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

kirye. sama

tsunami4000

gracias por leer y comentar de todo corazon!

ahora sin mas me voy y ustedes apachurran bien fuerte el botoncito verde hasta que escupa una ventanita que dice "reviews" ¿OK?

Patzy-Chan


	3. Mariposas y pesadillas

¡Hola!

Ayer deje este mismo capitulo pero estaba mal dividido como algunos notaron por que al subirlo se borraron las líneas que lo separaban en partes según los personajes pero bueno eso ya esta corregido en esta versión…

Espero de verdad que les guste…

---X---

Capitulo 2:

Mariposas y pesadillas

-X-

Hiromi estaba realmente confundida, muy confusa por el montón de sensaciones se agolpaban en su interior, obviamente estaba muy asustada, mas bien aterrorizada por que alguien estaba vigilándola y mas aun por que ahora tenia la certeza de que había estado mas cerca de de lo que pudo pensar antes, por que tenia que haberlo estado para saber lo del libro…

Fue aterrador darse cuenta de que esos ruidos en las noches, las ventanas abiertas o las cosas que cambiaban de lugar no eran imaginaciones o descuidos suyos… y además ahora que lo pensaba también le resultaba extraño que aun cuando ella estaba segura de que cada noche sin falta programaba su reloj despertador había ocasiones que a pesar de que las baterías funcionaban no sonaba por las mañanas, ella había pensado que tal vez adormilada lo apagaba o no lo escuchaba.

Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar que ese sujeto había entrado a su casa y aun mas que eso, tenia la certeza que estuvo en su alcoba mientras dormía, pero a pesar del miedo que sentía a estar en su casa completamente sola y a merced de ese loco también estaba nostálgica por dejar su hogar aun cuado fuera solo por una noche, por que desde la muerte de sus padres no había pasado ni una noche fuera de casa, los recuerdos que tenia de ese lugar eran tantos, algunos maravillosos pero algunos mas muy amargos, pero sin importar nada eran sus recuerdos, era su vida lo que estaba encerrada en esas paredes.

Suspiro al pensar en el pasado, pero lucho por alejar los recuerdos de su mente, miro de reojo a Kai mientras bajaban del auto en el lujoso edificio donde el chico vivía y esta vez se permitió observar los detalles con atención.

La luz del sol que reflejaban los ventanales impecablemente limpios, el portero vestido con su uniforme gris y azul marino impecablemente limpio que abría la puerta sonriente mientras saludaba a Kai respetuosamente pero con innegable afecto, las jardineras repletas de hermosísimas flores de colores y pasto verde de la entrada y la luz y elegancia del recibidor donde una atractiva mujer probablemente en los treinta sonreía a quien se acercaba al mostrador tras el cuan estaba, el techo alto y la maravillosamente intrincada araña de cristal que colgaba sobre su cabeza que iluminaba los muebles de madera oscura y de aspecto caro y las alfombras de color arena que cubrían los pisos.

Antes había ignorado los detalles pero ahora era claramente conciente de todo, incluso del suave aroma a jazmín que llenaba el ambiente, respiro profundamente mientras que siguió a Kai hasta el elevador y entraron en silencio, el mirando fijamente los botones con la maleta de ella en su mano y ella concentrada en sus zapatos que le parecían en ese momento el objeto mas maravilloso del mundo.

No es que estuviera disgustada de estar con el, se sentía completamente segura cuando el estaba cerca, y eso era lo que le parecía raro, por que hasta entonces no eran tan cercanos y aun así sentía como si nada le pudiera pasar si el estaba con ella, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera nerviosa de estar con un chico como Kai a solas en un elevador, pero a pesar de los nervios estaba relativamente tranquila por que solo unas horas atrás había descubierto una nueva faceta de Kai, una que le gustaba mucho, pero que era claramente desconcertante para ella.

Se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado hacia solo unas horas, la calidez de sus brazos, el cuidado con el que la abrazaba mientras ella patéticamente solo atinaba a llorar y sollozar arruinando su camisa, su mano fuerte tomando la suya con delicadeza y el compás tranquilizador de su respiración mientras la había abrazado en el parque antes de que ella se durmiera, se sonrojo aun mas al pensar en que el seguramente la había cargado, pero el color abandono sus mejillas en cuanto recordó por que estaba ahora en un elevador con Kai, dispuesta a pasar la noche en su casa.

Intento no recordar pero era imposible no hacerlo… miro discretamente su mano y vio el oscuro cardenal estaba comenzando a formarse ya donde ese tipo había estrujado su mano con brutalidad, aun podía sentir el dolor físico y sentía la piel erizarse al recordar como la habían echo sentir indefensa, inútil y patética, le ardía la muñeca y sentía las absurdas lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y deseo fervientemente que el no se diera cuenta, por que por un día ya había echo el ridículo demasiadas veces frente a el y sin importar esa nueva faceta el era Kai, el capitán y ella tenia que dejar de mostrarse tan débil a pesar de que le había prometido ser ella misma no quería que viera la realidad sobre ella y se alejara para siempre de ella.

Pero al recordar su casa llena de flores y velas y la mesa puesta y además el recuerdo de sus padres y la noche que murieron, los gritos… las palabras que se dijeron volvieron a su mente pero las aparto de si y las encerró de nuevo donde no la dañaran mas pero ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que rodaron silenciosas por sus mejillas, su hogar, el que pese a todo el pasado era el único lugar seguro que tenia había sido profanado, ahora no le quedaba ya ningún lugar donde sentirse segura, era como no tener una casa, después de todo ahora estaba sola, sin familia desde la muerte de sus padres y que sus parientes le dieran la espalda…

Ahora solo podía depender de si misma para salir adelante, sintió que un sollozo la estremecía e intento ocultarlo pero para entonces los brazos de Kai ya la había rodeado cuidadosamente, sin detenerse a pensar, o medir las consecuencias dejo que la calidez de el y ese aroma peculiar la llenaran de paz, de comodidad y seguridad y lloro hasta que el miedo y la angustia pesaron menos en su pecho.

Cuando el elevador llego al ultimo piso y las puertas se abrieron el no la soltó completamente, la abrazo mientras entraban y la guió al sofá de la estancia, la dejo llorar sin decir nada, solamente abrazándola, los minutos pasaron y poco a poco el llanto comenzó a ceder y Hiromi se fue relajando hasta que el llanto se detuvo por completo pero aun así no se alejo de el.

— **¿Estas mejor?**

— **No se… creo que si… **— Respondió insegura con el rostro aun oculto en la camisa de el

Kai la miro preocupado pero no dijo nada más, guardo silencio impaciente pero a la vez conciente de que era mejor así por que sabía que si no la presionaba y la dejaba tranquila analizando sus ideas y ordenándolas ella tarde o temprano le hablaría de sus miedos, cuando fuera el momento y además después de todo quien mejor que el sabia sobre el silencio, con tanto tiempo de practica se podía considerar un experto en el tema.

En ese momento le hubiera gustado mucho ser esa clase de chico que siempre sabe que decir en todo momento, que pese a lo enredada o dolorosa de la situación saben encontrar las palabras correctas y que además no temen pronunciarlas pero la realidad es que el es Kai Hiwatari, el capitán de los BBA revolution, famoso por su actitud reservada, silenciosa y por su mas que obvia frialdad con las personas, por que no era esa clase de chicos abiertos y confiados el jamás hablaba de sus problemas con nadie.

Ni siquiera cuando su abuelo lo agobiaba demasiado o sentía que el mundo entero estaba sobre sus hombros había recurrido a alguien, el no era esa clase de personas que cómodamente deja caer el peso de sus problemas sobre otro, aun que mentiría si dijera que nunca había deseado hacerlo, pero por extrañas cosas de la vida o del destino o lo que fuese, en esos momentos de desesperación y confusión había tenido a alguien que se preocupaba aun que fuera un poco por el sin que el se lo pidiera y eso era mas que impresionante, recibir algo que se necesita y que sin embargo no has solicitado.

Sintió el deseo de sonreír al recordar vividamente esos momentos en los que sin que el dijera nada alguien siempre intentaba animarlo… todo comenzó cuando su abuelo se había vuelto mas demandante con el y lo sometía a cada una de sus exigencias ridículas y caprichos tontos, y de eso ya habían sido varios años en los que el solo se dedicaba a acatar silenciosamente las palabras de su abuelo como una ley suprema, le gustaran o no y aun cuando tenia que lidiar con las consecuencias el solo.

Pero no todo era malo por que en esos años Hiromi esta allí discretamente a su lado, ella parecía intuir con solo ver la expresión cansada en su rostro que algo andaba mal y entonces la veía sonreír al mirarlo rápidamente a los ojos y apartar la vista antes de comenzar con algún entrenamiento especial que hacia rabiar a Takao y después gritarle hasta que el chico obedecía resignado y asustado de que ella pudiera golpearlo como hacia cuando estaba furiosa con el chico, lo mismo hacia después con los demás excepto con él que era el único que tenia el privilegio de observar en silencio desde una esquina el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, lo que siempre terminaba por hacerlo recuperar por lo menos el poco animo que era habitual en el y entonces ella sonreía ampliamente y se veía satisfecha pero aun así no detenía el entrenamiento.

También recordaba las muchas veces que se había acercado a la cocina buscando algo de beber y ella estaba estudiando recetarios de comida rusa o de platillos elegantes que ocultaba rápidamente y con los que preparaba después la comida para los chicos pero mientras que todos comían los ojos de ella estudiaban su reacción, si el levantaba la ceja en señal de asombro ella continuaba comiendo en paz aun cuando los demás se quejaran de que la comida era asquerosa, con el paso del tiempo ese habito se había quedado arraigado en ella, siempre que preparaba la comida fuera rusa, elegante o solo algo sencillo lo veía de reojo antes de siquiera probar bocado y el nunca la decepcionaba haciéndole saber que la comida estaba bien.

Desde hace muchos años ella esta a su lado como un apoyo incondicional pero no solo era así para el sino para todos los chicos sin excepción, era sin duda la chica mas sorprendente que conocía, la clase de chica hermosa, inteligente y tenaz que hacia todo por hacer felices a los demás y nunca pedía nada a cambio y era además la única en el mundo capaz de hacerlo actuar como un completo imbesil.

— **¿Qué hubiera pasado si como siempre hubiera llegado sola a casa? ¿Estaría el allí esperándome? ¿De verdad alguien se interesa en acosar a una chica como yo? **—La voz de Hiromi se escucho como un murmullo pero aun así escucho claramente las palabras cargadas de miedo

— **El hubiera no existe **—La voz fría de el era un contraste increíble con la calidez de sus brazos que la apretaron mas **—Tranquila, estas segura aquí**

Hiromi permaneció en silencio mientras que el en pocas palabras le hacia ver la realidad, por que el había dejado claro que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, si bien no se lo había dicho con palabras su abrazo protector y reconfortante lo decía por el, pero ella sabia que no era su responsabilidad cuidarla por que ella tenia que aprender a cuidarse sola, por que estaba sola, no debía depender de nadie nunca, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que se fuera de allí de inmediato que se alejara de el mientras aun era posible hacerlo y que se las apañara sola con sus problemas, entonces quiso decirle a Kai que se marchaba y que no se preocupara por nada por que ella podía con esto sola…

Pero la verdad cayo sobre ella como un balde de agua fría que la hizo temblar como una hoja… no podría con esto sola… tenia demasiado miedo… sabia que no seria capaz de apartarse de esa burbuja de calma y felicidad en la que se sentía segura, por que en cuanto se apartara de su lado el peso del mundo caería sobre sus hombros de nuevo aplastándola y si bien no era justo que el cargara con sus problemas de manera egoísta se dio cuenta de que sus miedos, sus dudas, sus traumas y sus recuerdos pesaban menos si compartía la carga con alguien.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá, el envolviéndola con sus brazos y ella acurrucada a su lado con el rostro oculto en su pecho y una sonrisita en sus labios al pensar en que Kai olía como una bosque cubierto de nieve pero también como un rayo de sol… aun medio adormecida se burlo de su propia estupidez y de tan ridículo pensamiento y se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

El ultimo pensamiento que rondo en la mente de Kai antes de dormir fue que ella se sentía frágil en sus brazos, como si el mundo afuera amenazara con destrozarla y el fuera el único que pudiera salvarla… se rió de si mismo ante tal pensamiento…

Él como un caballero principesco capaz de matar dragones por su damisela en apuros, era tonto por que el encajaba mas con el papel del villano y no el héroe de la película, pero la risa se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de que por esa encantadora damisela en desgracia que dormía en sus brazos el no dudaría un minuto y mataría dragones o lo que fuera solo para verla reír de nuevo…

Maldijo su estupidez antes de que el sueño lo hiciera perderse en un mundo de piadosa oscuridad.

-X-

Ella lo era todo en su mundo, su universo entero dependía de ella, sentía que el tiempo se media con el subir y bajar se su pecho al respirar pero ya no le bastaba con solo pasar horas viendo los videos de entrevistas donde ella y esos mocosos aparecían con el solo propósito de ver su sonrisa un segundo o escuchar su encantadora voz o su melodiosa risa y aun que también tenia fotos… sonrió al recordar que de echo tenia miles de fotos…

Fotos de Hiromi con su vestido blanco de organiza ese que tanto le gustaba y cada que ella usaba fantaseaba con que se lo ponía solo y exclusivamente para darle gusto, fotos de ella jugando en el parque, fotos de ella en el cine mirando fijamente la pantalla, fotos de ella en la escuela con su preciosa carita haciendo muecas de aburrimiento, mas fotos de ella con sus amigas mientras reía de algo que una le contaba y desde miles de ángulos diferentes había fotografiado esa sonrisa que lo embelezaba, recordó sonriente que también tenia fotos de ella mientras dormía…

Esas últimas eran sus favoritas por que para tomarlas entraba a su habitación a media noche y la miraba durante horas antes de irse silenciosamente.

En esas noches el por fin miraba su pelo castaño de cerca extendido en la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos, sus largas piernas y sus brazos apenas cubiertos por las sabanas, el sonido de su respiración y la tranquilidad de su sonrisa, cada vez que la veía así la lujuria corría por su cuerpo y solo conseguía controlarse lo suficiente para salir corriendo de allí antes de cometer una imprudencia antes de tiempo.

Ella era como un ángel, tan dulce y delicada… tan débil y solitaria… ella claramente lo necesitaba a su lado pero también era cierto que ella tenia un temperamento difícil y sumamente especial que había visto muchas veces desde lejos donde se ocultaba mientras les gritaba a los mocosos… por eso debía conquistarla primero, por eso primero seria su admirador secreto, después de todo… ¿existe algo mas romántico que eso?…

Pero sus planes estaban hechos un desastre por culpa de ese mocoso, el capitán del equipo, ese crío solitario y gruñón que jamás era amable con ella y que ni si quiera parecía notar que existía y ella parecía hacer lo mismo apenas lo miraba o le hablaba, nunca estaban juntos en la misma habitación a solas…

Nunca había demostrado que ella le importara hasta esa mañana cuando la salvo… y claro que no era ciego se daba cuenta de que a ese mocoso le importaba Hiromi.

Pero eso no era importante, solo detalles, si bien sus planes del día fallaron siempre existe un mañana…

Solo debía mantener el ánimo y el entusiasmo y las cosas serian tal como las planeo desde el principio, estaba extasiado con la idea, tanto que incluso podría gritar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

Pero esa noche el tenia muchas cosas en que pensar… tenia que conquistar a su chica rápido y alejarla de esos mocosos en especial del crío hiwarari… esa noche tenia planes que trazar… tenia un sin fin cosas que planear pero no se deprimiría y seria un hombre positivo

Sonrió antes de murmurar bajito

—**Serás mía Hiromi, mi mujer… **

-X-

Los sueños comenzaron a inundarla, Hiromi soñaba que caminaba en medio de un frió bosque cubierto de nieve blanca, además de un lago congelado bordeado de mas árboles y unas impresionantes montañas lejos en el fondo del paisaje que la dejaron muda, asombrada y emocionada.

Pero en lugar de sentir el gélido clima solo percibía una calidez que chocaba con las imágenes de su mente, era como estar ante una chimenea encendida… sonrió y se acurruco aun más a esa irresistible fuente de calor.

Mientras que Kai por su parte estaba completamente relajado, por vez primera en muchos años dormía tranquilamente a pesar de la falta de espacio en el sillón y de la mala postura de su espalda y de su cuello, o que su brazo estaba entumido, aun así estaba cómodo y lo ultimo que deseaba era moverse.

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta que el sonido del teléfono despertó a Kai, miro a Hiromi que aun dormía y después el teléfono en la mesa junto a el que amenazaba con interrumpir el descanso que ella obviamente necesitaba

—**Hiwatari** — Respondió roncamente por estar adormilado

— **¿Dónde estabas?** —fue la irritada pregunta en respuesta que recibió

— **En medio del entrenamiento abuelo y justo ahora dormía** —respondió fríamente Kai

— **Tampoco respondiste en el móvil **

— **¿Qué necesitas? **

— **revisa los documentos que te mande al fax**

— **¿es grave?** —si el abuelo en persona los mandaba no seria cualquier cosa

— **Podría ser** —esa respuesta era mas que suficiente para darle a entender que el asunto era bastante delicado

— **¡Demonios!** —intento no maldecir pero fue en vano

— **Modera el vocabulario frente a tu abuelo Kai** —comento burlón su abuelo

— **disculpa abuelo, lo revisare y cuando tenga algo te llamo** —se disculpo y colgó

Se levanto con cuidado y antes que nada tomo a Hiromi en sus brazos y la dejo en su cuarto la arropo con las mantas y salio con cuidado, dejo la puerta entreabierta y se encamino a pasos lentos a su pequeño despacho privado, tal como dijo su abuelo el fax escupía documentos sin parar, los tomo y reviso en su computadora portátil el respaldo virtual que de seguro su abuelo había mandado también, después de acceder a su cuenta de correo en su bandeja de entrada estaba un correo sin asunto con el correo personal de su abuelo como remitente, lo abrió y se encontró con tres documentos adjuntos, abrió el primero, era el reporte financiero que el contador entrego, el segundo era el reporte que el mismo había hecho hacia apenas un mes y el tercero era un reporte del estado general de la empresa.

Se dedico a estudiar cada uno de los documentos con cuidado y tratando de hacerlo con la atención suficiente y al hacerlo noto algunas facturas nuevas… las recorrió con la vista eran casi todas de restaurantes, coches y de joyerías, claro que tratándose de su abuelo no dudaba que recurriera a esos gastos pero nunca lo hacia a través de la empresa, usaba su exorbitante cuenta bancaria para esas cosas, el lema de su abuelo era no mezclar negocios y placer por lo tanto el no había autorizado esos gastos que en total sumaban varios millones de euros… y solo existían cuatro personas con el poder suficiente para autorizar facturas o gastos y eran su abuelo, el contador, el vicepresidente y amigo de su abuelo y él mismo por ser el heredero y manejar parte del negocio desde casa.

Entendía por que su abuelo le mando el asunto a el, por que su amigo estaba involucrado y seria muy fácil para el culpar al contador y olvidarlo todo pero su abuelo definitivamente necesitaba la verdad, así que siguió el rastro de las cuentas de ambos, llamo a algunos contactos en la ciudad y después de cerca de cinco horas tenia una idea clara de lo sucedido y el nombre del culpable.

Sonrió satisfecho y estaba por llamar a su abuelo cuando escucho los gritos de Hiromi se levanto tan rápido de la silla que la tiro al suelo salio a paso rápido y entro sin llamar, la encontró echa un ovillo en la cama, se acerco rápidamente

—**Hiromi… **—la llamo mientras se sentaba en la cama pero ella no respondió **—Dime algo Hiromi ¿Estas bien? **—de nuevo la respuesta no llego

Ya desesperado de la situación la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo… el aire de sus pulmones se escapo cuando la vio… tenia los labios manchados de sangre… y aun mantenía sus dientes firmemente apretados en su labio inferior, su pelo estaba revuelto y sus mejillas blancas como la tiza… pero fueron sus ojos los que lo atormentaron… estaban hinchados por el llanto y con una expresión lejana y vacía… como si no fuera ella, como si se tratara de una muñeca, solo un cuerpo carente de alma.

Angustiado la abrazo con fuerza murmurándole con cuidado al oído que todo estaba bien que el estaba allí con ella y después de unos minutos la sintió estallar en sollozos, la dejo llorar un poco antes de tomar sus mejillas ente sus manos y obligarla a mirarlo, sus ojos aun rojos y húmedos ya eran los de Hiromi, a pesar de la desesperación y el miedo era Hiromi, limpio con las yemas de sus dedos la sangre que corría por su barbilla y la dejo abrazarlo de nuevo.

— **¿Qué paso?** —Tal vez ya estaba lista para hablar así que le pregunto despacio mientras acariciaba su pelo si darse cuenta de lo que hacia

— **soñé… soñé que estaba en casa… estaba en mi cama… usaba mi pijama color naranja y dormía y mientras yo dormía alguien entraba en la casa… lo vi acercarse a mi cama y sentí sus manos en mi piel… y el frió de un cuchillo en mi garganta… todavía lo puedo sentir… el metal cortando mi garganta… ** —al decir lo ultimo llevo sus manos a su cuello como su quisiera detener una hemorragia inexistente

— **Fue solo un sueño** — le dijo Kai con calma mientras tomaba sus manos en una de las suyas y las apartaba del cuello de ella y con la otra recorría lentamente su espalda **— Todo esta bien, estas segura aquí…** —la voz de el, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma y además sus caricias lentas y reconfortantes la calmaron poco a poco **—confía en mi** —sabia que no debía pedir eso pero aun así lo hizo, aun cuando sabia que probablemente la decepcionaría como a todos los demás… el terminaría echando todo a perder como siempre había echo, pero esta vez quería que fuera diferente, quería que confiara en el cuando ni siquiera el mismo lo hacia… ¿patético no?

— **Confío en ti…** —respondió en murmullos antes de que su voz sonara un poco más fuete y calmada al afirmar **—De verdad confió en ti… **

El miro sin decir nada mas y la abrazo un poco mas de tiempo después la soltó y la dejo recostada en la cama aun temblorosa y salio del cuarto en silencio, algunos minutos después volvió con una tasa de té hierbas

—**Bébelo con cuidado…** —le ordeno el chico mientras le entregaba la tasa **—Te lastimaste el labio.**

Hiromi lo miro y después se llevo la mano a la boca… y se dio cuenta de que ese gusto salado y metálico en su lengua era el sabor de su sangre, con cuidado bebió el té y dejo que el calor de la tasa se filtrara por sus dedos y después inundara sus entrañas relajándola, cuando se termino la bebida el tomo la tasa y la llevo a la cocina volvió después y se sentó junto a ella en silencio

Hiromi lo miro y tomo su mano antes de recostarse y tratar de dormir de nuevo, el no se aparto y la dejo aferrarse a el mientras los últimos vestigios del miedo la abandonaban, y antes de caer dormida sintió la mano de el apretar la suya un poco, después ese maravilloso bosque y una sensación en su estomago como si miles de mariposas volaran a su antojo en el fueron lo único que había en sus sueños.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba completamente dormida volvió a su despacho y tomo el teléfono marco de prisa al móvil privado de su abuelo y al primer timbrazo respondió

— **¿Qué averiguaste? **—se notaba la impaciencia en su tono

— **Roderick King **— informo en un suspiro

— **¿estas seguro?** —el tono que uso le dio una pista sobre como el viejo debía estar: realmente colérico.

— **Si, pero aun tengo que probarlo y localizar a sus cómplices por que no lo hizo solo** —le informo fríamente

— **¿encontraste algo mas aparte de las facturas?** —pregunto contrariado y molesto

— **si, revise los archivos virtuales de la empresa que tenemos en la base de datos desde que el comenzó a trabajar y descubrí muchos faltantes y gastos injustificados en las áreas donde el a trabajado y la suma es bastante alta** — sabia que su abuelo estaba muy molesto por no haberse dado cuanta antes de que su amigo lo había estado usando

—**El dinero no es lo que me molesta…** — comento molesto el hombre

— **lo se, si quisieras arrojarías billetes desde la ventana de tu suite sin inmutarte** —le respondió Kai

— **exactamente, pero si creyó que me vería la cara…** —su tono adquirió un tono amenazante al momento de decir eso

— **Entiendo abuelo, ¿prefieres algo doloroso y público o algo terrible y privado?** — pregunto refiriéndose a como debía actuar de allí en adelante

— **Para esa basura y sus cómplices cuando los halles puedes ser creativo… pero procura ser muy discreto…** — indico a su nieto y colgó.

Kai suspiro, le tomaría un par de días terminar de averiguar el asunto y con algo de suerte no tendría que viajar si no hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero podría hacerse cargo de todo sin salir de casa, según su abuelo había dicho era libre de elegir mientras fuera en absoluta discreción… bien era hora de poner en practica de nuevo esa crueldad y sangre fría que al parecer cierta chica había logrado templar y comprobar que aun era el mismo Kai Hiwatari de ayer.

Se dedico a revisar las bases de datos y mando a seguir a Roderick, intervino sus teléfonos y además descubrió algunas actividades no del todo legales en la que estaba involucrado… bien eso eran buenas noticias… si todo salía bien ni siquiera debía viajar a Rusia, podría terminar el asunto desde la comodidad de su sofá de cuero negro en un plazo no mayor de dos días, eso sin duda mantendría a su abuelo calmado y lo dejaría tranquilo al menos unos días en agradecimiento, sonrió un poco con ironía para si mismo y dejo de lado el trabajo por un rato.

Salio del despacho y camino a la cocina tomo una cerveza del frigorífico y le dio un trago largo como una especie de celebración… frunció el seño al recordar que ese día era el cumpleaños de Hiromi, un día que se supone se debe pasar alegre y que ella por el contrario lo había pasado llorando y asustada, echo una mirada al reloj que marcaba las once de la noche y se recargo en el marco de la puerta con la botella en una mano y la otra en su bolsillo.

Estaba dormida y sonriente… la escucho murmurar algo sin apenas separar los labios y se encontró sonriendo al verla así, tan indefensa como un gatito pero el sabia que eso era mentira, una gran mentira ella era mas del tipo de una salvaje leona que de una gatita… aun así no dejaba de ser una chica…

Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en que ella era una chica, una bastante guapa además, sonrió y reprimió el deseo de acercarse a escuchar lo que ella murmuraba y por el contrario salio de la habitación sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago al ser conciente de que ella era una chica… y de que el era un chico…

Cerró la puerta al salir, tiro la botella vacía de su cerveza y se marcho a dormir al sofá, sin saber que de haberse quedado unos segundos más escucharía lo que ella murmuraba con toda claridad y que resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que su propio nombre…


	4. Celebracion tardia

Capitulo 3:

Celebración tardía

-X-

Con la luz de la mañana llego no solo un nuevo día por que con el llegaron también las responsabilidades, los miedos, los recuerdos y los sentimientos abrumadores que amenazaban la salud mental de ambos chicos agotándolos no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente.

Esa mañana en especial Kai estaba realmente cansado por que había pasado casi toda la noche tratando de encajar detalles y fechas y además a las personas responsables en el fraude que investigaba para su abuelo y por desgracia aun no terminaba por lo que no podía ir al entrenamiento ese día pero tampoco podía dejar a Hiromi sola, aun acostado en el sofá pensaba en que era lo mejor.

Al final después de mucho pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era llevar consigo su computadora y trabajar desde la casa de Takao, después de todo así podría continuar su trabajo y además cuidar de la chica, por que aun no decidía si debían contarle a los chicos sobre el acosador, por que si se enteraban afectaría a su entrenamiento, pero al final de cuentas debía hablarlo con Hiromi, por que era una decisión que debían discutir.

Suspiro cansado antes de levantarse y tocar suavemente la puerta de su recamara pero como nadie respondió se decidió a entrar y abrió la puerta con cuidado y al entrar se sorprendió de ver a Hiromi completamente dormida, con las sabanas enredadas y las almohadas y cojines de su cama por el piso… con el cabello completamente revuelto y cubriendo un poco su rostro… lo único visible era un poco de su mejilla derecha y sus labios entreabiertos, se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo al verla así… tan dulce y graciosa… tan Hiromi…

Cuidando aun de no hacer ruido camino a su armario y después de tomar la ropa necesaria entro a su baño, echo el cerrojo para evitar cualquier accidente, se acerco al espejo y observo atentamente su rostro… sus ojos violetas se veían cansados y tenia profundas ojeras producto de unas cuantas malas noches de sueño y miles de preocupaciones… su piel estaba un poco mas pálida que de costumbre… se aparto del espejo y comenzó a desvestirse con calma…

La noche anterior no se había cambiado de ropa por que el acostumbraba dormir ligero, solo usaba sus boxers, pero con Hiromi en su casa no podía hacer eso así que durmió vestido, una vez desnudo se metió a la regadera y abrió ambas llaves, después tomo una rápida ducha tibia.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a recordar el día anterior… las imágenes llegaron a su mente de golpe haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y dejar que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo tenso… primero esos cuatro bastardos que habían atacado a Hiromi, en ese momento estaba enojado pero después creyó tontamente que ella estaría bien después de eso, pero después el recuerdo de la cara de decepción de la chica al ver que sus amigos habían olvidado su cumpleaños pareció en su mente un segundo antes de ser remplazado por la imagen de ella sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas con el añillo de mariposa en su dedo…

Pero toda la alegría de ese momento se esfumo cuando ese niño le entrego el libro y después recordó claramente el rostro de ella lleno de miedo, de rabia, de dolor al ver su casa invadida… aun sin saber por que esa mezcla de sentimientos lo hacían sentir con ganas de golpear a alguien… de golpear algo grande contra el suelo… de matar al bastardo que estaba aterrorizando a la chica.

Contuvo su ira y en cambio cerro las llaves y tomo una toalla que enredo en su cintura, una vez que se seco bien se vistió y salio del cuarto de baño y en la habitación ella aun dormía profundamente, salio del cuarto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, volvió a la habitación y sacudió levemente el hombro de la chica que solo murmuro algo ininteligible y abrió lentamente los ojos…

Lo primero que Hiromi vio esa mañana fue sin duda la visión más maravillosa del mundo… Kai estaba frente a ella su cabello estaba húmedo y despeinado y sus ojos violetas la miraban fijamente y sus labios estaban contraídos en una de esas medias sonrisas que la volvían loca, sus mejillas desde hacia años que no estaban marcadas con esas líneas azules lo que solo lo hacia ver mas maduro y atractivo que cuando ella lo conoció y eso que ya era muy guapo entonces… supuso que era un sueño como los que ya antes había tenido pero…

Cuando logro ver algo mas que el rostro de el se percato de que realmente estaba en el edificio de Kai, en el departamento de Kai, en la recamara de Kai y en la cama de Kai… suspiro y el aroma a bosque nevado y rayo de sol inundo sus pulmones dejándola por un segundo flotando en el paraíso.

Quiso hablar pero su boca y garganta se negaron a cooperar y su voz no salio… solo lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y no dijo nada esperando a que el hablara pero en cambio el solo la miro… recorrió con lentitud exasperante desde su cabello revuelto hasta sus piernas deteniéndose en su rostro y mirando atentamente sus ojos y mejillas… ella casi se ahoga con un suspiro cuando lo sintió rozar su mejilla lentamente y ver sus labios abrirse poco a poco…

— **Tienes algo de fiebre…** — dijo Kai sin apartar su mano de su mejilla y después mirar sus ojos de nuevo y con intensidad al decirle **— El desayuno esta casi listo… pero si quieres puedes ducharte primero… **

Ella lo miro sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza… el solo se levanto y salio de la habitación con calma y mirándola de reojo antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a abrirla un segundo después para indicarle que en el baño encontraría lo necesario y también toallas limpias ella nuevamente asintió y el se fue a la cocina a terminar el desayuno.

Hiromi se levanto de la cama completamente sonrojada tomo su maleta y la llevo consigo al cuarto de baño mientras que se reprendía mentalmente por actuar como una loca con Kai… por que había actuado como una tonta con el pero eso fue por que por un segundo la loca idea de que el la besaría paso por su mente en forma de imágenes donde el la besaba, en unas con ternura, en otras con rudeza pero mientras que una parte suya le reprochaba por ser tan estupida otra estaba convencida de que era culpa de el y no de ella.

Si, por que después de todo si un chico como el, tan guapo y con esa media sonrisa que lo hacia lucir tan sexy te despierta por la mañana y además tu estas en su cama… cubierta con sus sabanas y con su aroma llenando tus pulmones y la visión de su rostro nublándote la vista entonces cualquier mujer por mas experimentada, recatada, inteligente o sensata que sea actúa como una completa imbesil y mas aun después de escucharlo decir que estaba preparándole el desayuno…

Por unos minutos mientras el agua caliente la relajaba se olvido del miedo, del dolor, del enojo y de las molestias físicas producto de los cardenales que ese día si estaban completamente morados en su muñeca y tenia otros mas en su brazo y hombro pero en ese momento se sentía segura y por lo menos el tiempo que le quedaba en ese departamento y en su perfecta burbuja de seguridad lo pensaba aprovechar antes de volver a su casa completamente sola y arreglárselas como pudiera con ese sujeto… pensó que tal vez podría ir a vivir a un hotel por un tiempo o con alguna de sus amigas de la universidad… pero si calculaba bien con solo sus ahorros no lo lograría pero en cambio si además del fideicomiso también tomaba un empleo a media jornada podría pagar la mitad del alquiler y vivir con Hikari… y aun así podría pagar sus gastos escolares… suspiro mientras salía cerrando las lleves y se secaba, una vez lo bastante seca se enredo la toalla por encima de su ropa interior y miro la ropa que llevo consigo la pasada noche.

Echo una mirada y encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro que se puso y después miro las blusas… tomo una de color ciruela que tenía mangas largas y se la puso, después se calzo unas botas sin tacón color negro y las dejo bajo el pantalón, cepillo su cabello largo y lo dejo suelto, maquillo sus ojeras con correctores, base y polvos traslucidos, se coloco sombras y delineadores en los parpados, rizo sus pestañas y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas después salio del baño y dejo su maleta en el suelo cerca de la puerta y salio guiada por el increíble aroma a panques con miel y mantequilla.

Kai la vio salir de su cuarto y se sorprendió al verla… sintió en su estomago esa rara sensación de la noche anterior y después su pulso acelerarse pero gracias a sus años de practica en mantener su mascara en su lugar su expresión no cambio ni un segundo.

Pero aun cuando se empeño en no demostrarlo del todo la miro desde el cabello a los zapatos, su cabello húmedo cayendo pesadamente en sus hombros y espalda y la blusa que se ceñía a su pecho y cintura con delicadeza y el pantalón que delineaba su silueta y su rostro… si ella era una chica hermosa sin maquillaje ese día a fin de ocultar las ojeras que el había visto apenas hacia unos minutos había recurrido a el maquillaje y la hacia lucir espectacular… casi maldijo al ver sus ojos castaños y sus espesas pestañas y esos labios que aun sin llevar labial lucían apetitosos… maldijo mentalmente mas fuerte al darse cuenta de que Hiromi le gustaba…

Lo pensó mientras le indicaba con una seña la silla frente a el y ella se sentaba, Hiromi era una chica preciosa, cualquier chico sabría eso con solo mirarla pero lo que la hacia tan especial era su manera de ser, por que era… era… única. Y el a pesar de ser un chico distante tenia hormonas, unas hormonas que en ese momento estaban enloquecidas al descubrir que su compañera era una mujer, una chica dulce y hermosa que había dormido en su cama… que estaba justo frente a el desayunando con calma y con las mejillas sonrojadas, continuo comiendo su propio desayuno al igual que ella en silencio.

Ella solo lo miraba de reojo… no sabia como decirle que se iría… en parte por que no quería ser malagradecida y grosera con el, pero también por que no quería irse realmente, por que una vez que se marchara estaría sola contra el problema y tenia que admitir que estaba aterrada, no sabia que hacer o como enfrentar la situación, jamás le había pasado algo así antes, así que estaba aterrada.

Tal vez debería dejar que el mencionara el tema primero… así seria menos incomodo… así cuando el la echara le quedaría claro que debía hacerlo sola y así no habría falsas esperanzas ni malentendidos.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio y Hiromi se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Kai le indico que solo debía meterlos al lavavajillas después de que lo hizo fue a la salita de estar donde Kai trabajaba con su computadora portátil, se sentó y espero a que el hablara pero como vio que no lo hacia se recostó un poco en el sofá y se dedico a esperar.

Después de varios minutos el la miro de reojo mientras cerraba el aparto y se levantaba encaminándose a la habitación, Hiromi solo se quedo sentada esperando que el volviera y cuando lo hizo llevaba consigo una mochila negra

— **¿Lista?** — Pregunto mirándola

— **Si** — Respondió levantándose del sofá con una sonrisita y tomando su bolso

Salieron del departamento y entraron al elevador y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde Kai la guió hasta un auto negro que a simple vista lucia exorbitantemente caro y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación al reconocer el modelo…

— **¿Estas bien?** — Pregunto preocupado Kai mirándola a los ojos

— **Si… estoy bien… solo es que nunca había visto un… un Aston Martin Vanquish fuera de las revistas y programas de televisión** — Respondió sofocada mirando fijamente el auto

— **¿Solo era eso?** — Pregunto mirándola mientras sonreía

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** — Respondió con falso enojo Hiromi

— **Es solo que nunca había conocido a una chica que supiera de coches… **— respondió Kai riendo un poco ante la mirada sorprendida de ella

— **¿De verdad?** — pregunto incrédula Hiromi antes de reír ella también y comentar entre risas mientras que lo miraba fijamente —**aun que la verdad es que no se mucho… pero este auto era el sueño dorado de mi padre… **

— **Pues antes de ir a casa de Takao demos un paseo en su honor ¿estas de acuerdo?** — pregunto calmadamente Kai una vez que la risa paro y fue capaz de hablar de nuevo

— **Claro… seria genial…** — le contesto animada Hiromi mientras que el le abría la portezuela y la cerraba una vez que ella se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto.

Una vez que Kai se acomodo tras el volante arrancaron y tomaron el camino mas largo posible antes de llegar.

Cuando llegaron Kai entro primero mientras Hiromi atendía una llamada que por la expresión de la chica seria alguna felicitación tardía, el entro y se encontró a Rei arreglando algunos globos y serpentinas pero en cuanto vio al peliazul bajo de la silla donde estaba y le pregunto si había visto a Hiromi

— **La vi cuando llegue… estaba en el pasillo hablando por el móvil** — Respondió tranquilo el chico

— **Capitán se que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir y que probablemente estés tentado a mandarme al diablo pero ¿Podrías llevarte a Hiromi tres o cuatro horas y alejarla en lo que terminamos su sorpresa?** — Pregunto el chico en tono suplicante y lo miro…

— **No… **— respondió Kai aun cuando sabia que aceptaría no quería que sospecharan

— **Por favor capitán… entrenaremos el doble** — sugirió el chico esperanzado

—**el triple y sin quejarse** — propuso Kai y lo miro fijamente

— **Esta bien… los chicos me mataran pero esta bien…** — Respondió cabizbajo el chico

— **Bien llamare cuando este por llegar de nuevo… **— respondió Kai y se alejo rumbo a la entrada donde Hiromi acababa de colgar y estaba por entrar

Se acerco a ella y con cuidado tomo su brazo tirando de ella suavemente rumbo a la salida

— **¿Qué pasa Kai?** — pregunto confundida

— **Saldremos un rato… **— comento tranquilamente

— **Pero el entrenamiento…** —protesto la chica intentando que la soltara

— **vamos Hiromi tenemos cosas de que hablar** — le dijo mientras soltaba su brazo y tomaba su mano entre la suya

— **Bien **— respondió ella enlazando sus dedos con los de el y rindiéndose ante la media sonrisa que le dedico.

De verdad que un chico como Kai debería de ser mas conciente de las cosas que puede provocar en las mujeres o por lo menos eso pensaba Hiromi que de nuevo estaba sentada junto a el en esa maravilla de automóvil viendo pasar los edificios en la ventanilla mientras que la imagen de esa sonrisa aun estaba en su mente.

Después de varios minutos llegaron hasta una cafetería de apariencia elegante y tranquila donde Kai estaciono el mismo el auto y bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta de ella antes de darle tiempo de hacerlo por si misma

— **No es necesario puedo hacerlo yo misma no me moriré por abrir una puerta** — comento sonriente la chica

— **Pues mas te vale acostumbrarte… me educaron para tener modales perfectos aun para damas necias como tú… **— respondió activando la alarma del auto y ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo miro y después sonrió ampliamente al aceptar el gesto

— **Pues entonces aprovechare la situación mientras dure… **— comento risueña mientras que el abría la puerta del local para ella y dejaban que los guiaran a una mesa apartada y discreta.

Hiromi estaba nerviosa, por que nunca había estado en un restaurante así y menos con un chico como el… por que estaba mas que claro que era la clase de hombre que atraía las miradas de las mujeres sin importar la edad que tuviera él o la de ellas, incluso las mujeres que estaban acompañadas lo miraban con un destello de lujuria brillando en sus pupilas.

Por un breve momento pensó en las miradas de odio que recibía, como si fuera alguna clase de bicho que había que aplastar se sintió odiada pero a la vez orgullosa por que por lo menos por esos momentos ese chico atractivo, caballeroso y sexy estaba con ella… sonrió y levanto la cabeza con orgullo ante cada mirada envenenada que recibía.

Una vez en la mesa el aparto la silla para ella y después el mismo se sentó y ordeno un café expreso para si mismo y una capuchino para ella, el mesero se retiro y el la miro fijamente sin decir nada.

— **Vamos Kai dime de una vez por que tanto interés en invitarme un café** — pregunto curiosa la chica

— **Te lo dije tenemos que hablar **— respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— **Podríamos hablar en casa de Takao ¿no?** — comento con la vista fija en el intrincado bordado del mantel blanco que cubría la mesa

— **No, de verdad Hiromi tenemos que hablar** — la seriedad en el tono de el le advirtió que tenia que ver con lo acontecido el día anterior

— **Bien… ¿Sobre que?** —aun cuando lo sabia prefería que el sacara el tema primero y así estar segura

— **Es sobre tu acosador… **— comento en voz baja pero seria, hizo una pausa para mirar su reacción y al verla mirarlo fijamente y respirar profundamente continuo **—la verdad es que no sabemos que clase de tipo es o que tan peligroso puede ser… **

— **Lo se Kai, se que te metí en un problema que no te corresponde y creo que yo podré sola, o por lo menos lo voy a intentar **— lo interrumpió hablando tan rápido que las palabras sonaron entre cortadas y algo temblorosas

— **Hiromi se que desde la muerte de tus padres tu familia se alejo de ti, se que vives sola desde ese día… **— le dijo Kai mirándola intensamente a los ojos

— **¿Cómo lo supiste?** — pregunto sorprendida mirándolo boquiabierta

— **Hiromi… te conozco mejor de lo que imaginas **— respondió el con una media sonrisa

— **Pero… por eso… por eso yo tengo que… **— balbuceo ella intentando explicarle algo que ni ella misma entendía

— **No, detente un poco, piénsalo Hiromi, podría lastimarte, no sabes que clase de loco es, así que si te parece podrías… **— Kai comenzó a hablar lentamente para hacerla entender la gravedad de la situación

— **Disculpen aquí están sus pedidos… que lo disfruten **— el mesero los interrumpió al llevarles los cafés y sonreírle a Hiromi que ni siquiera lo noto

— **Gracias…** — comento Hiromi aun con la vista clavada en los ojos violetas de él y el mesero se marcho sin más

— **Hiromi ¿aceptarías vivir en mi departamento mientras encontramos a ese tipo?** — propuso Kai con tono serio mirándola a los ojos y bebiendo un sorbo de café después

— **¿Es en serio? **— pregunto sorprendida en extremo

— **Claro que lo es** — aclaro el mientras bebía tranquilamente de su tasa

— **Pero… ¿no que no te gusta compartir tu espacio con nadie? **— pregunto Hiromi entrecerrando los ojos un poco y bebiendo un sorbo de su capuchino

— **Si no quisiera jamás lo habría ofrecido ¿no crees? **— declaro el chico en son de burla

— **Tienes razón… pero yo debería apañármelas sola con todo esto… **— explico ella aun dudando

— **No seas necia y acepta la ayuda que se te ofrece… vaya dama en apuros mas necia resultaste ser… **— se burlo el con una sonrisa

— **Vamos no te burles de mi… para ser un caballero eres de lo mas grosero… pero creo que tienes razón aceptare tu ayuda con una condición** — exclamo falsamente indignada mirándolo de reojo

— **¿Cuál? **

— **Que me dejes ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y en lo que pueda ser útil** — Respondió

— **Pues entonces creo que tenemos un trato** — respondió el con una media sonrisa

— **Gracias Kai, no se que aria sin ti… **— comento ella con una sonrisa sincera

— **Sin asustarte…. A esta hora serias ya la señora de psicópata** — bromeo el riendo ligeramente

— **Muy gracioso… burlándote de mí** — comento con falsa molestia mirando a otro lado

– **Vamos ya detén el drama y bebe el café** — le ordeno el aun sonriente

Pasaron un rato mas tomando sus cafés en silencio mirándose de reojo hasta que decidieron salir y Kai miro su reloj discretamente, pero aun faltaban poco más de dos horas para la hora en la que supuestamente debía llevarla de regreso para la supuesta celebración que los chicos estaban planeando así que tenia que inventar algo para entretenerla un rato mas.

Estaba pensando a donde llevarla cuando miraron a la acera de enfrente donde había un pequeño cine que en la cartelera principal anunciaba una película de suspenso y terror que por esas fechas se estaba estrenando y contaba con muy buenas criticas, Hiromi miro el cartel con emoción y Kai encontró la distracción perfecta… la película duraba alrededor de noventa minutos, era perfecta.

— **¿Quieres verla? **— pregunto como casualmente

— **¿Qué cosa?** — respondió confusa la chica

— **La película que más…** — respondió impaciente Kai

— **Claro… pero tenemos que volver o si no…** — Comenzó a hablar Hiromi

— **Pues vamos entonces a verla y por los chicos no te preocupes solo estaba Rei los demás llegaran por la tarde así que tenemos tiempo…** — explico el interrumpiéndola

— **Pero estas seguro…** — protesto ella insegura

— **Si, ¿quieres o no? **— Kai estaba ya impacientándose con ella

— **Si** — Respondió ella sonriendo mientras el caminaba a la taquilla y compraba los boletos.

Una vez que estaban dentro compraron algunas golosinas en la dulcería y claro esta las palomitas y refrescos no podían faltar, así que una vez las provisiones estuvieron pagadas entraron en la sala y se sentaron en las filas centrales.

Cuando la película comenzó los dos estaban concientes de la cercanía del otro en la oscuridad, Kai casi se arrepentía de haberla invitado pero la sensación que lo atormentaba era tan extraña que no sabia si salir corriendo o abrazarla… de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estomago y además una nueva conciencia de la feminidad de Hiromi lo estaban asfixiando y para Hiromi las cosas no eran mejores, sentía claramente el calor del cuerpo de el junto al suyo y ese aroma… ese inconfundible y sutil aroma que la hacia desear esconder su rostro en ese amplio pecho masculino y respirarlo mas de cerca, miles de mariposas enloquecidas danzaban en su estomago haciéndola sentir nerviosa y llena de dudas…

¿Es normal estar tan nerviosa cuando un amigo te invita al cine? ¿Es normal sentir ganas de refugiarte en su pecho? ¿Esta mal desear besarlo hasta que el aire se agote? ¿Es correcto sentir tantas cosas por un chico que es solo un amigo? Pero a pesar de esas dudas había una más grande rondando su cabeza ¿Ella de verdad solo lo veía como un amigo mas?

Quiso ignorar la voz de su corazón gritándole que dejara de hacerse la tonta… que ella no veía a Kai como un amigo por que aun amigo no se le desea como ella lo hacia con Kai, a un amigo no te dan ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, un amigo no te hace sentir mariposas con su sola presencia, esa molesta y sincera voz le gritaba que estaba completa, perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Kai hiwatari.

La película fue una tortura para ambos, por que resulto ser realmente realista y aterradora y Hiromi comenzó a temblar apenas a los diez minutos que comenzara la cinta y Kai preocupado y divertido de verla gritar y sobresaltarse a cada instante levanto el posavasos que se encontraba entre ambas butacas y la abrazo, ella lo miro agradecida y continuo viendo la película… Hiromi aun se asustaba a cada segundo pero al sentir el calor de el y esa sensación de seguridad rodeándola comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar realmente de la cinta.

Kai que al abrazarla solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, cosa que en definitiva logro, se vio a si mismo en un callejón sin salida, por que en ese momento un sin fin de sentimientos desconocidos se presentaron en su ser, primero estaba la sensación de confort que lo inundaba al estar tan cerca de ella, pero sentía nervios también y además un deseo de protegerla y cuidarla… estaba tan confuso que no sabia ni lo que sentía pero en el fondo lo que mas deseaba y claramente comprendía era que se moría de ganas de besarla… pero esa loca idea salida de quien sabe donde era la que el intentaba ignorar con toda su fuerza de voluntad…

-X-

Ya no sabia que hacer estaba intentando ser optimista y pensar que esa noche Hiromi volvería a su casa y el podría observarla de nuevo, pensaba que ella seria de nuevo su luna y su sol, su mundo y su universo, pensaba que ella volvería a ser suya…

Se imagino el momento en que la vería volver a su casa… pero la imagen de Hiromi llamándolo a sentarse con ella en el sofá de dos plazas donde ella todas las noches veía televisión le llego de golpe a la mente, se imagino los miles de momentos que podrían vivir juntos…

Lo embriagaba la idea de que ella fuera su mujer… salir con ella de la mano por las calles, dormir juntos y verla despertar cada mañana, salir de paseo al parque con sus hijos, ir a bailar, a comer a un restaurante en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, bebiendo una copa en un bar, ir a la playa y ver el amanecer abrazados, hacer el amor en la arena, ir al cine y poderla abrazar… soñaba con esos momentos, anhelaba tenerla con el, sentirla y poder amarla sin ocultarse.

Quería gritarle al mundo que la amaba, decirles a todos que era la mujer de su vida y que con ella quería tener hijos y envejecer a su lado….

¡Quería decirle a ella que era suya!

¡Suya y de nadie mas!

¡Suya o de nadie!

-X-

Cuando la película acabo y salieron del cine Kai le mando un mensaje de texto al móvil a Rei diciéndole que llegarían en veinte minutos aproximadamente Rei le agradeció de nuevo y Kai guardo de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kai condujo en silencio recuperando la compostura para poder enfrentar a su equipo en ese momento cuando lo único que quería era dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y volver a su departamento con Hiromi y pasar la tarde abrazándola y besándola… pero eso no era posible… por que ella lo veía como un amigo en quien confiar y si sabia de esos irracionales deseos huiría de el y probablemente ese psicópata podría lastimarla… por eso era mejor ignorar esas tonterías que con el tiempo desaparecerían, claro era solo una confusión pasajera y el pronto volvería a ser el mismo de antes… olvidaría para siempre esos inoportunos sentimientos.

Hiromi permaneció en silencio usando ese tiempo para calmar su sofoco, por que estar noventa maravillosos minutos en los brazos de Kai respirando su aroma y reconfortada por su calidez habían dejado serios estragos en ella… estaba sonrojada y además unas mil fantasías revoloteaban en su mente y la mayoría implicaban a Kai y a ella en sesiones de apasionados besos que la dejaban sin aliento y con solo su frágil voluntad para no hacer una estupidez que arruinara su amistad como por ejemplo aprovechar ese semáforo en rojo para besarlo…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas estupidas y respiro profundo aun mirando la alfombra impecable del coche mientras el hermoso Aston Martin Vanquish color negro de Kai devoraba rápidamente los kilómetros que los separaban de la casa Kinomiya

El resto del camino fue en silencio y cuando llegaron de nuevo Kai bajo para abrirle la puerta pero cuando ella estaba por caminar la tomo de la mano y la detuvo

— **Hiromi…** — La llamo

— **¿Qué pasa Kai?** — Pregunto sin tratar de apartarse de el

— **Hace un rato olvide preguntarte algo… **— Comento mirándola a los ojos

— **¿Qué cosa?** — Lo miro interrogante mientras se apartaba de el un poco

— **Hiromi les contaras a los demás sobre el psicópata ese…** — Comenzó a hablar el

— **La verdad es que no lo se… creo que si lo ago podría afectar al entrenamiento** — balbuceo ella mirando el piso

— **Yo creo lo mismo** — Confirmo el tomando su mano con delicadeza

— **entonces es mejor que no se enteren aun… por lo menos hasta estar bien seguros que es peligroso ¿no crees? **— sonrió ella mirando fijamente y apretando un poco mas la mano de el

— **Entonces no les diremos nada y actuaremos normalmente frente a ellos **— le propuso Kai aun sin soltarla

— **si pero… tampoco deberíamos decirles que me quedare un tiempo en tu casa… **

— **tienes razón**

— **bien entonces será nuestro secreto capitán… **— bromeo ella soltando su mano y guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad

— **claro… ¿lista para entrar? **— le sonrió el abriéndole la puerta y apartándose para dejarla pasar

— **Vamos **— le dijo ella entrando

Después de caminar a distancia prudente por los pasillos de la casa Kai le dijo que lo mas seguro es que todos estuvieran en el dojo entrenando, cuando llegaron Kai le abrió la puerta y ella entro justo cuando estaba por decirle a Kai que el lugar estaba a oscuras y vació escucho los gritos…

— **¡feliz cumpleaños Hiromi!**

— **Sabemos que fue ayer pero esta era la única forma que teníamos de disculparnos contigo por olvidarnos de la fecha **— explico animado Max

— **si Hiromi la verdad lo sentimos mucho** — se disculpo el jefe

— **¿nos perdonarías?** — le suplico Rei

— **Claro que si chicos ayer les dije que no importaba… pero gracias por el detalle** — les dijo emocionada y feliz Hiromi, por que por lo menos le demostraban que la apreciaban aun que fuera un poco

— **bueno agradécele a también al capitán que te entretuvo para tener todo listo **— Bromeo Rei

— **oye capitán y… ¿A dónde fueron? ** — Pregunto Takao esperando escuchar que la había obligado a ir a alguna tienda de beyblade a comprar repuestos o que la había dejado encerrada en algún lugar por cuatro horas

— **Al cine** — respondió Kai con frialdad

— **No me digas que el capitán te invito a ver una película y pago y todo… **— comento en tono pícaro Max

— **Si…** — balbuceo Hiromi sonrojada

— **Vaya pequeña así que el jovencito y tú vienen de una cita… **— comentó alegremente el abuelo que acababa de entrar a la habitación logrando que Kai desviara la mirada y que Hiromi se sonrojara aun mas agachando la vista

— **Abuelo no seas ridículo Kai no es de esos…** — se burlo Takao

— **¿A que te refieres con "de esos"?** — pregunto Hiromi molesta levantando la vista

— **pues a que Kai no esta interesado en nadie mas que en el mismo **— explico burlón Takao

— **Pues en realidad Takao aquí el rey del egoísmo eres tú…** — dijo molesta la chica en tono cortante

— **vaya Hiromi no sabia que ahora te dedicas a abogada** — se defendió el

— **pues no lo ago pero no soporto que cada que abres esa bocaza tuya salgan solo una panda de estupideces** — se excuso ella

— **mira Hiromi no por que hoy sea… ** — comenzó a amenazar el chico

— **basta ya ustedes esta es una fiesta así que cálmense y a celebrar ** — los detuvo Rei colocándose entre los dos

— **tienes razón Rei no vale la pena discutir con ese** — sonrió ella mirando al chico chino

— **bien chicos a divertirse **— de nuevo Max con su animo interminable corto la tensión del momento

— **¿quieres comer algo Hiromi? **— le pregunto el jefe

— **por ahora no gracias** — respondió ella y el jefe se fue a comer algo de lo que el abuelo llevaba en una bandeja

— **oye aquí entre nosotros dos ¿fue muy desagradable estar con el capitán a solas? **— le pregunto Rei mirándola con curiosidad

— **la verdad es que no…** — le contesto ella con sinceridad y un sonrisilla jugueteando en sus labios

— **¿en serio?** — pregunto incrédulo el chico mirando a Kai de reojo que estaba sentado en un rincón apartado con una computadora portátil al parecer muy concentrado en la pantalla y tecleando con velocidad

— **Claro… por lo menos no es un idiota y fue bastante amable así que pudo ser infinitamente peor** — comento con humor

— **¿peor?** — pregunto dudoso mirándola atentamente con esos ojos miel y preguntándose si de verdad Kai podía ser amable con alguien y sospechando que por lo menos Hiromi sentía algo por el joven ruso si el sonrojo en sus mejillas no lo engañaba

— **si hubiera sido mucho peor que le pidieras ayuda a Takao… creo que lo mataría a los diez minutos** — Rió ella

— **Tienes razón **— le dijo Rei y se unió a las risas de la chica.

Algunas horas mas tarde y después de una fiesta muy agradable Kai se ofreció a llevar a Hiromi a "su casa" y después de apenas unos minutos ella se rindió al cansancio y se durmió, el la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando llegaron estaciono el auto en la entrada y le dio las llaves a Shibuya, el portero, después de tomar su propia mochila le indico que llevara las pertenencias de la chica que estaban en el asiento trasero y cargo a la chica con cuidado de no despertarla.

Una vez en que había llegado a su departamento la acomodo de nuevo en su cuarto y la arropo con las mantas y el de nuevo se acomodo en sofá dispuesto a dormir después de haber terminado ya con su trabajo y de saber que ella estaba a salvo.


	5. Regalos indeseados

hola chacas y chicos aqui les dejo un capitulo mas

se que demore bastante en terminarlo pero no fue facil

no quiero que sea demaciado cusi pero el romance es importante tambien

igual solo me queda aclarar lo obvio...

beyblade no es mio

disfruten su lectura---

Capitulo 4:

Regalos indeseados

-x-

Después de la gran celebración del día anterior Hiromi estaba agotada, realmente muy cansada, intentaba recordar donde estaba o como es que llego allí pero lo último que podía recordar era que Kai le había dicho que ya era tarde y después de decirle a Rei que la llevaría a casa se marcharon seguramente se había dormido en el auto, lo cual era mas que probable.

Pero esa mañana mientras despertaba, o mejor dicho intentaba despertar por completo pese a la pesadez de sus parpados se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Kai, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues eso era simple, lo sabía aun sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos, con tan solo respirar ese aroma y sentir la calidez de las finas sabanas, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro por la ventana por lo que vio aun era temprano a juzgar por la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas entreabiertas.

Se sentó en la cama y miro su ropa, aun llevaba puesto lo mismo del día anterior, suspiro cansada y se levanto sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, camino lentamente lamentándose por haberse dormido, por que si Kai no estaba a la vista significaba que el de nuevo había dormido en el sillón de la sala, de nuevo suspiro.

Se sentía incomoda y muy culpable de solo pensar que ella había dormido en la cama cómodamente y el no, lo peor del caso es que era el departamento del chico y ella era la invitada, en todo caso la que debía dormir en el sofá era ella, pero aun con esa fría actitud de 'nada me importa' Kai era un completo caballero si así lo deseaba.

Al pensar en eso se pregunto ¿Por qué Kai no muestra esa faceta amable a los demás? ¿Seria tan malo que el mundo entero descubriera a ese chico maravilloso que ella ya conocía? ¿Era tan difícil deshacerse de esa careta de chico malo?

Lo pensó con cuidado pero reconoció que si Kai no era estricto con los chicos nunca llegarían a nada, en especial Takao era demasiado flojo y aun Rei y Max de vez en cuando necesitaban una buena 'charla' para hacer las cosas bien.

Probablemente todos dependían de ese Kai, del capitán del equipo al que pocas veces podían engañar y del que aun menos podían esperar piedad o comprensión, sin una actitud como la de Kai el equipo no seria tan bueno ni mucho menos campeones mundiales.

Y por otro lado que solo ella conociera la verdadera forma de ser de Kai la hacia sentir sumamente especial y la parte mas egoísta de su ser le decía que así era mejor, que ese era su Kai, que solo ella podía ver a través de esos ojos violetas y además aprendió que no siempre eran necesarias las palabras para expresarse, él lo hacia aun con gestos o miradas y como recientemente descubrió un solo abrazo decía mas que cualquier elaborado discurso o monologo, sonrió al recordar su rostro…

Pero entonces recordó el rostro de Kai el día anterior y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía unas ojeras marcadas y estaba muy pálido… ¡diablos! Y ella aprovechándose así de su hospitalidad y además despojándole de su cama…

Se metió al baño y se ducho rápidamente, tomo una playera de color turquesa y un pantalón de mezclilla de su maleta y se vistió, se calzo de nuevo sus botas y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido, se acerco al sillón y lo vio…

Estaba profundamente dormido… sus facciones estaban relajadas y resultaba aun más atractivo que cuando sonreía, sintió unas ganas tremendas de extender su mano y acariciar su rostro y comprobar si de verdad estaba frente a ella o era tan solo otro de sus locos sueños…

Pero ella sabia que jamás podría imaginarse algo así, su imaginación no era tan buena pero en ese segundo en que pudo verlo así tomo nota mental de cada detalle… sus labios relajados, su cabello revuelto, sus parpados cerrados… quería gravar esa imagen en su mente o mejor aun acariciar su rostro pero se arrepintió de esas locas ideas y apretó sus manos a sus costados para evitar hacer una tontería.

Por lo que mejor se encamino a la cocina para ocupar su mente y cuerpo en algo que no fueran esas fantasías que últimamente inundaban su mente.

Miro en la nevera examino con cuidado el contenido y después de un vistazo a las alacenas se dedico a recolectar algunos ingredientes para después poner manos a la obra y comenzar a preparar un desayuno de primera.

Kai estaba realmente hecho trizas, estaba estresado, cansado y además de eso le dolían el cuello y los hombros, su espalda estaba en una postura forzada y de nuevo había dormido vestido, algo que sin duda contribuía a su incomodidad pero a pesar de todo no fue eso lo que lo despertó, estaba tan cansado que habría podido dormir sentado de ser necesario.

Lo que poco a poco lo despertó fueron los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban en la cocina, escuchaba claramente el sonido del cuchillo contra la encimera y el sonido de platos chocando, abrió un poco sus ojos respirando el exquisito aroma que ahora llegaba a su nariz, olía maravillosamente a panecillos y mantequilla.

Cuando recobro un poco de su conciencia se dio cuenta de que esa debía de ser Hiromi, seguramente ella había despertado antes y ahora estaba cocinando, se levanto y se tambaleo un poco antes de recobrar del todo la conciencia, mientras caminaba a la cocina se paso una mano por el cabello y lo acomodo un poco…

Cuando llego Hiromi estaba de espaldas batiendo algo en un pequeño recipiente de plástico mientras que miraba de reojo a una sartén sobre el fuego, pero el aun somnoliento no logro ocultar su bostezo y eso alerto a la chica de que el estaba en la puerta

— **Hola… el desayuno esta casi listo…** — Le informo sonriente **— Pero si tu quieres puedes tomar una ducha antes de sentarte **— le sugirió ella aun sonriendo al verlo aturdido y bostezando un poco

— **Claro…** — fue toda la respuesta de el y lo vio salir de la cocina a paso lento.

Hiromi sonrió al pensar en Kai esa mañana… aun adormilado, con pelo revuelto, la ropa arrugada y bostezando era el chico mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida, y eso no era ninguna novedad era solo que ella tontamente se había negado eso a si misma repitiéndose mil veces al día que el era su compañero de equipo, su capitán, y más recientemente su amigo…

Su amigo… esas palabras le rondaban dando vueltas en la cabeza mientras que sentía el peso de ellas en su pecho… amistad… se suponía que debería ser feliz ahora que eran amigos, por que desde el principio ella había querido eso, ser su amiga pero lo que jamás pensó fue que esa palabra pudiera ser la peor maldición del mundo para ella en esos momentos… de ningún modo pensó que llegaría a odiar ser su amiga… no que el fuera mala persona ni nada si no por que eso lo hacia inalcanzable para ella en el sentido de una relación mas romántica, por que el seria su amigo pero nunca podría llegar a verla como novia si solo sentía amistad…

Quiso llorar mientras que sentía el peso de la realidad como un balde de agua helada sobre ella… y no por primera vez en ese día maldijo la amistad…

Aun así continúo preparando el desayuno con calma esperando a que Kai volviera, terminó de cocinar el ultimo panecillo y acomodo con cuidado una porción en cada plato, les puso mantequilla y crema batida con fresas picadas, acomodo la mesa con los cubiertos, platos, servilletas y vasos con jugo de naranja y también café, miro detenidamente su trabajo y sonrió satisfecha…

Justo cuando ella termino Kai apareció en el comedor ya vestido, ese día usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul desteñido y una playera negra la miro atentamente sonreír al ver la mesa y sin poderlo evitar sonrió también, el desayuno listo y preparado por una linda chica era algo nuevo para el, algo tan desconcertante y al mismo tiempo agradable…

No es que nunca nadie cocinara antes para el, la verdad antes de vivir solo solía pasar de la enorme mansión de su abuelo en Rusia a un elegante y caro colegio internado en algún lugar del mundo donde los mejores chef del mundo solían cocinar para el y su abuelo y antes de eso su infancia transcurrió en esa asquerosa y fría abadía… dios esos recuerdos de vez en cuando volvían a su mente y lo atormentaban terriblemente, sacudió un poco la cabeza alejando esas imágenes de entrenamientos interminables, temperaturas bajo cero y comidas asquerosas y prácticamente incomibles y forzó a su sonrisa a no desaparecer al aclararse la garganta llamando así la atención de la chica

— **El desayuno esta servido** — le comento ella en cuanto lo vio y le señalo la silla frente a el

— **Gracias** — respondió Kai sentándose y comenzando a comer inmediatamente.

El sabor era bueno… mas que bueno en realidad… pero no solo era la comida, la compañía era exquisita también, nunca antes imagino que él llegaría a disfrutar tanto de un simple desayuno con una chica, mucho menos que dicha chica fuera Hiromi…

Pero por más que intentaba negarse a si mismo que era reconfortante para el tener compañía su alma solitaria se encargaba de gritarle que esa chica era importante para él y que no era solo por la compañía por que entonces habría bastado con que se comprara un perro.

Pero aun cuando no estaba conforme con esa molesta voz interior, no podía negar tampoco que era verdad, era la compañía de ella la que necesitaba…

Pero él como Kai Hiwatari el capitán de los BBA Revolution y el único heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari tenía el deber de mantener su autocontrol y reputación.

Después de todo se había ganado a pulso cada cosa que se decía de él, por ejemplo que era frío, arrogante, estricto, amargado, serio, y además endemoniadamente malhumorado y todo eso era la verdad… siempre lo había sido… y no tenia pensado cambiar solo por que una chica, bueno una chica bonita en realidad, se apareciera frente a él en el plan de "damisela en apuros".

Claro esta que seria genial si toda esa rabia y ganas de lanzar a Hiromi fuera de su caza a patadas y además decirle que se buscara a otro caballero de brillante armadura por que él estaba ocupado y no tenia ni las ganas ni el tiempo para ayudarle fueran completamente reales…

Pero no, como todo idiota que se digne a serlo, el mismo había cometido el peor error de todos, el más estupido y el que él pensaba que jamás le sucedería… se había encariñado con alguien… y no solo alguien, se había encariñado con esa chica llorona y encantadora que estaba sentada en ese momento frente a el comiendo tranquilamente una fresa con crema…

Antes había admitido que físicamente le gustaba mucho pero eso era prácticamente imposible de evitar, sobre todo por que Hiromi era una chica muy hermosa, los años que habían pasado la habían convertido en una joven preciosa pero el echo es que habría sido mas fácil poder culpar a sus hormonas de todo el asunto y así no tendría que admitir que en realidad Hiromi le gustaba demasiado y que en realidad si se estaba preocupando por ella mas de lo normal…

Pero aceptar que la quería no era tan fácil, sobre todo después de tantos años de frialdad y autocontrol, después de tanto tiempo de no sentir nada todas esas emociones eran muy difíciles de manejar y sobre todo de entender…

— **¿Esta bien el desayuno?** — pregunto Hiromi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

— **Mucho** – respondió el con sinceridad mirándola de reojo y tomando un trago de su taza de café.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, simplemente se miraban de vez en cuando pero ninguno se decidía a decir nada, por eso permanecían en completo silencio, un silencio que ya resultaba cómodo para los dos, hasta que el sonido del teléfono se escucho claramente, Kai le indico con una seña a la chica que él respondería y se levanto de la mesa para tomar el teléfono que se encontraba empotrado en la pared de la cocina

— **Hiwatari** — respondió secamente

— **Hiwatari-sama hace unos minutos llego un paquete a la puerta del edificio mediante un servicio de mensajera y esta dirigido a la señorita Tachibana pero no sabia si debía devolverlo o subirlo a su departamento** — Le informo el portero eficientemente

—**bien súbelo y lo revisare **— respondió el chico calmadamente y colgó.

¿Como es que ese tipo había tenido la idea de mandar un paquete para Hiromi con tanto descaro? Kai no lograba entenderlo por más que lo pensaba, tenía más que claro que el idiota ese estaba enamorado de Hiromi, aun que más bien parecía estar obsesionado con ella.

Pero sus métodos no lograrían hacer que ella lo amara, si no que por el contrario ella le temía y si seguía así tendría aun mas miedo y e esas alturas ella ya lo consideraba repugnante y aterrador, sentía miedo de que la lastimara.

Aun y cuando ella se esforzaba por parecer fuerte, por estar calmada, como si lo que ocurría no la aterrara Kai podía ver en los ojos de ella todo su miedo, su angustia, las ganas que tenia de que todo eso terminara… la podía leer como si tratara de un libro abierto con solo mirar esos ojos castaños, con observar su rostro pálido…

— **¿Qué paso?** — pregunto angustiada la chica mirándolo con rostro serio y una mirada nerviosa

— **Llego un paquete para ti** — le informo con cuidado tratando de que su voz sonara tranquilizadora…

No quería que sufriera más de lo necesario… ¡demonios a quien trataba de engañar! sabia perfectamente que no quería que ella sufriera nada en absoluto… quería verla feliz… quería ver sonrisas no llanto… sonrojos no esa palidez que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas…

— **Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser si nadie sabe que vivo aquí? ¿Verdad?** — murmuro Hiromi con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y levantándose de la mesa torpemente

No sabia porque se levantaba exactamente no estaba segura de que hacer ahora mismo por que sentía ganas de salir corriendo lejos de allí donde ese loco no la encontrara pero también quería refugiarse en los calidos brazos de Kai… pero se quedo quieta temiendo que ese loco la estuviera acechando incluso en ese departamento que supuso era seguro…

— **Lo más probable es que sea de tu acosador y creo que es mejor verificarlo **— le dijo con voz calmada y controlada Kai a la par que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala de estar, la acomodo en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

No dijo nada mas, no sabia que decir en ese momento pero la abrazo con cuidado y ternura… la dejo acurrucarse junto a él y la acerco un poco más, durante un largo momento la dejo llorar, consolándola en silencio, tomando su mano en una promesa silenciosa de estar a su lado siempre, de no abandonarla, de protegerla de todos… incluso de si mismo si llegara a ser necesario…

Mientras que Hiromi lloraba, lloraba de miedo, de ansiedad, de pánico y una pequeña parte de ella de alivio, de alivio por que no estaba sola, por que lo tenia a él, a Kai, a su Kai pensó en un momento de debilidad, por que ese chico amable, dulce y maravilloso era su Kai… el Kai que solo se mostraba para ella… y eso en un rincón de su corazón la hacia sentir feliz y además culpable, culpable por alegrarse de esa horrible situación por aprovecharse de eso para retenerlo a su lado, para que el la dejara permanecer cerca, por desear que el no se alejara de ella…

Aun estaban abrazados, los sollozos de Hiromi poco a poco se habían calmado, pero él no la aparto, simplemente por que no quería hacerlo, sentía que era mejor que ella estuviera con el, sentir sus manos apretando la tela de su playera, sus cabellos rozando su cuello y la humedad de sus lagrimas en su pecho, por que por lo menos sabia que ella estaría bien, que estaba a salvo, pero sobre todo que estaba con él…

Aun estaban así, abrazados, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y el la aparto con cuidado antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta, se encontró con el portero que le tendía una caja marrón con el sello de la compañía de envíos

— **Este es el paquete seño**r — le indico cuando el chico tomo la caja

— **Gracias puedes retirarte **— le respondió Kai con su voz monótona y sin emociones

— **Muy bien Hiwatari-sama** — Dijo el hombre a manera de despedida y Kai cerro la puerta.

Camino con la caja entre sus manos y se acerco de nuevo a la sala donde Hiromi esperaba ansiosa y asustada mirándolo con preocupación

— **¿no es peligroso que lo habrás Kai?** — pregunto mientras el comenzaba a abrir el paquete.

Kai se detuvo meditándolo un poco, el sujeto predicaba amarla y seguramente su intención no era la de lastimarla… ese sujeto quería que lo amara, entonces sus regalos eran con la intención de que ella se enamorara, eran obsequios para cortejarla, así que supuso que no la lastimaría.

— **No creo** — respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con la tarea de abrir el paquete

— **¿Estas seguro? **— volvió a preguntar ella insegura, por que lo que menos quería era que el fuera lastimado por su culpa.

— **Si** — respondió terminando de desenvolver la caja.

Dentro del papel marrón la caja era de madera de pino, como las que se usan para transportar animales solo que a un menor tamaño y dentro un oso de peluche blanco descansaba sobre un montón de papel de colores y muchos dulces de todo tipo y entre las manitas del oso se encontraba un sobre gris.

Kai lo tomo y saco la hoja que contenía, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer en voz alta y sin emoción

— "_**Mi hermosa y maravillosa Hiromi, no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto necesito verte por que las fotos no son suficientes, verte en persona es mucho mejor que una triste fotografía, pero no te preocupes Hiromi yo se que en este momento estas sufriendo terriblemente por estar lejos de mi… quizá hasta sufras como lo ago yo al no ser capaz de verte… de mirarte como antes… lo que mas extraño es tu carita mientras dormías… pero no te preocupes mi amada que pronto estaremos juntos"**_

— **No me dejara en paz verdad** — soltó Hiromi entre sollozos tomando el oso y lanzándolo lejos, logrando que los dulces que contenía la caja y el papel se desperdigaran por doquier

— **Hiromi… **— Kai contemplo el desastre y después el rostro lloroso de la chica y después de soltar el papel en el suelo la abrazo con fuerza… la apretó aun mas cuando sintió sus delicados brazos rodeando su cintura y su rostro esconderse en su pecho… la abrazo tan cerca de si como le era humanamente posible.

— **No me va a dejar en paz nunca… me va a perseguir… es tan aterrador… el estuvo en mi casa… mientras yo dormía el estaba en la habitación…** — murmuraba abrazando con mas fuerza a Kai, buscando seguridad, protección y consuelo… cosas que solo el… su Kai le podía dar…

— **Hiromi cálmate de una vez… **— Kai trataba de calmarla pero ella sollozaba y temblaba violentamente contra su pecho, le dolía, le dolía mucho verla así, ver su sufrimiento, su miedo y sobre todo esa desesperada suplica que le transmitían sus manos… era como si así le pidiera que no la dejara… que no la abandonara…

Lo estaba matando verla así, tan desesperada, tan asustada, tan necesitada de afecto… de consuelo y ¡Maldita sea! Como le hubiera gustado poder ser el quien la consolara con dulces palabras, con tiernas caricias… pero la realidad era que el no tenia ni una remota idea de cómo hacer eso…

— **pero Kai ese tipo es un lunático… y yo…** — protestaba ella tratando de hacer entender a Kai lo preocupada que estaba, el miedo que sentía de que ese loco la lastima… y no solo eso miles de escenarios peores cruzaban su mente torturándola

— **Hiromi basta… entiende de una vez ¡maldita sea! Ese loco no puede entrar aquí… no te va a lastimar… estas segura aquí…** — le dijo con firmeza abrazándola con fuerza pero cuidadosamente para no lastimarla.

— **pero Kai si pudo mandar el paquete hasta aquí es por que sabe que vivo contigo… y si… y si te lastima… Kai y si…** — de repente esa idea la aterraba aun mas… por que ese maniaco psicópata podía lastimarla… en el peor de los casos matarla y ella no estaba tan asustada de eso como de la otra posibilidad… por que de solo pesar en que el herido fuera Kai…

Si fuera Kai el lastimado… si por ayudarla lo hería… la idea de perderlo era terrible, el solo pensar en eso la hacia sollozar mas fuerte y sentir un hueco en su corazón, su cuerpo tembló ante la idea…

— **¡basta Hiromi! ¿Desde cuando yo soy un imbesil a quien la gente pueda lastimar fácilmente? Por favor Hiromi cálmate…** — argumento Kai tomando el mentón de ella en sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos…

— **pero…** — trato de hablar pero Kai solo la miro de nuevo y la silencio posando brevemente un dedo en sus labios… una mala idea… por que aun en ese estado de desesperación ella sintió esa peculiar descarga de electricidad en su cuerpo…

— **si continuas hablando así me voy a enojar… a ningún hombre le gusta que lo subestimen Hiromi…** — la reprendió el chico aun sin soltarla del todo y disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación de poder tenerla cerca.

— **Lo siento…** — se disculpo Hiromi buscando nuevamente el amplio pecho del chico y ocultando su rostro mientras continuaba llorando quedamente mientras sentía como el la abrazaba con cuidado…

Tanto cuidado que la hizo pensar en que realmente le importaba… y en esos momentos le importaba poco el mundo y los horrores que esperaban fuera de ese departamento…

El psicópata, los entrenamientos, sus recuerdos… todo parecía tan insignificante, tan lejano… como si nada pudiera llegar a lastimarla mientras esos brazos la rodearan… mientras esa voz tibia la confortara… y por un minuto perdida en esa embriagante sensación de seguridad y paz Hiromi fue feliz…

-X-

Muy bien el optimismo se acabo.

Ese condenado crío no había dejado libre a su Hiromi… quien se creía para retenerla en su casa… el echo de tener dinero no significaba que podía tener a cualquier persona solo por que el quería, y menos si esa persona era su chica.

Quien le daba el derecho de estar con ella todo el día, de mirarla, de tocarla y abrazarla…

Por que de seguro un crío como ese no se conformaría con solo mirar a una chica tan bella como Hiromi…

Con ese cabello castaño tan largo y sedoso…

Esos ojos color chocolate…

Esa piel tan blanca…

Esa silueta espectacular que ni las prendas holgadas lograban disimular…

Por que su Hiromi era preciosa… una joven muy bella…

Y ese estupido niñato aprovechándose de ella… de su inocencia…

Haciéndole pensar a Hiromi que el era peligroso…

¡Por favor!

¡Corría mas peligro de salir herida con ese chico que en lugar de sangre parecía tener agua helada corriendo por sus venas!

Por eso le había mandado ese regalo… por que sabia que ella lo recibiría con emoción y probablemente ese osito le aria compañía por las noches… ella lo abrazaría como pronto aria con el… y comería los caramelos con entusiasmo… por que ella ama los dulces y el lo sabe… la conoce y sabe que nunca se resistiría a un tierno osito y una gran cantidad de dulces…

Sonrió al pensar que mas podría regalarle…

Tal vez algunas flores… mas dulces… algunos discos… ropa… (Claro que el conocía su talla, después de todo había estado en su casa y explorado su armario) o mejor aun joyas…

Las mujeres aman las joyas…

Sonrió ampliamente al imaginarse la cara de felicidad de Hiromi cuando viera sus regalos…

Si ese mismo día le mandaría aun mas cosas…

La sorprendería…

Le dejaría ver que la amaba…

-X-

Habían pasado algunas horas y pese a que Hiromi estaba mejor Kai la había dejado permanecer abrazándolo un poco mas… y ella cedió ante la calidez y el aroma de él y se durmió…

Por su parte Kai solo la miraba… era encantadora mientras dormía, una molesta voz interior le gritaba una y otra vez _"idiota, sabes que para ti ella es encantadora dormida o despierta te da igual" _no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro resignado y aceptar al menos para si mismo que esa voz, pese a ser molesta, tenia razón

La miro un poco más y noto que aun estaba muy pálida y unas ojeras apenas perceptibles llamaron su atención… sus labios entreabiertos murmurando algo tan bajo que el no lograba escuchar…

El sonido del teléfono móvil lo obligo a apartar la vista de ella y responder con mal humor

— **Hiwatari**

— **Buen día Kai **— la voz fría de su abuelo lo saludo mordaz

— **Abuelo, ¿Necesitas algo? **— pregunto aun con su tono monótono mientras abrazaba un poco mas cerca de Hiromi

— **Buen trabajo, solo fueron unas horas y todo sin viajar**… — lo felicito en tono apagado su abuelo algo ya normal en el pues a menos que quisiera jugar con el u obligarlo a algo no variaba su tono de voz

— **Bien… tenía que hacerlo así, por el momento no puedo viajar… **— respondió secamente el chico

— **No olvides que en una semana debes presentar el informe anual de la** **empresa **— le recordó el hombre antes de colgar

Kai solo miro el teléfono con enojo, su abuelo siempre era así, y no podía culparlo, sobretodo cuando el mismo tenía el mismo tipo de carácter que el anciano, pero por lo poco que recordaba a sus padres eran completamente diferentes de su abuelo y de él mismo… casi podía escuchar la risa de su madre y la voz de su padre antes de que murieran y el terminara en esa asquerosa abadía… si bien el recuerdo de sus rostros se estaba desvaneciendo cada vez mas si recordaba claramente lo feliz que fue a su lado…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, después de todo no era el momento para esas cosas, miro el reloj, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y estaban llegando tarde, pero con la excusa de la fiesta de la pasada noche no importaría mucho, por otra parte no sentía ganas de salir de casa y no quería tampoco despertar a la chica…

Tomo de nuevo su teléfono y llamo a Rei, después de varios intentos el chico respondió

— **hola capitán**

— **Están los demás ya entrenando** — pregunto bruscamente aun que sin elevar la voz para no despertar a la chica que dormía placidamente en sus brazos y a la que el se negaba rotundamente a soltar

— **No, la verdad es que Manabu llamo diciendo que uno de los meseros del restaurante de sus padres renuncio y que tenia que ayudarles, Max llamo hace unos minutos y me dijo que su madre esta en la ciudad e ira a verla y yo estoy con Takao en su casa pero el esta enfermo…**

— **Por todo lo que se comió ayer noche ¿no? **

— **es lo mas probable y Hiromi bueno ella no contesta en su casa y su celular dice que esta apagado, tal vez tenia una cita o algo…** — comento Rei tratando de que Kai mostrara algo de interés por la chica

— **bien entonces el entrenamiento de hoy se suspende** — soltó con la misma frialdad de siempre Kai y colgó el teléfono antes de mirar de nuevo a Hiromi

Por otra parte Rei estaba decepcionado, realmente espera que Kai reaccionara a lo de la cita, no es que pensara de verdad que Hiromi estaría en una.

No por que ella no fuera una chica linda por que lo es pero nunca a tenido mas amigos que ellos por culpa de que es una mujer de carácter fuerte e independiente pero a la vez es sensible y dulce, una combinación única.

Y después de todo su capitán es humano y Hiromi es una chica bonita y al parecer la única mujer que Kai tolera cerca.

Después de todo ellos ya habían salido y por lo que dijo Hiromi no la pasaron mal, es mas gracias a esa _**"cita"**_ se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba enamorada…

Enamorada de ni mas ni menos que de Kai Hiwatari…

Solo había que mirarla atentamente para descubrirlo, claro Rei era mas atento que los demás ante los detalles y nunca le paso desapercibido que a todos les gritaba, e incluso a Takao lo golpeaba tan fuerte como para dejarlo medio vivo pero a Kai siempre lo trataba con amabilidad y desde hacia días lo miraba constantemente cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta.

Era tan linda su amiga… se rió un poco al pensar en la pareja que harían la chica mandona y gritona y el orgulloso y frió capitán…

Pero aun cuando lo intentaba su mente le decía que serian un desastre y aun así tenia la certeza de que eran el uno para la otra…

Tal vez el complemento perfecto… una chica fuerte que no dejara que Kai la intimidara ni siquiera con esas miradas aterradoras que incluso a el lo asustaban y que lo bajara a la tierra de vez en cuando y un chico fuerte que no se asustara del carácter duro de su amiga… un chico que fuera aun mas fuerte que ella, que la cuidara…

Si pensándolo bien no eran una mala pareja… sonrió de nuevo mientras guardaba el móvil y volvía a la habitación de Takao para decirle del entrenamiento cancelado.

Esa mañana Kai dejo que Hiromi durmiera mientras que el llamo a uno de los empleados de seguridad y lo mando a investigar el asunto con discreción absoluta mientras que el trabajaba en el reporte que tenia que entregar.

Varias horas después Hiromi despertó. Estaba recostada en el sillón arropada con una de las mantas de la cama de Kai mientras que el estaba sentado en el sofá mas pequeño mientras trabajaba en algo tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador, lo miro un rato hasta que el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Kai contesto de nuevo el portero le pedía indicaciones sobre que hacer con los paquetes a nombre Hiromi, el chico le ordeno subirlos al departamento y después de colgar tomo su móvil y le pidió a Aizawa, el guardia de seguridad subir en cuanto pudiera y colgó.

Hiromi se sentó y lo miro sin decir nada mientras el abría la puerta y Shibuya-san dejaba tres paquetes pequeños en las manos de Kai y un ramo de rosas rojas y un sobre gris.

Miro aterrada como el hombre se despedía y Kai colocaba los objetos en la mesita y buscaba las tarjetas, pero solo estaba el sobre que al abrirlo solo decía _**"Para mi Hiromi con todo mi amor… pronto estaremos juntos" **_

Hiromi se acerco a Kai de nuevo y se sentó cerca de el mientras este abría los paquetes, el primero era una caja de chocolates, el segundo era un disco de la banda que Hiromi nunca había escuchado y tenia una notita auto adhesiva que decía _**"escúchalo es mi favorito",**_ el tercer paquete era una cadena de plata con la forma de una rosa, Hiromi miro todo y respiro profundamente resistiéndose a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando Aizawa llego Kai le entrego todo y el hombre asintió y salio del departamento para investigar a fondo el asunto, por que sospechaba que ningún fracaso seria tolerado.

En el departamento le llamo la atención la chica pero no hizo ningún comentario, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que resultaba que su jefe le ordenara algo para ayudar a alguien mas además de su abuelo o si mismo… y mas extraño que era una chica…

Después de recordar el rostro de la castaña pensó en que si era en realidad la chica de su jefe entonces le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo con el "príncipe de hielo" como lo llamaban las empleadas.

Esa tarde Kai y Hiromi se dedicaron a ver televisión en el cuarto del chico recostados en la cama y comiendo grandes cantidades de dulces y comida chatarra mientras en la pantalla se podía ver la película de terror favorita de Hiromi.

Le había contado por que cancelo en entrenamiento e incluso lo que dijo Rei pero ella no le dio importancia y trato de relajarse mientras el joven ruso la abrazaba.

A pesar de que estaba a gusto, segura y calientita entre los brazos de Kai aun así estaba inquieta, la imagen de Kai herido la hacia estremecerse y acurrucarse mas contra él, a lo que Kai solo respondía sujetándola cerca pero sin decir nada.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego, a pesar de ser temprano se quedaron dormidos, Kai tomándola por la cintura y Hiromi con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico, completamente cómodos en medio de una extraordinaria sensación de paz durmieron olvidándose de los problemas y de los psicópatas que asechaban fuera de ese departamento.

* * *

bueno si llegaron hasta aquí es por que no fue tan malo pero me regalan un comentario....

ya saben es bonito boton verde....

solo un clic

aun que solo diga hola es bien resivido....

ok ya me despido

cuidence y nos leemos despues bye


	6. Hiromi ya no es Hiromi

Capitulo 5:

Hiromi ya no es Hiromi

-X-

_¿Qué era ese lugar?_

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_¿Cómo __es que termino en un lugar así de lúgubre?_

Por más que pensaba en la respuesta esta parecía huir de su mente.

No recordaba nada después de haberse dormido la noche anterior, no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese camino completamente oscuro en el que por mas que sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la falta de luz no lo lograban y por esa razón caminaba dando tumbos por doquier.

Sentía en aire frío golpeándola con fuerza, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera violentamente, la oscuridad la rodeaba y además de eso estaba sola, completamente sola ya por más que buscaba a alguien que le ayudara no lograba encontrar a ninguna persona.

Las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sin poderlo evitar dejo que corrieran por sus mejillas, después de todo no había nadie que pudiera verla en su patético estado actual, su respiración se acelero y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salir de su pecho de un instante a otro.

Hiromi se sentía muy asustada, pérdida y en extremo sola… lloro por su miedo con sollozos desgarradores que hacían eco en las calles silenciosas y además de eso tenia tanto frió que solo quería ir a casa…

—_**Ir a casa… ¿Casa?**_ — Murmuro suavemente.

Era mas que obvio que quería salir de ese lugar espantoso pero…

_¿Quería ir a __su casa en realidad?_

A esa casa vacía, a esa casa donde ese psicópata podía estarla esperando, se estremeció al pensarlo… que tal si llegaba a su casa y él la estaba esperando.

Después de todo había estado ya antes dentro de su casa, cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba aterrada…

_¿__La pregunta era a dónde podía ir?_

_¿__De verdad tenia un lugar a donde huir?_

_¿__Existía un hogar para ella al que pudiera volver?_

_¿Qué __podía hacer en esa situación escalofriante ahora que estaba completamente sola y sin su familia esperándola en casa?_

Se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo…

Sus pies le dolían…

Le dolían mucho, casi podía sentir como si caminara por un largo camino lleno de cristales afilados que se clavaban cortando de tajo su piel, fue en ese momento que se percato de que estaba descalza…

Aun así no se detuvo y mientras que caminaba y caminaba, el frío, el dolor, el cansancio y la desesperación comenzaban a hacerla desear refugiarse en algún lugar calido y cómodo…

Se abrazo a si misma con fuerza intentando así retener un poco de su calor corporal pero aun así se estremecía terriblemente y fue aun en medio de sus temblores que el recuerdo de unos maravillosos ojos violetas llego a su mente, entonces deseo estar con Kai…

Quería volver a casa con Kai…

Deseaba tanto que él estuviera a su lado reconfortándola en silencio.

Que la mirara con esos ojos violetas que podían pasar de la más fría expresión a la más calida de las miradas si era necesario para hacerla sentir mejor.

Que la abrazara y que le dijera que la cuidaría sin que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Que le sonriera con esa expresión de chico malo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara y su respiración se entrecortara.

Quería tanto estar con él…

Pensó en Kai y se dio cuenta de que lo quería, lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie…

Lloro aun más al comprender que probablemente no podría estar con Kai por más que lo deseara… estaba completamente extraviada y sin la menor idea de donde estaba, además muy probablemente estaba muy lejos de él

Levanto la vista y trato de enfocarla pero las lágrimas hacían que viera borroso, después de un poco logro con algo de esfuerzo distinguir un poco más lejos el edificio de Kai.

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminado?_

_¿Cómo había logrado hallar el camino aun en la oscuridad?_

No estaba segura de nada mas que de la sensación de alivio que la inundo al verlo estacionar su auto frente al edificio y bajar, lo llamo pero él no parecía escucharla en lo absoluto, grito tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitía pero el no la escuchaba…

Comenzó a correr hacia él pero la distancia en lugar de disminuir parecía crecer a cada paso que la chica daba…

Lo llamo una vez más sin éxito y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos nublando su visión aun más, pero aun así logro distinguir como una sombra gris y difusa se acercaba a ella rápidamente…

Tembló de pies a cabeza al ver a esa sombra acercarse a ella mientras que Kai se alejaba tanto que no lograba verlo.

Corrió para alejarse de la sombra, algo en un rincón de su mente le gritaba que era ese psicópata…

Estaba segura de que la había encontrado…

Intento de nuevo gritarle a Kai aun cuando no podía verlo…

Pero para cuando lo intento una enorme mano helada ya se serraba fuertemente en su garganta…

El psicópata la había atrapado…

Dejo que un último grito escapara de su garganta al comprender lo que pasaría a continuación…

Fue entonces que Kai despertó al sentir que Hiromi se levantaba de golpe obligándolo a soltarla…

La chica lloraba mientras sujetaba entre sus manos su cuello…

Se veía tan desesperada…

Tan asustada que Kai no sabia que hacer…

— **Hiromi… **— la llamo suavemente tratando de no asustarla aun más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio…

Sintió como él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y de pronto ese miedo que la hacia temblar sin control y toda la desesperación que sentía le gritaban que Kai estaba allí…

Que esta vez no era un sueño y que Kai estaba frente a ella…

Que buscara refugio en sus brazos…

Kai la veía sin atinar a que hacer…

Sus instintos básicos le decían que la tomara entre sus brazos y la apretara muy fuerte pero temía asustarla mas aun y por esa razón solo sujetaba sus manos con cuidado…

Pero cuando fue la misma Hiromi quien se lanzo a sus brazos llorando y aferrando su ropa con fuerza dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran y la apretó contra su pecho…

— **¿Qué paso ****Hiromi?** — no podía evitar preguntar eso pero aun así trato de hacerlo con cuidado modulando su voz

— **una pesadilla…** — murmuro ella tan bajo que el apenas y lo escucho

— **¿quieres contarme sobre eso?** — pregunto mientras acariciaba con cuidado su espalda en movimientos lentos y tranquilizadores

— **El acosador… él… él me atacaba…** — logro decir ella entre sollozos

— **Tranquila… solo fue un sueño…** — las palabras que él chico murmuraba en su oído mas el calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de sus manos calidas la calmaron poco a poco

— **Kai… ¿puedo dormirme así esta noche?** — le pregunto la chica mientras lo abrazaba y sus mejillas pálidas se tornaban escarlatas

— **Si**— respondió el mientras la apretaba un poquito mas y se recostaba jalándola junto con él y cubriéndose con las sabanas…

Lentamente la pesadilla se borraba de su mente llevándose el miedo poco a poco y el sueño comenzaba a envolverla, disfruto de sentir los fuertes brazos del chico a su alrededor, del calor y el aroma que la protegían y se sumió en un sueño lleno de sol, de bosques nevados bañados por la luz calida del sol…

_A__demás en sus sueños estaba él…_

_S__u Kai…_

-x-

La situación era frustrante en mas de un sentido, mira que después de todos esos regalos ella aun no se convencía de que el la amaba.

Aun que tal vez fue una equivocación suya pensar que la chica caería a sus pies solo con cosas materiales, tal vez la subestimo en ese sentido, después de todo el había visto en ese tiempo de observarla lo dulce y fuerte que podía ser esa mujer…

Tal vez tenía que pensar en algo que fuera un poco más romántico, en algo más ingenioso… en una cosa que podría querer Hiromi…

Pero la pregunta era…

_¿Qué era lo que Hiromi quería mas que nada en el mundo?_

No había pensado en que tal vez y solo tal vez ese crío Hiwatari había encontrado lo que Hiromi quería y se lo había dado antes que el…

Pero la sola idea le resultaba inconcebible…

Era ridículo, era ilógico que prefiriera a ese mocoso Hiwatari que la trataba como un mueble más…

Antes cuando comenzó a observar a su niña, rara vez los había visto juntos y cuando sucedía el no le prestaba atención, algo que últimamente había cambiado.

No es que fuera muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que el chico había demostrado ya muchas veces que se preocupaba por su Hiromi, la había acompañado cuando ella lloraba, la había llevado a vivir con él y además estaban esos abrazos que había visto entre ellos.

Y esa cita en el cumpleaños de Hiromi, si él había estado espiando en la cita que tuvieron, vio como charlaban en el café y la mirada de ella cuando vio que las chicas miraban al mocoso y que el la prefería a ella… parecía algo así como orgullosa, después vio como caminaban juntos y como Hiromi sonreía ampliamente y casi arruinaba sus planes cuando los vio abrasarse en la sala del cine por que sintió unas ganas tremendas de caminar hasta ellos y pegarle en la cara a ese niñito presumido hasta dejarlo irreconocible… pero se calmo un poco pensando en que seria mejor esperar a que el se enamorara de su Hiromi y quitársela… si, esa seria la mejor venganza del mundo.

Y por si faltaran pruebas de que el mocoso intentaba conquistar a su chica estaba el anillo de mariposa que Hiromi llevaba en su mano y que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de ese niñato idiota, un regalo que nunca se quitaba, pero cuando viera lo que el le había comprado botaría esa porquería de añillo y usaría solamente sus regalos…

Solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que abriera los ojos y entonces comprendería quien es el hombre de su vida…

Había esperado fuera de la casa de ella toda la noche esperando verla aparecer pero eso jamás ocurrió…

De seguro ese crío le dijo de nuevo que la quería lastimar y además quien sabe cuantas mentiras horribles le podría haber dicho ya sobre él con el tiempo que pasaban juntos últimamente…

Tenia que pensar en algo…

Tenia que observarla ahora que estaba con ese estupido niño y ver si era por su culpa que ella no estaba corriendo a sus brazos como el había planeado…

Bien, ahora iría a casa a dormir y ver de nuevo las fotos de su amor antes de comenzar la nueva tarea de observar…

Con algo de suerte podría hacerle unas cuantas fotos mas para su colección…

-X-

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana fue lo que obligo a Hiromi a salir de sus sueños…

Sentía una calidez incomparable, estaba tan a gusto que no quería abrir sus ojos por lo que aferro aun m ás sus brazos en torno a él gran oso de felpa que tenia en sus brazos…

Sonrió un poco al pensar en que para ser un oso era algo delgado… y además más grande que ella…

Frunció entonces el seño al tocar con la punta de sus dedos la textura de la felpa…

Pero no parecía felpa…

Era mas suave aun y mas calida…

Suspiro entonces y el ya mas que conocido aroma de bosque y sol le lleno por completo los pulmones…

Entonces abrió de golpe los ojos y corroboro que no era ningún oso de felpa…

Lo que rodeaba con sus brazos era nada más y nada menos que Kai Hiwatari…

Estuvo a punto de soltarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que aun dormía…

Sus parpados estaban cerrados y su rostro perfecto estaba relajado…

Sonrió entonces ampliamente al pensar en cuantas mujeres habían soñado con estar en esa posición…

Cuantas mujeres deseaban poder dormir en sus brazos…

Pero era ella, la simplona y poco atractiva chica gruñona, como Takao le solía recordar siempre, ella Hiromi Tachibana la que ahora estaba abrazando al mismísimo Kai Hiwatari.

Pero esas chicas no conocían a Kai para nada, no sabían nada de él, no sabían que era un chico solitario no por ser una pose cool si no por que tenia un pasado terrible, no conocían ni siquiera que el había tenido una infancia brutal, aun y cuando ni siquiera ella o Rei sabían los detalles completos conocían un poco de ese pasado…

Ninguna de esas chicas sabían que Kai prefería tomar café por la mañana, que odiaba las pasas, que los dulces eran su mas grande gusto secreto, que le gustaba la carne termino medio y sobre todo ninguna de esas mujeres sabia que tan encantadora y maravillosa era su sonrisa…

Se podía decir que a pesar de esa situación horrible las cosas no eran tan malas… había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aun mas a ese chico…

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado y tomo se maleta del suelo para entrar en la ducha… suspiro al cerrar la puerta… a pesar de que su despertar fue mas que bueno aun así el haber dormido muy poco y además que sus sueños fueran pesadillas gran parte de la noche no le ayudaba nada a mejorar su animo…

Aun medio dormido Kai sintió a Hiromi levantarse de la cama y no mucho después escucho el sonido de la ducha… hizo una mueca al abrir los ojos… había dormido de maravilla… pero aun así estaba preocupado.

Hiromi estaba cada vez más nerviosa, la veía cada día más pálida y ya ni siquiera su maquillaje ocultaba las grandes ojeras que tenia, estaba distraída y tensa todo el tiempo…

Suspiro resignado y se levanto tomo su ropa del día y camino al otro baño para prepararse para ese día que por lo visto a pesar de tan buen despertar seria algo más que agotador…

Todo trascurrió según la rutina de siempre, desayunaron y después fueron al entrenamiento, pero Hiromi estaba desanimada, triste y callada.

Por la noche durmió y de nuevo las pesadillas la atormentaron, pero prefirió callar y no molestar a Kai que de nueva cuenta había dormido en el sofá a pesar de sus inútiles protestar por ser ella quien lo hiciera, no quería molestarlo también por no poder ser capaz de dormir.

Los días pasaron lentamente siguiendo esa rutina, por las noches dormía muy poco y cuando lo hacia las pesadillas la despertaban agitada y asustada, durante el desayuno comía poco y se la pasaba callada en los entrenamientos, casi desinteresada de todo, incluso Takao había notado ya el cambio en ella pero hasta ahora nadie había comentado nada, todos pensaban que eran cambios de chicas o algo así.

Y mientras ella se deprimía más y más Kai no encontraba la manera de sacarla de esa situación, los regalos llegaban a diario y cada vez más insistentes, collares y anillos, discos, películas, flores exóticas, ropa y maquillaje, perfumes y osos de felpa.

En medio de todo ese caos una semana completa paso en un parpadeo y los chicos ya más que artos del mal humor de ella decidieron entrenar en un parque pensando que tal vez ella se animaría de respirar aire puro.

-X-

Tenían varios minutos de haber llegado al parque donde entrenarían esa mañana de sábado y los demás aun no llegaban, Hiromi estaba sentada en una banca comiendo en silencio un helado que Kai le había comprado y el estaba recargado contra la copa de un árbol con los ojos entre cerrados pero aun así mirando de reojo como la chica terminaba de comer.

La miro con atención, su cabello atado en una coleta descuidada y su ropa… bueno no es que no luciera linda por que ella era hermosa… pero había lucido mejor… tenia como una especie de aura oscura alrededor de ella que lo preocupaba bastante… pero ella se negaba a decirle nada y el lentamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, bueno la poca paciencia de la que era capaz.

Ese día ni el maquillaje que llevaba ocultaba las profundas manchas púrpuras bajo sus ojos, su pantalón de mezclilla desteñido y una ancha playera verde la hacían ver desagregada y además de eso su postura encorvada era más que notoria.

Hiromi estaba mal y quisiera o no tendría que decírselo, tenia que pensar en algo que la regresara a la normalidad, por que un día mas sin verla sonreír de verdad era siquiera impensable para el.

Necesitaba a su Hiromi de regreso.

Hiromi estaba a punto de decirle a Kai que ya era muy tarde y que quizá los demás no llegarían y que de ser así ella preferiría volver a casa de una vez pero justo cuando ella estaba por hablar la voz de Manabu se escucho jadeante y entrecortada al decir a gritos:

— **¡Perdón capitán! Se me hizo tarde esta mañana…** — se disculpaba el chico en medio de su sofoco.

— **No creo que importe jefe, los demás no llegan aun **— comento Hiromi desanimada…

Pero Manabu no lo tomo en cuenta por que pensó que solo era producto del mal humor que debía tener por estar esperando con él capitán que a simple vista se veía mas serio de lo normal, que ya era decir bastante pensó el chico de gafas al imaginar el castigo de los demás por llegar tarde.

Pero Kai si se preocupo aun más de lo que ya estaba… Hiromi estaba actuando mas extraño a cada segundo, pero como Manabu había llegado tendría que esperar a estar a solas para hablar con ella.

No podía arriesgarse a sentarse junto a Hiromi y preguntarle que le pasaba por que podrían llegar a suceder dos cosas: la primera que ella se negara a decirle alegando que se encontraba bien y que fuera el quien perdiera la paciencia y la obligara a hablar o que ella comenzara a llorar y entonces seria nuevamente él quien estaría en un dilema, por que seria muy raro que se preocupara por ella cuando antes no lo hacia, bueno antes solía fingir que no lo hacia, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que si ella lloraba tampoco podía dejarla así como así echa un mar de llanto.

Además era mas que claro que jamás podría dejarla llorando y la tomaría en sus brazos aun cuando eso significara dejar caer su fachada frente a los demás, después de todo ya lo había echo frente a sus empleados y hasta este momento ni siquiera lo había pensado, su chofer lo había visto cargarla y llevarla a su departamento, su portero sabia que vivía con él y de seguro su abuelo ya debía de tener alguna noticia al respecto también, aun y cuando no lo había mencionado todavía.

Pero si su abuelo no había dicho nada significaba solo una cosa y eso era que estaba esperando el momento en el que le resultara más ventajoso mencionarlo…

¡Diablos no había pensado en eso!

Su mal humor aumento desproporcionadamente al darse cuenta de que se estaba jugando muchas cosas con todo ese asunto, ya no solo era su mascara de frialdad, ahora era también la complicación de sus compañeros, su abuelo y además de todo estaba ese acosador…

Takao, Rei y Max llegaron después de un par de minutos más interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones por lo que Kai los fulmino con la mirada…

Ese día estaba de un pésimo humor por lo que como castigo los obligo a dar veinte vueltas al parque por llegar tarde y esta vez no acepto ninguna excusa y menos aun las inconformidades de los tres chicos que se callaron al ver a su capitán mirarlos de una forma tan aterradora que incluso Rei tembló al verlo…

El capitán si que estaba de mal humor ese día, pensaba Rei mientras corría y además de eso Hiromi estaba diferente también desde hacia tiempo parecía algo… ¿Seria? No… más bien se veía triste…

Rei la miro un poco antes de escuchar el grito de su capitán de que era hora de un entrenamiento mas _**"intenso"**_, el chico de ojos miel se estremeció de miedo al pensar en que clase de entrenamiento le esperaba con un capitán enfadado como pocas veces se veía…

Se asusto tanto que olvido por que estaba mirando a la chica…

Hiromi solo los miraba distraídamente mientras que vigilaba los alrededores en busca de alguien sospechoso, de alguna persona que los mirara con demasiado interés o de cualquiera que tratara de acercarse a ella…

Nunca imagino que llegaría a tener tanto miedo de salir, de estar en la calle y menos aun cuando a ella le encantaba pasear, salir de compras, al cine, a bailar y sobre todo paseos largos por un bonito parque o una playa…

Como cuando era niña y sus padres la llevaban a una playa cercana en sus días libres, en esas ocasiones su madre preparaba una deliciosa comida y postres exquisitos que guardaba en una cesta de mimbre, se sentaban en una manta en la arena y veían el mar, a veces nadaban y jugaban juntos…

Recordaba la voz de su padre diciéndole que no se adentrara mucho en el mar…

Su madre riendo despreocupadamente…

También recordaba con toda la claridad posible lo felices que eran en esos días tan lejanos ahora…

Suspiro un poco al pensar en sus padres… los echaba de menos… los extrañaba tanto en esos momentos…

Pensaba que si sus padres aun vivieran ella estaría a salvo, ellos sabrían que hacer, seguramente estarían ya encontrando una solución…

Suspiro de nuevo al pensar en cuanta razón había tenido su madre esa noche…

La noche en que murieron habían discutido… una pelea terrible… y su madre le dijo muy enojada:

"_**Mira hija, la verdad es que lo entenderás cuando yo este muerta y entonces ya será demasiado tarde" **_

Parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas y trato de alejar los recuerdos…

Kai que se encontraba junto al jefe ayudándole a corregir algunas estrategias de batalla para la defensa de Max se dio cuenta de que Hiromi suspiraba y la miro de reojo…

Estaba a punto de llorar…

Miro a los chicos que se encontraban haciendo flexiones frente a ellos y después al jefe ensimismado con sus datos y se acerco a Hiromi, se sentó junto a ella en la banca en la que la chica se encontraba y le pregunto con voz tranquila…

— **¿Estas bien? **

La chica lo miro y se dio cuenta entonces de que ya estaba llorando…

Agacho la cabeza y asintió débilmente un segundo y después negó violentamente con la cabeza confundida

— **Si… No… No lo se… **

Kai la miro atentamente y después saco un pañuelo blanco de seda de su bolsillo y se lo dio sin decir nada.

Ella solo lo tomo y seco lo mejor que pudo sus lagrimas antes de que él se levantara y volviera con los chicos a entrenar un poco mas, después de todo ya casi era medio día y entonces irían a comer algo, solo esperaría unos minutos para hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Hiromi miro el pañuelo y sonrió débilmente, era tonto pero se sintió mejor después de eso, saco su teléfono del bolso y reviso la hora, en veinte minutos irían a comer… y tal vez con algo de suerte podría hablar con Kai.

Después de todo era hora de hablar con alguien, necesitaba contarle a Kai la verdad.

Suspiro de nuevo y continúo observando a los chicos entrenar…

Manabu estaba ensimismado mirando gráficos y páginas de datos que ella no entendía ni aun cuando el pequeño se lo explicara… pero estaba tan concentrado en ello que no lo quiso interrumpir aun cuando quería desesperadamente charlar con alguien…

Takao como siempre solamente gritaba impaciente que ya tenía hambre mientras que Max y Rei batallaban… y era claro que no estaba de humor para una pelea con el bobo ese así que mejor ni hablarle.

El rubio solo sonreía animado al ver que la nueva estrategia defensiva estaba resultando excelente y al aplicarla había encontrado una manera de hacerla aun mas efectiva.

En cuanto a Rei el chico chino estaba tranquilo, simplemente analizaba con calma la situación buscando un punto en el cual fuera posible romper la defensa…

Pero a pesar de eso lucia animado de encontrar un buen reto… aun que claro con el pequeño Max todas las batallas eran un reto… era excelente defendiéndose pero el mismo era muy bueno atacando…

Solo debía concentrarse…

Y luego estaba Kai…

Se encontraba de pie frente a los chicos con la vista fija en la batalla y una expresión seria… aun así Hiromi puso mucha atención a su rostro…

Estaba realmente concentrado en encontrar fallos en la estrategia pero también había un brillo extraño en sus ojos… por su ceja levemente arqueada hacia arriba Hiromi dedujo seria sorpresa…

En realidad Kai si estaba sorprendido… por la manera en la que Max lograba implementar correctamente cada paso y la manera en que Rei atacaba perfectamente los puntos débiles a pesar de que el rubio lo contrarrestaba efectivamente, la lucha era increíble…

Todos estaban tan ocupados con el entrenamiento que Hiromi se sintió desplazada…

Ella no era una competidora, no era miembro oficial del equipo y no sabia ni siquiera como jugar… es mas hasta hacia tiempo todavía tenía dificultad para ver los espíritus sagrados que estaban encerrados en los blades de sus amigos…

Si lo consideraba ella era algo así como la sirvienta de los chicos…

Ellos entrenaban y ella miraba, ella cocinaba y ellos comían, ella los atendía en todo y ellos incluso habían olvidado su cumpleaños…

Pero siempre había sido así por culpa de su mal carácter y su hábito de reaccionar violentamente siempre, siempre le a costado hacer amigos, a decir verdad sus mejores amigos eran ellos…

Max con su sonrisa alegre y esa espontaneidad le alegraban la vida todos los días.

Manabu era como un hermanito para ella con la única variante de que era el quien le ayudaba a ella con la tarea.

Takao a pesar de ser molesto y fastidioso casi siempre, tenia sus raros… muy bien, casi inexistentes momentos de amabilidad.

Y que decir de Rei, siempre amable y atento, el chico atractivo y caballeroso que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y en una especie de confidente…

Incluso en algún momento se imagino a si misma enamorada de Rei, pero en realidad no era así, lo quería claro esta pero ahora sabía que solo era amistad y no amor.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Kai se había dado cuenta de cuan importante era él para ella, pero como en alguna ocasión leyó en alguna de las viejas novelas de su madre…

_**El amor no es cuestión de tiempo si no de sentimientos**_

Y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie… se había enamorado sin poderlo evitar… amaba a un chico que posiblemente no la correspondía…

Aun así como evitar amarlo si cada día que pasaba a su lado veía lo único que era…

Solo Kai podía ser tan frió como el hielo con todos y al mismo tiempo mirarla con esa calidez, solo Kai podía hacerla sentir a salvo aun cuando estaba siendo acosada por algún demente, solo Kai transformaba sus horribles pesadillas en sueños maravillosos…

_¿Lo amaba?_

_Si, lo amaba…_

_¿La amaba él a ella?_

_No, seguramente no era así…_

Suspiro de nuevo y aparto su mirada del rostro de Kai para después mirar fijamente el suelo…

De tan solo pensar en que estaba enamorada y sin esperanzas se había deprimido aun más…

Hiromi se veía cada minuto más deprimida, más pérdida en sus pensamientos…

Como si con cada una de las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza le doliera más y más y Kai estaba preocupado de verla así por lo que les grito a los chicos que era hora de ir a comer.

Takao saltaba de felicidad y Max sonreía ampliamente mientras charlaba con Manabu preguntándole si podían ir a comer al restaurante de sus padres.

Después de acordar que irían a comer al restaurante se dirigieron hacia allí con excepción de Kai que se aparto de ellos sin decir nada y de Hiromi que les dijo que visitaría a una amiga que vivía cerca del parque y que se verían en la tarde…

Hiromi camino directamente al auto de Kai donde el ya la esperaba y subió acomodándose de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad y dejando que Kai condujera a donde quiera que la quisiera llevar.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a un parque bastante alejado de donde los chicos estarían, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Hiromi ayudándola a salir y después caminaron en silencio total hasta el pequeño lago en el centro del parque.

Kai le indico una banca y ella negó con la cabeza y lo jalo hasta un enorme árbol y se sentó, después de que el se hubo sentado también ella lo miro

— **Dime que es lo que pasa. **— quien rompió primero el tenso silencio fue Kai, estaba ya mas que impaciente.

— **Tengo miedo ****Kai.** — respondió Hiromi con voz ahogada

— **Hiromi…** — el chico ruso intento hablar pero ella no lo dejo

— **Kai, de verdad tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de tantas cosas, no solo es el acosador, son mis pesadillas que lo empeoran todo, también pienso en lo que pasaría si los chicos lo supieran y además me da miedo que tu te canses de estar siempre actuando como mi caballero cuando no es tu obligación, se de sobra que tienes mejores cosas que hacer… **

— **Basta Hiromi…** — la interrumpió Kai

— **pero ****Kai es que…** — Hiromi intento hablar pero el chico la miro fijamente hasta que ella dejo de hablar

— **Hiromi para ya de pensar tonterías.** — las frías palabras del chico contrastaban con el calor de su mano sobre las manos de la chica.

Hiromi no respondió nada por que como siempre no era necesario hablar, la mirada de Kai le dejaba todo claro. Él estaba con ella.

Por fin sonrió sinceramente al darse cuenta de que Kai se había tomado como un trabajo de tiempo completo ser su caballero, solo esperaba algún día ser una dama digna de él, ser la dama que lograra robar su corazón.

Kai le hizo una seña a la chica de que lo siguiera y así ambos caminaron en silencio aun tomados de las manos hasta el auto del chico.

— **¿puedo preguntar a donde vamos?** — pregunto Hiromi apenas Kai arranco el coche

— **A comer algo **— respondió tranquilamente el joven ruso sin apartar la vista de la carretera

Mientras que en el restaurante de la familia de Manabu los demás chicos hablaban sobre los entrenamientos y como el rendimiento había mejorado un poco, aun que según el jefe faltaba mucho por hacer, la charla estaba animada hasta que tocaron el tema de Hiromi

— **Hiromi esta actuando raro **— comento Rei de pronto logrando que los demás lo miraran

— **E****lla es rara todo el tiempo así que no creo que eso deba importarnos demasiado **— fue el comentario de Takao mientras se metía en la boca un pedazo enorme de carne

— **Rei tiene razón, no es normal en ella, desde hace tiempo que esta triste todo el tiempo pero nunca nos dice nada** — comento pensativo Max

— **si… ya ni siquiera pelea con Takao.** — murmuro Manabu

— **Déjenla seguro son cosas de chicas y se le pasara** — de nueva cuenta Takao intentaba dejar el tema por la paz

— **Es casi como si no fuera la misma, tal vez esta **enferma — cometo el jefe intranquilo mientras recordaba la actitud de la chica en los últimos días

— **Si, tal vez, desde hace días que Hiromi ya no es Hiromi, esta actuando muy rara y parece asustada todo el tiempo.** — esta vez fue Max quien hablo con tono preocupado.

— **Debemos hacer algo para animarla **— propuso Rei mirando los otros chicos

— **¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?**

— **Es una buena pregunta Max, tenemos que pensar muy bien que haremos **— argumento Manabu

— **Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar en lo que aremos y mientras tanto T****ODOS seremos aun más amables de lo normal con Hiromi, esta claro Takao… **

— **Tratare… no prometo nada mas que eso ¿De acuerdo Rei?**

— **Supongo que eso es mejor que nada.**

_ x _

¡¡¡Hola chicas y chicos!!!

¿Fue demasiado larga la espera? ¿Valió la pena?

Bueno la verdad es que no saben cuantos problemas me dio este capitulo… no se debo haberlo re-escrito unas 20 veces por que no me gustaba como quedaba y pues no se aun no quede muy convencida de que ya este perfecto.

Y además de eso quiero darles las gracias a las chicas y chicos que dejaron comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias ¡¡Me animo mucho después de leerlos!! Si les gustó entonces déjenme un bonito comentario apachurrando ese botoncito verde…

Y les tengo unas preguntas más que hacer antes de despedirme de ustedes y de verdad espero sus respuestas con ansias

¿Qué les parece la historia sienten que es muy cursi, es decir quieren mas acción o al contrario quieren que por fin llegue el tan esperado primer beso en el capitulo siguiente?


	7. El día mas raro del mundo

Hice todo lo humanamente posible para actualizar rápido espero que les guste.

---X---

Capitulo 7:

El día más raro del mundo

-x-

Después de que Kai le dijo que irían a comer Hiromi permaneció en silencio contemplando el paisaje cambiante de la ventana, el silencio que los envolvía no era uno de esos momentos tensos en los que sientes la necesidad de rellenar el espacio vació con charla insulsa, por el contrario resultaba sumamente relajante, cómodo y muy agradable.

Por lo tanto durante todo el camino al restaurante Kai y Hiromi no sintieron deseos de romper ese clima de tranquilidad por lo permanecieron en completo silencio, el chico tratando de concentrar su mente en conducir el vehiculo y ella perdida en sus pensamientos aun mirando fijamente por la ventana.

En esos momentos Hiromi se dio cuenta de que aun estaba asustada, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que no estaba sola, que si bien sus padres ya no estaba a su lado para cuidarla, para apoyarla para aconsejarla aun así no estaba _tan sola_, ahora tenía _amigos._

Tenía a Rei para charlar tranquilamente y que le diera un buen consejo, para que la escuchara y la tranquilizara con una de esas miradas profundas de sus ojos color miel, rebosantes de _cariño y hermandad._

Max siempre alegre y lleno de un ánimo contagioso en extremo siempre conseguía hacerle ver que la vida no es tan mala con cada una de esas sonrisas que comenzaban en sus labios y terminaban en sus calidos ojos azules.

Manabu era tal vez el más pequeño pero no por eso dejaba de ser el miembro mas inteligente del equipo, era como un pequeño hermano menor para ella, uno que contrario a lo que pudieran pensar la trataba amablemente en lugar de molestarla.

Pero claro para eso estaba Takao, siempre molesto, siempre irritante y mas que eso siempre dispuesto para hacerla enojar o insultarla. Pero aun así eran amigos, tal vez su relación era conflictiva pero estaba segura que en el fondo (muy pero muy en el fondo) takao la consideraba su amiga.

Por eso aun que pareciera raro no temía al acosador en si mismo, después de todo es solo un hombre desequilibrado y ella tenia a Kai a su lado, lo que realmente la _asustaba_ eran sus _sentimientos_, por que eran incontrolables y muy inoportunos.

Mira que enamorarse de un chico como Kai era _tonto_, no por que fuera un chico malo, eso no, por que es un chico _maravilloso_ eso es innegable pero con un exterior tan frío y con esa aura de peligro que pareciera repeler a las personas, pero lo que ella amaba mas que nada era eso que con tanto ahínco escondía del mundo, ella lo amaba por ser un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Algo sin duda alguna muy raro en esta época y aun más a la edad de Kai y sin embargo era un cabello, _su caballero_… sonrió un poco al pensarlo.

Cualquiera pensaría que a un chico como el no le importarían en absoluto las lagrimas de una chica… pero sin embargo Kai la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieron secos… la dejo desahogar su dolor y su miedo, fue su escollo* en los momentos difíciles.

Por increíble que pareciera el era la clase de chico que te abre la puerta del auto, te ayuda a bajar y te abre las puertas dejándote pasar primero, es la clase de chico que defiende a una joven asustada de un montón de tipos aterradores, es la clase de chico que te deja dormir en su cama aun cuando el deba dormir en el sofá, te prepara el desayuno y te cuida amablemente si enfermas… incluso traía consigo un pañuelo para damas llorosas…

Lo que mas miedo le daba era que cada día que pasaba cerca de Kai _mas se enamoraba_ de el y mas lo necesitaba a su lado, pero era _imposible no enamorarse_ de el y por eso era imposible también no estar completamente _aterrada._

Se preguntaba constantemente que seria peor si quedarse con el a pesar de que para el chico solo fuera su amiga y amarlo en silencio hasta el día en que el encontrara a la mujer de su vida o alejarse ahora y soportar el terrible dolor que su ausencia traería…

Pero si solo la idea de alejarse de el la hacia sufrir como nunca entonces como lograría vivir sin el… por que una vez que atraparan al sicótico de su acosador ella tendría que volver a su mundo…

Un mundo donde Kai no es más que un sueño imposible… la clase de hombre que puedes amar a la distancia pero al que jamás te podrás acercar por más que lo desees.

Suspiro desanimada… por que en el momento en que Kai y ella separaran sus caminos el dolor seria insoportable y aun cuando lo sabia no quería alejarse de el y perder el precioso tiempo a su lado… por que de cierta manera retorcida ella era feliz.

Pero en el momento en que Kai encontrara a una chica a quien amar Hiromi sabia que su felicidad se iría para siempre…

_**¿Encontraría **__**Kai a una chica capaz de amarlo más que ella?**_

_**¿Podría ella dejarlo ir? **_

_**¿Qué clase de chica le gustaría a **__**Kai?**_

Seguramente para un chico tan guapo como el una chica común no seria suficiente, si Kai quisiera podría salir con cualquier mujer, ya fuera una súper modelo o una actriz o una cantante.

Cualquiera caería a sus pies con solo una mirada… y si fuera la mitad de amable de lo que había sido con ella no dudaba que cualquier mujer lo amaría de inmediato… por dios que hasta ella que se había jurado no amar nunca mas se había enamorado como una idiota de él.

Suspiro de nuevo antes de que miles de imágenes de Kai y ella juntos inundaran su mente.

Nunca le había costado tanto trabajo concentrar su mente en la carretera… pero nunca antes había tenido tantas cosas de que preocuparse y además de eso su principal distracción se encontraba sentada a su lado en el auto mirando por la ventanilla con una cara triste y suspirando melancólicamente, como si de un momento a otro fuese a romper en llanto.

Odiaba verla llorar como nada en el mundo, por que ella es clase de chica a la que una sonrisa le ilumina el rostro y la hace lucir espectacular…

Es la clase de chica fuerte y valiente que puede superar sus problemas por mas difíciles que resulten.

Kai la había visto enfrentar cosas terribles y aun tener esa sonrisa en el rostro, la había visto enfrentarse a la muerte de sus padres completamente sola…

La había visto salir a delante por si misma sin humillarse ante la familia que le quedaba y que le había dado la espalda…

No sabía las razones por las que lo hicieron pero lo que si sabia era que ese sentimiento de abandono aun perseguía a la chica hasta esos días…

Tenia que admitir (al menos en su mente) que estaba sintiendo por ella algo más allá de una simple amistad… le gustaba la chica eso era obvio hasta para si mismo pero… ¿era solo eso? ¿O realmente se estaba enamorando?

Después de todo por _ella_ había hecho cosas que jamás pensaría hacer por nadie más… pero no había podido evitarlo… ella era especial para el, era _importante_.

No sabía si era amor. Él jamás se había enamorado antes. Él no sabía exactamente que era el amor. Lo mas cercano a ese sentimiento era lo que sentía (y aun siente) por sus padres mientras ellos vivían. Pero la idea de amar a Hiromi le parecía tan _**extraña**_ y tan difícil de admitir.

Otra cosa que le asustaba admitir era que la necesitaba por que el nunca antes había necesitado a alguien en toda su vida, desde que sus propios padres murieron dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su abuelo había aprendido que nada es para siempre.

Había pasado su infancia en una abadía fría y mugrienta donde lo trataban peor que a un animal, donde no tenía más amigos que Tala Ivanov, ese chico pelirrojo se había convertido en lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido allí dentro…

Ahora que lo pensaba desde que había dejado el equipo de los demolition boy´s no había logrado ver al chico, probablemente aun estaba molesto por que los abandono para volver con los idiotas de sus compañeros y lo peor del caso es que _no sabia_ ni por que lo había echo si estaba mil veces mas a gusto entre _**los rusos**_ que con Takao y los demás.

Suspiro resignado incluso había ido a visitarlo una vez ignorando su orgullo pero el pelirrojo lo ignoro olímpicamente después de eso se sumergió tanto en su entrenamiento que no lo busco de nuevo y mas que obvio Tala nunca doblegaría su orgullo, claro esta Kai tampoco lo aria una vez mas, por que por mas que lo considerara su amigo no se rebajaría a pedir una disculpa por algo que según el _no_ era tan grave.

La pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Por qué volvió con los Demolition Boy´s estaba bien?

Miro a su derecha y vio a Hiromi, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tan hermosa ante sus ojos…

Para que se hacia el tonto, para que intentar buscar una explicación coherente si en el fondo sabia que volvió por ella, por que por mas a gusto que estuviera con los rusos ella no estaba allí.

Tal vez no había tomado la mejor decisión pero en su momento le pareció correcta y ahora mas que nunca así era, después de todo si no hubiera regresado lo más probable es que ese acosador ya la habría atacado…

Sintió una rabia súbita en su interior al pensar en que resultara herida…

_**¡**__**Demonios! **_

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo ese asunto de Hiromi, el acosador y además sus extraños sentimientos antes de volverse loco…

Con el único que podría considerar charlar seria Rei, pero no lo aria, no tenia la suficiente confianza en que le ayudara o en que supiera guardar silencio, en cuanto a los demás eran solo un montón de tontos jamás podría ni siquiera considerar hablar de algo así con ellos.

Y Hiromi, bueno _**confiaba en ella**_, pero _**no **_podía decirle la verdad sobre lo que le preocupaba cuando todo _**era sobre ella.**_

Las cosas estaban realmente mal con el si estaba considerando la posibilidad de llamarle a Tala pero sabia que si lo hacia tendría que tomar una decisión difícil…

Se quedaba con los BBA revolution y Hiromi o volvía con los rusos…

En el momento en que distinguió un bonito lugar para comer aparto de su mente sus pensamientos para concentrarse en Hiromi, después de todo ella era lo mas importante en ese momento…

Estaciono el auto y aun en silencio bajo y después de abrir la puerta para que la chica bajara la guió al interior, después de sentarse en una mesa apartada y con algo de privacidad se miraron a los ojos, los ojos castaños de ella estaban aun hinchados mientras que las violetas pupilas de Kai mostraban una muda preocupación.

Hiromi estuvo a punto de hablar y romper el silencio tenso que se había formado cuando el mesero apareció, resignados ordenaron la comida y el mesero se marcho silenciosamente, de nuevo se miraron a los ojos.

Tal vez en un intento desesperado de que sus ojos gritaran todas las palabras que sus bocas eran incapaces de pronunciar, en esos instantes eternos fue como si pudieran ver en el alma del otro…

El dolor y la soledad que vivían en el interior de ambos pero también la esperanza de que algún día podrían ser felices…

De nuevo Hiromi estuvo a punto de hablar… movió sus labios para pronunciar el nombre del chico ruso…

Pero ningún sonido salio de ella pues el teléfono de Kai comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente rompiendo así por completo la magia del momento.

— Hiwatari — respondió Kai en un casi gruñido

— llego el momento Kai, ¿Qué decides ellos o nosotros? — pregunto en tono bajo y molesto la voz al otro lado de la línea impaciente por la respuesta

— Ivanov… — murmuro Kai sorprendido

— ¿Te sorprende acaso? — murmuro divertido Tala

— Necesito más tiempo, tengo un problema — comento mecánicamente Kai fingiendo un todo de desinterés

— ¿los bebes no pueden estar sin su nana? — se burlo de nuevo el pelirrojo

— No, es algo mas… — murmuro bajo para que la chica no escuchara claramente

— ¡demonios Kai! ¡Es que tengo que ir a patear tu culo de vuelta a aquí de una vez por todas! — grito ya enojado el líder de los demolition boy´s

— Lo podrías intentar… — lo reto Kai secamente

— ¿Qué tan grave? — pregunto tala al darse cuenta de que en realidad Kai estaba preocupado por algo

— Bastante — contesto sinceramente Kai aliviado de poder hablarlo con alguien

— Vamos para allá — soltó tala de improviso

— ¿vamos? ¿Quiénes? — pregunto Kai aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta

— Todos. — gruño tala y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Tal vez Tala estaba molesto pero aun eran viejos amigos y después de todo lo necesitaban en el equipo si querían vencer, tenían una extraña relación pero podría ser útil contar con Tala, necesitaba desahogarse o se volvería loco.

Hiromi miraba a Kai con curiosidad, cuando hablaba por su móvil parecía algo así como sorprendido y después confuso como si hubiera recibido una noticia inesperada.

— ¿Era algo malo? — pregunto curiosa

— No, no realmente — respondió el mientras comenzaba a comer lo que el mesero había entregado mientras el estaba al teléfono.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio mirándose de reojo constantemente, Kai con su rostro serio y Hiromi un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisita rondando en sus labios al pensar en que debía aprovechar el momento y dejar de preocuparse de lo que pasaría en el futuro, por el tiempo que le quedaba a lado de Kai solo seria feliz…

De lo que ninguno de los dos era conciente era de un par de ojos verdes que miraban la escena con interés…

Con mucho interés.

-X-

De nuevo ese mocoso estaba con _su_ Hiromi, de nueva cuenta estaba tan cerca de ella que no podía aproximarse mucho, había notado hace tiempo que ese chiquillo tenia la habilidad de sentirse observado aun a metros de distancia.

Por eso cuando el estaba cerca de ella era muy cuidadoso, no podía verlo fijamente a él, tenia que mirar a Hiromi, no que fuera malo.

En realidad era muy bueno ver su cara, sus ojos su pelo… en fin toda ella… pero si no podía observar al mocoso no podría encontrar un punto débil, una grieta por la cual atacar.

Tenia días intentando acercarse pero cuando lo hacia el mocoso se daba cuenta y se tensaba, entonces se acercaba a ella con disimulo y miraba justamente a donde se encontraba escondido… en esos momentos no le quedaba mas remedio que huir.

Pero eso era humillante, tener que escapar de un crío idiota, pero ese crío idiota tenía poder…

Tenía el poder del dinero y los contactos de su familia…

Aun así, probablemente había encontrado la mayor debilidad del chico, por que aun cuando pasaban mucho tiempo con esos chicos, los campeones mundiales de beyblade, ellos no parecían enterados de su existencia, es decir que el solo cuidaba de su chica, _de su Hiromi._

Ese chico no parecía tener ningún amigo, y esa particularidad podía serle útil, si estaba solo entonces tarde o temprano cometería un error, solo un descuido era lo que necesitaba, si lograba acercarse lo suficiente podría convencer a Hiromi de irse con el, si se negaba entonces la obligaría.

Después de todo ese crío hiwatari ya tenia tiempo de vivir con ella, de pasar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día por lo tanto había tenido tiempo de envenenar su mente contra el, de convencerla de que era un peligro para ella.

Cuando la realidad es que todo lo que quería y quiere es que ella este feliz, que este feliz a su lado donde la pueda tener para el, donde ella pueda sonreírle solo a el, donde ría y llore abrazada a el, donde pueda ser completamente suya.

No la lastimaría nunca, solo la aria feliz, por que para que ella sea feliz debe estar con el, a su lado ser su mujer, no estar con ese chico idiota.

Por que Hiromi necesitaba ser tratada con delicadeza, con cariño y ternura, ser tratada como algo más que un mueble.

Durante el tiempo que tenia mirando a Hiromi se había dado cuenta de que aun cuando el chico era amable con ella cuando estaban solos si había alguien mas delante de ellos entonces el chico era el mismo frió y desgraciado que no la miraba ni de casualidad.

Estaba claro que Hiromi necesitaba a un hombre como el mismo, uno que no temiera decirle delante de quien fuera que la amaba, uno que la abrazara en publico, que la tomara de la mano y que la cuidara…

Estaba más que claro que Hiromi lo necesitaba a _**él.**_

Solo _**él**_ podía darle lo que ella merecía.

-X-

El clima era agradable, estaba soleado y calido, uno de esos días en que con solo mirar por la ventana tu animo sube hasta las nubes, el canto de las aves, el cielo azul y las esponjosas nubes surcando el firmamento podrían hacer sentir feliz a cualquiera…

Max y Rei batallaban sonrientes e incluso Takao sonreía mientras se enfrentaba a Kai quien desde luego continuaba inexpresivo y endemoniadamente serio, aun que claro igual de atractivo que siempre.

Manabu y Hiromi miraban todo desde una prudente distancia, el chico tecleaba emocionado en su computadora portátil anotando los avances que el equipo tenia y ella…

Bueno Hiromi sonreía falsamente, no por que no lo intentara por que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mostrarse cansada, asustada y enferma aun cuando su cuerpo parecía decirle a gritos que la tensión era demasiado para ella y que necesitaba urgentemente un descanso de tanto estrés.

Después de todo, su vida había sido completamente tranquila hasta hacia un relativamente corto tiempo…

Tenía una rutina, una aburrida rutina en realidad pero por lo menos no temía caminar por la calle o estar sola por que un loco podría atacarla… _ese psicópata… _

¡Ese maldito psicópata le estaba arruinando la vida!

Si bien no tenia muchos amigos por que aun la consideraban una loca mandona había sido capaz de hacer unas cuantas amigas en la universidad pero desde lo del psicópata no había estado en contacto con ellas…

Tenia suerte de que estaba de vacaciones y que no tenia un trabajo por que si no estaría vuelta loca…

Pero ahora pensándolo detenidamente estaba viviendo con Kai…

No tenia mas trabajo que cuidar de sus amigos y aun así Kai no le pedía dinero, aun cuando ella vivía en su casa, comía en su casa, dormía en su cama… un violento sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al notar que eso en un contexto diferente podría explicar las dos primeras…

Pero Kai era un caballero… jamás la había tocado de "esa" forma ni siquiera lo había intentado a pesar de que ya habían dormido en la misma cama… el sonrojo en sus mejillas alcanzo niveles insospechados al pensar en que si "eso" pasara no le molestaría…

¡Por que Kai hiwatari tenia que ser el chico mas guapo y sexy que ella hubiera conocido jamás!

De verdad que nunca había conocido a un chico así de maravilloso… ni siquiera Shusuke le había gustado tanto…

Al pensar en el una punzada le atravesó el corazón…

Hacia mucho que no pensaba en el, se sintió patética al recordarlo después de todo se había jurado que nunca mas lo aria, se juro a si misma olvidarlo, pero ese día por alguna razón recordaba a ese chico que había sido su primer amor… y también el encargado de romper por primera vez su corazón brutalmente…

Takao era bueno, cuando no se confiaba lo era, pensaba Kai mientras que terminaban su batalla, Kai había ganado en el momento en el que Takao estaba seguro que ganaría y el aprovecho la enorme oportunidad que le dio al bajar su guardia y gano…

Mientras miraba a Takao que furioso por perder arrojaba su gorra al suelo le sorprendió que Hiromi no se burlara, busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada en una banca cabizbaja y con las mejillas sonrojadas y al parecer a punto de llorar por segunda vez en el mismo día…

La miro y después uso su voz lo mas fría posible al decirles que se terminaba el entrenamiento los chicos parecían felices de poder ir a descansar pero Hiromi no parecía haberlo escuchado, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a algo mas.

Max y Rei charlaban animadamente sobre la próxima visita de la madre del rubio a la cuidad y de los posibles regalos que le daría, Takao le gritaba a Manabu que se apurara para irse mas rápido por lo que ninguno de los cuatro se percato de que la chica aun estaba sentada en la banca inmóvil y con la cara roja…

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue extremadamente rápido…

Rei recordó de golpe a la chica y la culpa lo invadió al percatarse de que la había olvidado por eso la busco con la mirada un segundo después la vio sentada en una banca con la mirada gacha y los hombros tensos.

Pero en el mismo segundo en que pronuncio su nombre la vio desplomarse y estuvo a punto de correr a ella cuando vio que el capitán la atrapaba justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Kai estaba incrédulo, por cuestión de un segundo y ella habría caído directamente al suelo y se habría golpeado violentamente la cabeza por lo que ahora la miraba fijamente buscando alguna herida o rasguño.

Ella estaba casi inconsciente y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, le costaba enfocar la mirada pero cuando logro despejar un poco su mente se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba frente a ella, logro ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido y sus maravillosos ojos llenos de una genuina preocupación…

Quiso decirle que estaba bien pero las palabras no salían de sus labios…

Kai toco con suavidad las mejillas de Hiromi y se dio cuenta ¡tenia fiebre!

Su temperatura superaba lo normal por mucho… tenia que llevarla a casa y llamar al medico, la cargo con cuidado y comenzó a caminar a su auto pero Rei lo retuvo

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? — una genuina preocupación sonaba en la voz del joven ojimiel

— Tiene fiebre — respondió calmadamente Kai

— Debemos llevarla al hospital — Rei hizo ademán de tomarla de sus brazos pero Hiromi sin ser conciente de nada mas que del ruso por instinto se acomodo mas contra el chico alejándose del ojimiel por lo que Kai comenzó a caminar ignorando a sus compañeros por completo

— Yo me encargo — respondió fríamente mientras se alejaba

Los demás solo lo veían sorprendidos…

No es que pensaran que era malo, desalmado y cruel realmente pero bueno el era… poco accesible y mortalmente frió por lo que el hecho de que repentinamente ayudara chicas en apuros era raro.

Por que Kai, el amargado y frío chico que siempre a sido con todos no era de ayudar a nadie, es mas seria mas lógico que si encontrara a alguien necesitando ayuda pasaría de largo sin ver siquiera, por lo tanto era demasiado raro que el se ofreciera a lidiar con una chica enferma… mas aun si era la molesta, mandona y fea Hiromi pensaba Takao extrañamente irritado por la manera en que su capitán había actuado.

Max miraba todo con la boca abierta… había sido tan rápido que no había reaccionado al verla desmayarse y después el capitán diciendo "yo me encargo" bueno eso había sido tan pero tan impactante que se vio incapaz de cerrar la boca o los ojos que había abierto atónito ante la escena.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por que pasó todo pero había sido impactante, una escena digna de las comedias románticas que solía ver con su madre por televisión cuando era más pequeño.

Casi parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a sonar una preciosa melodía como fondo romántico… casi rió ante la idea de Kai y Hiromi como protagonistas de un tórrido romance… y digo casi por que su rostro aun estaba congelado en una graciosa mueca de sorpresa.

Mientras que Manabu por su parte estaba muy confundido… Kai era ¿amable? No, eso no podía ser, pero… bueno cuidar a una chica enferma era algo amable en teoría, así que tal vez su capitán no era tan malo como pensaban y todo era pura apariencia o consideraba a la chica como su amiga aun cuando no lo dijera…

Pero en realidad Kai nunca decía nada, así que podía ser lógico, ¡claro! ¡Era eso! Kai y Hiromi eran amigos desde su "supuesta" _**cita**_ en el cumpleaños de ella pero al tener su capitán una apariencia de casi insensible ser despiadado que mantener no se los habían dicho, si eso debía ser todo, sonrió satisfecho al pensar que estaba en lo correcto.

Rei solo contemplaba sonriente a Kai alejarse y justo antes de que desaparecieran de su vista vio las manos de Hiromi rodear el cuello del joven ruso, el no era tan ingenuo como los demás, sabia que Hiromi estaba enamorada de Kai, pero no sabia si era correspondida plenamente… de lo que si estaba seguro era de que su amiga _**aun tenia esperanza**__s…_

Por que después de todo Kai no era de los chicos que de buenas a primeras muestran su lado amable, menos aun si es en público, incluso con ellos que son sus amigos es sumamente distante, como si temiera demostrar que es una buena persona, por que esta claro que lo es.

Kai es un chico amable que en el pasado fue tan maltratado por la vida que ahora solo muestra al mundo su lado fuerte, es un chico que se oculta en una falsa seguridad y frialdad para no ser lastimado.

Pero en el fondo es humano y una chica como Hiromi podría ser lo que necesitara para descubrir que en el mundo existe mas que el dolor y la soledad, Hiromi podría mostrarle que el mundo puede ser vibrante y maravilloso, lleno de alegría, de risas y de colores, Hiromi podría ser quien le mostrara un mundo lleno de vida y amor.

Y claro que Kai seria un pilar en la vida de ella, un chico fuerte capaz de protegerla, alguien que la ayudaría a enfrentar sus problemas manteniendo la calma, un chico que no huyera despavorido al verla enfadada, alguien con el suficiente carácter para que una chica fuerte como ella no lo intimidara, alguien que la tratara con delicadeza, con el cuidado que había demostrado al tomarla en sus brazos hace apenas unos segundos.

_**Sin duda **__**son una buena pareja**_, pensó el chico sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios ni apartar la vista de ellos.

Cuando Kai llego al auto logro que Hiromi reacciona un poco más y la acomodo con cuidado en el asiento, ajusto el cinturón de seguridad para después subir el mismo rápidamente y arrancar el motor con velocidad…

La llevaría a casa y llamaría al medico…

Durante todo el camino los pensamientos de Kai fueron sombríos… sabia que ella estaba mal pero no pensó que tanto… si el hubiera tenido mas en cuenta la situación de la chica nada de eso habría pasado… era su responsabilidad que ella estuviera bien…

Le había prometido cuidarla pero lo había tomado todo a la ligera, pensaba que con solo mantener a ese sujeto a distancia las cosas mejorarían y ella estaría bien, pero se engañaba a si mismo, estaba disfrutando tanto de su compañía que no quería que ella se fuera, era conciente de que cuando atrapara al acosador ella podría irse, no, no podría irse, _**se iría**_, volvería a su vida, a su casa y se alejaría de el.

_**¿Y que seria de su propia vida si ella se marchaba de su lado?**_

_**¿Podría acostumbrarse a no verla cada mañana?**_

_**¿Podría de verdad volver a casa después de los entrenamientos sin ella?**_

_**¡Diablos en esos **__**días se había acostumbrado tanto a ella!**_

Maldijo por lo bajo al aparcar en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y de nuevo tomarla en sus brazos con cuidado.

Algunas horas después de que el medico se fuera Kai se encontraba sentado junto a Hiromi observándola dormir, sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada, su piel estaba pálida.

Aun perdida en la inconciencia Hiromi soñaba con su pasado, con sus padres, con su familia, con Shusuke… pero cuando el dolor comenzaba a arrastrarla sintió una calida caricia… una mano acariciaba lenta y cariñosamente sus mejillas, sonrió un poco al recordar que lo mismo hacia su madre cuando se enfermaba. La echaba de menos.

Pero el aroma de Kai la rodeaba haciéndola sentir a salvo, suspiro lentamente aun medio inconciente y se dio cuenta de que Kai la estaba abrazando, debía estar recostado junto a ella, lo supo aun sin abrir sus ojos por que su propia cabeza descansaba en un amplio y masculino pecho, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y sentía una calida respiración en su cabello, se removió feliz abrazándolo mas fuerte aun. Suspiro y dejo que el sueño la venciera de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos por inercia busco el cuerpo de Kai junto al suyo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, por un segundo pensó que Kai se había marchado pero entonces el ligero pero delicioso aroma de sopa de pollo llego a su nariz.

Se levanto tambaleante y camino hasta la cocina donde Kai se encontraba de pie cocinando tranquilamente, sonrió al verlo así, con el cabello aun mas desordenado de lo normal una postura relajada y su ropa oscura como siempre. Era simplemente un regalo para cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Sonrió débilmente al pensar que ella era la única que podía verlo así, al menos de momento.

Al escuchar ruido detrás de él el chico ruso se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una débil y sonrojada Hiromi recostada contra la puerta, le sonrió sinceramente un segundo antes de acercarse a ella y ayudarle a sentarse en la mesa.

Una vez sentada el chico coloco con cuidado un plato frente a ella, aun en silencio se sentó a su lado observándola atentamente mientras ella comenzaba a comer muy despacio.

"_**Realmente delicioso"**_ pensó Hiromi al momento de probar la comida, _**"¿Realmente este chico es perfecto?" **_se pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo, no pudo evitar responderse a si misma _**"claro que lo es"**_ mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa.

Mientras que el solo la miraba, tenia mejor aspecto ahora pero aun no estaba recuperada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos estaban opacos. Ese detalle fue lo que mas le molesto. Por que los ojos de Hiromi eran maravillosos, brillaban cuando estaba feliz y la hacían lucir arrebatadora. Tenia que reconocer que una sola mirada de esos ojos y él era incapaz de negarle algo, se había convertido en un idiota.

Si por que no había otra palabra que describiera mejor la situación. Era un idiota. Pero un idiota solo cuando ella estaba cerca.

Algunos minutos después de que termino de comer y Kai había lavado los platos se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión.

Hiromi envuelta en una manta estaba recostada entre los brazos de Kai, completamente cómoda y bastante sonrojada, esta vez el sonrojo no era provocado por la fiebre, esta vez era provocado por la cercanía del chico. Aun así no pensaba alejarse de él. Al menos mientras el le permitiera estar cerca ella aprovecharía hasta el ultimo segundo.

La tenía tan cerca que era una tortura. Una parte de si quería empujarla lejos de si mismo, echarla a la calle y que se las arreglara como pudiera… pero esa parte era reprimida por otra que solo quería abrazarla, tenerla cerca y protegerla.

Ya fuera para bien o para mal esa ultima parte era la mas fuerte, su deseo de estar con ella era mas fuerte que su necesidad de espacio y tranquilidad. A decir verdad ya no podría estar de nuevo solo en ese departamento. No podría estar sin ella y sus sonrisas, sin su voz por las mañanas, sin su comida… por que ella era una cocinera maravillosa, pero no era solo eso.

No, ella le había dado vida a su casa, la había llenado de luz, de paz, de tranquilidad pero sobre todo de calor de hogar. Ya no era solo un espacio funcional y practico para vivir cómodamente ahora era un verdadero hogar.

Sintió el deseo de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla… ¡diablos se moría de ganas de besarla hasta que el aire les faltara! Y por si fuera poco ella había levantado su rostro y ahora lo miraba con sus encantadores ojos castaños, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos…

Hiromi había levantado la vista para preguntarle si podía cambiar el canal, pero cuando lo hizo lo miro a los ojos y por unos largos instantes perdió el sentido de la realidad. Pero solo era vagamente conciente de que los brazos de Kai la acercaban más a él, de los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón y de las tremendas ansias de besarlo que la dominaron.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, perdidos por completo en el otro.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban…

Podía sentir el corazón de ella latiendo acelerado…

Podía sentir la respiración de el contra su pecho…

El momento era adecuado

El ambiente confortable y extrañamente romántico…

Un momento único…

Cuando logro rozar los labios de Hiromi la sintió estremecerse y el mismo experimento una especie de electricidad… una sensación agradable

Hiromi estaba a punto de desmayarse al sentirlo besarla…

¿Significaba a caso que Kai sentía algo por ella?

Pero justo en el instante en que Kai empezaba a profundizar el beso el sonido de un golpe en la puerta los obligo a separarse.

— Abre la maldita puerta de una vez… — exclamo una voz en ruso.

Kai se levanto maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Un segundo mas y la habría besado. Un maldito segundo más y habría probado por fin un beso de Hiromi.

Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta miro de reojo a Hiromi, aun sentada en el sofá, con las mejillas sumamente rojas y la respiración agitada…

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Casi la había besado, sus labios se rozaron… fue increíble y lo mas sorprendente fue que Hiromi no lo rechazo… había permanecido abrazándolo todo el tiempo y cuando sus labios se juntaron ella tembló…

¿Podría ser posible que ella sintiera algo por el más allá de la amistad?

— ¿Entonces cual el es problema? — pregunto en ruso el pelirrojo en cuanto se abrió la puerta Kai se aparto dejándolos pasar

— Te contare después. En privado. — respondió Kai igualmente en ruso.

El pelirrojo miro a Hiromi fijamente sin que ella lo notara y después sus fríos ojos azules se posaron en el rostro de su amigo, dibujo en sus labios una casi imperceptible sonrisa de ironía y asintió con la cabeza.

Hiromi aun agitada y sorprendida miro hacia la puerta buscando a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlos y sus ojos se abrieron al ver frente a ella a los Demolition Boy's en todo su esplendor.

Cuatro pares de fríos ojos la miraron con curiosidad y tres macabras sonrisas fueron dirigidas a ella mientras que Tala permaneció con su usual mueca de indiferencia hasta que Kai se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, la condujo de nuevo a la habitación para que pudiera descansar y salio a encontrarse con sus compañeros prometiéndole que hablarían mas tarde.

Hoy si que fue un día raro… pensó Hiromi antes de dejarse caer en la cama a recordar lo cerca que había estado de Kai.

----- X -----

Bueno la verdad es que este capitulo si que me dio problemas, trate de pensar en el por que Kai volvería con los chicos si los rusos son mas parecidos a él y por lo tanto seria mas fácil para él sentirse cómodo con ellos, además lo de la amistad de Tala y Kai fue algo difícil de escribir pero bueno eso era necesario.

Rei es un gran chico pero bueno no es del todo el "mejor amigo" de Kai y los demás vamos que no son malos chicos pero los veo mas como algo "comunicativos" y pues Tala no es precisamente "el señor sociabilidad" si ustedes comprenden así que lo que Kai le confiara estaría a salvo.

Ya se que aquí use los nombres japoneses pero prefiero como suena Tala Ivanov a Yuriy Ivanov, considérenlo un capricho mió y bueno que les pareció ¿esperaban ese beso? ¿Fui muy cruel al interrumpirlos así? se que esperaban ya un beso pero no quiero que el primer beso sea algo mas impactante.

Sigo pensando que es demasiado llanto de Hiromi. Pero tengo que aclarar que es solo temporal en los próximos capítulos ya será más feliz, los rusos vendrán a ser el detonante de muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas.

Una pregunta más que hacerles…

¿Quieren que sea una historia 18+?

Espero sus respuestas. Por favor comenten

* Escollo: punto de apoyo para evitar desmoronarse.


	8. Hablando en el Silencio

CAPITULO 7:

Hablando en el Silencio

-X-

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Kai permanecía sentado frente a Tala sin decir nada, el pelirrojo solo lo miraba atentamente y después de reojo miraba la puerta por donde Hiromi había desaparecido, Spencer simplemente miraba todo tranquilamente indiferente mientras Bryan se acomodaba placidamente en el sofá más amplio cerrando los ojos y el pequeño Ian se encontraba ya en la cocina buscando algo de comer después de un muy largo vuelo en el que por culpa del estupido de Tala que decidió no gastar en boletos de primera clase se habían pasado horas y horas sentados entre estupidos turistas con sus estupidas cámaras fotográficas y chicas locas que no dejaban de acosar al pelirrojo con miradas para nada inocentes aun que el las ignorara por completo y de vez en cuando al sentirse sumamente acosado por ellas les lanzaba miradas envenenadas pero lo peor del caso no fue eso si no la comida del avión, que era un asco, porciones pequeñas e insípidas y además esas diminutas bolsas de cacahuates que para nada lograron calmar su apetito, como extrañaba viajar con Kai en el Jet privado de su abuelo donde la comida era excelente y en las porciones adecuadas.

No es que Ian comiera mucho, la verdad es que no lo hacia el comía apenas un poco mas que sus compañeros apresar de ser el mas pequeño de estatura, pero después de tanto tiempo en esa abadía donde con suerte comían un poco cada día sus estómagos se habían acostumbrado ya a alimentarse solo lo suficiente.

Cuando el pequeño Ian regreso a la sala con una bolsa de frituras de maíz los demás aun estaban en un completo y tenso silencio.

Tala miraba disimuladamente a Kai, sabia que algo pasaba pero no sabría que era exactamente si el mismo Kai no se lo decía. El rostro del chico se mostraba indiferente pero Tala lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de sus "compañeros de equipo" pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese un problema con esos mocosos pero conociendo al chico lo habría resuelto rápidamente.

Pero estaba esa chica, la bonita joven castaña que estaba sentada en el sofá cuando ellos llegaron, a simple vista se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada y lucia algo pálida, casi como si estuviera enferma, lo cual podría ser posible pero… ¿Qué hacia una chica enferma en la casa de Kai? ¿Por qué Kai la dejaría quedarse en su cuarto si a ellos los obligaba a dormir amontonados en el despacho? Y mas importante aun ¿Por qué esa chica de ojos castaños le parecía tan familiar? ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Kai por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Los chicos estaban en la ciudad, era más que bien sabido por todo el mundo que los Demolition Boy's y los BBA Revolution's no se llevaban bien y se llevarían aun peor cuando supieran que Kai había decidido volver con los rusos. Sabía a la perfección que los idiotas armarían un escándalo pero era una decisión tomada.

O por lo menos lo era antes de todo ese embrollo con el psicópata y Hiromi, ahora su decisión al igual que su cordura eran frágiles, no sabia si debía volver ahora, si dejaba a la chica sola a merced de ese acosador entonces ella saldría lastimada, por si sola no podría lidiar con el problema y si su equipo de seguridad aun no lo encontraba la policía no lo aria nunca.

Entonces si se quedaba estaría con Hiromi y ella estaría a salvo, si se marchaba los Demolition Boy's serian campeones y por fin tendría una batalla real donde despedazar el orgullo de Takao pero el precio seria inmenso… si se marchaba Hiromi saldría lastimada.

Y además de eso tendría que hablar con Hiromi sobre su actitud de hacia un rato.

Casi la había besado.

No, a decir verdad sus labios se habían rozado suavemente… solo un rose y sintió que alcanzaba el paraíso.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La voz claramente impaciente de Tala lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, la pregunta era lógica, habían viajado solo para ayudar. Bueno en realidad para llevarlo de vuelta al equipo. Así que tenían derecho a preguntar.

— ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – pregunto el pequeño ruso

— ¿Quién era esa chica? – pregunto curioso Spencer en un perfecto Japonés.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando Kai? – Exigió de nuevo Tala en ruso

— Es complicado – respondió en ruso Kai

— Creo que soy capaz de entenderlo – Respondió Tala mientras rodaba los ojos con ironía

Pero en lugar de responder directamente a la pregunta Kai tomo el teléfono y le ordeno al portero subir, los rusos guardaron silencio mirándolo atentamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y abría la puerta donde un sonriente Shibuya esperaba

— Buen día Hiwatari-Sama ¿La señorita se encuentra mejor? – Pregunto el hombre con genuina preocupación.

— Si, esta mejor. Llévalos a algún departamento vacío del edificio.

— Hace una semana se desocupo el otro departamento de este piso ¿Ese le parece bien?

— Si esta bien

— Ustedes tres lleven el equipaje y hagan lo que quieran iré después de hablar con Kai – Ordeno Tala con voz firme

— Claro Capitán – Respondió burlonamente Bryan y salieron con el equipaje siguiendo a Shibuya quien les indicaba el camino.

Una vez que salieron y Kai se sentó de nuevo frente a él Tala lo miro atentamente, había algo diferente en el chico. Su voz seguía siendo fría, su rostro era aun inexpresivo, su andar confiado pero había algo en su mirada, un brillo opaco que jamás pensó ver de nuevo en los ojos amatistas de su amigo.

Kai Hiwatari estaba preocupado, era la misma expresión de miedo y preocupación que tenia en su mirada en los primeros años en la abadía. La misma mirada que tenia cada que él recibía algún castigo en su lugar, en los primeros años el chico estaba tan asustado como el mismo Tala cuando llego a ese infierno.

Siempre fueron amigos, por eso Tala siempre aceptaba su castigo y el del pequeño Kai sin rechistar, hasta que un día Kai cambio, después de ver el brutal castigo que recibió Tala por intentar escapar, fue entonces cuando comenzó a actuar con frialdad, oculto sus debilidades y durante el tiempo en que Tala apenas podía moverse por las heridas Kai comenzó a hacer las labores de ambos y a recibir los castigos por el pelirrojo. Desde ese entonces Kai era aun más frío que él mismo, más inaccesible y amargado, aun lo considera como su amigo, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

— Es por la chica – Afirmo Tala en ruso

— Si – Respondió Kai en ruso con la vista fija en un jarrón de flores que Hiromi había colocado sobre la mesa el día anterior.

— ¿Te quedas o vuelves con nosotros? – Pregunto impaciente el pelirrojo

— No lo se, es complicado. – respondió con aparente tranquilidad

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Y ¿Quién es esa chica? – Tala estaba ya cansado de tonterías, Kai volvería a Rusia aun cuando lo tuviera que golpear para llevarlo

— Hiromi Tachibana del equipo de Takao.

— La chica decorativa, esa que siempre esta con ellos.

— Esta siendo acosada. Un idiota la esta asechando – Respondió intentando mantener la calma pero su tono sonó ligeramente molesto

— ¿y eso que demonios tiene que ver contigo? ¿Por qué tendría que importarte lo que le pase? ¿No habías decidido volver con nosotros? – Elevo una octava el tono de su voz ya desesperado.

— Solo me importa y ya Ivanov ¿Te debo más explicaciones? – respondió cortante Kai apartando la mirada de los ojos de Tala.

Aun cuando su voz no lo delato Tala se dio cuenta de inmediato que había algo más, algo importante que su amigo le estaba ocultando. De pronto la imagen de la chica volvió a su mente, cuando entraron ella estaba en el sofá y Kai no la hecho de la casa cuando ellos llegaron si no que la llevo a su propia habitación y la dejo ahí, y por lo dicho por el portero la conocían en el edificio, solo había dos posibilidades o ella visitaba muy seguido a Kai o vivía con el.

Miro el departamento.

Las paredes antes blancas e inmaculadas estaban ahora decoradas con algunos cuadros de colores vivos que el no recordaba haber visto en su ultima visita, había comida en la nevera por que Ian había vuelto con patatas fritas cosa extraña por que Kai prefería comer fuera de casa, antes las pesadas y oscuras cortinas permanecían cerradas y ahora por el contrario estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la luz del sol, sobre las mesas antes vacías había flores de colores chillones y un aroma desconocido flotaba por todo el lugar.

Toda la casa esta impregnada de perfume de mujer.

Sin duda alguna Kai no usaba perfume de mujer ¿Verdad?

Entonces era el perfume de esa chica, ella vivía con Kai.

Pero ¿Por qué Kai la dejaba vivir con él así como así? Miro de nuevo a Kai, los ojos de el estaban fijos en la puerta de su habitación donde el mismo había conducido a la bonita castaña, entonces sintió deseos de golpearse por ser tan lento e idiota, o de golpear mejor a Kai por cometer semejante estupidez.

— Te enamoraste – Afirmo el pelirrojo mirándolo acusadoramente como si fuera alguna clase de delito o traición.

— No – Respondió de inmediato Kai con voz monótona e indiferente pero sin atreverse mirarlo a los ojos

— Diablos Kai ¡Te enamoraste como un imbesil! – Grito Tala en tono acido pero afortunadamente para Kai en ruso.

— No… yo no puedo estar enamorado… -- Respondió Kai casi en susurros

— Pues lo estas. – Concluyo Tala – Ahora dime que rayos esta pasando.

— No puedo Tala, no me iré – Respondió muy bajo Kai aun sin mirarlo

— Bien, ¿El problema es el sujeto ese? Entonces lo encontraremos. – Afirmo el pelirrojo

— ¿Tanto quieres que me una de nuevo al equipo? – Pregunto incrédulo Kai

— Quiero destrozar a esos mocosos idiotas – Respondió con una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos azules brillando con malicia

Claro que quería acabar con ellos, pero para hacerlo necesitaba a Kai en su equipo, había entrenado con ellos lo suficiente para saber sus puntos débiles, los conocía y sabría como vencerlos.

Por otro lado quería destrozarlos anímicamente y que mejor que mostrándoles que Kai Hiwatari solo los usaba… que todas esas tonterías de su amistad no eran mas que basura. Los únicos a los que Kai podría llegar a considerar amigos eran ellos, había pasado por tantas cosas en su infancia y esos vínculos eran más valiosos que cualquier amistad con esos idiotas.

A Tala, igual que a los otros, no le gustaba perder en nada ya fuera en la arena de juego o fuera de ella, simplemente destrozaría esas sonrisas estupidas de sus caras. Amplio su sonrisa un poco al ver a Kai mirándolo a los ojos con una mueca en sus labios y una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos amatistas.

Sin duda alguna aceptaría. Quería ser él mismo quien derrotara a Takao, quería destrozar esa confianza y orgullo que caracterizaban a ese chico. Como siempre el orgullo de Kai era lo primero en su vida recordó Tala.

Pero al escuchar la respuesta del chico se dio cuenta que en realidad las prioridades de Kai habían cambiado.

Aun que realmente eso era lo menos importante si aceptaba volver al equipo y conseguían aplastar a esos arrogantes idiotas.

— Muy bien Capitán, entonces cuando ella este completamente a salvo yo volveré a Rusia con ustedes – Prometió Kai sinceramente

-X-

Estaba sola en la habitación aun recostada en la cama intentando recuperar su dominio sobre si misma, sus mejillas ardían y estaba segura estaban horrorosamente sonrojadas seguramente dicho sonrojo estaba presente hasta en sus orejas, su respiración aun era irregular y una fina capa de sudor perlarla su frente.

Pero sobre todo lo anterior Hiromi tenía curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad puesto que había escuchado una gran parte de la charla de Kai y Tala pero aun cuando en partes hablaban a gritos lo hacían en ruso, y desafortunadamente Hiromi no hablaba ni entendía el idioma por lo que no valía de nada suponer el motivo de la discusión.

Tal vez discutían por que habían llegado repentinamente o por su propia presencia en la casa, después de todo esos chicos rusos no se llevaban bien con los chicos, Tala parecía tenerle un rencor especial a Takao y Rei, los demás eran mas indiferentes pero no por eso menos aterradores.

Cuando los había visto de pie frente a ella comenzó a temblar como una hoja, su pulso se acelero por el miedo y los nervios y sintió ganas de esconderse entre los brazos de Kai, afortunadamente para ella el chico pareció comprender su miedo y la llevo de nuevo a la habitación, aun le temblaban las piernas en ese momento pero no estaba segura si se debía a su enfermedad o… enrojeció al recordar ese suave beso… probablemente su temblor era causa de ambas cosas, su enfermedad y el beso.

No es que hubiera sido exactamente un beso… fue mas un rose de labios que un beso, pero aun así logro hacerla estremecerse. Fue un momento tan maravilloso que probablemente recordaría de por vida.

Pero había un problema

¿Por qué?

¿Significaba entonces que Kai sentía algo por ella?

¿Seria posible que Kai sintiera algo por una chica como ella?

¿Se habría confundido y Kai no había tenido la intención de besarla?

¿Podría haber sido por la fiebre que se imaginara el momento?

Miles de dudas revoloteaban en su mente sin parar provocándole una terrible migraña… sentía desagradables punzadas en las sienes y empezaba a ver borroso por el dolor… ya pensaría en Kai y ese beso cuando despertara…

En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir un poco…

Pero para su mala fortuna su sueño se vio inundado de pesadillas, de recuerdos de un pasado que deseaba con fuerza olvidar… para su desgracia en ese momento su mente traicionera le trajo el recuerdo de Shusuke…

-X-

Por fin tenía un excelente plan para acercarse a Hiromi. Aprovecharía la oportunidad que el mismo mocoso le daba. Solo tenia que distraerlo para poder acercarse.

El día siguiente asistirían a un torneo de caridad, o por lo menos eso esperaba, ya que la convocatoria se había lanzado apenas hacia unas horas pero muchos ya estaban inscritos, si esos mocosos también participaban tendría la oportunidad perfecta.

Seguramente el mocoso de lentes estaría con la nariz en su ordenador todo el tiempo y además era muy debilucho así que no seria problema, el chico ruidoso de la gorra estaba fornido pero no tenia condición física el tampoco seria un problema, el rubio y el chino si serian problema, eran bastante altos y fuertes como para detenerlo si se acercaba mucho.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabia de su existencia así que teóricamente no eran un problema, podía acercarse fingiendo ser un policía o un buen samaritano y "ayudar" a su dulce chica a "escapar de la pelea". Por que el plan era ese, provocar una gran pelea que los distrajera, pero debía ser en algún momento donde ese Hiwatari no estuviera.

El torneo era básicamente para competidores individuales, por lo tanto el momento justo seria cuando el mocoso estuviera luchando, durante el encuentro estaría distraído y mas importante aun estaría lejos de Hiromi, por lo tanto podría acercarse sigilosamente hasta Hiromi y llevársela rápidamente con alguna excusa o engaño pero si ese plan fallaba los cinco tipos que había contratado harían una buena distracción y entre el tumulto podría llevarse a su chica sin problemas.

Sonrió satisfecho

Su plan no tenia fallas después de todo.

Tenía varias ventajas a su favor:

Numero uno el elemento sorpresa

Numero dos en chico no conocía su rostro

Numero cuatro la superioridad numérica.

Si lugar a dudas pronto tendría a Hiromi con el. Seguramente tendría que ser paciente con ella al principio, por lo menos hasta que lograra borrar de su mente las mentiras que el crío Hiwatari seguramente le había dicho y convencerla de que su lugar era con el… no con el mocoso.

-X-

Cuando Hiromi despertó nuevamente aun estaba recostada en la habitación de Kai, miro la ventana y noto que aun brillaba el sol por lo que supuso no había dormido mucho realmente, froto sus ojos con pereza y bostezo un poco antes de levantarse de la cama y entrar en el cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo con horror, estaba terriblemente pálida, tenía unas profundas ojeras que casi rayaban en hematomas, además de eso sus ojos estaban terriblemente enrojecidos y en sus mejillas aun se podían distinguir claramente los caminos por donde sus lágrimas habían descendido.

Había vuelto a llorar, incluso en medio de sus sueños. Se sintió patética al darse cuenta que últimamente sus días trascurrían en medio un mar de llanto y sollozar en los brazos de Kai, bueno no es que la ultima parte fuera mala, se sonrojo al recordar la sensación calida que la rodeaba cuando el la abrazaba, su aroma, la textura de su piel…

"¡Basta ya chica! ¡Detente!" se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza con fuerza intentando alejar esas ideas de su mente.

"Pero me beso… bueno no me beso exactamente pero fue casi un beso" le recordó esa molesta vocecita interior que aun insistía en tener esperanza en cuanto al amor.

"Tal vez pudo ser un beso" pero también podría ser solo una tonta ilusión mas de su inútil corazón.

Después de ducharse y vestirse salio de la recamara, busco en la cocina y en la sala pero no encontró a Kai, supuso que estaría en el despacho, seguramente estaba sentado en su enorme silla de cuero negro, tecleando velozmente en su computadora portátil o inmerso en la lectura de un montón de documentos de apariencia empresarial.

Estaría sentado con la espalda recta, la mirada fija y una expresión de seguridad y eficiencia en su rostro, y además unas gafas de lectura que misteriosamente solo lo hacían lucir mas atractivo, curiosamente Kai podía aparecer un día vestido en harapos y sin afeitar y sin duda alguna las chicas saltarían sobre el de todas maneras, además de todo era como si no le costara el mínimo esfuerzo solucionar las crisis de la empresa de su familia. Sin duda tener belleza y además una inteligencia superior es posible, basta con ver a Kai Hiwatari para darse cuenta de ello.

Hiromi sabía que Kai además del blade profesional estaba a cargo de muchos sectores de la empresa de su familia y revisaba constantemente algunos mas ha pedido directo de su abuelo.

Antes cuando solo lo veía en los entrenamientos a menudo se preguntaba por que en ocasiones tenia la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera lejos de allí, ahora que vivía con el, en la misma casa en realidad y en cuartos separados se recordó a si misma, bien el punto era que ahora sabia que cuando Kai esta distraído es por que debe resolver una crisis de inmensas proporciones.

Sonrío al recordar que cuando eso pasaba ella solía molestar aun mas a Takao, lo hacia rabiar hasta el punto en que veía una sonrisita en el rostro de Kai, entonces se sentía satisfecha, por que hacia dos cosas que le gustaban a la vez.

La primera era torturar el inmenso e infundamentado ego de Takao… ¡por dios bendito alguien debería hacerlo ver que no es el mejor del mundo! Algún día alguien le ara darse cuenta de que con esa actitud narcisista solo consigue parecer mas inmaduro, estupido y patético de lo que ya es por naturaleza.

Y segundo ayudar a Kai, si tal ves fueran pequeñeces pero aun así lo hacia, una media sonrisa de Kai hacia que valieran la pena todos sus esfuerzos.

Tenia que reconocer que estaba enamorada de Kai Hiwatari, aun que se odiara a si misma por enamorarse de nuevo no había marcha atrás, estaba loca por ese maravilloso chico, tal vez era frío en el exterior pero su alma era calida, era amable, caballeroso, inteligente, hábil, atractivo y honesto.

Todo lo contrario de shusuke... en definitiva enamorarse de ese tipo fue su peor error, le había entregado su corazón y el lo había destrozado sin piedad, le había dado todo lo que era importante para ella y el la había botado sin miramientos, la había hecho sentir poca cosa, tonta y fea.

La había convencido de que no valía nada, de que no seria capaz de vivir sin el. Y ella había sido una tonta al creerle, por que lo había hecho, había llegado a pensar que cada palabra que salía de su boca era una verdad absoluta, jamás se atrevió a discutir con el, solo se limitaba a escucharlo y mirar el suelo resignada.

Mil veces su madre le dijo que ese chico era un desgraciado y otras mil veces habían peleado por que se negaba a aceptar que era verdad, ella quería pensar que shusuke la amaba, que era especial para el y quiso convencerlos de eso pero sus padres habían visto la verdad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

La noche que ellos murieron discutieron por última vez. La peor de las discusiones y ella había gritado cosas horribles a sus padres sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, había dicho tonterías sin pensar y después cuando ocurrió el accidente sus padres murieron sin que ella pudiera disculparse.

Después el resto de su familia le había dado la espalda. La culpaban por el accidente. Pero no podía culparlos, después de todo ella misma se culpaba por todo lo ocurrido.

-X-

Kai se encontraba en su despacho, sentado cómodamente en su silla de cuero, se había visto obligado a colocarse las gafas de lectura mientras revisaba rápidamente la situación financiera de las empresas familiares.

No es que le importara realmente el bienestar de la empresa o de su abuelo, pero era el único recuerdo tangible de sus padres, había sido el trabajo de toda una vida para su padre y su madre también había puesto de su parte en el crecimiento de esa empresa, y simplemente por esa razón no dejaría que nadie acabara con ella, ni su abuelo ni sus propios deseos egoístas de libertad y sus ansias de rebelarse.

Recordaba vividamente el ultimo año que paso junto a sus padres, tenia aproximadamente cinco años en ese entonces pero aun con el tiempo y los horrores ocurridos en su vida esa época esta gravada a fuego en sus memorias como la época mas feliz de su vida, en ese tiempo lo tenia todo.

Era un chico feliz, tenia un padre bondadoso que lo llevaba de paseo y le compraba juguetes con los que pasaban horas jugando en la alfombra del salón de juegos, un padre que lo llevaba en sus hombros cuando visitaban un zoológico o un parque de diversiones, tenia una madre amorosa que lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba, que velaba sus sueños con una sonrisa cansada en su hermoso rostro, una madre que le preparaba panecillos y pasteles en forma de planetas o dinosaurios, que tomaba su mano con fuerza cuando estaba asustado, que mataba los insectos de su bañera cuando el corría asustado a esconderse tras de ella gritando que un monstruo de ocho patas estaba a punto de devorarlo.

Recordaba con nostalgia las risas de su padre, las sonrisas calidas de su madre, la mirada de orgullo cuando su padre le decía "Bien hecho campeón", la mirada dulce de su madre cuando le decía "Cuando seas mayor te diré el ingrediente secreto de mis pasteles".

Pero ahora no había ningún padre que se enorgulleciera de el, y su madre había muerto sin decirle su secreto.

Pero el ya no era un niño de cinco años, ahora tenia 20 años, miles de responsabilidades y una doble carrera que sobrellevar. No tenía tiempo ni de respirar menos aun para hundirse en ese oscuro abismo de la auto-compasión. Tenia que comportarse como el hombre que sus padres querían que fuera. Un caballero y un hombre fuerte.

Pero no podía negar que los recuerdos llegaban a raudales cuando se distraía un solo momento. Pero no solo los hermosos recuerdos de su infancia feliz. También llegaban imágenes de los días en la abadía.

Recordaba el miedo que sintió el primer día cuando su abuelo lo dejo en ese miserable lugar, recordaba a Tala, un chico delgaducho que lo protegió al punto de recibir terribles palizas por el. Recordaba los golpes, el frío, el hambre y la sed.

Pero la incomodidad física no fue lo peor. Lo más horrible fue ver como mutilaban los preciosos recuerdos de su niñez para demostrarle que estaba solo. Para obligarlo a participar en los experimentos, las fotos de sus padres, los juguetes que armo con su padre, el libro de cocina de su madre, vio como todas y cada una de las cosas de sus padres fueron deztrozadas.

Recordaba como esa noche lloro amargamente sentado en una mugrienta esquina de su celda, recordaba el dolor y la sensación de vacío que sintió en ese momento.

Y recordaba la mirada amistosa de Tala cuando le entrego un bulto blanco a través de los barrotes de la celda sin decir nada, estaba tan lastimado esa noche que apenas se podía mover libremente. Había intentado escapar unos días antes y lo habían golpeado para demostrarle lo que le pasaría si lo intentaba de nuevo, sin embargo esa noche las heridas parecían frescas.

El bulto blanco resulto ser la bufanda de su padre, la larga bufanda blanca que su padre usaba para cubrirlo en invierno. La misma bufanda que ahora mismo el usa frecuentemente. Tala le había regalado un pequeño pedazo de sus recuerdos. Un gesto que jamás podría olvidar. Ese día oculto su preciado tesoro en un adoquín suelto de la pared y se juro a su mismo que seria fuerte. Que nunca permitiría que alguien lo viera llorar de nuevo, le juro a sus padres que sobreviviría a ese infierno y seria un hijo digno de orgullo.

El quería pensar que había cumplido su palabra, por desgracia jamás lo sabría por que sus padres estaban muertos, su familia estaba rota y jamás podría recuperar esa parte de si mismo que murió con ellos.

Suspiro con pesar antes de quitarse las gafas y contestar el molesto teléfono que timbraba estrepitosamente

—Hiwatari —Respondió con voz monótona

—Capitán Takao nos inscribió a todos en un torneo mañana, es una competencia individual, una especie de exhibición de caridad. Es en la zona de Ikebukuro en el complejo sunshine city, en el centro comercial.

—Bien. Nos…

—Capitán por favor podrías llamar a Hiromi y avisarle, lo intente pero no contesta tal vez tengas mejor suerte que yo. —Lo interrumpió Rey temiendo que Kai colgara antes de que el pudiera decirle algo mas.

—Bien. — confirmo antes de colgar.

Suspiro con desgana antes de tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Tala informándole del torneo y de donde seria, si querían participar los harían y seria un momento incomodo menos cuando ellos llegaran al torneo y no tener el mismo que explicarle a un estupido e irritante Takao que su "enemigo mortal" estaba en la ciudad.

Se levanto de su silla lentamente y con calma fue en busca de Hiromi.

-X-

Hiromi estaba en la sala, había escuchado el teléfono del despacho sonando justo antes de tocar la puerta y había preferido no molestarlo y ver algo de televisión mientras era hora de preparar la cena.

Cuando Kai apareció lucia cansado y frustrado, la miro un instante y le regalo una media sonrisa que logro que su corazón latiera a la velocidad de la luz y su pulso se acelerara tanto que resultaba desconcertante, después de un segundo en que fue deslumbrada por el correspondió con una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

Ella era feliz en ese momento. Cuando Kai le sonreía le hacia sentir que sus sonrisas eran solo para ella, no un gesto mil veces practicado para llevar chicas a la cama mas próxima… no que la idea le molestara (eso solo si era la cama de Kai) pero Kai siempre era un caballero con ella. La trataba con respeto y amabilidad.

—Mañana en Sunshine City habrá un torneo de exhibición, Rey llamo para informarme que Takao nos inscribió. —A pesar de que su voz sonaba indiferente una pequeña chispa de irritación sonaba claramente en su voz.

— ¿Los demolition boy's Irán también? —pregunto Hiromi tímidamente.

Temía un poco la reacción de los chicos ante los rusos, entendía que eran rivales pero también entendía perfectamente que Kai los consideraba sus amigos. O eso creía, después de todo habían llegado a su departamento y Kai de inmediato los instalo en el edificio, lo había escuchado ser regañado por Tala sin arrancarle la lengua por gritarle, por desgracia el altercado había sido en ruso por lo que ella no logro entender de qué iba el asunto.

Pero los chicos eras sus compañeros y Kai estaba mejor con Takao, Rey, Max y Manabu que con esos aterradores chicos rusos que pareciera que de un momento a otro saltarían sobre ti y te cortarían la yugular con una cuchara si siquiera los mirabas fijamente… bueno tal vez solo estaba dramatizando.

Ella nunca había hablado con ellos, pero los había visto luchar, su estilo era atacar sin piedad y con brutalidad, así que suponía que serian así también fuera del campo de batalla, sin embargo se recordó a si misma que eran solo suposiciones y que si fueran tan terribles Kai no estaría cerca de ellos.

Justo cuando Kai estaba por responderle la puerta se abrió y los DB's entraron confiadamente ganándose una mirada aterrada de ella y una escalofriante mirada de reproche de Kai, sin embargo no dijo nada cuando Tala se sentó en el sofá de una plaza y Spencer, Ian y Bryan se acomodaron en el suelo mirando fijamente a Hiromi con evidente descaro y unas aterradoras sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ella miro a Kai y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando la voz de Tala atrajo su atención

—Vaya Kai, los malos modales son contagiosos, ten cuidado antes de que el idiota de la gorra te contagie aun mas malos hábitos. —Hiromi estaba sorprendida del buen manejo de Tala para el idioma, era conciso y tenía solo un ligero acento extranjero, y el tono de voz era a la vez autoritario y burlón casi como el de un hermano mayor.

Vio el intercambio de miradas entre Kai y los chicos, una especie de "Compórtense" y las expresiones de los chicos cambiaron ligeramente, ahora la miraban curiosos.

—Ella es Hiromi Tachibana —Respondió con desgana sorprendiendo a Hiromi quien no se esperaba que obedeciera a Tala — El cabeza de fósforo es Tala, el enano es Ian, y esos son Bryan y Spencer — continuo mirándola a ella mientras señalaba ligeramente a cada uno de los DB's

—Mucho gusto… —Balbuceo cabizbaja Hiromi

—Tranquila prekrasnyĭ* (guapa) no te vamos a comer… a menos que seas tu la quiera que lo hagamos—comento burlonamente Bryan mientras la miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises.

Hiromi solo lo miro y una chispa de desafío brillo en sus ojos cuando le respondió sonriente

—Lo siento cosas como tu no entran en mi dieta

Tala intercambio una mirada satisfecha con Kai antes de decir mordaz

—Valla, la chica tiene carácter.

Hiromi lo miro confusa un momento, luego se dio cuenta, no había salido llorando ante la mirada de Bryan, no se había comportado como la chica aterrada que era desde hacia unas semanas, había respondido como la vieja Hiromi hubiera hecho. Tal vez no era un caso perdido después de todo, ese acosador no había arruinado su vida ni le había arrebatado su personalidad. Aun podía ser la Hiromi fuerte y segura de si misma. Sonrío satisfecha y miro de reojo la sonrisa satisfecha de Kai.

—Tengo hambre —gruño Ian molesto

—Vamos —indico Kai mientras se levantaba y jalaba a Hiromi hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto Spencer a ver que Kai les indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguieran

— A comer, idiota ¿A dónde mas? —Respondió Tala mientras caminaba junto a Kai y salían del departamento —Yo conduzco

—Ni en tus sueños Ivanov —respondió tajantemente Kai

—Vamos solo era un auto… no seas dramático. —respondió el pelirrojo mientras rodaba los ojos como si fuera algo insignificante

—Era un Porsche Carrera GT. —Le recordó Kai tranquilamente mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

Hiromi se estremeció el escuchar el modelo del auto, ese en especial rondaba los 400, 000 dólares, no era solo un auto, era uno de los mejores y mas caros del mundo. Seguramente escucho mal, por que nadie estaría tan tranquilo sobre un auto con ese valor ¿Verdad?

— ¿El Porsche Carrera GT que cuesta mas de $400, 000 dólares? —Pregunto incrédula Hiromi.

—$440, 000 dólares para ser exactos. —Respondió Bryan con una sonrisa sarcástica

—Vaya, la pequeña sabe de autos… —Comento Tala con una chispa de diversión.

—No me digas pequeña… a menos que quieras perder una mano. —comento con una sonrisa macabra Hiromi al salir de su estupefacción.

El aura de ira que la rodeaba y es falsamente dulce sonrisa logro asustar incluso a los rudos DB's, no que lo admitan abiertamente, no que siquiera lo mencionen en voz alta pero basto una mirada a la chica furiosa para tomar nota de no molestarla demasiado, por que algo en la sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa de Kai les decía que si la molestaban perderían algo mas preciado que una mano…

—Lo que tu digas prekrasnyĭ —Respondió Bryan con fingida tranquilidad.

Al bajar al estacionamiento Kai opto por un vehiculo mas amplio, una Hummer H2 negra, Hiromi termino sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Tala, Spencer, Ian y Bryan amontonados en la parte de atrás, Hiromi los escuchaba hablando en ruso en cada curva que Kai tomaba bruscamente, y esta vez no necesitaba saber el idioma para saber lo que cada palabra significaba.

Hiromi observo a Kai. Estaba relajado, la tensión de sus hombros se había ido, hablaba y bromeaba con Tala y los otros, le sonreía frente a ellos e incluso le había tomado la mano. Se comportaba diferente que con los chicos. Este era un Kai diferente, una nueva faceta de el que le gustaba demasiado.

La comida había sido en un restaurante de comida internacional, Hiromi se dio cuenta de los contrastes entre los chicos y los rusos.

Mientras que las comidas con Takao eran insufribles y repugnantes al verlo comer como cerdo los rusos comían tranquilos, comían relativamente poco, con lo que todos había comido, incluyéndola a ella Takao aun habría pedido un poco más, Kai no estaba tenso y ansioso por alejarse, por el contrario participaba en la conversación pero lo mas sorprendente de todo fue que hablaban con ella, la trataban como uno mas del grupo.

Por mas extraño e ilógico que pareciera se sentía mas a gusto entre esos chicos aterradores pero amables que con sus amigos… por un momento sonrío sinceramente al escuchar a Tala y Kai discutir sobre quien conduciría de vuelta a casa.

A casa… tenía que admitir que eso sonaba bastante bien. Se dio cuanta de que al menos de momento tenia un hogar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bueno chicas y chicos después de una larga espera aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Me gustaría disculparme por tardar tanto pero este capitulo me resulto complicado, principalmente el final, no me decidía si hacer de los DB's (usare esa abreviatura por que el nombre es muy largo) debían ser crueles y sádicos o ser como Kai, malos por fuera pero amables en el fondo.

Sentí que era el momento de que Hiromi volviera a ser ella misma, que fuera mandona y con carácter, ya me había cansado de escribir sobre una chica débil, ya es momento de que ella sea mas fuerte y los rusos van a sacar a la chica ruda que lleva dentro.

En cuanto al pasado que narro sobre Kai es mera ficción, solo unos detalles son verdaderos, muy pocos a decir verdad pero intente capturar lo mejor que pude la infancia brutal de el y de los DB's.

En cuanto al pasado de Hiromi, pues es todo ficción, poco a poco se Irán enterando de su pasado, pequeños detalles en sus pensamientos y otro tanto que ella misma contara mas adelante.

Bueno ya me alargue demasiado en esto. Espero sus comentarios de verdad, por favor con un simple Buen trabajo mis horas frente a la computadora mordiéndome las uñas de frustración por la falta de inspiración valdrán la pena…

Un ultimo comentario antes de irme, si ya se que como molesto pero me encantaría decirles que si son fanáticos de Takao tal vez no les guste como tratare al personaje, no malinterpreten, solo el ego de Takao saldrá perjudicado de gravedad.

*Guapa (Ruso)


	9. El pasado y El presente

**Capitulo 8**

**El pasado y el presente**

* * *

Tenia solo unas horas de conocer a los DB's y habían logrado hacerla reír, enfadar y hasta golpear a Bryan por decirle "prekrasnyĭ", (después del golpe Tala le dijo que significaba "Guapa", ella simplemente lo miro pero no se disculpo, después de todo no le había molestado la palabra si no el tono de su voz) en fin esos aterrorizantes rusos resultaron ser amables aun que no perfectos.

Ian era muy gruñón si tenia hambre, respondía de manera cortante y sarcástica a las preguntas y la miraba constantemente con curiosidad pero no le preguntaba nada, simplemente se encogía de hombros y continuaba con sus asuntos.

Spencer permanecía callado la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando hablaba sus palabras eran inquietantes y usaba un tono de voz como si lo supiera todo antes que todos y fuera una molestia explicarse.

Bryan resultaba claramente irritante, constantemente la molestaba llamándola "guapa", "linda" o "muñeca", pero curiosamente era divertido pelear con el, al menos por un rato. Claro que cuando las miradas envenenadas, las frases amenazantes y los golpes no funcionan entonces basta con mirar suplicante a Kai para que lo calme y la deje tranquila.

Tala, bueno ese chico pelirrojo es complicado, es frío como el hielo del ártico pero trata a Kai como un hermano menor… es sarcástico y la mira como si la estuviera evaluando, sinceramente se siente examinada por esos ojos azules.

Casi como si fuera una rana en clase de biología, con los órganos expuestos y atada con alfileres.

Una vez en el departamento Hiromi trato de ser positiva. Pensar en las cosas buenas y en los progresos que había logrado ese día, después de todo había sido una cena interesante y Hiromi se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba orgullosa de si misma, había pasado una tarde rodeada de chicos aterradores y no se había intimidado, por el contrario les demostró que ella no era una damisela delicada.

Bueno ella era una damisela en apuros muy en el fondo… la damisela en apuros de Kai pero ellos no tiene que saber eso.

A decir verdad nadie tiene que saber que ella tiene un lado terriblemente frágil.

Ahora mientras esta envuelta en las mantas de la cama de Kai escucha el lejano golpeteo de las teclas mientras el trabaja y por un momento se da permiso de dejar de pensar en los problemas, en el pasado, en el acosador y en sus confusos sentimientos.

Esa noche durmió mejor, no despertó presa del llanto y la sombra que la atacaba en sus sueños se mantenía alejada, tal vez por que esta vez Kai estaba imponente a su lado todo el tiempo.

La mañana siguiente se despertó sonriente, después de ducharse y vestirse especialmente para el torneo, no es que fuera una ocasión especial pero sin duda habría muchísimas personas y además esa clase de torneos se trasmitían por televisión a nivel mundial por lo que era mejor lucir bien ese día.

Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con que Kai estaba ya completamente vestido.

Se quedo mirándolo unos segundos con la mente en blanco, estaba extraordinario ese día, su ropa era oscura, desde el pantalón ancho hasta la chaqueta que llevaba encima de una playera gris, el único toque de color en su ropa era su eterna bufanda blanca.

Sentía curiosidad por esa bufanda, siempre que tenia alguna batalla la llevaba puesta, tal vez algún día el le contaría por que era tan especial.

—Kai abre la maldita puerta! – la voz de Tala resonó por el departamento

Kai con paso tranquilo se encamino a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo en lugar de los ojos azules de Tala se encontró con los ojitos negros de un enorme oso de felpa blanco, era casi tan alto como Spencer.

Hiromi los miro confundida antes de ver como Tala entraba lanzando el oso al suelo de manera violenta y notablemente enfadado, mientras que los demás dejaban caer un montón de paquetes en la alfombra de la sala.

— Llegaron para tu chica esta mañana y tu idiota portero convenció al estupido de Ian de traerlos – se quejo Bryan

— Vamos no pesaban tanto — se defendió el pequeño

— Claro tú no subiste con un estupido oso más grande que tú mientras todas las mujeres del edificio me miraban con sonrisas idiotas, además por las escaleras! – gruño molesto Tala

A pesar de estar asustada de la cantidad de cosas que su acosador había mandado esa vez el ver a Tala molesto e imaginarlo con ese oso através de las escaleras era francamente gracioso.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contener la risa pero al ver la mirada envenenada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba a Kai mientras el bicolor sonreía abiertamente rompió en carcajadas.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y escucharon al mismo Tala reír un poco junto a ella

—Claro búrlate –comento con una sonrisilla

— Entonces que hacemos con esto? —Comento tranquilamente Spencer

Kai y Hiromi se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza y los rusos comenzaran a abrir las cajas.

Después de algunos minutos Hiromi estaba sin palabras, sobre la alfombra estaba el enorme oso, un ramo de 24 rosas mitad amarillo mitad rojo, tres cajas de joyerías diferentes que contenían unos pendientes, un anillo y un dije, había además cajas de bombones cubiertos de chocolate y discos compactos.

Los rusos miraban fijamente los ojos castaños de ella que miraban fijamente cada objeto, los recordaba todos, eran cosas que ella quería, cosas que en algún momento había visto en alguna tienda o en comerciales de televisión o revistas.

— ¿Que pasa Hiromi? —Ella escuchaba la voz preocupada de Kai pero no era capaz de reaccionar.

Las imágenes inundaron su mente en ese momento

Al principio no había reconocido las cosas pero verlas juntas trajo todo a su mente.

"_Hikari mira ese oso es tan bonito!"_

"_Que collar mas maravilloso como me gustaría comprarlo"_

—Hiromi… ¿Estas bien?

"_Tal vez si consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo podría comprar los pendientes que vi ayer"_

"_Hikari no vas a creer esto! El nuevo CD de Muse salio ya a la venta! voy a tratar de comprarlo la próxima semana"_

Pero nunca llego a intentar comprar el disco por que los regalos del acosador comenzaron a llegar, los entrenamientos parecían ser más agotadores, la falta de sueño y sus pesadillas la tenían tan agotada que incluso se había olvidado del asunto.

Pero entonces cuando ella y Hikari paseaban por el distrito de compras y vio el oso el la estaba asechando, cuando había caminado a casa murmurando sobre los pendientes el estaba tan cerca como para escucharla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras palidecía.

Comenzó a temblar violentamente y dejo de respirar .

— ¡Hiromi todo esta bien!

Escuchaba la voz de Kai llamándola pero no era capaz de moverse, sentía las grandes y fuertes manos de el contra la piel de sus hombros, pero ni siquiera el contacto físico logro conectarla a la realidad sus ojos vacíos se llenaron de lagrimas que se derramaron por sus pálidas mejillas, ya no era Hiromi, era como un cascaron vacío.

-X-

Estaba asustado de ver a Hiromi reaccionar así, desde que había conocido a esa chica le había parecido completamente una mujer independiente y fuerte, no imaginaba que reaccionaria tan mal sobre los regalos y menos después de que se burlara de el de esa manera al verlo entrar con ese maldito y ridículo animal de felpa.

Pero era aun mas aterrador ver a Kai Hiwatari el príncipe de hielo palidecer y con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos, la llamaba con una inconfundible desesperación en su voz, era inquietante darse cuenta de que ese chico aparentemente frío aun era ese niño asustado y de buen corazón que el conoció en su infancia.

Pero ya no quería verlo pasar por la misma desesperación de antes, antes temía que los brutales castigos lo mataran, o que muriera por el frío, el hambre o la ser y ahora temía que fuera ella la que lo destruyera, temía que ella lo botara una vez que no le fuera útil y que de una vez por todas su amigo perdiera la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Estaban inmóviles sin saber que hacer cuando vieron a Kai tomar a la chica y abrazarla con fuerza, lo vieron murmurar algo en su oído, entonces ella reacciono abrazándolo con desesperación y estallando en un llanto doloroso.

Permanecieron congelados mientras ella lloraba desconsolada hablando en medio de sollozos y empapando la playera del chico mientras el murmura en su oído palabras de animo que solo ella lograba escuchar, la vieron apretar con fuerza la tela de la chaqueta y a el acariciar su cabello distraídamente como si fuera algo natural.

Los minutos pasaron y ella lentamente se relajo en los brazos de Kai, lo vieron encaminarse al sofá y sentarse junto a ella aun abrazados, vieron la mirada preocupada del bicolor y la mirada desesperada de ella.

Se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que el príncipe de hielo tenía un corazón.

-X-

—Maldito amargado se piensa que por ser el capitán puede llegar a la hora que se le de la gana!

—Cálmate Takao, además aun faltan dos horas para que comience aun tenemos mucho tiempo

—Pero Rey no es siempre Kai el que nos grita por llegar tarde! Por que el puede hacer lo que le da la gana y nosotros no!

—Takao cálmate Rey tiene razón aun sobra mucho tiempo además Hiromi aun no llega tampoco.

Ante el comentario de Max el chico chino entrecerró los ojos un momento meditando profundamente.

Kai era puntual pero ya tenía una hora de retraso

Hiromi no había respondido a sus llamadas el día anterior, le había pedido a Kai que le avisara.

Pero se sentía culpable, con toda la emoción de participar en la exhibición había olvidado preguntarle a Kai sobre Hiromi, después de todo apenas horas antes el capitán se había marchado con una débil y afiebrada chica en sus brazos.

Se maldecía internamente por ser tan mal amigo para Hiromi, incluso el príncipe de hielo la había cuidado mejor que el que se decía su amigo.

Pero Kai tampoco había mencionado nada sobre ella al teléfono, si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido el se los habría dicho estaba seguro de eso, pero el problema era que no había sabido nada después de que se marcharon.

No sabía si la había llevado al hospital o a su casa o tal vez con una amiga de la castaña, por lo que sabía su amiga igual podría estar perfectamente bien y en camino al centro comercial para el torneo o tirada hirviendo en fiebre en la camilla de un hospital.

Suspiro sonoramente mientras tomaba su teléfono e intentaba de nuevo llamarle a la chica.

Pero solo el sonido la operadora indicando que el número en cuestión estaba apagado fue su respuesta.

Colgó y marco el número de su capital, después de varios intentos se dio por vencido al ver que no le respondía.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras se resignaba a esperar noticias de alguno de ellos.

-X-

Su plan estaba en marcha.

Le había mandado muchos regalos esa mañana, había decidido comprarle todas las cosas que sabia que ella quería.

Ella estaría tan feliz cuando viera los regalos.

Casi podía verla sonriendo con emoción al ver cumplidos sus deseos por tener esos objetos.

Tenía aun plan sólido preparado, en el último minuto había cambiado de planes pero todo saldría bien.

Este plan resultaría aun más eficaz.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa maniaca al pensar en que esa misma noche esa chica seria suya.

Completamente suya por toda la eternidad.

Sin borrar su macabra sonrisa camino de nuevo buscando el lugar perfecto para ocultarse.

-X-

Sus ojos aun estaban hinchados y sus mejillas y nariz estaban aun sonrojados por el llanto pero estaba mas tranquila, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del deportivo de Kai y con los otros rusos en la Hummer H2 condiciendo justo detrás de ellos se sentía más segura.

Recordaba vividamente lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

Recordaba como se había hundido en un mar de desesperación sin ser capaz de salir de el hasta que los fuertes y calidos brazos de Kai la llevaron a la superficie.

Sonaba tan cursi pero eso sucedió, Kai la había rescatado de su propio dolor.

La calidez de sus brazos alejo por completo el frío que el miedo le causo.

Su aliento en su oído la había hecho estremecer agradablemente.

Sus manos la habían sostenido cuando sus propias piernas se doblaron como si fueran de gelatina.

La fuerza de su abrazo la obligo a dejar de temblar.

Su voz murmurando en su oído la habían tranquilizado mientras ella balbuceaba sin parar que tenia miedo y que ahora sabia que ese tipo la había seguido por todos lados, que había entrado a su casa, que había estado en su cuarto y que probablemente ella alguna vez se había topado con el sin saberlo.

Su aroma rodeándola la había hecho sentir completamente segura.

"Hiromi te juro que estaré contigo"

Esa frase simple le había regresado la vida, se sentía segura de nuevo, y aun mas cuando los rusos la habían mirado con preocupación

"Deja de ser tan miedosa prekrasnyĭ"

"Tachibana deja de llorar que ese no es tu estilo"

"Spencer tiene razón ¿Dónde esta la chica que amenazo con cortarnos una mano?"

"Vamos mujer como si alguien de verdad pudiera acercarse a ti si estamos aquí"

Las palabras de esos chicos que solo la conocían de unas horas la reconfortaron, le dieron a entender que ellos también la estaban cuidando.

No sabía si era verdad o no pero de alguna manera sabia que podía confiar el ellos si Kai los apreciaba tanto.

-x-

Debido al trafico Kai llego antes al centro comercial, caminaron por el estacionamiento aparentemente vacío para llegar al elevador, Hiromi aun estaba cabizbaja, aun se sentía asustada aun que no estaba segura de por que, sentía una sensación incomoda, como si alguien la mirara desde algún lugar de la oscuridad.

Kai sabia que estaban siendo asechados, sentía las miradas fijas en ellos, el maldito acosador les había tendido una trampa, había que reconocer que el tipo no era idiota, un estacionamiento subterráneo y vacío salvo por ellos, aun cuando ella corriera no tenia a donde escapar, sus gritos no serian escuchados tampoco y estaba solo el para defenderla.

Continuaron caminando unos segundos mas antes de que Hiromi asustada se acercara a el, Kai la miro y tomo su mano, ella le dio una tensa sonrisa y apretó más su mano.

Justo cuando estaban a mitad del estacionamiento cinco hombres los rodearon, todos vestidos de cuero negro y cabello largo y sucio, sin duda alguna pandilleros, Hiromi asustada se acerco mas a Kai, y uno de sus atacantes hablo con voz ronca y aliento alcohólico

— Vamos chico entréganos a la muñequita y te dejaremos ir… — Una sonrisa grotesca se asomo de sus labios al mirar a Hiromi de pies a cabeza, mientras pensaba que talvez podrían divertirse con la muñequita antes de entregársela a ese sujeto extraño, eso si la chica sobrevivía.

Kai solo los miro sonriendo sádicamente, eran principiantes, sin duda alguna estaban ebrios, si Hiromi no estuviera con el en ese momento podría comenzar a golpearlos, pero en esa situación lo único que podría hacer era defenderse, y buscar la manera de llegar al auto y esconderla allí mientras el podría divertirse.

Justo cuando uno de ellos se acercaba a Hiromi el sonido de neumáticos chirriando los congelo, la sonrisa de Kai aumento, esto seria divertido, muy divertido.

Vio como los rusos bajaban del auto y caminaban lentamente hasta donde estaban, los ojos azules de Tala recorrían a cada uno de los atacantes para finalmente mirar los ojos violetas de Kai, una sonrisa cómplice se poso en sus labios y con una seña le indico a los demás que avanzaran.

Hiromi estaba congelada, sabía que esos chicos eran rudos, pero jamás imagino que serian tan… letales, habían avanzado tan rápido que sus atacantes no pudieron reaccionar, incluso el pequeño Ian había derribado sin dificultad a un hombre del doble de su peso y estatura, ahora sus atacantes estaban en el suelo, luchando por defenderse.

—Ian y Spencer acompañen a Hiromi al ascensor — La voz de Kai sonó tranquila, cuando se acercaron soltó la mano de Hiromi y ella lo miro desesperada, no quería apartarse de su lado.

—Ve con ellos, esto tomara solo unos minutos — Al escuchar la tranquilidad de su voz Hiromi asintió levemente y siguió a los dos rusos al ascensor, antes de que la puerta se cerrara vio las sonrisas sádicas de Kai y Tala.

— Tranquila, estarán arriba en unos minutos. — Hiromi solo asintió distraídamente con la cabeza.

-X-

Su plan había fallado.

Su perfecto plan estaba arruinado, por unos minutos pensó que todo saldría bien, pero entonces ese maldito mocoso Hiwatari sonrío tan seguro de si mismo, como si supiera que el estaba allí para verlo.

"No podrás acercarte"

Esa maldita sonrisa parecia querer decirle eso, incluso rodeado de cinco hombres con apariencia de psicópatas se las había arreglado para verse aun mas peligroso, como si fuera un tigre… un maldito tigre esperando para descuartizar a sus presas…

Pero aun así estaba en desventaja y creyó que podría tomar a su chica mientras el estaba distraído, pero entonces esos cuatro tipos llegaron…

Eran francamente tan imponentes que tembló de solo verlos…

Tenían esa aura de peligro… como si pudieran matarte en cuestión de segundos…

Todos ellos tenían la misma mirada entusiasmada y psicótica.

Cada uno de ellos trasmitía una sensación escalofriante, incluso los cinco pandilleros que contrato temblaban ligeramente, en cuestión de segundos pasaron de cazadores a presas.

Oculto en un rincón por miedo a ser descubierto presencio todo mientras temblaba debido al pánico.

Esos chicos eran letales.

En un segundo habían avanzado, el pequeño había tirado de un golpe a un hombre del doble de su talla y ni siquiera parecía esforzarse.

El más grande había derribado a dos de un solo golpe, mientras que los otros dos sujetaban por el cuello a sus presas acorralándolos contra el suelo.

De pronto pensó en Hiromi, debía estar aterrada de ver tanta violencia, debía estar asustada y llorando.

La miro, temblaba ligeramente mientras abrazaba a ese mocoso, miraba fijamente a los cuatro salvajes pero no era miedo lo que había en sus ojos, parecía estar aliviada de verlos.

Entonces escucho al estupido mocoso llamar a dos de ellos, al más alto y al más pequeño, vio como obligo a su linda Hiromi a ir con esos dos salvajes… quería correr a ella y salvarla de sus garras pero tenia miedo y el deseo de salvarla estaba opacado por sus instintos que le ordenaban que huyera.

Entonces quiso huir pero sus piernas no le respondieron, quería dejar de mirar mientras esos tres chicos destrozaban a los pandilleros.

Escuchaba sus gritos cuando el de cabello violeta rompía cruelmente uno a uno sus dedos, vio al pelirrojo golpearlos con salvaje abandono y vio al chico Hiwatari sonreír sádicamente mientras golpeaba al líder.

Eran aterradores, crueles, despiadados… eran prácticamente demonios.

¿Cómo podría dejar a su dulce Hiromi con ellos?

Tenia que hacer algo para salvarla pero…

Escucho como los interrogaban sin atreverse a moverse, escucho el horrible sonido de huesos rotos mientras que esos inútiles revelaban todo.

Vio como aun retorciéndose de dolor les contaban todo lo que sabían.

Tenia que escapar, si lo atrapaban no tendría oportunidad de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Tenía que escapar y pensar en un nuevo plan, en algo para detener a esos cuatro.

Cuando varios autos negros llegaron escapo lentamente para no ser visto mientras varios tipos en trajes negros subían a los pandilleros en una camioneta.

Una vez en la calle escapo de allí tan rápido como pudo, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que huir para pensar en lo que aria, tenia que hacerlo.

-X-

Estaba sentada en una pequeña cafetería sentada entre Ian y Spencer bebiendo un poco de té cuando vio a Kai, Tala y Bryan acercarse.

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y abrazo a Kai con todas sus fuerzas, fue un acto reflejo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en publico, y frente a los DB's supuso que el la alejaría pero en lugar de eso sintió uno de sus brazos corresponder a sus abrazo y escucho su voz en su oído

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió antes de separarse de él sonrojada, entonces lo miro atentamente, su inmaculada bufanda blanca tenia pequeñas manchitas rojas… sangre… su bufanda estaba manchada de sangre

— Kai ¿Estas bien?

El la miro confundido antes de seguir el rumbo de su mirada y ver por si mismo la sangre, asintió con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo

— Claro, no te preocupes, no es mía.

Hiromi lo miro un momento antes de asimilar el significado completo de la frase, sabia que debía temerle a Kai, cualquiera con sentido común estaría asustada después de ver lo violento que podía llegar a ser, pero ella solo estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, de que nada malo le había pasado, sonrío antes de tomar de nuevo su té y beber un poco mas.

Después de algunos minutos de estar en un cómodo silencio escucharon la voz de Tala

—Nosotros nos iremos, aun que no estaremos muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Hiromi confundida

— Es mejor evitar el escándalo que el idiota armaría si nos ve con ustedes, al menos mientras estemos rodeados de prensa.

Hiromi los miro sorprendida, casi se había olvidado de que tenían que reunirse con los BBAR's, se sentía tan cómoda y segura en esos momentos que se olvido que estaban en un torneo de exhibición y olvido también que Takao, Rey, Max y Manabu odiaban a los DB's.

Los vio marcharse mientras que terminaba su té

— ¿Estas lista?

Miro a Kai antes de asentir lentamente y tomar la mano que le ofrecía, sabía que tenia que soltar su mano en algún momento mas aun por que estaban por encontrarse con los chicos pero la calidez que sentía en ese momento le impedía alejarse de él.

Kai estaba confundido y enojado, sabia que tenia que dejar ir a Hiromi, seria un escándalo si llegaban con los BBAR's tomados de la mano, no podría explicarles la verdad aun, aun que la principal razón era no interferir en los entrenamientos y que lograran ganar el próximo campeonato mundial… pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora… volvería con los DB's.

Si volvía con ellos entonces no importaría si todo ese asunto del acosador les afectaba, incluso seria una ventaja en combate… pero no podía hacer nada sin consultarlo antes con Hiromi, tenia que hablar con ella, decirle que se marcharía en cuanto atraparan al acosador.

Aun atrapado en sus dudas logro soltar la mano de la chica al ver que se acercaban a los demás, vio la duda y el miedo en los ojos de Hiromi mientras miraba alrededor y sin que los demás se percataran se inclino y murmuro suavemente en su oído

"Tranquila Hiromi, estoy aquí, y los demás están cerca"

El alivio lo invadió en cuanto vio su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin poderlo evitar una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras les explicaba de mana gana a los demás que habían llegado tarde por que Hiromi había estado con el medico.

Eso basto para detener los gritos de Takao y para que los otros se llenaran de culpa, por lo menos durante la mitad de la exhibición se mantuvieron calmados.

Pero en cuanto el presentador anuncio la participación de los DB's el escándalo comenzó de nuevo, sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro, entre los gritos de las locas fanáticas de Tala y los insultos que incluso Rey gritaba desde el fondo de sus pulmones no sabia cual resultaba mas estridente.

Al final de la exhibición la batalla final seria entre Tala y Kai, ambos avanzaron hacia la arena de juego con medias sonrisas en los labios y la diversión en los ojos.

La batalla comenzó con calma, ambos intentaban ver hasta que punto esta dispuesto a llegar su oponente, una vez que decidieron luchar seriamente la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Takao miraba sorprendido el intercambio de ataques de ambos chicos, eran brutales… por un segundo pensó en que el mismo estaba lejos de alcanzar ese nivel sin ayuda de su espíritu sagrado, por que a pesar de tener ya varios minutos luchando ninguno de ellos había llamado a sus respectivos espíritus.

Max observaba maravillado el encuentro, era un espectáculo digno de verse, ataques perfectos y defensas magnificas de ambos, el sabia que su capitán era un verdadero genio en el Blade y que el pelirrojo era sin duda alguna muy bueno pero esa batalla sin duda alguna era espectacular.

Manabu intentaba en vano capturar datos sobre el encuentro… al final termino observando todo boquiabierto y con el monitor de su portátil cerrado.

Rey en cambio estaba aterrado, de pronto vio la destreza de Tala su mayor enemigo y el miedo de perder el titulo de campeones lo asalto, pero recordó que Kai estaba en el equipo y con el y Takao eran imparables… pero al ver detenidamente a Tala y a Kai en lugar de a sus Blades se dio cuenta de que no había rabia en sus rostros.

Sus expresiones eran de diversión, sus ojos brillaban por el desafío, la media sonrisa de Tala era un reflejo de la sonrisilla de Kai, se dio cuenta entonces no eran dos rivales compitiendo en ese momento, era mas un encuentro amistoso entre ellos… y entonces el miedo lo asalto de nuevo… ¿Kai los traicionaría de nuevo marchándose con los rusos?

Hiromi estaba sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas estaban doloridas, era una batalla espectacular, sin duda alguna los dos eran magníficos pero lo que a ella le hacia feliz era ver las miradas de ambos, los ojos violetas de Kai estaban brillando por la emoción y al mismo tiempo la alegría, los ojos azules de Tala habían perdido parte de su frialdad y la diversión era notoria.

Ella veía incluso ahora esa aura de fraternidad entre ellos, este era el Kai que disfrutaba una batalla por el simple hecho de luchar contra un buen rival, sin pretensiones de ganar un titulo, era una batalla en la que no importaría realmente el ganador.

Con un ultimo y feroz ataque ambos Blades salieron a la vez de la arena, cada uno atrapo el Blade de su rival y aun sonriendo y en medio de los vítores y aplausos de la multitud enloquecida los intercambiaron

Un segundo después cuando Kai volvió con su equipo la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y evito el contacto con los demás, simplemente camino hasta donde Hiromi estaba sentada y se acomodo a su lado en silencio.

Ignoro las felicitaciones de sus compañeros pero miro levemente a Hiromi cuando ella comento que había sido una batalla espectacular y asintió con la cabeza un poco.

-X-

Por sugerencia de Takao decidieron ir a comer en uno de los restaurantes de "coma todo lo que pueda" que había en el centro comercial, lo que podría haber sido una magnifica idea.

Sin embargo en el momento en que se encontraban sentados en una mesa en la zona central del local un mesero se acerco, recorrió con la mirada a los chicos pero en el momento en que su mirada se topo con el rostro de la castaña su expresión amable desapareció cambiando radicalmente a una sonrisa cruel.

— ¿Hiromi eres tu?

Cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en el mesero de estatura media y cabello y ojos negros que miraba a Hiromi con una expresión de sádica diversión al verla palidecer al reconocerlo

— Vaya… no as cambiado nada…

Kai miro a Hiromi, estaba pálida… su mirada reflejaba el miedo que sentía hacia esa persona la vio intentar decir algo… hablar… pero el sonido no salía de sus labios… y cuando lo hizo su voz fue delgada y frágil…

— Shusuke…

Solo fue una palabra pero el oji violeta se percato del miedo, del dolor, del rencor que le causaba ese hombre a Hiromi…

— Aun eres la misma idiota verdad Hiromi…

Hiromi abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el insulto y una lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla… y eso fue mas de lo que Kai Hiwatari estaba dispuesto a soportar.

De un movimiento fluido se encontraba de pie y el mesero en el suelo con la pesada bota de combate de Kai sobre su pecho… los ojos violetas de Kai brillaban aterradores y los ojos negros del chico se abrieron horrorizados…

Takao, Max, Rey y Manabu no sabían que hacer… habían escuchado al chico insultar a Hiromi pero la violenta y rápida reacción de Kai los dejo pasmados… miraron sin saber que hacer la escena frente a sus ojos, Rey estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y ayudar al mesero cuando vio a los DB's levantarse de la mesa que ocupaban al otro lado de la habitación y caminar visiblemente enfadados en dirección a ellos…

Shusuke tembló visiblemente al ver en su campo de visión además del aterrador Heli azul a otros cuatro chicos aterradores vestidos de negro mirándolo con sonrisas retorcidas

— Este idiota al parecer necesita aprender a tratar a las damas…

La voz de Tala resonó en el silencio que se había formado en el restaurante, nadie ni siquiera los BBAR's intentaron moverse al ver a Bryan y Spencer sujetar al aterrado mesero que era incapaz incluso de hablar…

Hiromi estaba completamente ausente, perdida en los dolorosos recuerdos en los que con una sola frase Shusuke la había hundido, fue incapaz de reaccionar mientras Kai la obligaba con delicadeza a levantarse y solo atino a llorar en silencio cuando el la levanto en sus brazos y salio caminando detrás de los DB's.

Aun sentados en sus lugares con los ojos abiertos y las mandíbulas desencajadas permanecieron los BBAR's, miles de dudas los carcomían en especial a Rey.

¿Por qué ese mesero insulto a Hiromi? ¿De donde se conocían?

Pero más importante aun era por que el príncipe de hielo Kai Hiwatari había reaccionado tan violentamente ante la agresión…

Por un segundo dudo que hubiera ocurrido pero al mirar los asientos vacíos que antes ocuparan el peli azul y la castaña se dio cuenta de que la escena había ocurrido.

Un chico desconocido para ellos había insultado a Hiromi y Kai lo había derribado de un golpe y antes de que el asustado mesero pudiera hablar los DB's lo habían arrastrado fuera del local antes de que el oji violeta cargara a Hiromi y se la llevara en la misma dirección que los rusos habían tomado.

De nuevo la sensación de miedo lo inundo ¿Kai se marcharía con los DB's? a cada segundo la idea le parecía mas probable… entonces el miedo fue sustituido por el pánico… si Kai se marchaba el campeonato estaba prácticamente perdido.

-X-

Una vez en el estacionamiento Kai miro fijamente al mesero que solo lloraba aterrado sin saber el por que fue brutalmente arrastrado por esos tipos de aspecto criminal.

—Oye Kai ¿Podemos jugar un poco con este?

Una terrible sonrisa y el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Bryan acompañaron a la pregunta

—Investiga por que insulto a la chica de Kai mientras aun puede hablar yo me iré con el y nos veremos en el departamento

Esta vez la voz de Tala era fría y monótona mientras analizaba con sus implacables ojos al asustado muchacho.

La cabeza de Shusuke era un caos, estaba terriblemente asustado, sobre todo de ese chico de ojos violetas y del pelirrojo.

"_La chica de Kai" _

Eso había dicho el pelirrojo, entonces el de ojos violetas era ese tal Kai… pero no era posible que la aburrida y desabrida chica que el conoció se acercara siquiera a un chico tan espeluznante como ese…

Pero en el momento que la vio no pudo reprimir sus palabras… menos aun después de ver su estupida expresión, el siempre había odiado esa cara, tal débil y necesitada… tan dependiente… pero demonios nunca imagino que alguno de esos chicos la defendería… menos aun uno como ese.

El creyó que era algo así como el juguete del grupo, nunca imagino que estaría enredada con un tipo tan peligroso… de haberlo sabido habría cuidado su lengua.

"_Mientras aun puede hablar"_

Al sentir como lo arrojaban amordazado y atado violentamente al maletero de algún vehiculo cerro los ojos implorando en silencio a cuanto dios conocía por su vida

—Bryan… no quiero problemas ¿Entendido?

Con los ojos cerrados escucho la voz de un chico, sonaba irritada ¿Seria ese tipo el tal Kai?

—¿Nivel 2?

Tembló aun mas al escuchar la voz entusiasmada que respondió.

— Nivel 3

Al escuchar la respuesta ahora estaba seguro que esa voz era la del novio de Hiromi.

Incapaz de moverse se resigno a su suerte en momento en que sintió el vehiculo comenzar a moverse.

—Tranquilo chico esto es solo una charla amistosa… nos contaras algunas cosas y te dejaremos ir

A pesar de que las palabras eran tranquilizadoras el tono despectivo con que fueron dichas solo logro aterrarlo mas.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo, tenia graves problemas de inspiración.

No sabia exactamente que quería y eso me confunde aun ahora no logro completar en mi cabeza lo que quiero.

Pero volviendo a lo importante como vieron en ese capitulo la relación con los DB's esta mas marcada. Esto es por que soy una autora egoísta. Mis personajes favoritos son Kai y Tala así que no puedo evitar tener favoritismos ademas…

Mi rencor personal a Takao me obliga a destrozarlo, lo siento si algún fan suyo esta leyendo esto pero es mi opinión PERSONAL.

En mi historia Kai tiene una amistad fuerte con Tala. Mientras que Takao es su rival, son amigos pero es de esos amigos incómodos con los que hablas pero en los que no confías tus secretos ¿me explico?

Y en cuanto a Hiromi ella no tiene mas amigos que los BBAR's, tiene unas compañeras de universidad agradables pero no amigas, no niego que son sus amigos y ella los quiere pero Takao es solo un amigo irritante. Sinceramente ustedes ¿preferirían a Takao o nuevos amigos que te respetan y te valoran?,

El fic NO se trata de Hiromi y su amistad con los chicos, es sobre ella y Kai, y para bien o para mal Kai tiene un pasado (Al menos en mi historia) que ella debe aceptar, en ese pasado están incluidos los DB's, como se dice vulgarmente son un paquete, podría considerarse como un universo alterno en ese sentido.

Ahora la idea central del fic es una cuestión simple: ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por amor? Cada personaje a lo largo de la trama encontrara la respuesta. Y no les hablo del amor romántico solamente, me refiero también a la amistad, que después de todo es un tipo de amor.

En otras cosas un ramo de 24 rosas significa "pienso en ti todo el día", el color amarillo significa "Ten cuidado" ese color es una advertencia y el color rojo significa "amor apasionado" la combinación del ramo era la mitad amarilla y mitad roja, por lo que ustedes deben comprender el significado oculto tras el regalo. No se mucho sobre lenguaje de las flores pero conozco algunas cosas muy básicas sobre el tema, a si que si me equivoco sobre los significados les pido una disculpa.

Y seguramente se preguntan quien es Shusuke, aun que ya se a mencionado antes y ustedes saben que es el ex novio de Hiromi, una mala por no decir terrible relación de su pasado que la lastimo profundamente. Pero aun falta debelar la historia completa sobre su pasado y sobre la muerte de los padres de ella. Paciencia chicos y chicas lo mejor esta por venir.

Como vieron las cosas entre los DB's y los BBAR's serán tensas, es el momento de las confesiones y las decisiones.

Antes de irme tengo una pregunta y de sus respuestas depende el próximo capitulo ¿Quieren una escena completa y detallada sobre la "Charla" con Shusuke?, aun que si es incluida seguramente será violenta aun que les dará una idea de lo que le espera al acosador en un futuro próximo. Espero que no malinterpreten a los DB's no son criminales ni asesinos solamente son algo crueles y acostumbrados a tratar los "trabajos sucios" del abuelo de Kai.

Sobre el tan ansiado beso solo puedo decir que será en el próximo capitulo por fin.


	10. Huracan

Capitulo 9

Huracán

-X-

Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón a punto de explotar del miedo y la impotencia, intentaba en vano soltar las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a una mugrienta silla de madera en el centro de una habitación mal iluminada pero pese a sus intentos solo lograba irritar aun mas su piel ya de por si enrojecida.

Podía ver a esos sujetos mirándolo y le daba escalofríos de pánico pero al mismo tiempo la rabia lo llenaba.

El más alto tenía el rostro y la mirada indiferentes, como si contemplara un saco de basura y no una persona.

El de cabellos violetas lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa que le decía que estaba disfrutando de verlo sudar y temblar con el corazón desbocado.

El más bajito estaba sentado sobre una desvencijada mesa de madera comiendo despreocupadamente una bolsa de patatas fritas y mirándolo con curiosidad. Pero eso era aun mas aterrador por que al ver esa curiosa mirada parecía que se preguntara cuanto podría sobrevivir a lo que fuera que harían con el.

Pero el pelirrojo que acababa de llegar y que por lo que noto era el líder en ese momento lo miraba con esos ojos azules como su fuera un divertido juguete… se dio cuenta que esos chicos, el pelirrojo en especial eran sádicos… probablemente psicópatas homicidas…

Su corazón saltaba tan rápido en su pecho que ya ni siquiera era capaz de sentirlo… un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y rostro y el miedo dilataba sus pupilas… estaba seguro de que lo matarían…

Y todo por esa zorra de Hiromi… la rabia aumento al pensar que había llegado virgen a su cama y ahora se revolcaba con yakuzas*… y por culpa de una cualquiera como esa tenia que soportar lo que fuera que le harían… la vida era una mierda.

-X-

Los DB's estaban disfrutando de esa pequeña tarea. No es que ellos disfrutaran matando personas todo el tiempo pero en el mundo existen personas a las que les toca hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás sin preguntar ni opinar y por mucho tiempo ellos han sido esa clase de personas, era un poco tarde para cambiar a esas alturas.

Mientras ellos recibieran su pago de parte del abuelo de Kai cumplían sus órdenes sin cuestionamientos, claro dentro de sus propios términos y condiciones, ellos después de todo no eran mas sus esclavos, por que ahora eran sus empleados y unos sumamente valiosos para el miserable anciano.

El hombre no era del todo un estupido, él sabia perfectamente que tenia a Kai atado muy débilmente con la correa del deber familiar y la memoria de sus padres por eso procuraba recompensar muy bien cada trabajo que le encargaba. Y en cuanto a ellos mas bien estaban apoyando a un compañero y ganando millones al mismo tiempo, un arreglo beneficioso para todos, en especial para el anciano.

Pero esa tarea era algo personal para todos ellos.

En las horas que tenían de conocer a la chica habían aprendido a ver lo que ella era realmente tal vez fuera extraño que ellos confiaran en una persona tan rápido pero si el príncipe de hielo estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella entonces valía la pena darle una oportunidad a la chica, por eso mientras ella estuviera con Kai seria tratada como miembro del equipo con todos los lujos y beneficios que eso conlleva, y entre ellos esta el de cuidar su espalda cuando lo necesitara tal como en ese momento.

En especial desde que Kai había mandado a Tala con "Carta blanca" para hacer lo que quisieran, y ante eso Bryan sonreía tan radiantemente como un niño ante un delicioso caramelo, aun que después de todo para él el dolor de otros es aun mejor que el mas fino caramelo.

Ian y Spencer eran meros observadores la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos en muy pocas ocasiones participaban activamente en los juegos, Bryan era siempre el encargado, mientras que Tala con su voz fría y despiadada se encargaba de las preguntas.

Pero esta vez la victima no era un desconocido cualquiera, era un simple mesero que había insultado a la chica de Kai, la única mujer que ellos habían visto cerca de él, la única mujer que podía tocarlo, hablar con el, mirarlo y tratarlo como un ser humano.

Aun que después de todo incluso a ellos los trataba como chicos normales sin importar su aterrador aspecto (no es que se quejaran de lucir aterradores, era algo útil en el negocio) en un principio cuando los vio parecía a punto del desmayo pero con solo una cena con ella se había relajado por completo.

Había bromeado con Spencer, conversado con Ian, había golpeado a Bryan e incluso se había reído a carcajadas de Tala sin ser mutilada. Era una chica valiente.

Era una chica inteligente y valiente que les agradaba. Era como una hermanita menor a la que podían molestar sin que se desmayara del miedo.

Y ese chico estupido la había hecho palidecer como si estuviera muerta, con solo unas palabras había destruido todo el progreso que Kai había logrado en ella desde esa mañana, y había sido más de lo que ellos soportarían sin intervenir.

Ellos eran los temidos DB's no unos pobres remedos de hombres como los niños del equipo actual de Kai, y si esos chiquillos no podían ser útiles ellos lo serian.

Con suerte Kai volvería con ellos lo antes posible y tal vez podría llevar con él a la chica pensaba Spencer mientras contemplaba el cielo azul y brillante por uno de los tragaluces medio oxidados y con cristales rotos.

Volvió la mirada hacia el chico atado cuando escucho una carcajada de Bryan, el juego estaba por comenzar.

—Mira bastardo las reglas son simples, él pregunta y tu respondes, si el no esta satisfecho con tu respuesta o nos mientes entonces tendrás un castigo pero si eres un buen y obediente perro no te mataremos ¿Te gusta el trato?

La voz de Bryan sonaba tan falsamente amable que sintió desfallecer al mirarlo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba "Solo di que si con la cabeza o te mataran" así que asintió lo mas fuerte que pudo y vio la retorcida sonrisa del peli-violeta y se estremeció al escucharlo decir en su susurro junto a su oído

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… no hay nadie mas que nosotros en kilómetros

Después de eso retiro dolorosamente la cinta que cubría su boca y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de dolor

— Nombre

La voz del pelirrojo lo sorprendió… sin poder evitarlo salto un poco tirando mas de las cuerdas que ya comenzaban a despellejar su piel en las muñecas.

—Shusuke, Takashi Shusuke…

Pronuncio su nombre sin aliento mirando aterrado los ojos azules del pelirrojo

— ¿De donde conoces a Hiromi?

Lo miro incrédulo y asustado a partes iguales… era de verdad por esa golfa que lo tenían allí… pero si era solo por ella entonces no tenia que preocuparse, era demasiado poca cosa para que ellos se interesaran en serio… de seguro todo ese circo no era mas que una broma de mal gusto

— ¿Por que tengo que obedecerte?

Después de que esas palabras salieron de sus labios un dolor intenso lo recorrió y no pudo terminar de hablar… no supo como pero se percato de que el Peli-violeta estaba de pie tras de él y que acababa de romperle el dedo índice de la mano izquierda…

—Respuesta incorrecta!

Grito animado Ian con la boca llena de papas a medio masticar…

—¿De donde conoces a Hiromi?

Repitió la voz impaciente de Tala y esta vez Shusuke pudo sentir con toda claridad como el otro sujeto tomaba en su mano su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda preparado para romperlo, no era ninguna broma… esos tipos estaban siendo serios…

—Es… mi exnovia

Escupió las palabras en un ahogado chillido al sentir al sujeto mover su dedo roto con violencia

—Va entendiendo, no es tan idiota como pensábamos

Esta vez el comentario salio de Spencer quien miraba desinteresado el rostro sudado y contraído por el dolor del chico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con ella?

—Dos años

—Queremos tu versión si omites algún detalle lo sabremos

Shusuke solo los miro confundido sin poder articular palabra… entonces cuando su silencio se extendió a dos minutos completos escucho el ruido de huesos rotos y una sacudida de dolor lo asalto… esta vez habían sido los dedos restantes de la mano izquierda los que habían sido machacados con una aterradora facilidad por el peli-violeta

Respiro pesadamente e intento hablar coherentemente… al parecer el silencio era una respuesta incorrecta también…

—La conocí en la preparatoria… era una chica estupida sin amigos y me acerque a ella, la pobre estaba tan agradecida de que alguien le hablara que hacia lo que le pedía sin dudar…

Los DB's lo miraron en silencio, era estupido y arrogante, pero no interrumpirían su monologo, lo dejarían hablar de ella tan mal como quisiera pero al final por cada insulto un hueso seria roto… una sonrisa helada se instalo en el rostro de Tala al ver al chico hablar con ese tono arrogante aun sin poder dejar de jadear por el dolor.

—Después de unos meses le pedí que saliera conmigo, ella era la clase de chica mojigata y santurrona que mis padres querían para mí, así que la lleve a casa y la presente como mi novia con mi familia…

Tala entrecerró los ojos al verlo jadear pesadamente recuperando el aliento mientras intentaba en vano superar el dolor lo vio murmurar un poco mas bajo pero en el mismo tono asquerosamente arrogante

—Era tan estupida que no importaba si la engañaba con otras chicas mientras que no la dejara ella hacia como si no supiera… pero era tan idiota, tan melosa que me asfixiaba… pero mis padres la querían y no podía botarla… de vez en cuando la golpeaba cuando no soportaba ver su estupida cara de felicidad y ella me perdonaba siempre… incluso la convencí de acostarse conmigo, termine con ella cuando sus padres murieron… no dejaba de llorar, yo no necesitaba a una mujer estupida y un asco en la cama… tan frígida… tan…

—Cierra tu maldita boca

Tala lo miraba fijamente… fue el tono homicida lo que obligo a detener su relato, se dio cuenta de que ahora los cuatro lo miraban furiosos, no lo entendía ¿Qué tenia esa zorra de especial? ¿Era tan buena en la cama ahora? ¿Por qué llevaban esa mierda tan lejos por una chica horrenda y mojigata como ella?

—Así que te aprovechaste de ella cuando confió en ti, la usaste y desechaste cuando dejo de servirte…

La voz de Ian sonaba extraña… fría con un ligero matiz de dolor en fondo, después de todo el había tomado peor que los demás que lo usaran como un arma en el pasado y aun le dolía cuando lo recordaba.

—La dejaste sola cuando te necesito…

Spencer hablo bajo, con un tono áspero y molesto

— ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces la insultaste mientras hablabas? Sabes deje de contar después de cinco pero decido romperte 20 huesos del cuerpo… solo por diversión…

Bryan estaba casi saltando de alegría, se moría de ganas por comenzar su diversión, no lo matarían, ellos no eran asesinos, otros se ocupaban de eso, pero le divertía experimentar torturas con sus misiones, entre mas gritaran mejor era su trabajo y Bryan era perfeccionista.

Shusuke quiso hablar pero los ojos azules que lo miraban lo mantenían tan asustado que no pudo hacer más que implorar piedad…

—Esa chica… Es la chica de Kai Hiwatari ahora, no te mataremos, pero si dejare que Bryan juegue contigo, después te dejaremos ir. Si vas a la policía no te servirá de nada, es tu palabra contra la de la familia Hiwatari.

El chico lo miro aterrado… el pelirrojo tenia razón… aun que se parara en medio de la calle gritando que el heredero Hiwatari lo mando golpear nadie le ayudaría, ese apellido pesaba de sobremanera en Japón y en otros países, el dinero, el poder, las conexiones estaban en su contra… lo único que podía esperar era piedad…

Quiso gritar cuando su muñeca se rompió… el dolor lo ahogaba mientras escuchaba la voz del chico que llamaban Bryan contar los huesos que rompía… después de escucharlo decir doce… un golpe brutal directo en su rostro mando su cuerpo de espaldas contra el suelo y cada hueso roto vibro en su cuerpo dolorosamente…

—Trece! Que buen golpe Spencer le rompiste la nariz!

Spencer sonrío mientras con un pañuelo negro limpiaba la sangre de sus nudillos y veía a Ian caminar despreocupado aun comiendo sus papas fritas y patear directo en las costillas al mesero, la fuerza fue tal que el sonido de huesos rotos era equiparable al de la silla despedazándose bajo el peso y el impacto

—Ian! No se vale romper más de uno por golpe! No importa cuantas costillas fueron solo contara como un hueso así que van catorce!

Ian solo continuo comiendo mientras veía a Bryan decidir que romper mientras los gritos de dolor del chico resonaban en el viejo almacén, pero no importaba podía desgarrar su garganta y nadie escucharía y esos gritos eran parte de la diversión… al final Bryan se decidió por romper los dedos de la mano derecha lo que sumaria diecinueve huesos rotos

—Anda capitán te dejo el último hueso a ti…

Tala miro el cuerpo maltrecho en el suelo, eran solo veinte de los doscientos seis huesos disponibles pero Bryan había roto aquellos mas difíciles de atender… incluso algunos dejarían daños permanentes, su brazo perdería movilidad y sus dedos tendrían que ser operados para reconstruirlos.

No sabia que romper… al final decidió romper su fémur a la altura de la cadera… seria doloroso y le dejaría una marca permanente en su andar, le recordaría de por vida que no debía meterse con la chica… de un golpe preciso con un tubo que tomo del suelo fracturo el hueso y el chico se retorció de dolor en medio de gritos implorando piedad…

—Si te acercas a ella una vez mas eres hombre muerto bastardo… esto te parecerá el jodido paraíso si te encuentro de nuevo…

La voz de Bryan penetro en su mente confundida pero el dolor y el terror lo obligaban a retorcerse lastimando aun mas cada herida mientras escuchaba vagamente decir a alguno de ellos que alguien vendría pronto por el… cuando el dolor fue terriblemente insoportable se desmayo.

-X-

Kai no sabia que más hacer con Hiromi, aun temblaba y se negaba a hablar, ambos estaban recostados en la enorme cama de la alcoba de Kai, ella acurrucada entre sus brazos llorando en silencio.

Se moría por preguntarle quien era el y por que estaba tan mal solo por unas cuantas palabras pero sabía que ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista, cuando sus emociones se calmaran un poco y entendiera que no estaba sola.

—Él era Shusuke… él fue… es mi exnovio…

Escucho el sonido de su voz débil y ronca por el llanto… sonaba un tanto entumecida como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla… por lo que la abrazo mas fuerte antes de hablar

—¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?

No podía obligarla a ella a hablar, lo aria cuando quisiera hacerlo y de todos modos los chicos ya estaban en eso Tala acababa de salir para reunirse con los demás.

—Yo… yo siempre eh sido una persona mandona… por eso no tengo muchos amigos… le desagrado a la mayoría y cuando estaba en la preparatoria no estaban Takao o Manabu para hablar con ellos, ustedes estaban en uno de esos largos viajes de entrenamiento y él se acerco diciendo que quería que fuéramos amigos…

La sintió estremecerse un poco y la cobijo mas con la manta mientras sus manos distraídamente se enredaban en su cabello acariciando suavemente hasta tranquilizarla un poco y animarla para que continuara hablando.

—Al principio fue muy dulce conmigo, comía conmigo en los descansos, me acompañaba a casa, después de algunos meses me pidió que fuera su novia, yo estaba muy feliz por que él fue el único que me presto atención en ese momento, hasta me llevo a conocer a sus papas, fueron tan amables conmigo todo el tiempo…

La voz de Hiromi poco a poco comenzó a sonar hueca, parecía como si contara la historia de alguien más…

—Teníamos saliendo un menos de un año cuando me golpeo la primera vez, fue solo una bofetada, pero se disculpo de inmediato y yo lo perdone por que parecía muy arrepentido, en ese momento me miro con la misma expresión que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia y pensé que realmente me amaba y solo había sido un impulso que nunca se repetiría pero después comenzaron las infidelidades y los gritos, me decía lo fea que era, lo poco atractiva que soy, después de escucharlo decir esas cosas las creí, pensé que tenia razón y que probablemente solo el saldría con alguien tan insignificante como yo… por esa época mis padres comenzaron a notar que algo estaba mal conmigo…

Pero yo siempre lo negaba, incluso cuando los hematomas fueron mas evidentes yo les decía que me había caído, que había sido un accidente en mis prácticas de defensa personal o alguna excusa ridícula… las cosas fueron cada vez mas violentas por un año mas pero yo estaba decidida a ignorar esas cosas y me aferraba a él, pero el día que mis padres murieron ellos y yo discutimos por última vez sobre mi relación con él…

Mi madre me rogó que lo dejara… mi padre me ordeno que no viera nunca mas pero me comporte como una estupida… les grite que era mi vida, que el me amaba y que me dejaran vivir tranquila… ese día mi madre lloraba al verme gritar defendiéndolo y me golpeo… Salí corriendo de la casa y le grite que la odiaba a ella y a mi papá que seria mejor que se murieran y me dejaran sola…

Ellos salieron a buscarme pero un conductor borracho choco de frente contra el auto… el conductor del otro auto murió al instante pero mis padres no. El medico me dijo que por la gravedad de sus heridas tardaron algunos minutos en morir pero la ambulancia no logro llegar a tiempo…

Mis familiares se enteraron de lo que paso por que mi madre les llamo para preguntar si no estaba con alguno de ellos, después cuando les avise del accidente me culparon… me ayudaron un poco en los arreglos del funeral pero después de eso me dejaron claro que yo estaba muerta para la familia también…

En esos momentos estaba desesperada… no sabia que hacer y ustedes no estaban… así que lo busque a él pero solo me miro y me dijo que no necesitaba a una novia como yo… recuerdo que entonces le roge que no me dejara pero… el se enfado conmigo y después de empujarme se fue. No lo volví a ver hasta hace un rato

La voz de ella fue disminuyendo durante su relato, al final sonaba hueca, Kai busco su mirada y se encontró con sus ojos castaños enrojecidos y opacos.

Vio el dolor por perder a sus padres, vio la desesperación de saberse sola, vio la culpa por el incidente y vio el odio que se tenia a si misma.

En ese momento en los ojos de Hiromi vio una mirada que el conocía muy bien, la mirada que cada mañana veía en el espejo antes de colocarse su mascara de príncipe de hielo.

Vio en Hiromi su propio reflejo.

Pero ella no estaba sola, no era lo mismo, por que incluso el tenia amigos como los DB's que conocían su pasado y no lo rechazaban, y la tenia a ella, a medias pero la tenia.

Y ella lo tendría a él, estaría a su lado siempre que ella se lo permitiera, además sabía que le agradaba a los chicos, incluso a Tala.

—No fue tu culpa.

La voz de Kai sonó calmada y segura, una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente su pelo mientras que la otra la sujetaba por los hombros con cuidado de forma protectora.

—No importa lo que tus familiares te dijeran, no fue culpa tuya, cometiste un error, eres humana Hiromi, tienes derecho a equivocarte, lo que le paso a tus padres fue solo un accidente.

Hiromi sabia todo eso, se lo había repetido a si misma constantemente desde hacia mucho tiempo pero cuando lo hacia se sentía hipócrita y mentirosa, una voz, tal vez su propia conciencia le gritaba que era una miserable asesina, pero al escuchar a Kai decirlo era diferente, el sabia la historia completa y no la rechazaba, no la acusaba.

Escucharlo a él decirle esas palabras sonaba diferente, sonaba como si fuera solo la verdad y eso había quitado un enorme peso de encima de sus hombros, por mucho tiempo se había torturado pensando que ella era la culpable pero ahora ya no sentía el peso aplastante de la culpa sobre ella.

Él estaba enojado, realmente molesto con ese tal Shusuke por haberla tratado así, era un bastardo… pero estaba aun mas molesto consigo mismo por dejarla sola entonces, por no estar con ella para protegerla de ese infeliz…

Pero de ese idiota se encargaría Tala, la idea de él dolor que debía estar pasando siendo el juguete de Bryan casi logro hacerlo sonreír, pero la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos era mayor…

Tenia que cuidar de Hiromi, tenía que hacerla ver que ella no era culpable de nada…

Tenia que ayudarla a superar esos dolorosos recuerdos…

—Hiromi…

Levanto la vista al escuchar a Kai pronunciar su nombre encontrándose con sus perfectos ojos violetas…

Los segundos pasaron sin que pudiera apartar la vista de los ojos de él, esa expresión era nueva para ella… no había rastro de la frialdad de siempre… en ese momento solo podía ver la soledad, el dolor… todo el sufrimiento que había pasado en su vida, pero también podía ver su valentía, su inteligencia, su amabilidad y su buen corazón…

Esa mirada intensa y llena de emociones… en ese momento pudo verlo… al Kai Hiwatari real, al chico amable que la apoyaba, que la defendía, que la trata como una persona especial que merece ser atesorada… en ese momento el la dejo ver su alma, todo lo que oculta con su mascara de príncipe de hielo.

Tal vez podría ser ridículo pero en ese momento mágico mirando sus ojos pudo sentirse especial…

¿Era demasiado egoísta si pensaba que ella era la única en ver esa mirada?

¿Era precipitado pensar que la consideraba alguien importante para él?

¿Seria demasiado patético pensar que podía llegar a verla como algo mas que una amiga?

Kai podía ver sus ojos castaños mirándolo con una expresión extraña, con una ternura y gratitud que lo confundían

¿Seria algo terrible besarla en la mejilla?

¿Estaría molesta si lo hiciera?

¿Seria capaz de besarla solo en la mejilla?

En esos momentos sus miradas fijas y el ambiente calido y tranquilo que se había formado los hacia acercarse mas inconcientemente…

En el momento en el que Kai sintió el suave aliento de la castaña chocando con su rostro todas sus buenas intenciones se esfumaron… todos los sentimientos que llevaba semanas… incluso podría decirse meses reprimiendo tomaron el control de su cuerpo y dejo de pensar con la calma de siempre…

Hiromi se sorprendió al instante en que los suaves labios de el chocaron con los suyos… pero la idea de protestar ni siquiera paso por u mete por que la sensaciones que le provocaba eran increíbles, tan placenteras que solo se dejo llevar.

Los labios de él estaban húmedos, calidos y muy suaves mientras acariciaban los de ella, primero en una dirección para continuar en la opuesta mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo posible.

Hiromi estaba sorprendida por esa sensación de placer que estallo dentro de ella, fue como la erupción de un volcán, salvaje y incontrolable…

Como pensó… un beso no era suficiente para él, un solo beso ya no era ni seria nunca mas una opción por que una vez que ella correspondió a sus besos comprendió que necesitaba ese contacto… necesitaba su calor… sus labios…

Ella era perfecta entre sus brazos… encajaba como si ese fuera su lugar…

Los brazos de el en su cintura… su calor, su aroma… le encantaban, era calido y perfecto, se sentía tan bien en ese momento… tan llena de felicidad que la asustaba…

Pero no quería pensar, no quería preocuparse, por un momento quería ser la única mujer para él, quería que el la quisiera un poco… solo un poco de lo que ella lo quiere…

Él estaba confuso… sentía una extraña sensación en su interior… una calidez que no había sentido desde la ultima vez que su madre lo abrazo, desde la ultima vez que su padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él… pero a la vez el calor era un poco diferente… era ese sentimiento que tenia por sus padres mezclado con la lujuria que esa chica lograba despertar en él…

Pero tenia que ser cuidadoso… ella estaba herida, lastimada y en esos momentos ni él ni ella estaban pensando con toda claridad… estaban solo dejando hablar a sus instintos…

Pero no quería parar… la sensación era excelente, el calor el tacto de su cabello en sus dedos, la suavidad de su piel y el sabor de sus labios… todo lo afectaba tanto que era incapaz de detenerse…

Cuando el chico se abrió paso entre sus labios con la lengua ella sin entender por que o como correspondió con más avidez de la que pensó que era capaz… su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón palpitaba tan violentamente que temía fallecer en ese instante entre sus brazos…

Cuando las manos de el comenzaron a recorrer sus caderas con lentitud ella sintió un escalofrío tan placentero que su respiración se detuvo unos segundos…

Cuando el se aparto de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con besos suaves se dio cuenta que necesitaba y quería aun mas…

La besaba mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su cuerpo, recorriendo placenteramente cada una de sus curvas, mientras pensaba en lo maravillosa y sensual que resultaba la chica en esos momentos… mientras que ella solo era consiente de su tacto delicado y placentero.

Se aferraba a el con todas las fuerzas que tenia, se aferraba a él como si sintiera miedo de que un huracán la arrastraría si la soltaba pero sabia también que el único huracán en esos momentos era él mismo…

Sentía la suave piel de ella bajo sus labios, el sabor amargo de su perfume pero no le importaba… le resultaba embriagador… sonrío un poco mientras succionaba un poco dejando una pequeña marca roja en su cuello…

Escucho un suave sonido de alivio cuando sus labios se reunieron de nuevo con los de ella, los besos fueron más tranquilos, apasionados pero llenos de ternura, con calma él se dispuso a disfrutar del delicioso regalo que el destino, dios o el universo le daba en ese instante…

Si el fuera un hombre de fe pensaría que era una recompensa por el dolor de su pasado… pero los gritos de Bryan lo convencieron de que eso era imposible.

Nuevamente habían sido interrumpidos… separo los labios de los de ella pero no dejo de abrazarla…

Sus respiraciones agitadas y los labios hinchados, Hiromi sonrojada miro los ojos de Kai, él le sonrío mientras se separaba lentamente de ella

—Hablaremos de esto luego ¿Esta bien?

Hiromi sonrío al escuchar la tranquilidad de su voz al decir eso mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente su mejilla y asintió con la cabeza

—Descansa un poco aquí y volveré en un rato

De nueva cuenta ella asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama, cada día se acostumbraba mas a ser cuidada, a pesar de que aun tenia mucho miedo de volver a tener una relación sabia que Kai era diferente de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido.

Si la había besado entonces debía sentir algo por ella, el la protegía, la consolaba, la apoyaba y sobre todo le había dejado ser parte de su vida mostrándole su verdadero ser, su verdadera personalidad.

Ella había podido ver su sonrisa.

Había visto sus ojos tantas veces que era capaz de saber sus emociones aun cuando su rostro no las demostrara, ella veía bajo la mascara.

Sonrío satisfecha al pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado, no solo ella si no él también.

El maldito acosador le dio la oportunidad de estar cerca del chico que le gusta y ver al Kai Hiwatari real.

El chico atento y amable que se oculta bajo una coraza de frialdad. Sonrío aun mas al recordar lo suaves y calidos que eran sus labios.

El tacto de sus manos y el estremecimiento que le provocaron al tocarla, suspiro de felicidad al acurrucarse mas contra las mantas… tal vez con algo de suerte podría ser que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos…

-X-

Tala y Kai se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, ambos sabían todo lo que había pasado y ninguno necesitaba recordar los detalles.

— ¿Qué hicieron con él?

Por el tono de voz de Kai todos sabían que escuchar la historia de la chica fue aun peor que la basura que soltó el bastardo para ellos, la tensión estaba presente en su voz al igual que la ira homicida.

—Lo dejamos en la bodega, uno de tus empleados de seguridad lo llevara al hospital.

A pesar de que Tala y Kai sabían que hombres como ese no merecían un lugar en el mundo, no eran asesinos, ellos creían en que cada miserable debía pagar por sus acciones en vida con sufrimiento y dolor. La piedad era algo que jamás mostraban en el trabajo.

—No dirá quien lo golpeo, si lo hace nadie le creerá de todos modos

Bryan sonreía tan feliz como si acabara de recibir el mejor regalo del mundo y al hablar su felicidad retorcida se filtro en sus palabras, pero no malinterpreten él es un chico deliberadamente brutal solo con quien merece semejante trato.

—Además de eso Bryan se encargo de que lo único que salga de su boca sean aullidos de dolor

Ian solo se encogió de hombros al hablar mientras veía la enorme sonrisa del chico de pie a su lado.

— ¿Tu chica esta bien?

La voz de Spencer era tranquila, monótona y desinteresada en apariencia, pero todos sabían que si el preguntaba era por genuino interés, pues de lo contrario el no se molestaría en hablar.

—Lo esta.

Los rusos vieron con alivio una sonrisa danzar en los labios de Kai al decir eso y después desaparecer mientras el miraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Bien iremos a descansar y nos veremos mañana para salir a investigar un poco sobre el acosador.

—Bien

Después de eso los imponentes rusos salieron del departamento dejando a solo a Kai y Hiromi.

Ella en la recamara y él aun de pie en la sala de estar se debatía entre dormir en el sofá o volver a la habitación y compartir la cama con ella.

Aun inseguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto camino directamente hacia la recamara antes de arrepentirse abrió la puerta y la vio.

Estaba dormida.

Suspiro aliviado al verla sonreír aun en sueños y deseo con fuerza ser el con quien estaba soñando.

Se recostó junto a ella y se cubrió con las mantas, antes de caer profundamente dormido sintió vagamente como ella se acurrucaba junto a el.

-X-X-X-X-X-

¿Qué tal?

¿Cumplí con sus expectativas?

¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue terrible? ¿Debo seguir o dejar esto de escribir?

Bueno verán hace muchísimo tiempo que vi esta serie, por lo tanto las personalidades las escribí como yo las necesitaba para la historia, el pasado de los personajes, sus ideas, su manera de hablar es solo lo que yo creo que va bien con cada uno EN ESTA HISTORIA POR LO MENOS.

Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo del que no les adelantare nada pero si quieren que algo pase dejen su comentario y tratare de incluirlo, si no se puede creare un shot para la idea!

Así que anímense a dejar un comentario! Vamos si no tengo al menos 5 comentarios en este capitulo no escribiré la continuación hasta mediados de JULIO!

_*Yakuzas: Mafia Japonesa._


	11. Viaje Inesperado

Antes que nada este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga muy querida que esta pasando un momento difícil, Animo _**SweetCarmeen!. **_

**Capitulo 10**

**Viaje inesperado**

**-X-**

Aun estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido después de ver a esos aterradores chicos con apariencia de sicóticos golpeando a los pandilleros que el contrato, solo tres de ellos habían logrado vencer fácilmente a cinco de los pandilleros más violentos de la ciudad.

Pero tenia que superar sus miedos y cambiar su estrategia, tenia que pensar en algo más para acercarse, solo unos minutos a solas, solo necesitaba una oportunidad de hablar con ella, se estar a solas y convencerla de irse con él.

Había intentado conquistarla con regalos y el romanticismo de un admirador secreto pero había fallado.

Había intentado ser su héroe y sin proponérselo le regalo esa oportunidad al mocoso Hiwatari.

Había intentado con el acercamiento directo preparando una cena en su casa y de nuevo ese maldito le arruino los planes y solo logro que la llevara a vivir con él.

Había intentado mandando aun más regalos y después contratando a esos idiotas para secuestrarla para él pero de nuevo su plan había fracasado miserablemente.

El había contado con que el chico actuaba solo, suponía que no tenia amigos pues los demás mocosos no sabían nada de su existencia pero al parecer lo había subestimado, tenia amigos y por lo visto eran violentos.

Después de que empezó a seguir a Hiromi investigo a sus amigos y por eso sabia que eran los campeones mundiales de un deporte llamado BeyBlade, sabia que en su mayoría eran chicos comunes, aburridos incluso, con la excepción de Kai Hiwatari.

Sabía que ese chico era el nieto y único heredero con vida de él multimillonario dueño de las industrias Hiwatari dedicadas a diferentes ramas en el mercado desde el servicio hasta las inversiones. Ese chico nadaba en billetes y tenia conexiones ilimitadas.

Incluso él sabia que no era conveniente tenerlo de enemigo pero no podía dejar ir al amor de su vida sin luchar solo por el miedo.

No había querido revelerse directamente aun pero tal vez podría usar su trabajo para acercarse a ellos y por consecuencia a su linda y hermosa Hiromi.

Sonrió mientras veía su gafete de identificación, en unos minutos su nuevo plan comenzaría, solo necesitaba primero acercarse a los BBA´s para no levantar sospechas.

-X-

Había despertado para encontrarse con un techo blanco inmaculado, recorrió la habitación con la vista dándose cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

Intento mover su cuerpo pero el dolor que lo ataco fue brutal. Sabia que no había sido un sueño como quiso creer en un principio pero darse cuanta de lo reales que era sus heridas lo horrorizo.

Nunca había pensado que las cosas resultarían así. Había odiado a Hiromi.

¿Por qué?

La odiaba por que ella era todo lo que sus padres querían que fuera él. Inteligente, educada, con buenas notas…

Aun recordaba la enorme sonrisa de orgullo de sus padres cuando se las había presentado

"Vaya Shusuke hasta que hiciste algo bien"

"No puedo creer que una belleza como esa se fijara en ti"

Incluso una vez su mejor amigo le había dicho incrédulo cuando comenzaron su relación

"Shusuke ¿Cuánto le estas pagando por ser tu novia?"

En un principio su intención no era usarla por que era muy bonita pero no tenia amigos, y al conocerla se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su apariencia independiente y segura de si misma era una chica dulce, educada, inteligente, en pocas palabras lo que él jamás podría ser y eso lo volvía loco de rabia.

Sus padres la querían mas de lo que alguna vez lo quisieron a el, era tan bonita que los hombres que miraban en la calle después lo veían a el con muecas de sorpresa, incluso sus amigos coqueteaban abiertamente con ella.

La odiaba por que todo mundo le repetía lo maravillosa que era y lo poca cosa que el era a su lado…

Suspiro dolorosamente al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo ella había continuado con su vida.

Pero al recordar que cuando la vio ella tenia una sonrisa tonta y que con solo unas palabras suyas la habían hundido en la miseria una sonrisa apareció en su rostro amoratado.

A pesar de todo el aun tenia poder sobre ella… lo odiaría, se hundiría en la pena al pensar en el. Sufriría lo mismo que el sufrió estando a su lado. La señorita perfección se hundiría en la miseria cada vez que pensara en él.

-X-

Rey estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido el día anterior, no tenia idea de como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer y las dudas no lo habían dejado dormir.

Esa mañana se había levantado antes que los demás, vio a Max durmiendo tranquilamente y a Takao roncando sonoramente mientras un hilo de baba salía de sus labios. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que lo ocurrido el día anterior los había afectado de maneras diferentes.

Mientras que el estaba preocupado los demás pensaban que lo que fuera que había pasado no era preocupante y que tanto Kai como Hiromi llegarían a entrenar ese día y les explicarían lo que había pasado.

Pero él no estaba tan seguro de que pasaría así.

Camino con pesadez y cansancio hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, miro el líquido un momento mientras se preguntaba si deberían ir a buscar a Hiromi a su casa o ir directamente al departamento de Kai.

Después de todo si lo ocurrido el día anterior fue tan grave como para que su amiga fuera incapaz de caminar por sus propios medios y Kai la había cargado al estilo princesa en una zona comercial repleta de gente lo mas probable es que aun estarían juntos.

No estaba seguro pero creía que Hiromi podría estar con Kai en esos momentos.

Suspiro una vez mas al recordar que las cosas entre Kai y Hiromi eran extrañas desde el día del cumpleaños de ella.

El capitán había cedido demasiado rápido a "distraerla" y a pesar de que todos sabían que no le gustaba convivir con personas y que nunca lo habían visto con una chica antes él la había llevado a una cita.

Por que eso fue una cita, una muy buena si podía juzgarlo por la sonrisa de felicidad de su amiga y aun cuando en apariencia el capitán seguía siendo el mismo desde de ese día lucia mas tranquilo e incluso menos gruñón.

La había cuidado cuando estaba enferma y parecía estar constantemente mirándola de reojo al igual que ella cuando pensaba que nadie la veía lo observaba con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, como si ella al verlo pudiera ver algo mas de lo que ellos veían.

Con solo verlo pareciera que adivinaba de que humor estaba el capitán… no, ella tenia la certeza, parecía que los sutiles gestos que Kai hacia sin pensar Hiromi los conocía a la perfección.

Suspiro de nuevo al recordar a los DB´s el día anterior, no entendía nada, desde que se conocieron siempre habían sido sus máximos enemigos, sus rivales mas fuertes y Kai incluso una vez se había unido a ellos… pero había vuelto a donde pertenecía. Con ellos. En el equipo donde estaban sus amigos.

Ellos eran amigos, Kai los consideraba sus amigos ¿Verdad?

Aun que si lo pensaba bien, no sabían nada de Kai. Conocían algunos detalles sobre él pero en realidad su capitán era un enigma para ellos.

Incluso si una vez lo vieron débil y vulnerable por un momento después de eso no dejo caer su mascara y su frialdad alcanzo niveles insospechados, podía ser amablemente frío en momentos pero la mayor parte del tiempo era solo frío.

Sabían que Kai era nieto de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo pero no sabían nada sobre sus padres, su infancia era un misterio con excepción de que paso años en la abadía donde lo entrenaron, pero no sabían los detalles de lo ocurrido allí.

Kai nunca hablaba de sus preocupaciones, de su trabajo para su abuelo, del por que desaparecía días o incluso meses sin explicaciones y volvía con vendas o pequeños rasguños en ocasiones, que desde luego jamás explicaba.

Con el tiempo habían aprendido que Kai era asocial, que no necesitaba compañía y que le gustaba su espacio y valoraba su independencia, era una persona solitaria que era feliz así. Por lo que dejaron de intentar acercarse a él.

Suspiro una vez mas al dejar el vaso sucio en el lavaplatos y caminar a la ducha para prepararse para un largo, muy largo día.

-X-

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana reflejándose directamente en su rostro, maldijo por haber olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior.

Intento moverse pero sentía el peso de un brazo sobre su estomago y una suave respiración en su cuello, un suave pero distintivo aroma a rosas llego a él cuando respiro profundamente y se dio cuenta que era Hiromi.

Era Hiromi quien dormía a su lado, lo sabia aun si abrir los ojos. Por la simple razón de que ella era una única mujer con la que había dormido.

Era un chico y claro que había estado con mujeres antes, pero nunca dormía con ellas, después del "momento" era incapaz de permanecer con ellas. El silencio incomodo o la vergüenza de echarlas la mañana siguiente eran cosas que no quería ni necesitaba.

En esos momentos él no buscaba una relación con esas mujeres, pero Hiromi era diferente, ella no era una chica para una noche.

Ella era especial. Su primera amiga y la primer mujer que logro que se deshiciera de su mascara.

Respiro profundamente el olor a rosas del cabello de Hiromi, el la abrazo un poco más fuerte. Quería quedarse así un poco más.

Sabía que el beso del día anterior no era cualquier cosa, aun lo recordaba… el tacto de su piel, sus labios suaves, su perfume y el sonido de su respiración agitada… alejo las imágenes de su mente con un profundo suspiro. Si no dejaba de recordar terminaría por besarla en ese momento y Hiromi necesitaba cada minuto de sueño que pudiera tener.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la calidez de ella.

Dejo que su mente vagara y descubrió que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. Tan relajado. Sonrío sinceramente al sentir como Hiromi se acurrucaba mas contra él murmurando su nombre en sueños.

-X-

Hiromi no quería despertar, estaba cómoda, abrigada y se sentía feliz.

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que deseaba detener el tiempo, quedarse así, rodeada por los brazos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, con el recuerdo de sus besos en la mente y él sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

Pero aun así sabia que él estaba despierto, probablemente esperando que ella lo liberara así que murmuro un buenos días mientras lo miraba a los ojos y él sonrío. Paso sus manos por su cabello castaño acomodando un poco el lío en el que se transformo durante la noche.

La miro a los ojos y su sonrisa se convirtió en una cínica sonrisilla antes de besarla suavemente en los labios, un beso dulce, el solo roce de labios y aun así los dos se estremecieron.

Kai la miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de besarla mas profundamente… ella estaba sorprendida por decir menos pero correspondió a los besos con intensidad.

Hiromi se olvido de todo lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos, en ese instante solo estaban ellos dos, completamente solos, sentía su boca calida y el movimiento indescriptible de sus labios contra los suyos, el gusto de su boca en la suya resultaba adictivo… era oscuro, sensual y varonil hasta el extremo…

Además sus manos… por todos los santos en el universo esas manos la estaban volviendo loca, suaves pero exigentes al mismo tiempo, una de ellas sujetaba su cabeza acercándola mas a el mientras que la otra recorría lentamente su espalda, en movimientos lentos que enviaban escalofríos a todo su ser…

Ella sabia que desde ese momento seria incapaz de estar con otro chico… por que no había ningún hombre en el mundo que lograra hacerla sentir tal pasión y emoción con sus besos… la ternura había desaparecido por completo, el caballero se había ido lejos, arrojado a un rincón de su mente y ahora lo dominaba el instinto, ella sabia que Kai tomaría lo que quisiera de ella cuando lo quisiera… y eso le encanto.

Por que lo hacia mas real, mas humano y menos un personaje de cuento de hadas como ella lo había idealizado, este Kai era una revelación, apasionado, demandante y aun así dulce y protector. El Kai de insititos y el caballero, incluso el frío capitán, ella amaba cada una de las facetas de ese hombre…

Apretó la tela de la playera de él entre sus dedos mientras el separaba sus labios solo para besar su cuello un segundo después, incapaz de contenerse mas pequeños sonidos de anticipación vibraron en su garganta, podía sentir la sonrisa de Kai contra su piel y sin pensar enredo sus manos en su pelo atrayendo su rostro para besarlo nuevamente…

Ninguno de los dos deseaba detenerse en esos momentos, su mente estaba en blanco, solo deseaba obtener mas de esa maravillosa sensación, entonces un sonido de protesta escapo de sus labios cuando él se separo de nuevo de ella, sonriendo la recostó en el colchón para unir nuevamente sus labios.

No podría detenerse en ese momento… terminaría por hacer el amor con ella en ese momento si las cosas continuaban así, sintió las manos de ella recorrer sus pectorales, su abdomen pero cuando alcanzo el botón de su pantalón el estruendoso sonido del teléfono resonó por la habitación… Hiromi era casi incapaz de escucharlo debido al estridente sonido de los latidos de su corazón golpeando violentamente su pecho, cuando el teléfono sonó por cuarta ocasión se aparto de ella y la miro a los ojos mientras luchaba por respirar normalmente sin éxito alguno.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y extrañamente más oscuros, aparto la vista intentando pensar claramente… ¿tenia que responder a algo? El teléfono.

—Tienes que contestar ¿Verdad? —La voz de Hiromi era ronca, sus labios estaban hinchados y su respiración era agitada. Se esforzó por apartar la vista de ella y camino hasta el teléfono.

Aclaro su garganta antes de responder lo más claro que pudo

—Hiwatari

La persona del otro lado de la línea, noto la respiración entrecortada del chico

—Lo siento Kai, interrumpimos algo con tu chica ¿no?

Kai se aclaro la garganta nuevamente evitando responder

—Aun así sal de una vez y abre la jodida puerta o te juro que are que Spencer la derribe

Kai sonrío ante la amenaza y respondió sarcástico

—No lo arias

Tala rió por lo bajo antes de responder

—No me retes Hiwatari y abre la puerta

El oji-violeta no se molesto en responder y colgó sin más.

Miro a Hiromi, estaba aun jadeante y sonrojada… deseo besarla de nuevo pero si lo hacia esos neandertales que se decían sus amigos destrozarían su puerta… le sonrío en cambio y acaricio sus mejillas con cuidado y deposito un suave beso en sus labios…

—Puedes usar la ducha primero.

Hiromi sonrojada asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir. Una vez que él cerro la puerta se dejo caer contra la almohada con frustración resistiendo las ganas de gritar de rabia… esos rusos

¡Eran tan inoportunos!

Un poco molesta y un mucho frustrada decidió tomar una ducha y arreglarse especialmente ese día, después de todo había sido una mañana… ¡Magnifica!

-X-

Le tomo al menos cinco minutos clamarse lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y mirar a los rusos con un infinito rencor… lo habían interrumpido cuando todo iba tan bien…

Aun que… no habían hablado de nada… bueno sus cuerpos hablaban, pero no era precisamente la platica que él sabia que tenían que tener en esos momentos.

Besarse apasionadamente cada que podían no era su ideal de relación…

Un minuto… ¿Ideal de relación?

¿Él tenia un ideal de relación?… con un demonio él estaba pensando en una relación formal con una chica…

Y no cualquier chica…

Era ¡Hiromi Tachibana!

La misma Hiromi que les gritaba en los entrenamientos, la misma que cuando conoció era terrible cocinando y que ahora era una diosa en la cocina… una pequeña voz en su mente le recordaba que ella era una diosa no solo en la cocina, con un casi imperceptible gruñido de frustración desecho el pensamiento.

Su mente volvió al tema principal.

El estaba pensando en tener una relación formal con la manager de los BBA Revolution y eso complicaba las cosas de una manera terrible, el pensaba dejar ese equipo.

Los traicionaría.

Aun que para el no era una traición, el pertenecía a los DB´s, eran sus amigos y además parte de su equipo de trabajo. Además tarde o temprano se retiraría del Blade.

Y entonces viviría en Rusia. Sus negocios y buena o mala su familia estaba en aquella fría ciudad al igual que sus amigos.

Pero el queria mas que nada tener una relación con Hiromi, por que ella era la única chica que lo había tratado bien sin importar su apellido, su rostro o su cuerpo, a ella le gustaba aun con la mascara de "Heredero Hiwatari".

Ella era la mujer que cocinaba para el, que lo animaba torturando a su equipo con ejercicio hasta hacerlos desfallecer de cansancio, ella era la mujer que vio su lado oculto sin decepcionarse ni menospreciarlo.

Y ahora cuando se fuera a Rusia todo terminaría… la perdería.

—Estas pensando en que cuando te vallas con nosotros ella te odiara.

La voz de Spencer resonó alta y clara sacando a Kai de sus dolorosos pensamientos. Lo miro asombrado y quiso preguntar como lo supo cuando de nuevo Spencer hablo esta vez en un tono casi reconfortante

—Tenías el dolor escrito en toda la cara…

Bryan rió entre diantres y comento

—Y todos sabemos que solo por la muñequita pondrías una cara tan patética

Kai entre cerro los ojos molesto pero antes de que la replica escapara de sus labios fue Tala quien hablo

—Patética o no, no estamos aquí para discutir sobre su cara.

Kai miro al pelirrojo, sabía que eso era lo más que podía obtener de "apoyo moral" de ese chico y rió amargamente antes de que todos se acomodaran en la sala

Antes de que pudieran hablar Hiromi entro en la habitación, los cinco chicos la miraron asombrados, su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, el maquillaje ligero pero impactante y además usaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una blusa color turquesa con un escote ligero y vivido estampado, además de unos zapatos negros con tacones altos que realzaban aun mas sus piernas, Hiromi le sonrío a Kai mientras caminaba a la cocina lentamente atrayendo las miradas de todos.

—Preparare el desayuno y tu puedes tomar una ducha

En cuanto ella dijo eso entro a la cocina con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro… el rostro de Kai al verla, era justo lo que quería, estaba impactado.

Ella quiera mostrarle que no solo era la chica asustadiza y mandona que conocía, ella podía ser sexy, él se lo haba demostrado, el con sus besos le había regresado la confianza que creía perdida.

Aun sonriendo se dispuso a preparar un desayuno para seis.

Mientras que en la sala Kai nuevamente se aclaro la garganta antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes dejar una advertencia clara a los cuatro chicos estupefactos que miraban en dirección a la cocina

—Ni lo piensen

Spencer fue el primero en hablar, miro a Kai con diversión al pronunciar lentamente y con tono falsamente afectado

—Es una lastima que una belleza como esa… solo tenga ojos para ti… simplemente incomprensible

Los demás solo miraron a Kai con sonrisas burlonas

—Lo sabemos la muñeca es tuya

—No me arriesgaría a morir… ni siquiera por una mujer como esa.

—Vamos Kai entre mas tiempo tardes mas tiempo _ella estará_ _con nosotros a solas…_

Ante la frase del pelirrojo los demás vieron con diversión como camino apresurado hasta su cuarto.

Ninguno de ellos pensó que llegaría el día en que el príncipe de hielo se enamorara. Incluso se reirían de tan estupida idea… si no lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos.

-x-

Cerca de las diez de la mañana en el dojo Kinomiya, Rei se encontraba barriendo la entrada cuando un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se acerco sonriente hasta él.

—Disculpa, mi nombre es Jiro Katsuma, trabajo para _**Mainichi Shinbun**_ y me gustaría mucho realizarles una entrevista a todos los miembros de equipo, tu eres Rei Kon ¿verdad?

El chico lo miro y tomo la tarjeta que le ofrecía, tenia sus datos personales, supuso que no habría problema en aceptar la entrevista por lo que lo invito a pasar.

Takao y Max estaban emocionados por que uno de los periódicos mas importantes de Japón quería una entrevista con ellos antes del torneo. Incluso Manabu estaba feliz por que el amable reportero le dijo que quería entrevistar a todos incluso a el y al manager del equipo pues harían un articulo especial sobre ellos que abarcaría cerca de tres paginas.

Jiro insistió en realizar las entrevistas cuanto antes por lo que Rei llamo al capitán para decirle sobre la entrevista pero no le respondió, preocupado llamo directamente a su casa pero no fue Kai quien respondió

—Departamento Hiwatari

—Soy Rei, necesito hablar con Kai

Escucho el sonido del telefono siendo apartado y la voz estridente de Ian al gritar "Kai teléfono" seguido del sonido de voces y risas, creyó por un instante escuchar la risa de Hiromi antes de que la voz Fría de Kai llenara la línea

—Hiwatari

—Hoy nos aran una entrevista así que te necesitamos aquí cuanto antes y también a Hiromi

Rei intento sonar casual, sin dejar traslucir su curiosidad por si su amiga estaba en ese departamento o no

—Le llamare para informarle

Rei solo miro el teléfono intensamente al ver que le había colgado sin dejare decir nada mas.

Suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar y les decía a los otros que el capitán llegaría en un rato.

El primero en ser entrevistado fue Takao.

Respondió con falsa modestia cuando le pregunto que se sentía ser el campeón mundial de BeyBlade diciendo que eso no era importante, que lo que realmente valía era el deporte y el público que los veía.

Respondió sonrojado cuando le preguntaron si tenia a una chica especial en su corazón diciendo que el estaba comprometido solo con su entrenamiento y que no tenia tiempo para el amor.

Después de algunas preguntas más fue el turno de Rei.

Respondió que estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Mariah cuando le pregunto sobre el amor.

Dijo seriamente que lo importante era competir contra grandes peleadores y no solo ganar.

Cuando Max estaba siendo entrevistado respondió sonriente y alegre a cada pregunta que le hacia el reportero.

El amaba el BeyBlade, los torneos, conocer gente nueva y viajar conociendo extraordinarios rivales a los cuales enfrentar.

Cuando el pequeño Manabu estaba siendo entrevistado Kai y Hiromi llegaron al dojo.

El chico respondió lo difícil que era llevar la parte técnica y estratégica del equipo y al mismo tiempo reparar el mismo la mayoría de los Blades.

Hiromi se sorprendió de saber que ella seria la siguiente, nerviosa intento calmarse un poco respirando profundamente un par de veces cuando vio salir a Manabu y entro en la habitación con pasos tímidos.

-X-

Su aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando la vio entrar.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella de esa manera, siempre que se podía acercar era cuando ella dormía, no es que eso fuera malo en absoluto, su rostro mientras duerme es uno de sus favoritos además de su sonrisa por supuesto y desde que ella vivía con el chico ese había perdido incluso esos raros momentos.

Estaba hermosa, no podía apartar la mirada de sus piernas y su escote pero cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida y se sentó frente a el su mundo se sacudió.

Ella le había sonreído. A él.

No sabia que decirle. No sabia como decirle todo lo que sentía, todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en el, no sabia como hacer para explicarle que el era su romántico enamorado secreto.

Estaba por decírselo cuando ella aparto un poco de cabello de su cuello y él alcanzo a ver la marca roja que contrastaba con su piel perfecta…

¡Ese estupido mocoso había marcado la piel de Hiromi!

En ese instante perdió el control… toda idea de ser cauteloso y tratarla con delicadeza desapareció de su mente al ver la prueba de que ese maldito había estado con ella… la había tocado.

Se levanto de un salto y sin que ella pudiera gritar la empujo contra la pared cubriendo su boca con sus manos para mantenerla callada.

—Hiromi… no tengas miedo, mi nombre es Jiro, yo te mande todos esos regalos maravillosos… recuerdas, el oso, las flores, el dije, el anillo…

Miro su mano… su anillo no estaba pero si usaba el horrendo anillo de mariposa que ese idiota le había regalado… quería tomarlo y lanzarlo lejos pero eso la asustaría aun mas…

Miro los ojos castaños de ella… estaban llenos de lagrimas, intentaba safarce de el pero la mantenía atrapada con su peso.

No sabia que hacer, el miedo la tenia paralizada… sabia que era un tipo peligroso y que estaba demente, él era el que había irrumpido en su casa, y estaba segura de que el había mandado a esos tipos a atacarlos antes…

—Hiromi, no te asustes y ven conmigo… yo te amo y no te lastimare si vienes conmigo…

Ella tembló al sentir el frío del metal en contacto con su piel, era un arma, una pistola con la que acariciaba lentamente su mejilla…

Estaba tan asustada en ese momento…

Quería que Kai entrara en ese momento y la ayudara pero tenia un miedo atroz de que si entraba le disparara a él…

No soportaría eso… no quería que Kai resultara herido por su culpa…

—Hiromi dice el abuelo que… — los ojos de Max se abrieron al ver la escena frente a sus ojos… su aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus palabras al ver al reportero apuntando un arma directamente a la cabeza de Hiromi que lloraba incontrolablemente…

Jiro no sabia que hacer… cuando ese chico rubio entro en la habitación sorprendiéndolo por reflejos se alejo de la chica y apunto el arma al rubio… pero entonces la vio correr lejos de el y la rabia lo domino… ese chiquillo idiota que lo había interrumpido en el momento mas importante tenia la culpa de que su amada Hiromi estuviera asustada de el, no le dio tiempo de explicarle nada…

Quiso pronunciar el nombre de ella pero en ese instante la escucho gritar el nombre de Kai con todas sus fuerzas y en medio de sus celos y su rabia apretó el gatillo dando directamente a Max, desesperado corrió tan rápido como pudo para no ser atrapado… por que esta vez estaba en un problema grave… había mostrado su cara, y no solo eso también había herido a uno de los mocosos aun que desafortunadamente había disparado al equivocado.

Cuando todos entraron en la habitación vieron a Hiromi de rodillas junto a un semi inconciente Max con las manos en el abdomen del rubio intentando detener la sangre que fluía empapando sus manos y derramándose en el suelo…

De inmediato Rei llamo a una ambulancia, Kai aparto a Hiromi y Takao uso su camisa para detener el sangrado según las instrucciones de Manabu y el abuelo Kinomiya.

Hiromi lloraba murmurando que era su culpa una y otra vez mientras Kai la abrazaba para evitar que se desplomara al suelo.

Minutos después cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Takao fue en la ambulancia con Max mientras que Kai llevo a Rei, Manabu y Hiromi en su auto hasta el hospital, mientras que el abuelo se quedo en cada para contactar a los familiares del rubio .

-X-

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera mientras Max era atendido intentando entender lo sucedido. Silenciosos escuchaban el sonido de los pasos apresurados de los médicos y enfermeras, los sonidos de charlas apagadas y el llanto de algunas personas a unos metros de ellos.

Kai obligo a Hiromi a beber un té caliente mientras esperaban en un intento de calmarla, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre al igual que la ropa de ella, la examino cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando por lo que se sentó a su lado y Hiromi inconscientemente y ajena a quienes estaban mirando se acomodo entre sus brazos, incapaz de dejarla sola en esos momentos la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

Ya no le importaba si los demás se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o de sus propios sentimientos, después de lo ocurrido tenia que explicarles lo que estaba pasando, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos después de que por sus errores Max había resultado herido y Hiromi había tenido que verlo.

Ninguno había dicho nada, solo miraban la puerta de emergencias con impaciencia mientras esperaban noticias del rubio.

Rei y Manabu rellenaban lo mejor que podían las formas que les entregaron mientras que Takao miraba de reojo a Kai acariciar el cabello de Hiromi mientras ella lo abrazaba sin dejar de llorar.

Quería acercarse y decirle que todo saldría bien y que Max estaría bien muy pronto, pero al verlos así, sentía que no debía molestarlos.

De alguna manera parecía como si Kai supiera como consolarla, parecía saber que hacer y decir para calmarla, aun de reojo alcanzo a ver como el capitán murmuraba algo que solo Hiromi escucho y la vio asentir con la cabeza antes de que lo abrazara con mas fuerza.

En lo que pareció una eternidad el medico apareció con un rostro serio.

—Familiares de Mizuhara

Rei se levanto de golpe y el medico se acerco hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto impaciente Rei

—La bala atravesó la zona del abdomen superior, en la caja costal, por suerte no golpeo ninguna arteria principal ni ningún órgano vital, aun que si fue necesario recurrir a cirugía para reconstruir parcialmente el bazo, el paciente ahora esta en terapia intensiva pero se encuentra estable. Mañana por la tarde ya tendrán permitido visitarlo.

Suspiraron aliviados al saber que estaría bien, había sido un momento terrible para todos pero por fin podían respirar aliviados.

-X-

Estaban sentados en la sala de estar del departamento de Kai, Manabu y Takao estaban sentados rígidos en el borde del sofá mientras Rei permanecía de pie mirando el departamento con ojo critico.

Sabia que algo estaba pasado, en el momento no se pregunto por que el reportero le había disparado a Max pero ahora lo hacia, y aun que mirar el departamento no le daría la respuesta a esa pregunta si podría entender mejor a Kai.

El lugar resultaba más calido de lo que jamás pensó, había jarrones con flores, cuadros de vividos colores, los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol dándole un tono calido y elegante.

Se preguntaba si la decoración era realmente del gusto de Kai o si había contratado a un profesional para eso. Por que de alguna manera el gusto era femenino, algo ajeno a lo que cualquiera asociaría con la personalidad de Kai.

En el momento en el que habían llegado al departamento Kai se había llevado a su habitación a Hiromi y ahora algunos minutos después, salio solo él vistiendo ropa limpia y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza mirándolos.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

Kai miro a Rei un momento dubitativo, como preguntándose si debía contarle lo que pasaba o continuar guardando silencio

— Kai, dinos que esta pasando. Somos tus amigos ¿Verdad?

— Es complicado de explicar…

El sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpió la explicación y la voz profunda de Tala se escucho claramente logrando que los BBA´s se tensaran por completo mientras que Kai solo se levanto y calmadamente abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los imponentes rusos.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí? —Pregunto Takao molesto al verlos mientras que los rusos solo le sonrieron sarcásticamente

— Kai, tu abuelo nos necesita en casa lo mas pronto posible — Tala hablo directamente con el peli azulado ignorando claramente a los demás en la sala.

— ¿Dónde esta? — los BBA´s saltaron al escuchar la voz de Spencer a quien pocas veces habían escuchado hablar.

— En la ducha — Escucharon sorprendidos a Kai responder y entendieron que el enorme ruso había preguntado por Hiromi — Le disparo a Max frente a ella.

Sorprendidos los rusos maldijeron en su lengua nativa mientras miraban a Kai y a los BBA alternativamente.

— Deberías estar durmiendo muñeca estas terrible — Al escuchar hablar a Bryan y ver su sonrisa burlona volvieron la cabeza encontrándose con una muy pálida Hiromi vestida con ropa deportiva verde jade, el cabello húmedo y el rostro sin maquillaje caminar lentamente hasta ellos.

La vieron dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla que el mismo Tala coloco para ella mientras Ian desaparecía en la cocina, Spencer, Bryan y Tala permanecieron de pie mirando con mal disimulado hastío a sus eternos rivales.

— Kai ¿Qué esta pasando?

Esta vez fue Rei quien pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Hiromi cerrar los ojos y suspirar con cansancio.

— ¿Ese reportero recuerdan su nombre? — Pregunto Kai

Rei recordó la tarjeta de presentación en su bolsillo y se la entrego a Kai al instante, Kai leyó el nombre y le entrego la tarjeta a Spencer

— Encuéntralo

El enorme chico asintió con la cabeza y salio del departamento junto con un aterradoramente feliz pelivioleta que en su mente repasaba algunas torturas medievales que se moría de ganas de poner en practica.

Ian salio de la cocina en ese momento con una humeante tasa que despedía un aroma extraño y dulce y la puso entre las manos de la castaña con una pequeña sonrisilla traviesa, ella lo miro con curiosidad

— Es Sbiten — Respondió Ian a su pregunta silenciosa mientras ella tomaba un pequeño sorbo para después sonreír y beber un poco mas.

— Gracias Ian — Hiromi le sonrío un poco al chico mientras lo veía caminar hasta detenerse junto a Tala.

— ¡Basta ya de estupideces necesitamos saber que esta pasando y por que ese reportero le disparo a Max! — El grito de Takao logro que Hiromi lo mirara aterrada y avergonzada

— Lo siento… Todo fue mi culpa... — Tala y Kai fijaron su mirada en la chica logrando que dejara de hablar

— No fue tu culpa — La voz amable de Tala y sus palabras sorprendieron a los BBA´s mientras que Hiromi solo lo miro fijamente agradeciéndole en silencio — Explícales de una vez Kai ¿El vodca esta donde siempre?

— Si — Una vez que Kai le respondió Tala simplemente camino hasta la oficina del chico tranquilamente mientras el oji-violeta miro a sus compañeros de equipo y comenzó a hablar — En el cumpleaños de Hiromi…

Conforme las palabras de Kai eran asimiladas por los chicos sus ojos se fueron ampliando y miraban a Hiromi sorprendidos, una vez que termino de hablar Takao comprendió plenamente la situación y entendió el por que esos dos parecían tan cercanos en el hospital, pensó amargamente en que ellos vivían juntos y que Hiromi confiaba mas en los Rusos que en ellos, pues al parecer todos ellos estaban al tanto de la situación.

Pero el mas sorprendido sin duda fue Rei, el sabia que pasaba algo pero nunca imagino que ese algo seria tan grave como para poner en riesgo la vida de la misma Hiromi y que el pobre Max resultaría herido.

En el momento en el que Takao estaba por preguntar por que no les contaron cuando todo se complico escucho el sonido de alguna canción de rock que no supo identificar, miro la mesa a unos pasos de donde estaba sentado y vio el pequeño teléfono móvil negro de Kai y al pelirrojo con una botella de vodca en la mano tomarlo y responder.

— Ivanov

Se sorprendió al ver que Kai no intento arrebatarle su teléfono ni mirarlo amenazadoramente mientras el pelirrojo hablaba con frialdad en Ruso para después tomar un largo trago directo de la botella

— Nos vamos mañana.

Kai levanto una ceja confundido para después suspirar cansinamente y arrebatarle la botella al pelirrojo tomando el mismo un trago considerable

— ¿Te iras?

Todos en la habitación miraron a la chica fijamente al escuchar el pánico en su voz

— Considerando la situación puedes quedarte con nosotros Hiromi — Ofreció Rei intentando sonar tranquilizador pero la mirada de pánico en los ojos castaños de ella solo aumento al pensar en poner en riesgo a los demás, ellos no eran tan fuertes como Kai y los DB´s, ella no tenia la confianza suficiente en que no resultaran heridos por su culpa.

— Hiromi ¿Quieres viajar a Rusia con nosotros? — Pregunto Kai mirándola a los ojos y ella dudo un poco en responder por miedo a ser una carga para ellos.

— Tachibana vendrá con nosotros.

La voz de Tala sonó autoritaria pero Hiromi le sonrío feliz mientras que el pelirrojo tomo el teléfono de Kai y la botella y junto con Ian se fue a la oficina de nuevo esta vez para arreglar los detalles del viaje e informar sobre la pasajera extra.

- X -

Hola chicos y chicas espero que el capitulo no fuera demasiado aburrido para ustedes, como notaron esta vez no interiorice en los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes a partir del momento del disparo. Bueno eso tiene una razón.

No me dieron ganas…

Es broma, la verdad es que el capitulo ya era demasiado extenso así que el siguiente capitulo será un poco mas corto de lo acostumbrado y tratara exclusivamente de las reflexiones de todos esa noche.

Además de eso les preguntare algo y necesito sus respuestas SINCERAS

¿Quién quieren que encuentre al acosador?

La policia o Los DB´s

Bien espero sus respuestas, comentarios, sugerencias y también ideas para One-Shots que quieran que intente escribir, además si quieren recomendarme algún manga/anime y alguna pareja los tomare en cuenta para escribir sobre ellos.

Por ultimo un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que pasan a leer y no dejan comentarios, a los que me agregan a autor favorito y también a historias favoritas les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia que tanto eh llegado a disfrutar escribir.


	12. Puzzle

**Capitulo 11**

**Puzzle**

-X-

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, realmente extraño, se sentía como hecho de roca pues le parecía imposible moverse pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ligero y adormecido como si flotara en un inmenso océano blanco.

Sentía una ligera punzada de dolor en un costado pero solo era vagamente conciente de ello perdido en el dulce estupor de la inconciencia.

En ese momento su mente estaba borrosa, sus recuerdos difusos y sus pensamientos errantes.

Pero recordaba el disparo.

Sabía que el reportero, no recordaba su nombre claramente pero si sus ojos verdes llenos de ira y locura un segundo antes de jalar del gatillo y después recordaba vividamente el dolor que lo atravesó.

Aun escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la voz de Hiromi llorando desesperada y llamando a gritos al capitán mientras sujetaba con fuerza su abdomen intentando salvarlo.

En esos momentos había querido consolarla y decirle que estaría bien y que dejara de disculparse con el por que no era su culpa… pero su voz no salía y de pronto ella se aparto y en su lugar apareció Takao.

Después de eso todo se convirtió en un montón de imágenes difusas y caóticas en su mente…

El dolor punzante…

La voz de Takao pidiéndole que resistiera.

El sonido lejano de la sirena de una ambulancia…

El olor a desinfectante y medicina…

Las voces de los médicos y después…

Solo silencio.

Pero en esos momentos su mente confundida armo lentamente las piezas del puzzle y todo encajo en un orden coherente.

El reportero había amenazado a Hiromi y cuando el había entrado le disparo, estaba agradecido de que a ella no le pasara nada.

Era su amiga mas querida después de todo.

Después de eso lo llevaron al hospital y si el pequeño pero constante dolor en su costado contaba como una prueba, entonces estaba vivo.

Aun en medio de su estado de confusión podía sentir claramente la alegría de estar vivo.

Era una segunda oportunidad para él.

Desde ese día seria una mejor persona como agradecimiento por estar vivo.

Intento abrir sus ojos pero sentía como su mente se descolocaba cada segundo mas hasta que fue incapaz de resistirse a la sensación de tranquilidad y adormecimiento que sentía.

-X-

No entendía lo que estaba pasando con el.

Era irritante y confuso.

Sabia que quien estaba en el hospital con una herida de bala era Max y no él, pero aun así sentía un agujero en su pecho.

No entendía por que sentía tanto miedo al ver a Hiromi con Kai, no entendía ese extraño dolor en el pecho cuando ella miraba al maldito cubo de hielo como si fuera alguna clase de dios.

Se sentía como un disparo.

Tal vez ninguna bala estaba perforando su corazón pero el dolor era real.

Recordó a Kai abrazando a Hiromi en el hospital y de pronto todos sus pensamientos extraños y aparentemente ridículos tomaron forma, se alinearon y encajaron perfectamente unos con otros.

Fue capaz de entenderlo todo cuando vio a Hiromi sonreírle a Kai.

Cuando vio esa sonrisa calida y luminosa se sorprendió.

No sabía que ella pudiera sonreír así, no sabía que podía lucir tan maravillosamente frágil y hermosa como en ese momento en que su sonrisa real apareció en sus labios.

Pero al mismo tiempo un horrible dolor ataco su pecho sin piedad al comprender que esa sonrisa era para Kai, que ella solo sonreiría así para ese chico frío y amargado.

Sabía en un rincón de su mente que estaba celoso.

Al preguntarse ¿Por qué siento celos de ella? La respuesta llego a su mente como un relámpago.

Se había enamorado de ella.

La molestaba, le gritaba, la insultaba a cada oportunidad por que tenia miedo de que ella descubriera sus sentimientos y lo rechazara por completo.

Mirando fijamente el techo del dojo sonrío al pensar en lo estupido que fue al darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos cuando ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien mas.

Y no de un chico cualquiera con el que pudiera competir, era Kai Hiwatari.

Era el príncipe de hielo, el chico que cada mujer consideraba ideal.

Atractivo, elegante, fuerte y además millonario pero nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que la misma Hiromi que también conocía el lado insoportable del príncipe se enamoraría de él, por que era amargado, gruñón, estricto, antisocial, reservado y sobre todo frío.

Por esa razón se había convertido en el famoso "príncipe de hielo" el hombre que todas amaban pero que nunca intentaban conquistar.

Pero con Hiromi era diferente.

Con Hiromi era solamente el príncipe Hiwatari.

La había salvado, le dio un lugar para vivir cuando lo necesito, cuido de ella cuando enfermo, la abrazo en público y la dejo llorar empapando su camisa.

Incluso un idiota como el sabia que eso era amor.

Él amaba a Hiromi

Hiromi amaba a Kai

Kai amaba a Hiromi

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella. Pero quería que fuera feliz.

Y por extraño que pudiera parecer sabia que el único capaz de lograr que esa irritante y hermosa mujer fuera feliz era Kai.

Sonrío antes de cerrar los ojos y así ocultar el dolor y la resignación que brillaban en ellos.

Ella seria feliz entonces todo estaría bien. El la olvidaría, encontraría a una hermosa mujer a quien amar y que le correspondiera y seria feliz algún día.

_**Algún día seré tan feliz como ellos dos…**_ Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

-X-

Rei sabia que esa seria otra larga y desastrosa noche de insomnio.

Había sido un día terrible.

Un día tan espantoso que desearía con todas sus fuerzas que jamás hubiera ocurrido, pero había sido real.

El espacio vacío donde Max debería estar durmiendo era la máxima prueba de que todo había pasado.

Max estaba herido y en el hospital.

El abuelo se había quedado con él para que ellos descansaran un poco pero era imposible dormir en esas circunstancias, al menos para si mismo.

Hiromi estaba siendo perseguida por un hombre demente y peligroso.

Pero lo que realmente lo mantenía despierto eran todas esas cosas que había descubierto ese día y que no lograba sacar de su mente.

Hiromi vivía con Kai.

A pesar de que Kai odiara que invadieran su espacio personal, odiaba convivir con las personas… pero el mismo había llevado a la castaña con el.

Suspiro al pensar en que realmente no conocía al Kai Hiwatari real a pesar de que tenían años de conocerse, aun era un misterio para el.

Por ejemplo no conocía su departamento hasta ese día y descubrió que chocaba con la imagen mental que tenia del lugar donde Kai viviría, había imaginado algo austero y funcional y resulto ser calido y elegante.

Suponía que Kai era frío y reservado con todos pero el hablaba con Hiromi mirándola a los ojos, la abrazaba suavemente y acariciaba su cabello como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo… si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Max en esos momentos habría gritado de impresión al verlo ser tan dulce y principesco… frente a ellos.

Recordó a los rusos.

Ellos habían estado antes en casa de Kai, muchas veces a juzgar por que Tala sabia donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas y el mas bajito estaba familiarizado con la cocina.

Eran muchos detalles los que había notado ese día.

Cuando Kai hablaba con ellos era inexpresivo pero cuando hablaba con los rusos su rostro mostraba diferentes emociones, había visto la sorpresa, el enojo y también el agradecimiento cuando el pelirrojo anuncio que Hiromi viajaría con ellos en el rostro de su capitán.

Discutía familiarmente con Tala, sin verdadero enojo y a pesar de que evidentemente el líder del equipo era el pelirrojo cuando Kai ordenaba algo era cumplido de inmediato.

Pero lo más sorprendente era que conocían a Hiromi.

Bryan la había llamado "muñeca" y ella no había intentado gritarle o siquiera mirarlo amenazadora.

Ian le había preparado una extraña bebida caliente.

Tala había colocado una silla para ella cerca de donde estaban, Rei había notado lo que quiso decirles, Hiromi era parte de su grupo ahora.

Después de todo ellos la habían protegido desde que llegaron a ayudar a Kai y no solo eso ellos la trataban tan amablemente que era sorprendente.

Pero fue el pánico en los ojos de la castaña cuando Kai anuncio su viaje lo que más lo asusto, cuando le dijo que podían cuidar de ella el miedo aumento pero cuando el pelirrojo le ordeno viajar con ellos el alivio y su sonrisa radiante lo dejaron terriblemente acongojado.

Cualquiera que fuera la causa Hiromi prefería estar con los rusos que con ellos.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se acomodo entre sus sabanas, Hiromi los consideraba sus amigos.

Lo sabía, la reacción de Hiromi no significaba que ya no quisiera a los BBA´s pero ahora ella tenía nuevos amigos.

Tal vez fueran chicos enormes y de apariencia aterradora pero cuidaban de ella como si fuera miembro de su equipo.

Algo que ni siquiera ellos que se decían sus amigos hacían todo el tiempo. Claro que la querían pero también era cierto que habían descuidado su amistad y habían dado por sentado que era fuerte e independiente y que si los necesitaba se los diría.

"_**¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por amor?"**_

Recordó las palabras de su padre en ese momento.

"_**Hijo, amor y amistad son lo mismo en un principio pero la amistad es llamada amor cuando estas dispuesto a morir por la otra persona" **_

Antes pensaba que era una locura pero ahora lo entendía.

El amaba a Mariah.

Era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo y hacerla feliz.

El amaba a Hiromi también.

Era una mujer importante en su vida, era su amiga, quería conservar esa amistad para siempre.

Quería tener momentos llenos de diversión a su lado y que ella fuera feliz.

Pero era solamente por Mariah por quien daría su vida sin dudar.

Sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de despedirse de Hiromi y Kai.

Después de todo Kai debía volver tarde o temprano a su hogar, sabia que su capitán debía volver con los rusos.

Tal vez podrían llamarse a si mismos amigos de Kai pero sabía que en ese caso los rusos eran su familia.

Y como sus amigos no lo separarían de su familia solo por un estupido campeonato de BeyBlade.

Cuando el momento llegara sabía que Hiromi permanecería a lado de Kai. Ella estará allí para cuidar de él y él la protegerá.

Resultaría doloroso dejar ir a sus amigos pero seria peor obligarlos a quedarse cuando su destino y felicidad estaban en otro lugar.

Además que se marcharan a otro país no necesariamente significaría que su amistad se perdiera.

Por lo menos el mismo permanecería siempre como un amigo para ellos dos.

-X-

Su departamento estaba vigilado, lo habían buscado en el periódico, incluso llamaron a casa de sus padres en Okinawa, en solo unas horas esos bastardos reunieron demasiada información sobre él.

No podía volver a su departamento y debía ser cuidadoso de ir a lugares donde nunca antes hubiera estado, al parecer no habían llamado a la policía aun, mientras la policía se mantuviera a distancia podría burlarlos tarde o temprano.

Estaba cansado de juegos.

Ya eran demasiados intentos fallidos y ahora estaba molesto con Hiromi.

Esa chica idiota no entendía que tenía que estar con él, no con ese mocoso, ella tenía que dejar de huir, no la lastimaría si ella cooperaba.

No le estaba pidiendo nada descabellado, solo le pedía amor… el mismo amor que sentía por ella…

Miro su taza de café, estaba horrible, le faltaba crema y azúcar, resignado bebió un sorbo mas, se acomodo la gorra de béisbol y decidió ir a buscar a un viejo amigo… tal vez ese idiota le resultara útil en esos momentos… después de todo hacia mas de cinco años que no lo veía así que no había manera de relacionarlos. Si, ese tonto de Takeru serviría.

-X-

El cielo azul profundo era lo único que podía ver por la ventana del jet, ella nunca antes había viajado en un jet privado.

Hacia unas horas cuando abordaron los rusos se habían reído de ella un poco al ver su cara de sorpresa ante el tamaño de la aeronave, pero Tala le explico que estaba habilitada solo para 10 pasajeros como máximo.

Entendió por que después de subir, era elegante y espacioso, al fondo se veía una puerta que se encontraba cerrada, y justo a lado una puerta más pequeña que ella supuso seria el baño, diez enormes butacas negras dominaba el resto del espacio.

Ahora estaba sentada en una de esas butacas junto a una ventana.

Kai y Tala se encontraban sentados frente a ella viendo fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil de Kai.

Bryan roncaba ligeramente en la última butaca, mientras que Ian y Spencer conversaban animadamente a dos butacas de ella.

Pero se sentía tranquila, estaba relajada, aun le molestaba no poder quedarse y ver a Max cuando despertara de la anestesia pero Rei le había prometido que en cuanto ocurriera le llamarían.

Aun no sabia que le diría a Max, pero de nuevo Rei le dijo que el mismo le contaría la verdad a Max.

Nunca antes había estado en Rusia, había estado de vacaciones antes en diferentes países antes de que perdiera a su familia, conocía Francia, Italia, Alemania, EU, España e incluso Egipto.

Pero esta era la primera vez que salía del país desde la muerte de sus padres.

Pero ahora mirando el nocturno cielo azul los recuerdos, las voces, las imágenes y el viejo dolor de la culpa le parecían extraños, se sentía adormecida y tranquila. Desde su asiento podía ver a Kai concentrado en lo que fuera que hacia con Tala en la computadora portátil.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, que debía hablar con Kai y saber de una vez por todas que significaron para el esos besos.

Una parte de ella necesitaba saber si el la amaba, la otra le decía que si no lo hiciera jamás la habría besado en primer lugar, el problema era que no sabia cual tenia razón.

-X-

Faltaban algunas horas mas de vuelo y Tala y el ya habían revisado todo el material que su abuelo le había enviado.

La información era clara, los nombres de los involucrados no serian difíciles de descubrir y atraparlos seria sencillo, después algunos minutos con Bryan les darían la confesión que necesitaban y todo estaría listo.

Pero todo parecía ser tan fácil que le resultaba bastante extraño, no era la clase de cosas que ellos solían tratar.

Sin dudar su abuelo tramaba algo.

De seguro no eran sus planes de dominación mundial de nuevo, estaba seguro que ya había superado esa etapa, o al menos eso esperaba, pero sin duda era algo que lo incluía. Odiaba ser su juguete personal pero no podía hacer mucho, no sin dejarle el completo control de las empresas a su abuelo.

Su padre había dado su vida por hacerlas crecer hasta convertirlas en el imperio que ahora manejaba su abuelo.

Miro a Hiromi y lo entendió de pronto. Su abuelo se había enterado de lo que ocurría con ella. Alguno de los empleados debió haberle contado sobre ella y ahora seguramente intentaría inmiscuirse en su vida sentimental de nuevo.

Suspiro cansado. Sabia la clase de hombre sin escrúpulos que era su abuelo, ambicioso, codicioso y astuto. Seguramente estaba tramando algo.

Intentaría alejarla de el si no la consideraba adecuada, intentaría intimidarla, sobornarla e incluso asustarla y si pasaba sus pruebas la aceptaría, después de todo había hecho eso con cada mujer que era una "posible candidata a esposa".

Y en mucho tiempo solo cuatro mujeres habían logrado pasar sus pruebas, desde luego después de conocer el "Lado malo" de Kai se rendían.

Nunca había conocido a una chica como Hiromi antes, tenían años de conocerse, había estado con el equipo mucho tiempo y conocía de sobra su mal carácter, aun así ella había correspondido a sus besos sin dudarlo.

Ella sonreía cuando estaban juntos. Lo miraba a los ojos sin rastro de miedo. Cocinaba para el sus platillos favoritos. Confiaba en el lo suficiente como para dormir entre sus brazos aun cuando lo había visto ser violeto.

Sabía que ella era la única mujer que había querido alguna vez, sabía que lucharía por ella, la protegería y la amaría toda su vida.

¡Demonios!

El amor lo estaba afectando, sus propios pensamientos eran tan clichés y cursis que sentía vergüenza de incluso escucharlos el mismo, no quería ni imaginar las malditas bromas que el idiota de Tala le aria si lo escuchara…

Dio gracias en ese momento de los años perfeccionando su habilidad de mostrar un rostro sereno sin importar lo que pensara o sintiera…

Se levanto del asiento cuando vio a Hiromi dormirse y la llevo hasta la pequeña habitación del jet, tal vez podrían dormir algo de tiempo mas, por que en cuanto aterrizaran todo seria sin lugar a dudas un enorme caos.

Cerró la puerta y se acomodo junto a ella dispuesto a disfrutar el tiempo de paz que les quedaba.

-X-

Lo se, lo se, un capitulo muy corto y una muy grande espera pero realmente necesitaba hacer este capitulo, pensaba también incluir al abuelo de Kai con un adelanto de sus planes pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa conforme ocurran.

También pensaba que los DB´s narraran algo pero decidí que era mejor que ellos tengan más escenas a partir de el próximo capitulo.

Se que no es el mejor capitulo del mundo pero bueno es lo que pude hacer, una disculpa si los pensamientos de Kai son demasiado dulces pero creo que el aun que frío y serio tiene sentimientos.

Les pido que dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, de verdad los aprecio un montón.

Además de eso quiero agradecer a los que leen aun cuando no dejan comentarios y a los que me agregan a historias favoritas o alertas de historia o autor ¡Muchas gracias!


	13. Besos Con Sabor A Vodka

Antes que nada ya saben… "La serie no es mia y bla bla bla" y tengo que advertir que este capitulo tiene algo… un poco de contenido cítrico

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Besos con sabor a Vodca**

**

* * *

**

-X-

Su querido nieto llegaría en un par de horas más. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar, la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes pero en esos momentos no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, solo esperar a que el jet aterrizara.

Sentado en su cómoda silla negra repaso mentalmente una y otra vez lo que su empleado le dijo:

"El joven Hiwatari vive desde hace semanas con una jovencita en su departamento"

Después, interrogando a algunos empleados mas, incluido el portero del edificio descubrió que esa jovencita era la chica que siempre estaba con su equipo de Beyblade.

Una linda castaña, huérfana y a la que su familia dio la espalda culpándola de la muerte de sus padres.

También estaba enterado de que un tal Jiro Katsuma estaba acosando a la chica y que el chico rubio, Max Mizuhara había sido herido el día anterior. A decir verdad ya tenia a otros de sus "Limpiadores*" buscando a ese hombre.

Tal vez seria mejor que fueran su nieto y los chicos quienes lo encontraran, después de todo eran los que tenían mas compasión por esas escorias humanas. Pero considerando la situación lo mas probable es que incluso caer en manos de Kuroki* seria mejor que estar en manos de una iracundo Kai y un entusiasmado Bryan.

Sabia a ciencia cierta cuan crueles podían llegar a ser esos chicos, Boris los había "educado" después de todo. La compasión y la piedad al enemigo no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados.

Sabía como había sido la infancia de todos ellos. Sabia mejor que nadie que el pasado era lo que los unía. Esos chicos eran un equipo, su nieto estaba dispuesto a confiar en ellos, a dejarlos cuidar de su espalda y cuidar la de ellos a cambio.

Ian Papov era huérfano, Boris lo había sacado de las calles cuando era apenas un niño de cuatro o cinco años, lo había educado para ser implacable y analítico, sabia que era un chico inteligente e inquieto pero aun así se comportaba con frialdad por el respeto que sentía por Boris, respeto que desapareció al enterarse de que solamente lo había usado para lograr sus objetivos como un simple peón.

De todos, ese chico había tomado peor ser usado, había confiado ciegamente en Boris y al ser traicionado su confianza recayó en sus compañeros de equipo.

BryanKuznetsov es un chico extraño, tiene un carácter contradictorio, es bromista y entusiasta pero despiadado y de sangre fría con sus oponentes. Aun hasta la fecha no sabe nada de su infancia antes de ingresar a la abadía pero conoce muy bien todos los experimentos que realizaron en el chico.

Se esperaba que fuera el perfecto guerrero y en parte se logro el objetivo, su técnica resulto ser efectiva pero su carácter explosivo fue el inconveniente. Es rápido y sin duda hábil además de que sabe usar sus habilidades con cuidado e inteligencia.

Aun que por desgracia para Boris su deseo de vengarse de el no desapareció con el tiempo por el contrario el, junto con los otros aun lo buscan para saldar cuentas, resultaba cómico para el pensar en que las cosas que ese idiota les enseño serán las que usen en el.

Spencer Petrov es el chico más fuerte físicamente que ah visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su carácter es demasiado tranquilo. Es sin duda el más maduro de todos esos chiquillos, es observador y analítico por lo que prefiere guardar silencio y mirar lo que ocurre antes de intervenir.

Incluso ahora los ojos de ese chico le dan escalofríos, no puede evitar la sensación de que con sola una mirada es capaz de ver através de el. De saber exactamente que piensa y planea. Una locura sin duda pero aun así es cuidadoso a su alrededor.

Casi nunca lo ah escuchado hablar, ni siquiera en la abadía lo hacia, pero desde que esta con los otros rusos se ve mas relajado a su alrededor y hace comentarios de vez en cuando, es un chico de pocas palabras o como el pelirrojo menciono una vez "Tiene palabras exactas en el momento justo".

Tala Ivanov, ese chico es peligroso. No tiene nada que le importe además de su equipo, su infancia fue brutal antes y durante su estadía en la abadía, huyo de los abusos de un padre alcohólico para caer en las manos de un psicópata obsesionado con el poder.

Pero pese a todos los experimentos que realizaron en el para eliminar sus emociones el chico aun las conserva. Ese dolor profundo en el fondo de sus ojos no miente.

Ese chico es un líder nato, incluso su nieto parece acatar sus ordenes de buena gana de vez en cuando, todo un logro que el jamás a podido, sabe que cuando Kai acepta una orden es por que quiere o le conviene, jamás aria algo solo por que se lo ordenara.

Lo mismo con ese pelirrojo, aceptaba sus "trabajos" pero los hacia a su modo. No podía pedir más de ellos. Eran rápidos, efectivos y discretos. Valían cada uno de los miles de dólares que les pagaba.

Miro el fino reloj que colgaba en su muñeca, solo media hora más para el aterrizaje. Se moría de ganas por conocer a esa jovencita.

Tendría que actuar con rapidez antes de que su nieto pudiera hacer algo, todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Kai eran alejadas con algo, miedo, chantaje o dinero. Todas querían llevar el apellido Hiwatari por la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que lo acompaña.

Cuatro chicas se habían acercado lo suficiente pero el mismo Kai las ahuyento con su actitud y gustosas aceptaron los cheques que les ofreció por alejarse de su nieto.

Aun que tal vez esta vez seria diferente. Esta chica parecía diferente de las demás.

-X-

Hiromi estaba impresionada, la ciudad resulto ser muy colorida y exótica, los techos en forma de bulbo de colores vividos, la catedral de San Basilio era magnifica, la plaza roja, la torre Ostankino…

Spencer le contó que la torre Ostankino se incendio en el año 2000 por lo que el famoso restaurante de la torre llamado "El séptimo cielo" estaba cerrado y no lo podría conocer.

Aun así la belleza de la cuidad era increíble, los edificios brillaban a la luz del sol y hacían que casi por un momento se olvidara del frío que sentía.

Ella estaba completamente abrigada, un grueso abrigo negro, bufanda, guantes y gorro pero a pesar de todo temblaba de frío mientras paseaban por las calles de la cuidad, miro de reojo a los chicos y ellos parecían estar bien, el frío no les afectaba.

––El clima en estos meses es mas calido, ahora debemos estar a uno o dos grados bajo cero. –– comento Ian despreocupado

––Tienes suerte muñeca, este mes es de los mas calidos.

––Es broma?

––Claro que no, pero no te preocupes después de un tiempo te acostumbras al clima muñeca.

––Donde nos quedaremos esta vez?

––El viejo llamo para decirnos que nos estará esperando para cenar.

––Esta tramando algo.

Kai estaba inquieto, no estaba seguro de que hacer, no podría dejar sola a Hiromi ni un minuto si quería evitar que su abuelo interviniera, estaba seguro de que ese viejo lo sabía todo.

Trataría de hacer algo, de alejar a Hiromi de él a toda costa, estaba inquieto por las posibilidades, sabía que antes había recurrido al chantaje, la intimidación y el soborno para lograr lo que quería.

––Mas vale que estés atenta muñeca… no dejes que ese viejo te intimide

––No te preocupes Hiromi, no es tan malo…

Hiromi les sonrió agradecida mientras subían al auto.

-X-

La residencia del abuelo de Kai era espectacular… era lo que se podía llamar una mansión.

Rodeada de amplios jardines sorprendentemente verdes a pesar del frío clima, algunos árboles y setos en lograban que el lugar luciera realmente vivo… Hiromi suspiro al ver la casa… parecía inmensa, no tenia idea de cuantas habitaciones tendría un lugar así.

Se sentía tan nerviosa… No sabia que decirle al abuelo de Kai cuando lo viera. Mas importante aun que pensaría cuando viera a su nieto llegar con una chica tan simple como ella. Antes se había emocionado mucho con la idea de que Kai y los chicos cuidaran de ella tan bien pero ahora estaba muy asustada de lo que ese hombre pudiera decirle… tenia miedo de que la obligara a alejarse de Kai…

No quería alejarse de el ahora que existía una remota posibilidad de que el la quisiera… la había besado… mas de una vez… y si podía confiar en su recién descubierta confianza en si misma esos besos le decían que la deseaba físicamente…

Se sonrojo al recordar como la había sostenido contra el, el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo, su temperatura corporal aumento varios grados solo al recordar y agradeció internamente a los dioses por el frío intenso que ya teñía de rojo sus mejillas.

Pero el pensar en que amor y lujuria no eran lo mismo fue como un balde de agua helada para ella.

Miro a Kai un segundo cuando sintió que tomaba su mano, sintió el calor de su piel aun através de sus guantes y sonrío.

Sonrío de verdad al comprender que tenia esperanza, el la quería, sus besos lo insinuaron pero esa pequeña muestra de afecto lo demostraba.

La quería y eso la hizo sentir diferente. Se sintió mil veces más hermosa, más inteligente y más especial por que sabía que Kai Hiwatari nunca estaría con una mujer con menos que esas cualidades.

Se calmo a si misma antes de avanzar aun sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Kai, vio la pesada puerta de roble y cristal abrirse y a un hombre vestido con un traje negro. Un mayordomo real. Nunca había visto a un mayordomo fuera de las películas, lo vio hacer una reverencia ante ellos y apartarse para dejarlos entrar.

Busco la mirada de Kai y lo vio mirar la casa con el dolor y la nostalgia tiñendo su mirada. Por su propia experiencia sabia que podía ver en esos momentos, imágenes, sonidos e incluso aromas de su niñez… lo sabía por que ella misma había pasado por eso en su casa.

Sin saber por que deseo fervientemente alejarlo de esos recuerdos dolorosos… no quería verlo sufrir, apretó su mano aun más sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y coloco su mano libre sobre su brazo acariciándolo suavemente.

"Estoy contigo ahora y no me iré"

Quería que su gesto dijera eso, pensó en que tal vez seria mejor decírselo claramente pero las palabras no lograron dejar sus labios pues una voz profunda la interrumpió

––Bienvenidos

Miro fijamente al hombre de pie frente a ella. Un hombre mayor de aspecto elegante y postura confiada. Un hombre que la miraba con una expresión analítica y una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

-X-

La chica era más bonita de lo que imagino. Aun vestida con un abrigo negro y cubierta por el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes resultaba muy bonita.

Los mechones de cabello que escapaban de su gorro eran castaños, tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas ya fuera por el frío o por su nieto, aun que el estaba seguro de que era una parte de ambas, pero lo que lo impresiono mas fueron los enormes ojos castaños de la chica.

Desde el momento en que entraron en la casa ella no aparto la mirada de su nieto, ella se dio cuenta del dolor en los ojos de el y la profunda pena que brillaba en los de ella lo confundió.

Parecía querer abrazarlo, reconfortarlo. Parecía genuinamente interesada en Kai. Esa chica tenía la misma mirada que Kumiko al ver a Susumu. Tenía la misma mirada que la madre de Kai cuando miraba a su hijo. Esa chica estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de Kai Hiwatari.

Jamás pensó que su nieto tendría la suerte de encontrar a una chica que lo amara sinceramente y a quien amar.

Aun cuando podía ver el amor en los ojos de esa chica tenía que hacer algo para estar seguro de que no lastimara a su nieto. No podía permitirse ser un bastardo con el nuevamente.

Era lo único que le quedaba. Había perdido a su hijo y por su propia idiotez casi pierde a su nieto, todo por sus ridículos planes, por su ansia de poder y venganza… ahora se daba cuenta del terrible error que cometió con ese chico.

Tenía derecho a odiarlo por destruir su infancia y por utilizarlo como una marioneta. Sabía que había sido un bastardo.

Merecía su odio.

Pero era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse.

Miro las manos entrelazadas de su nieto y la chica y sonrío… seria interesante ver otro lado de su querido nieto… tal vez con algo de suerte podría verlo perder su eterna calma y hacer algo inesperado.

Si, seria algo muy interesante.

-X-

Tramaba algo. Ese viejo estaba intentando algo… aun no sabia si era algo bueno o algo malo pero estaba seguro de que involucraba a Kai.

Tenía demasiados años trabajando para ese hombre como para no sospechar de esa sonrisa… pero a pesar de todo en sus ojos había algo que no concordaba con la imagen de hombre despiadado que conocía de ese viejo.

Era como un sabueso, encontraba las debilidades del enemigo con precisión escalofriante y las aprovechaba despiadadamente. Era un hombre temible como enemigo y lo sabían, todos estaban concientes de que era mejor trabajar para el que estar en su contra.

Incluso Kai en el fondo temía arriesgarse a oponerse a el, pero eso era antes, antes de que Kai conociera a esa chica, ahora su mirada era diferente, ya no era mas ese chiquillo asustado que fue en su infancia, no era tampoco el joven frio y sin sentimientos que se obligo a ser en su adolescencia.

Su mirada ahora era mas determinada, estaba decidido a proteger a esa chica, todos lo sabían aun que el no lo dijera en voz alta sus ojos amatistas lo decían todo. Sabia que nunca antes habría pensado seriamente en desafiar a Soichiro Hiwatari pero si lo aria ahora que tenia una motivación.

Si ese hombre intentara algo en contra de la chica sin lugar a dudas Kai lucharía por ella. Con un demonio el mismo estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Kai, esa chica era parte del equipo y estaba seguro de que los demás pensaban lo mismo.

-X-

El silencio en la mesa era ensordecedor.

Todos comían en silencio, mirando fijamente sus platos y lanzando miradas de reojo entre ellos o al hombre sonriente sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Nadie se atrevía a romper el incomodo y pesado silencio.

Desde el momento en el que Soichiro Hiwatari había sonreído a Hiromi y se había presentado todos estaban tensos. Esperando el momento en el que ese hombre atacara.

––¿Por qué no me contaste nada antes sobre esta jovencita?

Incomodo y sin saber como responder exactamente Kai se tenso y miro a su abuelo fijamente mientras sentía las miradas de todos puestas en el.

––No pensé que te interesarías.

La respuesta sonó un poco mas cortante de lo que pretendía al principio pero aun así no se arrepintió.

––Pero Kai, vives con ella… ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si se llega a filtrar la noticia a la prensa? ¿Cómo crees que tomarían los inversionistas y los socios que vivas con una chica así?

Tala miro fijamente a Kai apretar su servilleta a tal punto que sus muñecas palidecieron y a Hiromi mirar fijamente su plato completamente incomoda ante la mirada burlona de ese viejo.

––¿Tienes algún problema con que viva conmigo?

Todos en la mesa lo miraron excepto Hiromi, ella aun miraba su plato sin saber que hacer, ella también había entendido el insulto disfrazado en el comentario y aun que estaba molesta era el abuelo de Kai, no podía responderle como lo aria con cualquier otra persona, los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar la aparente calma de su voz, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia, en sus ojos violetas se veía claramente la ira que sentía Kai en esos momentos.

––No trataba de insultar a la jovencita, me disculpo por eso, me refería a que es realmente mal visto en Japón que una chica viva con un hombre sin matrimonio o compromiso de por medio, tu sabes Kai allá son realmente conservadores.

Pese a la disculpa Kai aun estaba molesto, miro a su abuelo y tomo la mano de Hiromi antes de responder con calma

––Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debería preocuparte, soy un adulto, pero te lo advierto abuelo, no intentes ninguno de tus juegos con ella, no estoy dispuesto a permitir lo.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, nunca se espero eso, no se esperaba que se enfrentara a su abuelo para defenderla. Miro al abuelo de Kai y vio la sorpresa en su rostro y una intrigante mirada, no sabia si era asombro o diversión pero resultaba inquietante.

Kai se levanto de la mesa con calma y le indico a Hiromi y los demás que lo siguieran dejando solo a Soichiro Hiwatari sonriendo ampliamente.

-X-

Hiromi estaba sentada en la biblioteca mientras Kai y los demás discutían su trabajo en el cuarto de Tala así ella podría llamar a Rei y saber como estaba Max.

Marco con dedos temblorosos y espero ansiosamente hasta que la calida voz de Rei lleno la línea telefónica

––¿Hola?

––Rei, Soy Hiromi

––Hiromi! Que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo estas?

––Muy bien, los chicos me llevaron a conocer un poco la ciudad y hace unos minutos cenamos con el abuelo de Kai.

––No suenas emocionada… ¿Ese hombre te insulto o algo así?

––Estoy bien de verdad Rei, solo estoy cansada por el viaje y todo eso, pero quiero saber como esta Max.

––Despertó hace unas horas, el medico dice que estará bien muy pronto

––Gracias al cielo, estaba tan preocupada por el…

––Tranquila, Max esta bien y muy feliz de que tu estés bien, además dice que ahora tendrá una gran cicatriz para impresionar mujeres

––Me siento terrible de que el saliera herido por mi culpa…

––Hiromi… Somos amigos, sabes que todos, incluso Takao, te queremos y nadie te culpa por lo ocurrido

––Gracias y lo siento por como reaccione la otra noche… no es que no quisiera quedarme con ustedes… es solo que estaba asustada de que alguno resultara herido si el acosador volvía…

––Hiromi… lo siento yo llegue a pensar que tu preferías estar con esos rusos que con nosotros…

––Rei, ustedes son mis amigos, fueron los primeros en ofrecerme amistad sincera y los quiero muchísimo pero… bueno Tala, Bryan, Ian y Spencer no son tan malos como piensan… pueden ser muy dulces y divertidos…

––Entiendo Hiromi, no te obligaríamos a elegir, puedes ser su amiga, no puedo prometerte que Takao no armara un alboroto pero intentaremos llevarnos bien con ellos…

––Gracias Rei, de verdad muchas gracias por todo…

––No te preocupes, para cuando vuelvas Max estará mucho mejor y veras como atrapamos a ese maldito reportero…

––Por favor no intenten nada peligroso… les llamare pronto

Suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono y se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás de una plaza que dominaban la habitación, dejo que su vista vagara por las inmensas estanterías repletas de libros mientras pensaba en la difícil posición en la que estaba obligando a estar a los chicos.

—Disculpa ¿Hiromi verdad?

Se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del abuelo de Kai, aun dudando volvió la mirada encontrándose con el hombre de pie junto a ella mirándola con una expresión indescifrable

—¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, después del incidente en el comedor se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no era ni remotamente tan amable como esa sonrisa aparentaba. Tenía miedo de esa conversación pero no podía simplemente marcharse dejando al abuelo de Kai con un palmo de narices aun que se muriese de ganas por hacerlo.

—¿Tu relación con mi nieto es seria?

Parpadeo confundida, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa para la que ella misma no tenia respuesta.

¿Lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellos era serio?

¿Estaban saliendo?

Quería creer que así era, quería pensar que cada uno de sus abrazos, que cada uno de sus besos significaban algo… que no era un juego para el.

—Tal vez fui maleducado al preguntarte eso… me disculpo. Pero en realidad me preocupa que seas como todas esas chicas que lo persiguen…

Tardo un momento en asimilar las palabras del hombre, sabia que Kai era atractivo, cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara lo sabia, pero realmente no había querido detenerse a pensar en que otras chicas pudieran acercarse a el, después de todo no le llamaban "El príncipe de hielo" por nada.

Quiso decir algo pero se formo un nudo en su garganta al imaginar a Kai rodeado de hermosas mujeres, se sintió tremendamente común, estaba consiente de que no era ninguna belleza espectacular…

—… Por eso me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere que vivía con una chica…

Lo miro confundida, aun sentada en el sofá mientras intentaba en vano escuchar las palabras del hombre

—¿Qué te sorprende tanto abuelo?

Giro su cabeza tan bruscamente que por un instante temió fracturarse el cuello al escuchar la voz de Kai, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a los ojos a su abuelo

—Todo

—¿A que te refieres con todo?

—Por dios Kai! Toda la situación es sorprendente, tu mejor que nadie debería saber por que.

Kai permaneció impasible, mirando de reojo a Hiromi, estaba pálida…

—Kai, tu mantienes lejos de ti a las personas, odias compartir tu espacio con alguien y eres incapaz de hacer algo por alguien sin esperar algo a cambio… eres frio, egoísta y si lo que esas chicas dicen es verdad eres un bastardo… así que no me pidas que tome esta situación como normal…

Hiromi palideció aun mas al escuchar las palabras duras y condescendientes del hombre y vio el brillo de ira en la mirada violeta de Kai… era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasara algo malo… algo realmente malo…

—Me sorprende lo poco que conoce a su nieto…

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Hiromi, su rostro estaba pálido y su voz sonaba temblorosa

—Kai no es nada de eso… el es un buen hombre…

Una sonrisa sincera danzo en los labios del oji violeta un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente

—Vamos Hiromi, mañana saldremos muy temprano

Hiromi asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta el lentamente

—Abuelo, te lo advierto, deja de jugar con ella, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que lastimes a esta chica… ya no dejare que lastimes a las personas que quiero… en especial a Hiromi.

-X-

(Advertencia Contenido ligeramente cítrico a continuación)

Kai la había tomado de la mano mientras la guiaba hasta su habitación, estaba confundida, las palabras habían salido de su boca por si solas… Kai era un buen hombre, un hombre maravilloso en realidad… pero al parecer no todo el mundo veía lo mismo que ella…

— ¿Necesitas algo mas? — pregunto suavemente él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Ella solo lo miro bajo la tenue luz amarillenta de la mesilla de noche… no era justo, realmente no era justo que fuera tan guapo… incluso en una habitación escasamente iluminada era tan endemoniadamente guapo…

Recorrió la vista de su torso y sus hombros… se estremeció y un calor extraño se formo en su interior… un deseo de besarlo hasta que el aire les faltara… no era solo el anhelo de algo prohibido si no algo mas… algo que jamás había sentido… una atracción tan intensa que no sabia que hacer para calmarse cuando el estaba cerca…

Pero había mucho más que un físico perfecto en él.

Era fuerte, valiente, inteligente, amable y era además capaz de ayudarla a superar sus problemas… aun cuando solo fueran tonterías o algo mucho mas peligroso el siempre estaba a su lado…

¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se tomara un segundo para ver la maravilla de hombre frente a ella?

Estaba tan distraída con todo el asunto del acosador… los eternos entrenamientos… los problemas con Takao… conocer a los DB's y darse cuenta de lo buenos chicos que eran en realidad, todos esos recuerdos de su pasado, el que Max resultara herido y además de todo el viaje y conocer al abuelo de Kai habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, casi parecía ser demasiado para ella…

Pero lo peor sin duda alguna fueron los celos al imaginar como las chicas que el abuelo de Kai le menciono se le habían insinuado descaradamente a Kai…

Todo eso le había evitado ver lo que era realmente importante… por que Kai Hiwatari era la clase de chico que ella amaría hasta la locura, no solo una aventura pasajera o un noviazgo de unos meses, era la clase de chico que uno espera amar toda la vida… pero a quien le mentía, Kai era el chico que amaba.

Ella lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo…

¿Cuánto?

Imposible saberlo con exactitud.

¿Cuándo se enamoro?

Tal vez cuando la salvo de esos pandilleros en su cumpleaños, cuando la invito a vivir con el para protegerla del acosador, cuando sonrío para ella la primera vez o tal vez cuando fueron de compras por comida para el departamento y terminaron comprando cuadros y flores solo por que a ella le encantaron, quizá fue mientras redecoraban juntos el departamento de él…

Ni siquiera ella lo sabia exactamente, de lo único que estaba segura era de los calidos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón cuando el la miraba, del cosquilleo en su piel cuando la tocaba y de la suave pero vigorizante descarga eléctrica que la recorría cuando la besaba…

—En realidad si hay algo que necesito. —murmuro mientras lo abrazaba y lo instaba a acercarse a ella aun mas.

Luego lo beso. Un beso suave, cariñoso que al paso de los segundos y con la ayuda de el se transformo en un beso intenso, apasionado y excitante —Quédate conmigo esta noche.

— Hiromi no se si es el mejor momento… o el mejor lugar…

— Lo se, pero solo quiero estar contigo. No tenemos que… tú sabes…

Él la miro sorprendido mientras escudriñaba su rostro atentamente.

— ¿No?

Hiromi suspiro lentamente mirándolo a los ojos… se perdió un momento en las profundidades violetas antes de hablar…

— Cuando estas a mi lado me siento completamente segura así que dejo de preocuparme y de estar asustada, tú sabes que no seré capaz de dormir hoy si me dejas sola. Y ahora mismo lo único de de verdad quiero es que estés a mi lado aun que sea solo para dormir…

Kai dudo un instante antes de recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, Hiromi acaricio suavemente su brazo.

— Eso que dijiste hace un rato ¿es cierto?

Kai la miro a los ojos

— ¿Qué dije?

— Que me quieres

Ante la respuesta de ella sonrío ligeramente

— Si lo dije es cierto

— Gracias… — Hiromi sonrío ampliamente, todo era demasiado agradable para ella en esos momentos, sus palabras, el cálido sentimiento que despertó en su corazón al escucharlo y el maravilloso abrazo que compartían

Después de un buen rato de silencio Kai la soltó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, Hiromi lo miro interrogante y el se despojo de su camiseta y la lanzo al suelo sin miramientos luego se recostó de nuevo y la miro

— Estoy mas cómodo así… ¿te molesta? — pregunto él

— Claro que no, no me molesta en absoluto — respondió ella sonriendo

Un segundo después se acerco mas a el y lo abrazo, él deslizo su brazo bajo la cabeza de Hiromi y ella apoyo su mejilla en la calida y blanca piel se su pecho.

— Esto es maravilloso… — murmuro ella mientras con una de sus manos recorría lenta y perezosamente la piel de su torso desnudo.

Entonces se dio cuenta del sonido constante de su corazón y de sus intensos ojos violetas, tenían una expresión que ella muy pocas veces había visto antes en ellos…

La mirada de un feroz depredador.

Hiromi se estremeció y permaneció inmóvil incapaz de reaccionar ante las sensaciones que la atacaban.

Kai se inclino lenta y sensualmente hasta que poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso sin nada de suavidad… un beso apasionado y salvaje cargado de deseo y pura necesidad primitiva… sentía el rose de sus labios y su lengua atormentándola deliciosamente…

Todos lo miedos, la inseguridad y las aprensiones se esfumaron de su mente al sentir a Kai besarla así… deslizo sus manos por el fuerte y firme torso de él maravillándose por la suavidad y calidez de su piel, nunca antes había deseado con esa intensidad un cuerpo masculino… sus dedos temblaron al rosar el borde del pantalón de Kai y suspiro suavemente.

Nunca había pensado en ella misma como sensual… incluso le habían llegado a decir que era mala en eso… pero ahora al tocar el cuerpo de Kai se despertaban instintos de los que juraba carecer.

Su cuerpo se quedo sin fuerza al sentirlo explorar con lentitud sus curvas. Sus labios abandonaron su boca para dejar un camino de exquisitos besos en su cuello, sus hombros… cuando sintió su mano sujetando su blusa para apartarla levanto los brazos y lo dejo quitársela.

Lanzo la prenda al suelo y sin prisa dejo un reguero de besos en su piel recién expuesta… Hiromi sabia con certeza que ninguno de los dos podría parar ahora… y nada le podía importar menos, lo deseaba…

Había luchado tanto contra sus sentimientos desde que estaban tan cerca uno del otro y ya no tenia fuerza para continuar haciéndolo… no podía ir mas contra sus deseos… lo quería con ella… quería hacer el amor con Kai ahora sin importar si estaban en la casa de su abuelo.

Lo quería ya.

Cuando el se aparto de ella un poco para mirar su cuerpo pensó que se sentiría avergonzada pero en el momento en que vio sus ojos violetas llenos de deseo dejó de pensar en nada mas y se perdió en las sensaciones…

El acaricio sus pechos sobre el sujetador y ella se estremeció sin poder evitar gemir roncamente mientras que una vocecita en su cabeza le preguntaba como había podido vivir sin haber experimentado nada semejante. Un placer tan intenso que rayaba en el dolor, gimió aun mas fuerte hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello azulado de él quien solo la miro

— ¿Te gusta esto?

Hiromi asintió con la cabeza al verlo esbozar esa perfecta media sonrisa que le encantaba

— Mucho… — respondió ella en medio de un murmullo ronco

— Hiromi deberíamos parar esto… — suspiro Kai mientras se apartaba un poco y la miraba preocupado

—Necesito que esto pase. Quiero que esto pase como jamás e querido nada… por favor Kai…

Kai sonrío sinceramente entonces… por primera vez en su vida dejo caer la mascara, dejo que su verdadero ser se mostrara.

Sin un plan, sin otros intereses ni ordenes… solo instintos, primitivos instintos que le decían que dejara de hablar y la besara.

No podía controlar lo que pasaría… pero con un demonio ahora mismo solo quería sentir, solo quería sentirla a ella…

Hiromi sonrío ampliamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente mientras se quitaba ella misma el sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba puesto.

— perfecta… — murmuró él y la acaricio lentamente con una aparente calma que solo la enloquecía aun mas… echo la cabeza atrás cuando sintió las manos de el tomar sus senos.

—Kai… bésame… — murmuro ella — bésame ahora…

— Vaya Hiromi… tu lado mandón esta volviendo… — le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella suavemente

— lo se… haces que mis impulsos me dominen… — explico ella terminando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo con frenesí

A ese beso frenético siguieron infinidad de caricias y besos, gemidos y murmullos de pasión mientras la ropa de ella volaba por la habitación y los pantalones de el eran apartados mientras ella lo miraba ansiosa por tocarlo pero completamente inmóvil mirándolo avergonzada y ansiosa a partes iguales…

— Si solo piensas mirar… tendré que vestirme… — murmuro Kai mientras mordía lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja

Hiromi con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a un ritmo casi taquicardico deslizo sus dedos por la increíble masculinidad del joven ruso… así era como ella siempre imaginaba que debía ser la pasión, la lujuria… el deseo, libre de barreras, sin miedos ni inhibiciones solo instintos.

Kai gimió roncamente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra recorría un camino serpenteante hasta encontrar el centro del cuerpo de la chica… y ella estuvo a punto de gritar de puro goce pero él la beso en los labios acallando el grito que amenazaba con salir… si antes creyó que las caricias la volverían loca la sensación de los dedos de Kai estaban por matarla de necesidad, placer y deseo.

Sin dejar de acariciarla Kai se tumbo sobre ella y se abrió paso en su interior con cuidado evitando lastimarla, un suave gemido se escapo de los labios de Hiromi que aun se encontraban soldados a los suyos mientras la chica enlazaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura pronto comenzó un movimiento lento que los desconecto de la realidad…

En ese fugaz momento con la mente ahogada por el éxtasis y completamente perdidos el uno en el otro fueron incapaces de escuchar o ver algo que no fuera los ojos del otro y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y suaves jadeos…

Y lo único que Hiromi sabia con certeza en ese momento era que amaba a Kai como jamás había amado a nadie, esa era la única verdad que existía para ella.

Pasara lo que pasara la mañana siguiente el echo de amarlo no cambiaria. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer… en medio de todo lo que sintió esa noche podía o quería pensar que el la amaba también…

El le dijo que la quería… pero querer no es lo mismo que amar después de todo y ella deseaba de todo corazón que el la amara tanto como lo amaba a él.

-X-

Después de hacer el amor con Hiromi lo normal hubiera sido que Kai se durmiera de inmediato… pero no fue así.

Mil ideas se agolpaban en su mente en un segundo y con esa misma velocidad escapaban.

La amaba, eso si estaba claro. El problema es si ella estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado. No era idiota sabia que ella lo amaba, si no lo hiciera jamás habría permitido que lo anterior pasara…

El problema real era si ese amor podría vencer los problemas que los esperaban en cuanto salieran de esa alcoba la mañana siguiente.

Tendrían que hablar. Tenían que hablar muy seriamente y no le daría oportunidad a ella de negar el hecho obvio, ella era su chica… y eso sonaba realmente bien.

-X-

¿Qué tal?

¿Era lo que esperaban?

¿Cumplí sus expectativas o fui un desastre?

Tengo que confesar que me costo muchísimo escribir este capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que a cambio de mi esfuerzo me regalen un comentario!

Tal vez se están preguntando ¿Cuántos capítulos mas serán? Después de todo Kai y Hiromi ya están "juntos", aun no oficial pero ustedes entienden los dos ya aceptaron que se aman.

Y bueno aun no se cuantos serán exactamente pero tengo en mente lo suficiente para escribir casi 6 o 7 capítulos mas.

Me despido por que es domingo y es casi hora de comer… aquí en México los "Chiles rellenos" son un platillo típico y realmente no me lo quiero perder =D

*Limpiadores: Son los empleados que hacen el trabajo sucio, tanto legal como ilegal para el abuelo de Kai.


	14. Rayo de sol

**Capitulo 13**

**Rayo de sol**

-X-

No pudo contener el escandaloso bostezo que escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Hiwatari. Estaba cansado, pero sobre todo él no era una persona diurna, odiaba estar despierto antes de las diez de la mañana.

¿Quién podría culparlo? Ninguno de ellos es una persona diurna al cien por cien, a todos les gusta más la vida nocturna, después de todo desde su infancia los educaron para ser guerreros implacables y pasar desapercibido al enemigo era siempre más fácil si la oscuridad los rodeaba.

Con el tiempo aprendieron a disfrutar de las ventajas de salir por las noches. Incluso en una ciudad con un clima mortalmente frio a los jóvenes les encanta salir a divertirse.

Los clubes, los bares, las fiestas y los conciertos underground son cosa de todos los días si tienes los contactos indicados.

Y en definitiva en esos momentos a las siete de la mañana Spencer preferiría mil veces estar regresando a casa después de una buena noche de alcohol, música y mujeres que después de toda una larga noche en una asquerosa bodega llena de ratas interrogando a las presas del maldito anciano.

Después de todo era el trabajo que todos tenían que hacer pero desde la noche anterior Kai estaba desaparecido. Siendo honesto sabia donde estaba, todos sabían que estaba en la recamara de su chica.

Esa chica era peligrosa. Sin duda alguna era una mujer capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Lo había logrado con el "Príncipe de hielo" después de todo, e incluso ellos estaban tentados a cuidar de ella. Mentiría miserablemente si dijera que esa mujer no era hermosa, resultaba una tentación para todos ellos pero si algo era seguro es que ninguno de ellos intentaría algo con esa mujer capaz de amenazar al pelirrojo con cortarle una mano mientras una sonrisa peligrosa adorna su bonito rostro.

No es que no valiera la pena estar junto a ella pero era mejor que otro idiota cayera ante esa belleza, dadas las circunstancias el idiota termino siendo Kai.

Para los demás la castaña era más como una linda hermanita menor, una que era una zona de peligro ambulante que causa miles de problemas y sin embargo todos y en especial Kai están dispuestos a enfrentarlos con tal de que esa chica este a salvo.

Aun que en esos momentos en los que el sueño y el mal humor lo tentaban estaba pensando en que no sería tan malo dejar que Tala cumpliera su amenaza y aporreara la puerta hasta que alguno de los dos saliera o de derribarla de una patada y deleitarse con la vergüenza que los aria pasar al encontrarlos en la misma cama y mas que probablemente desnudos, pero no lo aria.

Le temía demasiado a la ira homicida de la castaña como para realmente intentarlo y sospechaba que el mismo pelirrojo estaba asustado también.

Así que por esa mañana todos irían a dormir y los dejarían solos, después de todo después de que Kai les dijera exactamente los lugares donde encontrarían a la presa* había resultado sencillo encontrarlo, lo difícil había sido atraparlo.

Era una maldita rata escurridiza, les tomo más de cuatro horas cazarlo sin dejar evidencias y otras tres obtener los nombres faltantes y direcciones así como el lugar donde oculto la mercancía*.

Al final fue una noche agotadora, tenían sangre seca en la ropa y un dolor de cabeza peor que el de una resaca debido a los chillidos de la rata pero al menos el trabajo estaba casi terminado, un par de horas de sueño y entonces Kai también tendría que ir con ellos.

Pero el problema era la chica de Kai, no podían llevarla con ellos pero no podían dejarla con ese viejo, tal vez debería llamar a Lya (Galia), Sveta (Svetlana) y Katia (Ekaterina) para que le hicieran compañía, no debería haber problemas con ellas, todas hablan perfecto japonés.

Además sería una buena excusa para salir a divertirse esa noche, con algo de suerte ese trío de chicas se mantendrían ocupadas toda la tarde llevándola por los centros comerciales de la ciudad, pero sería mejor esperar hasta que Kai despertara antes de decidir nada.

-X-

Nunca había despertando tan feliz, al menos no lograba recordar ningún momento en su pasado que compitiera con el sentimiento que la inundaba esa mañana, tal vez… ¿Cuándo era pequeña y su mama se quedaba con ella después de una pesadilla? No, esto era incluso mejor.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kai junto al suyo, el peso de su brazo en su cintura, su aliento cálido en su cuello, el aroma característico de él llenando la habitación, el tranquilo ritmo de su corazón y sobre todo el suave tacto de su piel, era una sensación maravillosa.

Se sentía segura, cómoda y arropada pero sobre todo feliz, era una loca chica enamorada, era tan ridículo que apenas unos días atrás había llorado amargamente al pensar que amaba a un chico que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Había llorado de rabia y celos al imaginar a su Kai con alguna mujer que no fuera ella, no había podido evitarlo, hace unos días sentía un terrible miedo de perderlo, ahora ese miedo era aun mayor que antes, pero la felicidad que sentía era tanta que anestesiaba las punzadas de miedo en su corazón.

No podía evitar pensar en que Kai Hiwatari estaba junto a ella, la simplona y gruñona Hiromi Tachibana estaba en la misma cama que Kai Hiwatari y esta vez no era algo platónico a causa de sus pesadillas, estaban en la misma cama, desnudos después de haber pasado esa maravillosa noche juntos. Estaba segura de que en ese punto de sus pensamientos su rubor estaba en su máximo esplendor. Agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

Recordaba claramente la noche anterior ¿Cómo olvidarla?, se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía avergonzada, cada detalle estaba gravado en su memoria. No era la primera vez que dormía con alguien y tal vez era un cliché pero entendió después de estar con Kai que tener sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el amor. Una persona más otra podría ser igual a sexo pero si sumas amor en la ecuación el resultado es diferente.

Había sido ella misma, sin inhibiciones, sin miedos y completamente presa de las sensaciones que provoco en ella con sus besos y caricias. Fue mágico, perfecto incluso.

Ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a estar a su lado, por ahora ella no quería ser mas su damisela en apuros, quería estar junto a él cómo su amiga, su compañera y su amante. No solo una novia, más bien una compañera de vida. Quería estar con él para apoyarlo en sus momentos difíciles.

Tomar su mano cuando la nostalgia y el dolor llenaran sus preciosos ojos al recordar el pasado. Abrazarlo cuando llegara cansado después de un día largo de trabajo. Prepararle la comida y verlo comer tranquilamente. Despertar a su lado cada mañana rodeada de la calidez que en esos momentos sentía.

-X-

—Kai! Despierta ya con un demonio sabemos que estas allí y si no sales ¡voy a tirar la puerta!

No quería despertar, estaba completamente cómodo, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hiromi junto al suyo, su aroma y su suave piel… pero ese desgraciado de Tala tiraría la puerta en cualquier momento, suspiro de resignación mientras veía a Hiromi tomar la playera que el mismo usaba el día anterior y ponérsela a toda prisa mientras el tomaba sus pantalones.

Al menos la playera era lo suficientemente larga, aun así verla vestida con su ropa era algo nuevo y sin duda excitante para él, podía acostumbrarse a eso, además después de la noche que pasaron el no podría volver a dormir en camas separadas.

— ¡Te lo advertí!

El grito de Tala lo saco de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta de golpe en el mismo instante en que Hiromi cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Que demonios te pasa?

El tono irritado del chico logro que incuso Spencer sonriera divertido.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Pasamos toda la jodida noche trabajando y tu aquí con Tachibana!

A pesar del tono firme y molesto del pelirrojo en su mirada se podía ver un brillo de inconfundible diversión.

—No tengo que explicarte nada Ivanov. El jefe soy yo.

Lo miraron un segundo antes de que Ian y Bryan estallaran en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy con ella?

Kai miro a Spencer confundido un segundo antes de entender a que se refería. Tenía trabajo pendiente, algo que Hiromi no debía presenciar. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo en esos momentos, la brutalidad y sadismo de los que era capaz.

No es que esos tipos fueran santos pero eran personas, probablemente Hiromi se horrorizaría si viera a Bryan "jugar" o al siempre amable Spencer chantajear personas a cambio de información. El enano de Ian no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a "Creatividad", podía ser tan brutal como el mismo Bryan pero odia mancharse de sangre por lo que deja a Bryan hacer el trabajo sucio.

Tala y el mismo eran bastante capases de las mismas cosas, chantaje, tortura, fraudes, robos muchas de esas cosas forman parte de sus pasados, aun mas después de comenzar a trabajar con su abuelo.

Por otro lado son los accionistas más jóvenes de la empresa Hiwatari, el mismo Kai cuenta con un considerable porcentaje de ellas a su nombre al igual que Tala y los demás, independientemente de sus trabajos clandestinos todos ellos tienen trabajos en la empresa y como jugadores de Blade.

Son buenos en su trabajo, nadie podría probar nada en contra de ellos, incluso si lo intentaran cuentan con el poder suficiente y las influencias como para salir de eso impolutos.

Nunca antes eso le había molestado, pero ahora que Hiromi estaba en su vida las cosas eran diferentes, no quería lastimarla, no quería contarle sobre la terrible persona que es pero no podía ocultarlo.

Aun cuando la verdad la alejara podría tener su conciencia tranquila al saber que fue completamente honesto con ella. Incluso si ella se lo pidiera la dejaría libre, después de atrapar a ese maldito psicópata desde luego.

—Entenderá

Miraron a Spencer intrigados, Kai lo miro fijamente y el enorme chico solo repitió nuevamente "Entenderá", sonrió al percatarse de que de nuevo ese chico lo había leído como un libro abierto. Era imposible escapar de la perspicacia de ese maldito grandulón.

—Ojala

Tala lo miro con la comprensión en la mirada antes de aclararse la garganta sonoramente y hablar con seriedad

—Te esperaremos una hora, si no bajas subiré por ti.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Momentos después el mismo salió para tomar un baño y ropa limpia.

-X-

Algunos minutos después Hiromi y Kai se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, en completo silencio mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno quería romper el silencio, él no sabía que decir y ella estaba bastante apenada como para hablar.

—Hiromi… necesito que me escuches, tengo que contarte la verdad sobre mí…

Lo miro un segundo dispuesta a preguntarle ¿Qué más necesito saber de ti? Cuando él la miro con seriedad y hablo de nuevo…

—No soy una buena persona Hiromi, aun no sabes de que soy capaz…

—Eres un buen hombre Kai…

—No, tu solo conoces una parte de mi vida…

—Kai…

—Basta Hiromi, escúchame… Después de la muerte de mis padres mi abuelo me dejo a cargo de Boris… me entrenaron como una especie de arma, día tras día a mí, a Tala y los demás nos repetían que los únicos sentimientos necesarios eran el odio y el orgullo, que lo más importante era ganar, sin importar el medio… tu sabes lo agresivos que podemos ser cuando jugamos…

—Pero es solo un juego…

—Eso es solo el principio… fuera del plato somos aun peores Hiromi, yo no debí mantenerte a mi lado, no sin decirte la verdad al menos… todas esas ocasiones en las que desaparezco un tiempo y al regresar estoy cubierto de vendas es cuando tengo que trabajar… trabajo torturando personas Hiromi, soy jodidamente bueno en eso… reunir información confidencial, chantajear personas o simplemente entregarlas con Kuroki*, eh dejado morir a muchas personas sin evitarlo…

Hiromi tomo la mano de Kai con fuerza y comenzó a hablar con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas…

—Kai… escúchame, se algo de cuando estabas en la abadía… solo lo que escuche aquí y allá y no me importa, eso no fue tu culpa, eras apenas un niño… si eso no hubiera pasado tu no serias el Kai que conozco, el que a pesar de no demostrarlo se preocupa por sus compañeros, el que me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, el que me dejo vivir en su casa aun cuando odia que invadan su espacio personal, el que me cuido cuando estuve enferma, que me dejo llorar y me consoló… eres un buen hombre Kai… pero nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos defectos… ahora dime esas personas que dejaste morir ¿Eran buenas personas?

—Eran personas Hiromi… no importa si eran ladrones, asesinos o algo peor aun así eran personas…

—Kai escúchame por favor… Shusuke es una persona… aun así lo odio, aun cuando se que tiene una familia que lo quiere yo lo odio, es una mala persona, una que me lastimo tanto que si estuviera muriendo frente a mi no lo ayudaría… y eso no me convierte en un monstruo, solo soy humana…

—No lo es lo mismo…

—Para mí lo es… entiéndeme Kai, ahora se de lo que tú y los chicos son capaces, se que pueden ser brutales, sádicos incluso y no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Para mi Tala es solo un chico serio que te trata como un hermano, un chico con el que discutes abiertamente como si fueran niños, Ian es un chico dulce que me prepara un delicioso té cuando estoy nerviosa, Bryan es un idiota pervertido que me hace reír sin parar y Spencer, bueno no es que hable mucho pero su compañía es agradable, ellos son agradables conmigo. Me tratan como una parte de su grupo, me cuidan al igual que tu, solo porque saben que te importo.

Kai la miraba fijamente sin decir palabra, estaba tan confundido, no esperaba esa reacción, esperaba que ella saliera corriendo del lugar aterrada, no que enumerara las virtudes de sus odiosos amigos.

—Y tu Kai, eres caballeroso como pocos, serio y frio pero aun así me tratas como si fuera especial, me haces sentir especial. Saber que tu estás conmigo me hace sentir segura, soy terriblemente afortunada de tenerte en mi vida. Tu pasado no me importa, eres solo una persona y todos cargamos con recuerdos dolorosos, pero yo estoy dispuesta a estar contigo siempre y cuando así lo quieras.

Hiromi separo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre el rostro sorprendido de Kai y recorrió lentamente su mejilla

—Desde la muerte de mis padres y lo que paso con ese bastardo decidí no enamorarme, estaba sola, me sentía perdida en un mundo gris, las pequeñas alegrías no eran suficientes para darle luz a mi mundo. Pero entonces tú volviste al equipo, tal vez no hablábamos tanto como ahora pero para mí era suficiente que me defendieras de los gritos de Takao, que te sentaras a mi lado en silencio y después con lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños… me salvaste. Cuando más pérdida estaba en mi oscuridad tú me ayudaste, me regresaste el sentimiento de seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía… Kai… yo sé que esto no es lo que buscabas cuando me llevaste a vivir contigo… pero me enamore de ti… a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos de mi pasado, de mi miedo a enamorarme… te amo, tu eres mi rayo de sol, la luz en medio de mi mundo gris…

No logro resistir un segundo más y la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello y dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan su camisa, ello lo amaba… y esa certeza lo lleno de una felicidad que hasta entonces ni siquiera creía posible, esa maravillosa mujer lo amaba a pesar de todo, de su pasado, de su presente… y el la amaba también. Más que a nadie, más que a nada… era un idiota enamorado y por primera vez no le importaba un carajo lo que el mundo pudiera pensar.

—Hiromi… no soy el caballero que tú necesitas… probablemente la vida a mi lado será horrible, no siempre voy a ser tan tolerante y probablemente discutiremos mucho, mi abuelo es un psicópata entrometido, Tala y los otros son unos idiotas… ten por seguro que de aquí en adelante desearas alejarte de mí pero para tu desgracia no pienso permitirlo…

Él la beso lentamente mientras borraba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos, la beso con delicadeza, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, intentando transmitir con sus labios sus sentimientos y confiando en que ella entendiera, aun así no logro evitar murmurar contra sus labios…

—Te amo…

-X-

Kai tenía un poco más de una hora en la habitación de su chica y aun no bajaba, probablemente a esas alturas el ya le habría contado todo. Era de esperarse después de todo estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Lo había notado desde el primer momento que los vio juntos. La forma en la que la miraba, el tono de su voz al hablarle, la expresión de miedo de su cara solo con pensar en perderla, era tan obvio que no se explicaba como él mismo tardó tanto en aceptar que la amaba.

Ese chico podía ser tan despistado a veces, al menos en cuestión de emociones, pero no era el único, Tala, Ian y Bryan habían pasado por eso antes, Tala aun estaba en la etapa de negación, estaba enamorado de Lya pero lo negaba rotundamente si alguien osaba preguntarle o siquiera insinuarle algo al respecto.

Ian tenía cerca de un año saliendo con Sveta y francamente ambos lucían felices, cada uno a su manera, ella con los ojos brillantes mientras lo mira y el mirándola de reojo e intentando disimular cuando la mira fijamente, las muestras de afecto en público no van con ellos, ella es demasiado tímida y él demasiado orgulloso, sin embargo basta verlos mirándose para ver que están enamorados.

Bryan y Katia son una cuestión diferente, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer el carácter dominante de la relación lo lleva ella, es bastante ruda y no duda en poner en su lugar a cualquiera que se meta con ella, incluso si es su novio. Los dos son volubles y al parecer si están juntos no pueden mantener las manos lejos del otro.

El amor es una cuestión extraña, por lo menos el aun no encuentra a una chica a quien amar, no es que busque algún tipo de chica en especial, simplemente busca a una mujer fuerte y dulce que lo ame a pesar de su pasado o de su presente, alguien con quien compartir el futuro.

Claro que sueña con tener una familia, una esposa con quien despertar cada mañana, hijos que llenen su vida de pequeñas alegrías y grandes preocupaciones y por qué no también le gustaría tener un perro, un labrador negro, igual al que tenía antes de que sus padres murieran y Boris lo encontrara…

Tal vez algún día encontraría a una chica adecuada para él, mientras tanto continuaría cuidando de la única familia que tenia, Tala, Kai, Ian y Bryan. Podrían ser desquiciantes, estúpidos y orgullosos pero eran familia, los lazos que los unían venían desde su infancia y esa mugrosa y húmeda abadía.

Antes Kai y el miraban desde fuera los problemas amorosos de los otros tres pero ahora ese idiota tendría sus propios problemas de amores que resolver… sería bastante divertido ver como el siempre frío y estoico chico reaccionaria ente el chantaje femenino, tal vez ahora Hiromi no lo usaría pero sin duda alguna esa chica muy pronto descubriría que tenia al mismísimo príncipe de hielo comiendo de su mano… Sin duda alguna las cosas de ahora en adelante serian muy interesantes.

-X-

Una hora y media después de lo acordado Hiromi y Kai bajaron a la sala y a pesar del rostro serio de él parecía bastante cómodo mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos aun un poco enrojecidos por el llanto. A simple vista eran una pareja feliz, y en cierta manera eso legraba a sus amigos y al hombre que observaba desde un rincón oculto a su nieto con una sonrisa diminuta bailando en sus labios.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer por su rostro serio su nieto estaba feliz, lo veía en ese brillo que resplandecía en sus ojos grises, el mismo que tenía su hijo hace tanto tiempo cuando anuncio su próxima boda. Después de todo era bueno saber que su nieto en el fondo era la clase de hombre que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera.

Hace tiempo tenia la obsesión de dominar el mundo sin importar el costo, la rabia por haber perdido a su hijo lo cegó hasta el punto en el que entrego a su nieto sin dudarlo para lograr sus propósitos oscuros, para vengarse de todos aquellos que destruyeron a su familia, ahora que el tiempo adormeció el dolor y las ansias de venganza se daba cuenta del terrible error que cometió cuando dejo a su inocente nieto de 5 años en las manos de Boris.

Ahora no podía volver el tiempo atrás para remediarlo pero podía intentar reparar el daño que había hecho, tal vez debería dejarlo libre de sus obligaciones y dejar que él y esos chicos se encargaran de la administración de su empresa central en Rusia, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo, eran inteligentes, astutos y sobre todo despiadados, sin duda alguna el no tener piedad con tus rivales y enemigos es una cualidad en el mundo de los negocios.

En los negocios todo se trata de vencer o ser vencido, cuantas más empresarios te respeten y más empresas tengas bajo tu control más exitoso eres, todo depende de que tanto desees ser el mejor, quien mas agallas e iniciativa tenga es quien no solo sobrevivirá si no que se convertirá en el mejor.

Si alguien estaba calificado para dirigir el imperio empresarial Hiwatari era su nieto.

Cuanto más lo pensaba mejor le parecía la idea. Tenía demasiados años trabajando sin parar para hacer crecer y defender la empresa de su hijo, ahora estaba más que dispuesto a tomarse unas largas vacaciones, tal vez en alguna cálida playa del pacifico rodeado de bellas mujeres mientras que serian su nieto y esos chicos los que se ocuparían de los empleados, de los arrogantes empresarios y de esas ratas traicioneras que con tal de obtener ya fuera dinero o secretos de alguna de las ramas de la empresa en especial en la que se dedicaba al diseño de armamento, estaban dispuestos incluso a matar.

Pero su nieto no estaba solo, tenía amigos que seguramente cuidarían sus espaldas, tenía una hermosa novia que lo amaba y estaría a su lado sin importar nada, sin duda su nieto tendría un cálido hogar al cual regresar en lugar de un frio y solitario departamento lleno de lujos pero carente de alma y calor de hogar. Kai era sin duda un chico afortunado.

-X-

Nunca había sospechado que además de conocer al abuelo de Kai y descubrir que en el fondo ese hombre no era del todo malvado y se preocupaba a su extraña y torcida manera por su nieto ahora además conocería a unas amigas de los chicos.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, había pensado que esos chicos eran demasiado ariscos como para tener amigas y sin embargo las tres espectaculares chicas frente a ella tiraron por la borda su hipótesis.

Spencer las había presentado como Lya, Katia y Sveta, las tres resultaban hermosas cada una a su manera y por un momento se sintió terriblemente incomoda de pie junto a ellas. Sus viejas inseguridades la atacaron pero recordó que era ella de quien estaba enamorado Kai Hiwatari, eso la hacía sentirse mil veces más hermosa.

Lya era una chica delgada de estatura media pero con una figura espectacular que su abrigo no lograba disimular, debajo de su gorro se escapaban mechones de cabello negro largo y lacio que enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos eran oscuros, no lograba distinguir si eran castaños o incluso si eran negros rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras.

Sveta era diminuta, una chica bajita pero hermosa, de ojos azules impactantes, y cabello rizado y rubio que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, sus rasgos eran delicados, ojos grandes, labios llenos y mejillas rojizas, a pesar de estar cubierta por un abrigo, bufanda y gorro lucia encantadora.

Por otra parte Katia era pelirroja de largo cabello ondulado apenas cubierto por un gorro y con ojos verdes y chispeantes, tan llamativa que podría ser una supermodelo, delgada y alta, de rostro fino, pómulos altos, ojos almendrados y labios finos.

Resultaban tan impactantes que se sintió fuera de lugar de nuevo hasta que Kai le sonrió un poco al decirle que mientras él se ocupaba de algunos asuntos ellas la llevarían de compras y se encontrarían en cuatro horas, le entrego su tarjeta de crédito y se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios que la dejo sonrojada y avergonzada ante las miradas sorprendidas de las tres chicas sobre ella.

Ahora algunos minutos después mientras recorrían los pasillos de un amplio centro comercial estaba más tranquila, ellas le habían sonreído cuando superaron la sorpresa y ahora caminaban charlando alegremente sobre los lugares turísticos de la ciudad, en cuanto vieron una pequeña cafetería entraron y se sentaron cómodamente mirando interrogantes a Hiromi.

—Así que… ¿Sales con Kai?

Miro fijamente a la pelirroja que la miraba curiosa pero sin rastro de hostilidad en sus ojos verdes.

—Si… bueno algo así

Escucho la suave risa de la pequeña rubia y vio la sonrisa de la morena antes de que Katia hablara nuevamente

—Vaya es una sorpresa, te juro que pensamos que ese chico jamás saldría en serio con alguien.

— ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

— Lo conocí hace unos años cuando me uní como entrenadora de los BladeBreakers, yo era compañera de escuela de Takao

—Así que eres la entrenadora del equipo de Kai además de su novia, eso es genial

— ¿Y ustedes conocen desde hace mucho a los chicos?

—Creo que cerca de cuatro años… Katia tiene dos años saliendo con Bryan y Sveta está a punto de cumplir un año con el pequeñín de Ian

— ¡Lya! Deja de llamarlo pequeñín…

— Tranquila Sveta, sabes que está molesta porque su cubito de hielo aun está en la negación…

— ¿Su cubito de hielo?

— Tala por supuesto

— ¡¿Tala?

—Aun está en la etapa patética de negar que le encanta nuestra Lya

— ¡Cállate Katia!

—Entonces ustedes son las novias de Ian, Bryan y Tala… no me esperaba algo así…

—Lo sé, mi Bryan puede ser muy sádico, sarcástico e incluso cruel pero en el fondo es un chico maravilloso.

—Claro que Ian también es maravilloso pero las muestras de afecto en público no van con él y si debo ser honesta prefiero que sea dulce solo conmigo…

—Tala es un idiota

—Vamos Lya, seguro que pronto se dará cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, sin ofender Hiromi pero si "el príncipe de hielo" sentó cabeza por qué no "el cubito de hielo"

—Katia tiene razón, por cierto Hiromi ¿Tiene mucho tiempo que sales con Kai?

—Es complicado de explicar…

––Vamos Hiromi tenemos tiempo, confía en nosotros ya te consideramos nuestra amiga

––Gracias

––Claro, tu habla mientras nos sirven un poco mas de café

––Todo comenzó el día de mi cumpleaños el mes pasado…

-X-

Esto en definitiva era el infierno, a esas jodidas ratas se les ocurrió que el mejor escondite para la mercancía era una maldita coladera, una húmeda, apestosa y jodida coladera. Perfecto para esas ratas inmundas, seguramente allí se sentían como en casa.

Ahora caminando por los oscuros túneles del alcantarillado de Moscu con los pies empapados en aguas residuales y telarañas en los cabellos era sin duda alguna el infierno, y esperaban que esa maldita caja valiera la pena…

Tenia que valer mucho si Soichirou Hiwatari estaba dispuesto a mandarlos no solo a ellos si no a Kuroki, su perro lame botas, por las ratas que osaron robar el embarque que debía ser entregado hace cuatro días en la mansión.

La caja resulto ser mas pequeña de lo que imaginaron, aun así era transportada cuidadosamente por Spencer y Bryan, mientras que Tala y Kai sujetaban a las dos ratas restantes caminando detrás de Ian que sujetaba la linterna mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de caminar en aguas de alcantarilla y reprimir las muecas de asco.

Después de salir del apestoso lugar y atar cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás a sus invitados para llevarlos con el viejo, partieron con rumbo a la mansión donde los esperaban. Después de todo ese maldito viejo ya sabia que hacer con ellos, en ese asunto ellos no querían manchar sus manos de sangre además de haber manchado sus ropas con agua de alcantarilla, que el idiota de Kuroki se encargara si decidía a ser brutal en el castigo.

Después de conducir unos minutos y bajar el paquete, dejando cuidadosamente atados a los hombres en el maletero y completamente inconcientes bajo la supervisión de Bryan entraron a la oficina privada de Soichirou con pasos seguros y muecas de hastío en sus rostros, el hombre los miro y sin esperar un segundo se encamino hasta abrir la caja que Tala y Spencer dejaron en el suelo, con ayuda de Kai abrió la tapa y hurgó impaciente entre el plástico burbujas ignorando un montón de estatuillas de apariencia antigua y costosa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, entonces su rostro se ilumino, tal como un niño la mañana de navidad.

Lo miraron fijamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja de madera que miro con deleite, la caja en si era una obra de arte, con diminutas flores y ramas doradas por doquier. Resultaba exquisita a la vista. La abrió rápidamente y con la misma velocidad la cerro aun sonriente.

––Bien, ahora que mi tesoro esta aquí tengo una propuesta para ustedes siéntense y escuchen con atención…

-X-

––¿Qué estamos celebrando?

La voz de Katia llamo la atención de los presentes mientras elevaba su copa en señal de brindis

––Que el viejo nos ascendió

La respuesta fue de Bryan mientras chocaba ligeramente su propia copa con la de su novia mientras la miraba a los ojos y una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

––¿Qué clase de ascenso?

Esta vez fue la voz de Lya la que los obligo a fijar su mirada en la chica, en especial los ojos del pelirrojo que de todos modos estaban prendados de la chica.

-X-

Se encontraban en un parque a unas cuantas calles de distancia del bar donde ahora celebraban efusivamente los rusos. Hiromi lo miraba con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos castaños mientras que una misteriosa sonrisita ladeada adornaba los labios del oji violeta.

––¿Por qué no entramos con los demás?

––Tengo que contarte algo…

––¿Es algo grave?

––Es importante…

Kai tomo aliento antes de hablar y se armo de valor al ver la radiante sonrisa de ella esperando impaciente por lo que el tenia que decirle.

––Mi abuelo se retira como presidente de la empresa y quiere que sea yo quien lo sustituya…

––Eso es maravilloso Kai, así no tendrás que hacer esos trabajos tan peligrosos…

––Es mas que eso Hiromi… si acepto el puesto mi carrera en el Blade se acabo, este será mi ultimo torneo…

Al escucharlo decir que tendría que dejar el Blade, lo entendió. Dejaría el equipo, volvería con Tala, Spencer, Ian y Bryan. Tomaría su oportunidad de enfrentarse a Takao por última vez y no solo eso, Kai quería ganar. Tener la oportunidad de decidir de una vez quien era el mejor de ellos.

Eran rivales, a pesar de ser amigos siempre habían sido rivales y estaba segura de que los dos estarían felices de tener esa oportunidad, de arreglar cuentas en el plato. Solo esperaba que no afectara su amistad con los chicos y que a pesar de que seguramente Kai se mudara a Rusia no se olvidara de ella.

––Creo que se que quieres decirme, vas a dejar el equipo para volver con Tala y los demás y así enfrentarte de una vez con Takao. Supongo también que ese maravilloso empleo es aquí, en Moscu.

––¿No estas molesta?

Pregunto sorprendido mirándola fijamente, ella era increíble, con Hiromi nunca tenia que hablar demasiado, ella lo entendía mejor que nadie y comprendía sin necesidad de explicar con solo mirarla a los ojos.

––Entiendo que quieres dejar claro de una vez que eres el mejor en el Blade…

––Hablaba de mudarme… de mudarnos, tu y yo…

––¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? ¿No estas jugando conmigo?

––Claro que no estoy jugando… volveríamos a Japón por un tiempo, solo hasta dejarlos listos para estar por su cuenta y para atrapar al psicótico del acosador, después podrías estudiar aquí… viviríamos juntos…

––¿Con tu abuelo?

Kai la miro un segundo y sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Hiromi ante la idea de convivir con Soichirou, peor aun vivir en el mismo lugar.

––No entres en pánico, compraríamos un departamento o una casa lo que tu prefieras

––Antes de aceptar creo que necesito saber… ¿Qué soy para ti?

La miro a los ojos y vio en las profundidades de sus calidos ojos castaños sus miedos, las dudas y la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento, le hubiera gustado mucho poder hacer una proposición romántica pero esas cosas no son del todo lo suyo, aun así sonrío antes de responder

––Mi novia obviamente

Después simplemente la besó. Y ella le correspondió ampliamente cuando asimilo por completo las palabras de su oji violeta. No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera violentamente al pensar que tal vez las cosas no serian fáciles entre ellos, tendrían peleas, seguramente al estar en Japón estaría aterrada por el acosador y además tendría mucho que explicarle a los chicos sobre el cambio de equipo de Kai… pero estarían juntos y enfrentarían lo que el destino les deparara. No seria fácil pero sin duda alguna valdría la pena.

-X-

Tenía más de tres días buscando al estupido de Takeru sin lograr encontrarlo. Era imposible que un pedazo de idiota como él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra como si nada. Su familia no sabia donde vivía, solo sabía que el mes con mes les mandaba una suma de dinero y les llamaba diciendo que estaba bien y muy ocupado con su trabajo.

¿Trabajo?

¿Esa bolsa de músculos sin cerebro en un trabajo bien pagado y en el extranjero?

Por dios, el mundo debía estar de cabeza si ese gorila inútil tenia un buen trabajo y una bella chica inocente prefería a un bastardo niño rico sin corazón que a un hombre bueno y decente como el.

Su chica debía estar con ese maldito mocoso en esos momentos y sin duda estaría completamente vigilada para evitar que el se acercara, en esos momentos no tenia sentido alguno que viajara hasta Rusia si no sabia donde buscarla.

Tenia que ser cuidadoso, pensar en que hacer antes de encontrar a Takeru, tendría que esconderse muy bien. Esos mocosos tan peligrosos no estaban n la ciudad pero tenían el dinero y los contactos suficientes como para encontrarlo si se descuidaba.

No podía recurrir a una panda de idiotas adictos como las ocasiones anteriores por que esta vez esos chicos estarían de por medio. Tendría que atacar él mismo.

Un golpe rápido y llevarse a Hiromi con él. Sin juegos y sin más estupideces esta vez la tendría aun que tuviera que usar de nueva cuenta su pistola. Disparar de nuevo no sonaba mal, pensó con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba a ese maldito Kai Hiwatari tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre…

Lo mataría si se entrometía en su camino… después de todo Hiromi lo valía… con tal de que fuera suya la vida de esos mocosos era perfectamente sacrificable… todo por que ella fuera feliz… feliz a su lado desde luego.

=X=

Bueno después de un inusitadamente largo tiempo aquí les dejo el capitulo 13 de este fic. Espero que les guste, trabaje todo lo que pude para que fuera de su agrado.

Tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto pero bueno mi querida laptop, mi fiel amiga y compañera murió recientemente y escribir se me dificulto muchísimo, mi hermano tengo que admitir es un amor cuando quiere y me presta su pc de escritorio pero bueno no es lo mismo tener mi lap a mi disposición y escribir cuando estoy inspirada que cuando mi hermano me puede prestar la suya.

Pero bueno hace una semana mi padre en un acto de bondad inusitado me compro una Notebook nueva! No me lo creía cuando la puso en mis manitas… aun estoy feliz por eso, siendo honesta mi buen animo es lo que logro este edulcorado capitulo.

Espero que ahora que mi notebook nueva me acompaña a todos lados pueda escribir mas rápido y actualizar pero no prometo nada, ya saben ya se acerca la navidad y quiero escribir algunos fic conmemorativos a las fechas.

Por el momento me despido por que mi querida gatita mascota decidió que no le estoy dando la debida atención que requiere debido a estar recuperándose de una fea herida en una pata y no me deja escribir entre tanto maullido y mirada engatusadora…

Espero sus comentarios! De verdad, se que leen cada que veo las estadísticas, pero entiéndanme los comentarios son lo mejor… espero impaciente saber de ustedes, ya saben no tienen que escribir tanto como yo en mis notas pero venga con un "buen trabajo" es mas que suficiente.


	15. Noticias

Antes que nada hace mucho que no digo esto:

Los personajes desgraciadamente no son míos y no gano nada económico con esta historia.

Listo cumplido mi deber moral pasemos a los siguiente.

Queridas lectoras y queridos lectores esto es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todos ustedes…

**Capitulo 14**

**-Noticias-**

-X-

Max estaba recostado en su cama del hospital, mirando el blanco techo como si fuera el paisaje más maravilloso del mundo, en realidad era lo único que podía ver pues aun no lo daban de alta.

En esos momentos intentaba ignorar las punzadas de dolor que le causaba la enfermera al revisar su costado, no era insoportable pero si bastante molesto por lo que solo esperaba impaciente y resignado que terminaran de hacer la ultima revisión a su herida por ese día.

Aun dolían los puntos de sutura cada vez que reía y a veces cuando respiraba profundamente o hacia algún movimiento repentino, pero los médicos le habían dicho que se estaba recuperando perfectamente. Eso era bueno y estaba satisfecho.

No es que se alegrara de su situación, es decir fue algo traumático y doloroso pero a la vez no fue del todo malo. Ahora tendría una grandiosa cicatriz que presumir con las chicas. Alguna vez cuando era mas pequeño alguien le dijo que las mujeres aman las cicatrices.

Además sus padres lo visitaban todos los días al igual que sus amigos por lo que pasaba poco tiempo solo y aburrido.

Su madre incluso había dejado todo el trabajo en la oficina botado para poder cuidar de el una vez que saliera del hospital y su padre le repetía una y otra vez lo afortunado que había sido y lo orgulloso que estaba de él por haber salvado a su amiga.

Claro que se sentía afortunado. Había sobrevivido casi ileso. Estaba vivo, tenía a su familia a su lado y tenia a sus amigos apoyándolo. Él era afortunado.

Pero no se sentía como un héroe.

No sentía que lo que hizo fuera algo heroico o valiente, es decir no había echo nada mas que entrar en la habitación en el momento adecuado.

Había llegado en el momento perfecto para que a su amiga no le pasara nada. Pero estaba algo confundido, no entendía del todo lo ocurrido.

Ese hombre no parecía un psicópata cuando lo conocieron.

Ese reportero se había comportado muy amable con ellos durante las entrevistas, había sido simpático y hasta cierto punto divertido.

Parecía un buen hombre… pero un buen hombre no apuntaba con un arma a una chica indefensa.

Por que a pesar de su carácter Hiromi es una chica dulce y amable que no lastimaría a nadie.

Ellos la conocen, son sus amigos y la quieren.

Había sido sorprendente entrar y ver el rostro asustado de ella mientras el reportero apuntaba el arma a su rostro. Se había quedado congelado sin saber que hacer.

Ver a su amiga en peligro real y probablemente mortal había sido algo aterrador.

El miedo en los ojos de su amiga en esos instantes fue impactante pero no tanto como el dolor repentino de la bala traspasando su piel y la mirada enloquecida en los ojos verdes del hombre al mirarlo.

Después los gritos de Hiromi llamando a Kai asustada y desesperada y la sensación de sus manos presionando la herida eran lo único que sentía.

Recordaba claramente como ella presionaba fuerte intentando desesperada detener la sangre y su voz asustada disculpándose una y otra vez con él.

Cada detalle de ese momento volvía a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Aun parecía algo tan increíble, casi sacado de alguna película de acción hollywoodense…

Pero había pasado, la herida punzante en su costado se lo recordaba.

Su amiga Hiromi estaba siendo acosada.

Pero era peor de lo que podría parecer, no era solo un tipo enamorado de ella que le mandaba cartas de amor anónimas, ese sujeto era un desquiciado que labia mandado atacar, que la seguía a todo momento, que le mandaba regalos y que incluso había entrado a su casa.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día Kai seria el caballero de brillante armadura de Hiromi probablemente nunca lo habría creído, pero ahora sabía que era verdad.

Es decir lo habían visto cuidarla cuando enfermo y defenderla en el torneo de exhibición, no podían negar lo que resultaba obvio.

El capitán después de todo tenía un corazón.

Y si lo que le contaron era verdad ese corazón era ahora de la castaña.

Eso no era lo sorprendente del asunto. Lo impresionante e increíble era que los temidos y odiados Demolition Boy's eran sus amigos. No solo amigos de Kai, que eso no era novedad, todos sabían que Kai y Tala eran amigos desde la infancia pero ambos se trataban con la misma frialdad como si fueran meros conocidos. No lo que le sorprendía era que Hiromi fue tratada como uno más de su grupo, o eso le contó Ray hacia unas horas.

Tal vez su amiga estaría mucho más segura con los rusos. Después de todo hasta el les tenia algo, solo un poco de miedo. Seguramente podrían mantener alejado a ese reportero.

Eso era lo más importante en esos momentos.

La seguridad de ella.

–Todo listo Max, en unos tres días te darán de alta si sigues recuperándote así… ahora duerme y pasare a verte en unas horas…

La voz de la sonriente enfermera lo obligo a mirarla y sonreírle agradecido mientras la veía salir por la puerta y alejarse.

Dormir no le parecía una mala idea, tanto pensar le estaba dejando un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Si, una buena noche de sueño no era mala idea, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir profundamente.

-X-

El clima frío había dejado de ser terrible y ahora era solo una molestia para Hiromi. Si maravilloso abrigo, sus guantes, gorro y bufanda eran calidos. Apenas tenia unos días en Rusia pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al clima, a la comida y a la extraña conducta del abuelo de Kai.

No era amable pero tampoco era descortés en ningún momento. Cada mañana bajaba a desayunar con ellos con rostro serio y permanecía en silencio observando atentamente a todos en la mesa para retirarse a su despacho en cuanto terminaba su comida alegando siempre tener mucho trabajo pendiente.

Bryan estaba completamente ausente de la mansión, desde la noche en que fueron a ese bar a celebrar estaba quedándose en el departamento de Katia.

Al parecer esos dos tenían las hormonas descontroladas siempre que estaban juntos. Después de ese tiempo de convivencia le parecía normal verlos besarse en cualquier momento y por las reacciones de los demás lo era.

Spencer le había contado que Katia atendía una tienda de ropa muy popular y que principalmente vendía los diseños de Lya. En cuanto a la administración era Sveta la que llevaba el mando. Las tres eran socias y dueñas del lugar.

Ian salía todos los días por la mañana y regresaba por la tarde, pasaba el día con Sveta. Era obvio que estaban enamorados aun cuando no fueran tan demostrativos con su afecto en público.

Tala era otro asunto. Era muy común verlo sentado en la sala con algún libro en las manos fingiendo leer. En otras ocasiones permanecía mirando fijamente la chimenea encendida con expresión pétrea. Tala era un idiota enamorado. Pero era demasiado necio para reconocerlo.

Spencer se pasaba sus días haciéndole compañía al pelirrojo eh intentando en vano que reconociera sus sentimientos por la chica pero el pelirrojo parecía ser un caso perdido.

Y por ultimo Kai. Su novio, le encantaba decirlo, su novio pasaba cada minuto libre con ella. Habían salido a conocer la ciudad. Salieron de compras y a comer a varios restaurantes solo ellos dos.

Y no podía negar que amaba las miradas de envidia que recibía en la calle cuando las mujeres la veían caminar de su brazo. Se sentía tan bien saber que ese chico era su novio.

Lo se, estaba repitiendo demasiado que era su novio pero… ¿No lo harían ustedes en su lugar?

Kai era maravilloso.

Valiente, inteligente, amable a su manera, atractivo y sobre todo la amaba. Estaba en su derecho de dejar claro que ese chico estaba comprometido.

No podía evitar sonreír como boba cuando el la miraba fijamente y en el fondo de esos ojos violetas veía claramente todo lo que sentía por ella.

Era inevitable derretirse en sus brazos cuando la besaba. No podía controlar el temblor en sus piernas cuando sus manos la acariciaban con lentitud.

No podía evitar, en realidad no quería evitar sentir esas ansias de besarlo cuando veía esa sensual media sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hiromi por favor borra ya esa sonrisa estupida.

Se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a Lya, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y se olvido de que estaba en una cafetería con sus nuevas amigas mientras los chicos hacían sus cosas.

Ninguna quiso preguntar. No estaban seguras de querer saber si estaban haciendo algo horrible a alguna persona. Todas sabían que esos chicos no eran Ángeles pero tampoco demonios. No eran buenos ni malos. Eran simplemente humanos.

Seres con defectos y virtudes por igual. Todos podían ser tan encantadores con ellas y al mismo tiempo eran capaces de cosas terribles. Chantaje, tortura, peleas y otras cosas en las que preferían no pensar.

Katia más de una vez había curado los nudillos de Bryan. No era ninguna tonta, sabia que esas heridas eran por golpear constantemente a alguien. Lo había visto incluso con heridas obviamente de navajas y además estaban las cicatrices que tenia en el cuerpo.

Líneas abultadas en su espalda donde el látigo había abierto la carne, pequeñas marcas de puntos de sutura y también la marca de una bala en su hombro. Sabia que lo que hacia su novio no era fácil ni legal.

Pero estaba segura de que hasta la fecha no había matado a nadie.

Tenía su propia idea de moral. Tal vez menos definida que la de las demás personas pero sabia que no mataría a alguien. Po otra parte cuando terminaba con sus "encargos" otros hacían el trabajo sucio de ese hombre que gracias al cielo se retiraba por fin de la presidencia.

Sveta estaba en la misma situación. Las cicatrices de Ian estaban en su mayoría en su espalda, finas líneas entrecruzadas de viejos castigos. Lo sabia por que el mismo chico le contó todo.

Desde su entrada en la abadía hasta la manera en la que Boris los traicionó. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos al recordar su niñez y odiaba con toda su alma a ese maldito hombre que destrozo así la vida de tantos chicos, no solo de sus amigos, pues no solo ellos fueron entrenados allí. Había mas personas en es lugar.

Pero para ella solo importaba su Ian, solo le importaba estar a su lado cuando el pasado ensombrecía sus ojos, solo quería poder estar a su lado y besarlo con cariño para recordarle que eso era su pasado y que en su presente y su futuro ella se encajaría de darle lo que merecía, amor y felicidad.

–Anda Lya no seas amargada, lo que pasa en que la envidia te mata.

Comento con una sonrisita Katia apartando de su mente las preocupaciones por los chicos.

–Claro, tu problema es que tu cubito de hielo no reacciona.

Una sonrisa de diversión adorno los labios de Sveta al pronunciar esas palabras con calma mirado a su amiga suspirar cansinamente

–Tala es un idiota. Definitivamente empiezo a pensar que no le intereso.

De verdad tenia años esperando a que ese idiota se decidiera a hacer algo. No pedía mucho. No quería que le escribiera un maldito poema, tampoco quería una cursi canción o estupidas flores. Carajo con solo un beso le bastaría para ser feliz.

Pero nada.

Ese chico no hacia nada mas que mantener las distancias y si casualmente se tocaban el parecía no sentir nada mientras que ella patéticamente sentía estremecerse por completo.

–Ahora la idota eres tú. Tala esta loco por ti pero es demasiado terco para admitirlo.

Todos lo sabían. El chico estaba loco por ella pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo.

–Esta asustado.

Todas miraron a Hiromi cuando pronuncio esas dos simples palabras y las dejo pensando en que era verdad.

–Estoy de acuerdo. No debe ser fácil cambiar su forma de pensar.

Respondió seriamente Katia mientras bebía un sorbo de su humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

–Es verdad, ten en cuenta su pasado. Su infancia no fue fácil. La de ninguno fue fácil.

Comento a su vez Sveta mirando a Lya con una sonrisa de ánimo.

–Pero Bryan no dudo en estar con Katia. Ian se tomo su tiempo pero acepto sus sentimientos por Sveta y ahora Kai esta con Hiromi… creo que si me hubiera enamorado de Spencer todo seria mas fácil.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras pensaba en que si así hubiera sido ella no estaría pasando tan malos ratos.

Spencer era atento, amable y sobre todo sabia escuchar. Además era bastante atractivo y si realmente pudiera mandar al diablo lo que sentía por el pelirrojo ya estaría intentando conquistar al grandullón. Venga que el chico tiene su encanto.

–Claro, Spencer es el mas maduro de todos, de seguro el no seria tan idiota como el cubito de hielo para aceptar sus sentimientos… pero así es el amor Lya.

Le respondió Katia con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios. Si ella misma no estuviera enamorada de ese psicópata pervertido de Bryan su vida seria mucho mas simple pero no podía evitar quererlo con toda su alma.

–Cierto, no eliges de quien enamorarte. Solo te enamoras y ya.

Sveta lo entendía también. Eran compañeras del mismo mal. Enamoradas de esos chicos espeluznantes, como los llamaba su madre.

–Se que no soy la mas apropiada para aconsejarte en esto pero… bueno la verdad es que si Tala no se atreve entonces tu toma la iniciativa. Mira honestamente eso va un poco contra los principios en mi país pero supongo que aquí son más liberales.

Todas miraron a Hiromi sorprendidas. Era algo interesante, Lya nunca había intentado nada más allá de mirada e indirectas pero tal vez algo más drástico funcionaria mejor. Después de todo Tala no era un chico común.

Medidas drásticas en situaciones desesperadas decían por ahí ¿No? Entonces valdría la pena intentarlo.

–Hiromi tiene razón. Si el cubito no lo hace entonces sedúcelo tú.

Sonrío ampliamente mirando el sonrojo de su amiga tiñendo por completo sus mejillas ante la sola idea de hacer algo así.

–Es una excelente idea Lya. Usa tus encantos para derretirlo.

Se contuvo de reía al ver la cara de Lya. Abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada completamente sonrojada…

–No… no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

No. Definitivamente no podría hacerlo. Era imposible que ella pudiera seducir descaradamente así a un chico.

No se sentía capaz de volver loco a nadie y a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de tener "encantos" con los que derretir a ningún hombre.

–Vamos Lya, se valiente.

–Mira nosotros te ayudaremos… ya estoy pensando en algo a prueba de fallas…

No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Katia… no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Sin duda seria lo más vergonzoso que aria en su vida…

–No se si quiera hacerte caso Katia… me da miedo cuando tramas algo.

–Déjate de tonterías Lya… esto es lo que aremos… primero Hiromi llama a…

Escucho atenta el plan de Katia y a pesar de estar nerviosa y asustada decidió intentarlo.

No podía creer que aria tal cosa pero estaba enamorada. Si con eso lograba que Tala reconociera sus sentimientos entonces valdría la pena.

-X-

El pelirrojo miraba fijamente el desolado paisaje frente a él, miraba atento buscando algo con que distraerse e intentando en vano olvidar por que estaba tan confundido.

Nunca antes lo había estado, siempre había tenido bien claro lo que _debía_ hacer. Lo que _tenía_ que hacer y lo que _quería_ hacer. Al menos antes lo hacia.

Antes _el deber, lo correcto y los deseos_ no se mezclaban en su cabeza.

_Debía_ concentrarse en el trabajo.

_Tenia_ que dejar de pensar en ella cada minuto.

Pero por dios cuanto _quería_ estar a su lado, mirarla, escucharla...

Tenía tiempo intentando analizar sus reacciones, sus emociones y todo lo que provocaba esa chica en él.

Primero no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ella.

Cada día se la pasaba pensando en sus ojos, su voz, su pelo… demonios hasta en esa encantadora manía de morder su labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa.

Incluso en su trabajo estaba distraído, como en esos momentos precisamente en los que no podía concentrarse por mas que lo intentaba.

Estaba fuera de la viaja bodega escuchando los gritos de la rata en turno y también las carcajadas de Bryan. Ese chico podía ser abominablemente cruel. Ante cada sonido de un hueso romperse reía como un niño la mañana de navidad. Era común verlo mirar los ojos del sujeto llenarse de lagrimas y suplicar piedad con una sonrisa brillante disfrutando del dolor y la miseria ajena.

Pero Bryan jamás tendría piedad con esas ratas.

Ninguno de ellos la tendría.

La compasión y la piedad no era algo que practicaran.

Solo se limitarían a sacar la información necesaria y después Kuroki se lo llevaría.

Pensó en ese hombre. Él si era un homicida despiadado. Dispuesto a matar sin que le temblase el pulso ni de sentir remordimientos. Completamente leal al viejo y dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de cumplir con sus ordenes.

Por un segundo sintió algo parecido a la lastima al pensar en lo que ese perro lame botas le aria a la rata… era famoso en los bajos mundos pues una vez que tenia a su presa entre sus manos jamás encontraban el cuerpo.

Lo que hacia o como se deshacía de ellos era un misterio… se decían mil cosas, que si los desmembraba, que los calcinaba o que incluso los derretía en ácidos… aun que realmente nada estaba comprobado y no seria él quien se enfrentara a esa mole de músculos e instintos homicidas mas tiempo del debidamente necesario.

Era mejor vivir con la duda eterna que tener la certeza de cómo ese perro lame botas hacia su trabajo.

Un par de ojos negros se colaron en su pensamiento nuevamente, distrayéndolo de su tren de pensamiento… y se centro en recordar otra vez a la chica.

Podía sentir el aire frío en el rostro pero ni eso lograba calmarlo. Se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de dejar de pensar en Lya. Nunca antes había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

Esas ganas de verla. Esa necesidad de escuchar su voz. De ver sus ojos negros brillando de humor o sus mejillas sonrosadas. Casi le parecía imposible que el pudiera sentí tantas cosas por esa mujer.

Ninguna antes había logrado lo que ella con una mirada… pero no, él no podía estar…

–Díselo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Kai llego a su lado y al escuchar su voz se sorprendió.

Mas aun al darse cuenta de que adivino en lo que estaba pensando.

–Maldición Hiwatari métete en tus asuntos. Piensa a donde llevaras a tu chica y deja de joderme.

Era inevitable reaccionar así para el pelirrojo, después de todo el no estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba pensando en ella al menos… no todavía.

–Tala que poco me conoces idiota… en primera me meto en los asuntos que se me antoje y en segunda ya tengo reservaciones en un restaurante para cenar…

La voz burlona de su amigo le dio a entender que no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.

–No me interesa.

Intento sonar lo mas irónico posible para alejarlo y así continuar con sus pensamientos solo, pero eso no pareció importare al oji violeta que lo miro burlón antes e hablar de nuevo.

–Te interesa por que vienes también. A las ocho y requiere vestirse formal… espero que uses lo apropiado y no me dejes en ridículo…

Informo con una sonrisita en los labios obviamente satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–¿De que carajo hablas Hiwatari? Yo no iré a ningún lado con ustedes.

No pensaba pasar la tarde viendo las miradas melosas de esos dos.

–Iras y acompañaras a Lya.

¿Lya?

¿Qué tenia que ver Lya con una cita de ese par?

Ninguno había comentado nada sobre salir a cenar y menos aun sobre una "Cita múltiple".

–No

–Bien, no vayas y le diré a Spencer. De seguro el tendrá los modales suficientes para no dejar plantada a una chica, una que además es su amiga…

¿Desde cuando ese idiota aprendió a manipular así a las personas?

No quería ir.

No quería pasarse una noche sin saber que decirle a Lya.

No quería ser el mismo idiota de siempre con ella pero al verla las palabras no acudían a su boca y para evitar el ridículo intentaba comportarse lo mas frío y distante posible.

Resultaba patético.

Se sentía tan estupido cuando los malditos celos lo traicionaban al verla con cualquier chico, incluso si era Spencer no podía evitar sentir una rabia inmensa.

–Kai… basta ya. No quiero verla.

No estaba dispuesto a ceder… intento dejar la suficiente suplica en su voz para que el otro chico lo notara

–¿Por qué?

Pero no, Kai no le dejaría las cosas fáciles. Lo obligaría a decirle todo y después seguramente se burlaría de él en su cara.

–Me confunde.

Rogó mentalmente por que eso bastara y el interrogatorio parara.

–Explícate

_¡Al diablo con Kai!_

_¡Al diablo con el orgullo!_

_¡Al diablo con las apariencias!_

_¡Al diablo con él mismo!_

–Me gusta mirarla. Me mata verla sonreír con otros chicos. Me enfurece verla charlar con el grandullón… La miro como un perfecto idiota cuando sonríe y me muero de ganas de besarla… ¡Carajo Hiwatari! ¿Esas explicaciones te bastan?

Kai miro a su amigo sonriente. Por fin lo había reconocido al menos para si mismo. Eso era el primer paso del plan de Katia y si todo salía bien esa misma noche ese pelirrojo caería en las garras de Lya… y el obtendría la recompensa que Hiromi prometió por ayudarles en ese plan del que le hablo hacia apenas unos minutos…

¿Quién diría que esa chica descubriría tan rápido que era incapaz de negarle algo?

–Estas enamorado.

Vio la cara de miedo y sorpresa de Tala y quiso reír al recordar un momento así, a la inversa, apenas unos días atrás en la sala de su departamento en Tokio… ironías de la vida.

–No

Lo negó con toda la firmeza que fue capaz pero su mirada contradijo la frialdad de sus palabras.

–Deja de ser un idiota y acéptalo. No es tan malo.

Comento con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros el oji-violeta.

–Estar con Tachibana te puso tan jodidamente entrometido.

No pudo evitar reír sarcástico al escuchar su voz ofendida.

–Te regreso el favor compañero.

Sin duda la vida tenía un curioso sentido del humor.

–No quiero ir…

Su voz se transformo en un mormullo bajo pero aun así lo escucho.

–Pero iras.

Confirmo confiadamente mirando a su cabizbajo amigo fijamente sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisita ni un segundo.

–Iré.

Murmuro molesto el pelirrojo antes de entrar furioso de nuevo a la bodega dispuesto a liberar frustraciones con esa escoria un rato antes de irse.

¿Qué mejor terapia que patear un rato a esa miserable y patética rata?

Sonrío un poco al escuchar sus gritos suplicando piedad y se sintió el mismo Tala seguro y sádico de antes y no el manojo de nervios en que esa chica lo trasformaba.

-X-

Por fin después de meses encerrada en ese horrible pueblo alejado de la civilización podría volver a su amado departamento.

Extrañaba esas pequeñas cosas que daba por sentadas. El agua caliente, la lavandería del edificio, su amado auto, su maquillaje y su ropa "citadina" como le llamaban sus abuelos. Su computadora y su teléfono celular.

Por dios que dos meses en ese 'paradisiaco refugio contra la vida ajetreada y el smog" como su abuelo amaba llamarlo era un infierno en lugar del paraíso para una chica como ella.

Era un joven sociable y extrovertida que amaba salir a bailar, al cine, a comer en restaurantes y el increíble mundo lleno de delicias en el que se transformaban las ciudades en la puesta del sol.

Pasar sus días en medio de una monótona vida de "campesinos" era algo que odiaba con su alma pero también era cierto que amaba a su familia y ella era de las personas que daban todo por amor.

Si por el amor a sus abuelos debía estar en ese pueblo rodeada de estupidos chicos con olor a estiércol y heno coqueteándole descaradamente a pesar de mirarlos con frialdad y dejándoles claro que primero se arrancaría su hermoso cabello antes que salir con alguno de ellos, entonces lo aria, pasaría sus vacaciones en su bella pero aburrida casa.

Un tiempo por lo menos por que si se excedía entonces seguramente enloquecería, aun que Hiromi solía decirle que ya estaba loca y entonces no habría mucha diferencia pero dos meses eran suficientes alejada de la ciudad y la diversión.

Sonrío ampliamente al pensar que pronto volvería a Japón y a su maravilloso y amado departamento en Tokio. Antes que otra cosa visitaría a Hiromi.

Después de todo no pudo pasar su cumpleaños con ella por estar en ese pueblo de vacaciones con sus abuelos para celebrar el aniversario numero treintinueve de bodas con ellos y debía compensarla de alguna manera.

Una buena noche de fiesta y alcohol era lo que su amiga necesitaba.

Alejarse de ese zoperutano de Takao Kinomiya era justamente lo que debía necesitar desesperadamente.

Pero su amiga era necia, en los dos años que tenia de conocerla le había dicho mil veces que no debía permitir que esos amigos suyos la trataran así pero siempre se negaba a escucharla. Era una terca.

Ella era arte del equipo no su porrista, ni su cocinera y mucho menos el tapete del idiota de Takao para que le gritara cuando le diera su gana solo por que su ego fuera mas grande que una casa y sintiera que por _ser uno de los_ _campeones mundiales_ debían rendirle pleitesía.

Pero de ahora en adelante no permitiría que ese chico le gritara a su amiga. En esos meses se dio cuenta de que sin imaginarlo Hiromi Tachibana paso de ser su compañera de clases a su mejor amiga.

Estaba para ella cuando la necesitaba.

La ayudaba en las clases cuando no entendía algo. La acompañaba de compras y no se enojaba con ella cuando la llamaba en la madrugada llorando por que algún chico le había insultado por romper con el o por que era su corazón el que estaba roto por un amor no correspondido y la consolaba o aconsejaba pacientemente.

La castaña sin duda alguna era una buena chica.

Y no seria una buena amiga si no la ayudara en todo lo posible y lo primero en su lista era decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese niñato malcriado… y talvez a los demás unas pocas más y después disculparse por no poder contactarla en esos dos largos meses.

-X-

Miro fijamente la cucaracha que recorría la pared frente a él. Estaba molesto y asqueado a partes iguales. Encerrado en ese mugriento hotel de quinta clase escondiéndose de esos malditos chiquillos.

No podía ir a su casa, seria demasiado arriesgado y tampoco podía acercarse a la de sus padres pues estaban vigiladas.

Seguramente su trabajo ya estaba perdido a esas alturas, con tantos días sin aparecerse por allí su jefe gustosamente le habría dado el mando de su sección a otro.

Pero eso no era importante. Se mantendría escondido. Tenia que ocultarse en ese asqueroso cuchitril hasta que su chica volviera al país. Después idearía algún plan para acercarse a ella. Pero no recurriría a terceros. No pensaba buscar más pandilleros ni entrometerse más en los bajos mundos. No era un idiota. Si lo hacia y lo atrapaban su sentencia seria peor.

Tenia que hacerlo por si mismo. Encontrar la manera de llegar a su linda chica y después llevarla consigo a algún lugar lejano donde no pudieran encontrarlos.

Buscar a Takeru había sido una perdida de tiempo hasta el momento. Era increíble lo difícil que era contactarlo. Mandaba dinero por transferencias bancarias a su familia. Era él quien los llamaba y nunca decía donde estaba.

Tal pareciera que realmente tenía un trabajo importante. Tal vez incluso algo ilegal tomando en cuenta todas esas precauciones para evitar ser encontrado… y de ser el caso le seria de mucha ayuda para conseguir sus planes.

Solo esperaba que aun le agradeciera lo suficiente por ayudar a su familia a pagar sus deudas con ese viejo usurero hacia años como para ayudarle a acercarse a su chica y escapar ileso.

Tendría que seguirlo buscando y si no lo encontraba antes de que ella volviera pensaría en algo que hacer por si mismo.

Solo tenia que ser paciente y aguantar en ese horrendo hotel de quinta hasta verla de nuevo. Paciencia y astucia era lo que mas necesitaría. Pero la tendría a su lado sin importar si tenía que matar.

Rió a carcajadas al pensar que de todas maneras mataría a ese chico Hiwatari… lo dejaría en un charco de sangre con una bala en el corazón. Solo así ese mocoso pagaría por todo el dolor que le causaba al alejarlo del amor de su vida.

Lo mataría y todo terminaría.

Hiromi vería la verdad, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y que era el hombre de su vida. Estarían juntos y serian felices sin ese estorbo en el camino.

-X-

Estamos a casi nada de ser navidad y decidí esforzarme extra para regalarles un capitulo antes del 24 de diciembre. Y pues aquí esta. Hey Sofía cumplí! Capitulo antes de terminar el 2010!

Espero que les gustara. Este es un capitulo de transición. Como ven Max entra en escena ya casi recuperado. El acosador comienza a planear su siguiente paso y espero que noten la locura que inunda al personaje en estos momentos. Hiromi tiene nuevas amigas y charlas de chicas.

Tala esta a punto de caer en las redes de una chica… pero dudo que a Tala le moleste. En el próximo capitulo veremos mas de Lya y Tala y conocerán al nuevo personaje que debuto en este capitulo.

Les había comentado que duraría algo así como cinco capítulos más pero tal vez dedique capítulos a cada uno de los rusos y sus novias y a Ray y Mariah por lo que el fic podría alargarse un poco más.

Quería centrarme solo en Hiromi y Kai al principio pero por alguna razón la manera de ser de mis personajes me hace querer darles algo mas de vida y tiempo para que ustedes comprendan mas a los DB's y también dedica algunos momentos románticos a Ray.

En fin me despido agradeciendo las alertas de autor, las veces que agregan la historia a favoritos y también a todos los que leen sin dejar comentarios…

Pero de verdad espero que les gustara y que ahora si ¡me regalen muchos comentarios!

De nuevo solo puedo decir

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**_


	16. De ángeles, celos y pasiones

**Capitulo 15**

**-De Ángeles, Celos y Pasiones-**

-X-

Se miro en el espejo y suspiro cansinamente. Estaba ridículamente nervioso, se había puesto un traje negro. Odiaba usar trajes, lo hacia lucir como un maldito oficinista.

Carajo estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa cómoda, jeans, playeras oscuras y calzado deportivo, en fin ropa que le permitiera moverse libremente detrás de esas ratas y en la que las manchas de sangre no resaltaran cuando terminaban heridos.

Obviamente ellos no eran súper soldados ni nada parecido. Si bien estaban entrenados en diferentes tácticas de combate dentro y fuera de la arena de Blade muchas veces terminaban terriblemente lastimados.

Más de una vez terminaron con profundos cortes provocados por cuchillos y en una ocasión el mismo casi fue partido a la mitad por una vieja espada cuando intentaron robar un objeto que el viejo quería de la casa de un excéntrico coleccionista de armas.

Spencer, Bryan y el mismo ya habían sido heridos de bala mas de una vez. Gracias a la suerte, a dios o al mismo diablo aun estaban vivos.

Miro de nuevo su reflejo. Se sentía tan estupido. Su cabello rojo y alborotado contrastaba tremendamente con la tela oscura. No quería ir y hacer el ridículo ante Lya.

Demonios que él no era como Kai. No tenía los modales refinados de ese idiota, no tenía ni una jodida idea de cómo tratar a una chica, el caballero, el amable y educado de ellos siempre fue Kai.

Había estado observando como trataba a Tachibana. Sabía que tenía que tratar así a Lya.

Bajar del auto y abrir la puerta para ella. Abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar primero. Acercarle la silla. Ofrecerle su brazo mientras caminaban juntos. Hablarle en voz calmada y educada… Joder ser un caballero era lo que tenía que _fingir ser_ si quería conquistar a Lya.

Pero se sentía absolutamente ridículo… después de todo ella no perdería una mano por abrir ella misma las puertas. No la mataría ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa y tomara su mano. No le afectaba en absoluto que hablara normalmente con ella… con las malas palabras y agrias expresiones irónicas incluidas.

Después de tantos años de conocerse no sentía que fuera necesario fingir ser algo que la misma Lya sabia que no era.

Tala nunca había sido uno de esos chicos caballerosos y educados con las mujeres. Él era frío, arisco y sarcástico y todas las mujeres que en el pasado pasaron por su cama lo sabían y lo aceptaban de esa manera sin hacerse falsas esperanzas ni soñando con que cambiaria su trato solo por una noche de sexo.

Estaban concientes de que el no era de los idiotas que regalan flores y bombones. Que no les diría ridículas palabras de amor al oído y que solo le interesaba acostarse con ellas… todas sabían que quería sexo no amor eterno.

_Pero ella es diferente… no es solo sexo ¿Verdad?_

De nuevo esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza recordándole que Lya era especial. No buscaba meterla esa noche a su cama y después echarla la mañana siguiente. Lya no era la clase de mujer que aceptaría sexo casual y sin ataduras.

Estaba conciente de que por primera vez quería sentir lo que era besarla lentamente. Probar el sabor de sus labios y ver si su piel era tan suave como parecía… quería pasar no solo esa noche con ella, quería sexo si, pero esta vez deseaba algo mas que el cuerpo de esa mujer, quería despertar a su lado la mañana siguiente y ver su sonrisa. Quería abrazarla aun desnudos y quedarse así, simplemente disfrutando de tenerla cerca.

Quería que vivieran juntos, dormir con ella cada noche y despertar a su lado, pero sobre todo deseaba saber que ningún bastardo la tocaría nunca mas después de que el la tocara. Quería que fuera su compañera de vida, su mujer, su amiga y su amante. Pero después de tanto tiempo de amistad tal vez ella no sintiera nada por el en el plano romántico.

Tal vez no estaba interesada en ser mas que amigos y de ser así no soportaría que lo rechazara.

_¡Demonios! _

_¿Desde cuando era tan jodidamente inseguro? _

-X-

Kai y Tala estaban en camino al departamento de Lya donde ella y Hiromi estaban esperándolos. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero por motivos diferentes.

El pelirrojo aun luchaba con los nervios y la inseguridad que lo estaban atormentando ante la idea de hacer el ridículo o en el peor de los casos ser rechazado. El oji violeta simplemente se encontraba ansioso por ver a su novia.

Al llegar al edificio ambos bajaron del auto en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo hablo nerviosamente jugando con su corbata

–No puedo… Me largo de aquí.

Intento volver al auto pero Kai lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza impidiendo la huida del pelirrojo y hablando con un tono irritado.

–Carajo Ivanov esto no es un juego. Sabes que estas enamorado como un idiota y no intentes negarlo.

Evito mirar los ojos de su amigo y fijo su mirada en la puerta ahora cerrada del edificio de departamentos donde vivían las chicas.

–Yo no soy como tu

Kai lo soltó y trato de no golpear al chico hasta que usara su cabeza pelirroja para algo más que pensar estupideces y sandeces.

–Lya no espera que seas como yo, si quisiera eso habría intentado salir conmigo en lugar de perder su tiempo contigo.

Miro a Kai fijamente incrédulo. ¿Lya estaba interesada en él realmente?

–Dices que a ella…

Intento preguntar y confirmar sus pensamientos pero Kai lo miro molesto y burlón logrando que dejara de hablar.

–Sabes Ivanov no pensé que fueras tan idiota como para no notarlo.

Cada palabra del chico destilaba burla provocando que el pelirrojo lo mirara iracundo y murmura con fastidio una sola palabra.

–Basta.

Ante la mirada violeta de su amigo comenzó a caminar hasta el departamento de la chica intentando ocultar el ligero pero delatador sonrojo en su pálida piel al pensar que tenía una clara oportunidad de tener a esa chica

–Vamos cambia esa cara que nos están esperando.

Comento sonriente Kai mientras ambos subían las escaleras, el pelirrojo se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al departamento y trato de ocultar sus emociones bajo una mueca de serenidad.

Mientras que Kai camino con seguridad y elegancia hasta la puerta ante la mirada envenenada de Tala quien en esos momentos envidiaba con todo su ser la sangre fría del otro chico.

Escucho los pasos lentos de alguna de las chicas y su corazón se detuvo al ver la puerta abierta y los ojos negros de Lya mirándolo con alivio.

Permaneció un largo minuto mirando sus ojos antes de recorrer con su mirada su cabello negro caer en rizos desordenados, evito mirar sus ojos por segunda vez para no perderse en ellos y fijo sin poder evitarlo su mirada en sus labios que esa noche lucían un color rosado…

Sin poder controlarse su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al ver el vestido blanco que usaba esa noche.

Joder que no es posible que una mujer pueda lucir tan inocente y provocadora al mismo tiempo.

La tela blanca se ajustaba a su silueta hasta sus caderas acentuando cada una de sus curvas con tanto detalle que Tala estaba sin aliento y los volantes de tul de la falda llegaban hasta sus rodillas acariciando suavemente sus piernas… continuo bajando la mirada lentamente hasta sus pies enfundados en unos zapatos color plata de tacón imposiblemente alto…_ un ángel de perdición definitivamente…_

Escucho la suave risa de Lya y se dio cuenta que Kai había comentado algo sobre su ropa, lo miro con todo el veneno que fue capaz al escuchar como ella respondía risueña

–Gracias, tu también luces muy bien… Hiromi se va a quedar boquiabierta en cuanto te vea…

–No te quejes Lya… Tala también luce muy bien con ese traje…

Esta vez fue el turno de Kai de mirar sorprendido a la mujer que apareció frente a el.

Sonriente miro sus ojos castaños rodeados de largas pestañas negras y con delicadeza tomo su mano besando su palma lentamente logrando que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran profundamente.

Paseo su mirada descaradamente por su vestido negro de seda que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y cintura, tenía finos tirantes y su cabello castaño caía en una coleta baja al lado izquierdo de su cuello y la falda recta hasta unos centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla dejaba ver sus piernas largas que lucían aun mejor gracias a sus zapatos negros con tacones altos.

–Me encanta tu vestido… estas espectacular esta noche.

– ¿De verdad te gusta?

Kai sonrío malignamente antes de murmurar en su oído lentamente con total desfachatez

–Me encanta… _espero que sea fácil de quitar Hiromi…_

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica se incremento antes de golpearlo ligeramente con su diminuto bolso de mano ante la risa de Lya y la sonrisa burlona de Tala.

Después de cerrar la puerta y que ambas se colocaran sus abrigos Kai le ofreció su brazo a Hiromi quien encantada lo tomo y bajaron juntos las escaleras con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios dejando prudente distancia para que el pelirrojo se armara de valor y hablara con la chica.

–Lya… te vez muy… ummm...… linda…

Lya sonrío ampliamente, Tala era tan torpe en esas situaciones, ¿Linda? ¿Qué era un conejo o un gatito? Incluso Kai la había llamado hermosa… aun que claro, entre Kai y Tala había un mar de diferencia.

Kai era un caballero, elegante y galante con las mujeres. De modales corteses y sin embargo con un aura de peligro acompañada de andares confiados y orgullosos. Era la clase de hombre que atraía miradas por igual al entrar en un gran salón lleno de la alta sociedad o en uno de los bares que acostumbraban visitar.

Tala por su lado era un chico de apariencia más salvaje, desde su indomable cabello rojo, sus penetrantes y fríos ojos azules, hasta su cuerpo alto y musculoso. Tala siempre había sido la clase de chico de apariencia peligrosa que enloquece a las mujeres, con andares sigilosos y llenos de confianza en si mismo.

Y al menos para ella su fría actitud y su porte confiado resultaban sexys y atrayentes.

Pero a pesar de eso era un bobo en cuanto a chicas, ella no quería ser llamada linda. En un principio creyó que el plan de Katia era una locura pero después de ver lo nervioso que estaba esa noche se dio cuenta de que realmente podía seducirlo. Además como dijo Hiromi no tenia nada que perder y en cambio si mucho que ganar.

Así que le dejaría claro que ella no era una linda muñequita si no una mujer segura y sexy dispuesta a tomar el control. Sonrío coqueta antes de tomar su mano y enlazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Las palabras de Katia resonaron en su mente en ese momento y solo actúo sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo.

_No tengas miedo de ser tu quien tome la iniciativa si vez que el no da el primer paso… _

Tala se estremeció al sentir su tacto… su mano estaba calida y envío un extraño cosquilleo hasta su espalda con solo ese pequeño contacto… sonrío un poco al pensar en que esa noche no seria tan mala.

Mantuvo la puerta del coche abierta para ella intentando no dejar ver su impaciencia y subió detrás de ella manteniendo su fachada serena mientras veía la sonrisa mordaz en los labios de su supuesto amigo, y decía supuesto por que un amigo no somete a otro a tal tortura por simple diversión.

Sin darse cuenta los cuatro se enfrascaron en una animada charla, hablaban sobre lo que harían una vez que Hiromi se mudara al país con Kai, de su inminente victoria en el próximo campeonato y de las maravillosas noticias sobre sus nuevos empleos.

_Recuérdale que eres la misma Lya que conoce y que no tiene que mostrarse diferente… _

Todo el camino al restaurante gracias a la animada charla y a las palabras de la chica Tala se relajo, recordó que Lya no era una chica mas, era su amiga desde hacia años. Una amiga que lo entendía y que lo conocía a la perfección.

En ese momento entendió las palabras de Kai. Lya estaba interesada en él, ella lo conocía con todos sus defectos y aun así lo prefería sobre los otros.

-X-

El restaurante era impresionante. Hiromi miraba sorprendida el patio de mármol blanco através del que caminaban hasta uno de los varios comedores decorados con tanta opulencia que le recordaban las imágenes de los libros de historia de las extravagantes y ostentosas moradas de los zares del imperialismo ruso.

Todo recubierto de oro e impolutos manteles blancos, detalles obviamente pintados a mano, sillas de apariencia antigua y finas vajillas completaban el ambiente que los músicos vestidos con pelucas y trajes renacentistas creaban.

Un camarero vestido de igual manera los condujo sonriente hasta una mesa apartada desde donde podían ver el lugar lleno de personas y a la vez tener un poco de intimidad.

Kai al ver que Tala no tenia intención alguna de al menos fingir caballerosidad y modales le ofreció una silla a cada una de las chicas antes de el mismo tomar asiento junto a su novia y sonreírle un poco a Lya para darle ánimos y evitar que saliera corriendo en ese momento.

El camarero discretamente rellenaba sus copas de vino blanco y dejaba sus menús mientras ellos conversaban tranquilamente.

–Hiromi, ¿Realmente estas segura de mudarte aquí?

La castaña miro un segundo los ojos violetas de su novio antes de sonreírle a Lya y responder serenamente.

–Lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de Kai y se que el me quiere también, al principio dude un segundo por que dejar todo lo que conozco no será fácil y probablemente los chicos se molestaran mucho cuando lo sepan…

La sonrisa de la castaña se transformo en un suspiro melancólico antes de que el pelirrojo la interrumpiera comentando mordaz

–Esos idiotas armaran un escándalo, seguramente pensaran que nosotros te lavamos el cerebro para obligarte.

–Takao armara un escándalo seguramente, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar ir mi felicidad ni siquiera por mis amigos. Si eso es ser egoísta pues entonces lo seré.

Los ojos castaños de ella brillaban con decisión y con la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en esos momentos. No podía perder al amor de su vida ahora que lo encontró.

En Japón si bien tenía a sus amigos, ellos tenían una vida aparte de ella y no la necesitaban. No tenia una familia a la que le doliera abandonar, después de todo ellos le dieron la espalda antes. Ahora le tocaba ser feliz.

Y como una ventaja pondría miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ella y su pasado, eso le ayudaría a comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz.

–No creo que luchar por lo que deseas sea egoísmo Hiromi, _creo que es mejor intentarlo que dejar pasar una oportunidad solo por cobardía._

Las palabras de Lya resonaron en los oídos del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que el estaba haciendo.

Tenía miedo de enfrentar sus propios sentimientos y de fracasar. Él no era un cobarde pero aun no estaba listo para enfrentar sus emociones como los demás habían hecho.

–Pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles.

Lya lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba al principio para después mirar a Hiromi con una sonrisa calida.

–Vamos Tala, _todo es posible si lo quieres de verdad_. Además Hiromi, ahora también tienes aquí tres nuevas amigas que están para ayudarte.

–Tienes razón. Podré incluso terminar aquí la universidad. Pero extrañare a Hikari.

Sonrío con tristeza al pensar en su amiga. La extrañaría mucho…

– ¿Quién es Hikari?

Pregunto Lya al ver la mirada triste de la castaña.

–Ella es mi única amiga en Japón. Esta un poco loca pero es muy buena amiga conmigo.

Tenía poco de conocerla pero realmente siempre había sido amable con ella. Le llamaba solo para saludar, la acompañaba en sus eternos viajes de compras donde visita cada tienda del distrito comercial solo para comprar unos zapatos o alguna prenda de ropa.

Pasaban horas estudiando antes de los exámenes y siempre le ayudaba a levantar su ánimo después de algún pleito particularmente ofensivo con Takao describiéndole con lujo de detalles miles de torturas imaginarias que podría aplicarle al chico.

–Es esa chica rubia que te sacaba de los entrenamientos a todas horas ¿No?

Kai la recordaba, era una chica rubia y alta que llegaba sonriente y arrastraba a Hiromi sin decir nada en medio de los entrenamientos o que llamaba a la castaña a su celular y de pronto Hiromi se disculpaba y se marchaba corriendo. Aun que nunca se había tomado la molestia de decirles siquiera su nombre o disculparse por llevarse a su castaña, bueno entonces no era precisamente suya.

–Si es ella. Varias veces intente que se presentara con ustedes pero siempre me responde que si tiene frente a ella a Takao lo golpeara sin dudarlo.

Tala sonrío un poco al escuchar el tono divertido con que la castaña hablaba de su amiga y comento burlón al escuchar que esa tal Hikari parecía odiar al idiota de gorra casi tanto como él mismo.

–Una mujer inteligente entonces.

–Probablemente se morirá de un infarto cuando le cuente todo lo que a pasado.

La voz de la castaña sonó un poco preocupada y Lya pregunto curiosa

– ¿No sabe nada?

–No, hace dos meses se fue a pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos, ellos odian la tecnología y cuando ella va de visita le prohíben incluso el celular. Debe llegar en unos días más a Japón.

Respondió Hiromi con una sonrisa al imaginar la cara de su amiga, estaría completamente desesperada por estar incomunicada. Después de todo era una chica sociable a la que le encanta hablar y salir a divertirse.

Fiestas, bares, discotecas o simplemente citas con chicos eran el pan de cada día de su rubia amiga. Era alegre, bonita y popular. Un poco vanidosa e impulsiva pero muy buena persona.

–Me encantaría conocerla

–Tal vez la convenza de visitarme algún día.

–Seria estupendo, después de todo, soy la única _soltera_ del grupo… tal vez podríamos salir y conquistar chicos…

_Déjale claro que no lo esperaras toda la vida… que vea que te puede perder… _

La voz de Lya fue alegre y despreocupada mientras hablaba pero sus palabras molestaron profundamente a Tala.

Después de todo, no es un idiota, entendió el mensaje. Si el no estaba dispuesto a hacer su movimiento ella no lo esperaría eternamente y continuaría con su vida.

– ¿Ordenamos?

Intento sonar casual pero su voz sonó irritada al hablar y Kai sonrío al ver que el pelirrojo había entendido la indirecta.

–Bien.

Respondió Lya mirando usando el menú para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción ante el tono molesto del pelirrojo.

La cena continuo tranquilamente a partir de ese momento. Charlaron un poco mas pero el pelirrojo evitaba por completo cualquier tema que incluyera a Lya saliendo con alguien o siquiera pensando en salir con alguien.

Kai y Hiromi sonreían satisfechos. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de caer en la trampa, ahora solo hacia falta que Lya continuara sonriéndole coqueta, que lo mirara de reojo y si eran afortunados para el final de la noche Tala se rendiría ante los encantos de esa chica con rostro de ángel.

-X-

Las luces, la música, las personas y el alcohol siempre le gustaron desde que dejo esa abadía mugrienta, le ayudaba a distraerse de los recuerdos, de las dudas, de los sentimientos amargos y de soledad que sentía, esa noche sin embargo no le resultaban agradables y no lograban distraerlo lo suficiente. Aun así permaneció sentado en ese bar pues no tenía otro lugar a donde ir esa noche.

Miro la botella medio vacía de vodca frente a él con hastío sin decidirse a emborracharse totalmente o acercarse a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba coqueta desde el otro lado de la barra, tomo un trago mas antes de perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos ignorando momentáneamente a la pelirroja.

Estaba solo esa noche por que todos sus "amigos" estaban ocupados con sus novias. En ese momento maldecía el momento en que los idiotas descubrieron que tenían hormonas y las mujeres comenzaron ser parte de su rutina nocturna. Ir a un bar, beber, separarse y buscar alguna chica que llevar hasta la cama más próxima.

Todo eso era algo que el podía manejar, una relación sin embargo le parecía imposible. Dudaba encontrar a una mujer con el suficiente valor de amar a alguien como el. En el pasado todos pensaban igual por lo que se dedicaron a pasar los días trabajando, las tardes en bares y cada noche con una chica anónima diferente.

Pero cuando conocieron a Lya, Katia y Sveta las cosas fueron diferentes. Ellas eran diferentes de todas esas chicas superficiales que estaban atraídas por el peligro, el dinero o el atractivo de Tala y Kai. Esas tres chicas se ganaron el respeto de cada uno de ellos demostrándoles que su apariencia, dinero o falta de modales les daba igual después de conocerlos realmente y aun así permanecer a su lado como amigas incondicionales.

A decir verdad en un principio pensaron que eran simples pandilleros e incluso llamaron a la policía la primera vez que se vieron. Una noche mientras buscaban a una escurridiza rata por unas callejuelas oscuras lo encontraron molestando a tres bellísimas chicas.

Bryan sin pensar las defendió con la esperanza de llevarse a alguna a la cama, ellas se marcharon corriendo en ese momento, Spencer imagino que sintieron miedo al verlos, pero no se dedico a pensar mucho en ellas, se concentro en la sucia rata pervertida que escapaba a un oscuro callejón. Al verlo temblar y correr pensó que era como los demás y que se rendiría muerto de miedo.

Confiados lo siguieron hasta el callejón, no llevaban armas pero la superioridad numérica era algo con lo que contaban. En aquella época confiaban ciegamente en sus habilidades y sangre fría, actuaban precipitadamente basados solo en la fuerza sin tomar las mínimas precauciones.

Para su desgracia el destino se encargo esa noche de recordarles duramente que no eran perfectos y mucho menos invencibles, ese descuido causado por su soberbia lo pagaron caro.

La rata no estaba sola. Y mucho menos desarmada. Esa noche terminaron con heridas causadas por navajas y más de un hueso roto. Estaban desarmados y rodeados de tipos con la clara intención de matarlos, ahora estarían muertos de no ser por que esas chicas llamaron a la policía.

Irónicamente no lo hicieron por ellos. Ellas pensaron que eran peligrosos. Llamaron a la policía pensando que la rata estaba en peligro, así que al llegar y encontrarlos heridos y maldiciendo a gritos, en cuanto idioma conocían, pateando los cuerpos inconcientes de los tres idiotas que lograron atrapar entre ellos la rata pervertida, antes de que el sonido de las sirenas los ahuyentaran, sus bonitos rostros se llenaron de sorpresa, confusión y espanto.

Varias horas después de haber sido llevados al hospital, curados y de que el viejo hiciera acto de presencia sumamente preocupado por que su querido nieto estaba herido y acusado injustamente de atacar a tres delincuentes, esas chicas se acercaron a ellos en la habitación donde permanecían acostados, con mala cara y escasamente vestidos con ridículas batas color azul cielo, esperando a que el abuelo de Kai terminara su actuación melodramática.

Katia de inmediato rompió el silencio tenso con un brusco agradecimiento al que se sentían obligadas después de que el jefe de policía les informara que las habían salvado de una pandilla de violadores y que resultaron heridos por protegerlas.

Eso obviamente delante de todo el personal de turno en el hospital y de los dos policías a los que ellas interceptaron diciendo que un "pobre pervertido" seria masacrado por cinco chicos con apariencia de homicidas psicópatas que las miraban acusadores al escuchar esa bonita versión de los hechos que el viejo había armado dejándolos como héroes.

Cuando ellas salieron de la habitación murmurando de nuevo torpes agradecimientos pensaron que no volverían a verlas. Pero algunos meses después las encontraron en un bar.

Ellas los reconocieron de inmediato y se acercaron, probablemente toda esa mentira de que eran héroes salvando damiselas en peligro ayudo a que no les temieran. Esa noche se presentaron y charlaron un rato. Después de eso el tiempo se encargo de unir sus vidas a las de ellas, encontrándose en algún bar al principio de vez en cuando hasta que llego el día en que se convirtieron en sus únicas amigas. Pero inevitablemente la convivencia los llevo a conocerlas y poco a poco a verlas como personas valiosas en sus vidas.

Después de un par de años ellas se enteraron de su "trabajo" y de la verdad sobre esa noche, aun así su amistad sorprendentemente continuo intacta y Katia y Bryan comenzaron su tormentoso romance rindiéndose por fin a sus hormonas descontroladas.

La relación de Bryan y Katia tenia ya dos años y aun parecían una pareja en la fase "luna de miel" difícilmente lograban mantener las manos lejos del otro cuando estaban cerca. Pero no por eso su relación era superficial, a su propia manera ellos se apoyaban y ayudaban mutuamente a curar sus heridas.

Ian y Sveta tenían un año saliendo y ya estaban en la fase de "matrimonio" pasaban largas horas juntos pero sus hormonas no los dominaban, se entendían y comprendían de una manera tan profunda que lo hacia desear encontrar a una chica a la cual pudiera amar de esa manera.

El sabia que ahora ellos estaban locos por sus novias, por lo que jamás podría recriminarles pasar tiempo con ellas y dejarlo solo. Así que incluso hacia unas horas cuando Ian se había marchado para pasar la noche con Sveta en su departamento no se sintió molesto.

Su humor no cambio tampoco cuando esa tarde Katia había llegado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsa de papel con el logotipo de una tienda de lencería a Bryan y este sin dudar se marcho con ella despidiéndose de Kai, Tala y el mismo Spencer con una sonrisa torcida.

Sabía que el siguiente en marcharse seria Kai. Seguramente la llevaría a cenar o pasear como los días anteriores. Supuso que de nueva cuenta Tala y el pasarían el rato en algún bar y seguramente terminarían saliendo con cualquier mujer dispuesta a sexo casual y sin compromisos.

Se equivoco. Esa noche en los planes de Kai estaba que Tala al fin se rindiera ante Lya. Así que un muy molesto pelirrojo vestido de etiqueta se marcho horas antes con un tranquilo oji violeta dejándolo solo y sin idea de que hacer esa noche.

Termino siguiendo con la vieja rutina y bebiendo solo en un bar de mala muerte. Mirando fijamente a la pelirroja del otro lado de la barra repentinamente asqueado de esa vida. Se puso de pie repentinamente dejando unos billetes en la barra y salio del lugar. Solo.

Ignoro el taxi frente a él y comenzó a caminar. Sintiendo el viento gélido en el rostro miro el cielo oscuro extenderse sobre el preguntándose si su propia alma gemela estaba bajo ese mismo cielo en algún lugar y si seria capaz de encontrarla. Se maldijo por pensar semejantes ridiculeces y culpo al alcohol. Siempre es culpa del alcohol, se dijo a si mismo y continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo por las frías callejuelas de Moscu.

-X-

La cena no resulto tan mala como imagino en un principio que seria. Logro vencer sus patéticos nervios cuando entendió que Lya aun era su amiga y lo era aun cuando sabia perfectamente cual era su personalidad.

Después de todo hacia varios años que eran amigos y no era necesario fingir ser alguien mas. No tenía sentido alguno intentar conquistar a la chica con regalos, dulces palabras o falsos modales. Si lo amaba que fuera aun con su horrenda personalidad, pensó mirándola de reojo.

Espera… ¿Amor?

Repaso mentalmente sus pensamientos y lo confirmo, el pensó en la palabra de cuatro letras.

Amor.

Carajo estaba oficialmente jodido.

Estaba enamorado.

Exactamente igual que Kai con Hiromi, de pronto se sintió como un hipócrita al recordar cuando descubrió que Kai estaba enamorado y pensó que era un idiota por caer ante una chica.

Mientras Lya caminaba a su lado, con una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo alegre en sus ojos negros se sintió completamente idiota y por unos segundos contemplándola no le importo en lo absoluto.

Miro a Kai y Hiromi caminando frente a ellos, mirándose a los ojos y se pregunto si el podría llegar a ser tal feliz como su amigo. Se pregunto si podría hacer feliz a Lya o seria mejor olvidarla y dejar que otro hombre la hiciera feliz.

Intento imaginar a Lya sonriéndole a otro chico, tomando su mano, mirándolo con cariño, besándolo… la sola idea le provoco una sensación amarga en el estomago. No, no soportaría alejarse de ella y verla en brazos de otro, le gritaba una parte de él desesperadamente.

Pero otra parte de él, la mas fuerte hasta ese momento se dominaba lo mejor que podía y estaba decidida a no intentar nada con Lya. Obviamente por puro egoísmo. Después de todo esa chica era su primera amiga, una amiga que le brindaba su amistad con total honestidad sin intereses ocultos. O al menos así había sido, ahora Kai le había confirmado que Lya estaba interesada en él, pero no quería arruinar la amistad que compartían, sabía que era egoísmo puro de su parte.

-X-

Extrañaba su departamento desde que se había marchado a visitar a sus abuelos y ahora que estaba sentada en su cómodo sofá negro se sentía extrañamente sola. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en soledad como a cualquiera pero también le gustaba la compañía. Le encantaba pasar largas horas acurrucada en su sofá con una taza de café en una mano y un libro en la otra después de haber ido a alguna fiesta o alguna cita desastrosa.

Citas desastrosas, desde hacia mucho que solo tenia esa clase de citas. Al parecer atraía solamente a perdedores o todos los hombres eran idiotas.

Algunos eran tan parlanchines que resultaban irritantes, por dios que pasaba con los hombres inteligentes, astutos y que sabían que en ocasiones el silencio es una grandiosa arma de seducción ¿Se ocultaban bajo las rocas acaso?

Otros eran bolsas de hormonas con forma de hombre. Apenas en la primera cita intentaban tocarla o besarla si es que le iba bien y no trataban de llevarla a un hotel de amor. Eran idiotas completos que terminaban con un maravilloso recuerdo de ella, el de su puño en su rostro, a esas alturas era capaz de dejarles un ojo negro y la nariz rota de un solo golpe.

Pero ella no era una chica violenta simplemente no estaba dispuesta a que la trataran como una cualquiera, no quería que la juzgaran solo por su manera de vestir o de comportarse.

A ella le encantaba vestir a la ultima moda, le gustaba la ropa provocativa pero al mismo tiempo estaba conciente de que tenia ese aire confiado y sofisticado que solo te da una vida de alta sociedad. Sus padres nadaban en dinero. Le daban todo cuanto deseara, pero siempre estaban terriblemente ocupados.

Pasaba su cumpleaños sola, navidades y otras fiestas con sus abuelos por que sus padres siempre tenían otras ocupaciones, que si un baile de caridad, un viaje para firmar un contrato, una cena con inversionistas. En fin ella era el ultimo peldaño en su lista de prioridades, antes cuando era una niña le resultaba doloroso, ahora era simplemente irritante y molesto, pero estaba acostumbrada.

Se quito sus botas negras de toco de aguja y descalza salio hasta la terraza de su de su departamento, estar en un piso tan alto le daba la ventaja de una gran vista de la cuidad, se dejo caer en una de las butacas y miro fijamente las luces titilantes.

El silencio que escuchaba contrastaba con el bullicio al que se había acostumbrado en casa de sus abuelos. Allá todo era un caos total, risas y gritos por que sus abuelos ya no escuchaban del todo bien. Música clásica y canciones románticas resonando por doquier. El sonido de los animales de la granja y los ladridos de los perros.

El ruido de la ciudad era estruendoso también, pero era un sonido lejano, uno del que esa noche no formaba parte. Las bocinas de los autos, el sonido de personas paseando, ambulancias, autos de policía, neumáticos chirriantes e incluso música viajaban por el viento hasta sus oídos.

En ese momento le encantaría tener compañía pero no le apetecía salir con cualquier tonto por simple desesperación. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que la valorara, que la respetara y que fuera su amigo además de su amante. A un hombre que la mirara a los ojos y que en ellos pudiera ver que sus sentimientos eran reales y no solo dulces y falsas palabras con las que intentaba llevarla hasta su cama.

¿Era demasiado pedir un hombre honesto, fiel y considerado?

Miro las luces de la ciudad y fijo su mirada en el amplio cielo despejado frente a ella. Algún día encontraría al hombre adecuado para ella, dulce pero fuerte. Independiente y maduro. Un hombre real y estaba segura que se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo esperando el momento de conocerse. Solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en aparecer, por que de verdad quería casarse antes de ser anciana, por que seguramente los ungüentos y medicamentos matarían cualquier idea de la pasional noche de bodas que soñaba.

-X-

¿Cómo es que termino en el departamento de Lya? Si no hubiera sido tan estupido como para creerle a Kai ahora estaría en la mansión Hiwatari, en su departamento o tal vez en algún maldito hotel, solo como quería estar en esos momentos para aclarar su mente.

Pero accedió a acompañar a Lya hasta su puerta y justo cuando bajo del auto escucho el sonido del motor alejándose. Definitivamente era un idiota y había caído en una trampa.

Ahora estaba sentado en el mullido sofá blanco de Lya mirándola sin atreverse a hablar.

–Tala, de verdad no piensas decir nada.

No estaba segura de que hacer en esos momentos, no sabia si decirle que estaba enamorada o simplemente quedarse callada y esperar a que fuera él quien diera el primer paso.

–¿Qué sientes por mi Tala?

La miro sin saber que decir. Pero después de todo ¿Qué podía decirle? Lya no estoy seguro de cómo pero me enamore de ti pero no quiero una relación contigo por que me aterra la idea de arruinarlo y perder tu amistad. Todo era tan confuso.

–No se

Una vez mas le daba la oportunidad de decir algo y lo arruinaba, sentía deseos de maldecirse por enamorarse de semejante cretino pero al ver el miedo en esos ojos azules los sentimientos negativos se esfumaron.

No estaba segura del paso que daría pero si dejaba que el miedo la venciera podría perder la oportunidad que Kai y Hiromi le regalaron.

"Te quiere Lya"

Sabia que Kai no le mentiría con algo así. No era la clase de chico que juega con las emociones de los demás.

Suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar sin apartar ni un instante sus ojos negros de sus pupilas azules.

–De verdad esperaba no tener que decirlo yo primero. Quería que fueras tu quien diera ese paso por que me asusta que me rechaces. Me enamore de ti aun que se que no debería pasar. Éramos amigos y tengo miedo de perderte si se arruinan las cosas pero no puedo seguir viéndote salir una mujer diferente cada noche, me matan los celos Tala.

Tala la miro sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir y menos aun tenia idea de como debería reaccionar. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar.

¿Debía decirle que no la amaba? No, eso seria mentir descaradamente, le recordó esa pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza. ¿Debía entonces decirle que sentía lo mismo y mandar al diablo el miedo a perder su amistad si no funcionaba? Eso parecía ser la mejor opción pero estaba ridículamente paralizado.

–Perdóname Tala, ya que no logre que entendieras con palabras tendré que demostrártelo gráficamente.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo escucho vagamente las palabras de Lya, en ese momento la escucho acercarse lentamente, el suave sonido de sus tacones en la alfombra le instaba a abrir los ojos pero al parecer la chica fue mas rápida y solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos en el momento en que fue atacado.

Carajo, que eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, contacto físico, sabia que debía decir algo, hablar con ella pero el contacto lo estaba volviendo loco, su calido cuerpo, sus labios dulces besándolo con frenesí, sus manos pequeñas y frías revolviendo su pelo y la sensación de su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos eran electrizantes.

Su mente estaba en blanco, sus miedos adormecidos y sus deseos intensificados al escucharla murmurar su nombre entre suspiros mientras sentía la suave curva de su trasero muy cerca de cierta zona que en esos momentos comenzaba a despertar en el momento en que ella se sentó en su regazo.

Al diablo con esto… si enamorarse era de idiotas, pues entonces el seria un idiota. Pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena. Lya valía la pena.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Tala?

La pregunta de la chica llego en medio de pequeños besos que lo hicieron temblar de anticipación… debía hablar, eso había sido una pregunta pero su mente y su cuerpo estaban desconectados uno de otro. Intento formar una frase coherente pero nada salio de sus labios. Se aparto de ella y la miro a los ojos. Si no podía hablar entonces trataría de dejarle saber sus sentimientos sin palabras.

Lo sintió apartarse y gruño ligeramente en desacuerdo antes de que sus miradas se encontraran. Miro fijamente esos arrebatadores ojos azules y sonrío, era un idiota incapaz de decirle que la amaba con palabras, pero un idiota que la miraba con sus pupilas llenas de esa emoción que no se atrevía a salir de sus labios.

Sus ojos azules dejaron de ser fríos como el mar ártico y se transformaron en algo semejante al calido mar turquesa del trópico, en ese instante Lya pensó que nunca le habían gustado tanto los ojos del pelirrojo como en ese mismo instante.

–Eso pensé…

Respondió antes de besarlo de nuevo con más fervor que antes mientras que él con comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo que estaba a su lado. El deseo que sentía era intenso, mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido en su vida. Kai había tenido razón. Estar enamorado no era tan malo. Aun le molestaba ligeramente que planearan toda la situación pero por otra parte al sentir la suave piel de su chica bajo sus manos lo único que sentía era algo parecido al agradecimiento.

–Vamos Tala… ya sabes donde esta mi habitación.

Sonrío al sentir como el pelirrojo dejo de besarla y la tomo de la mano tirando de ella rumbo a la alcoba, hubiera preferido que la llevara al estilo princesa pero Tala no es un príncipe, ni esperaba que lo fuera por que ella obviamente no era una princesa.

Quería esto y nada más que esto. Besos magníficos y caricias explosivas. Sus manos calidas en su cuerpo y el peso de el sobre ella cuando la recostó sobre la colcha color violeta de su cama. No quería un aburrido príncipe si podía tener al sexy chico malo de la película mirándola con los esos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, la lujuria y el amor.

Ya no podía dudar que la amaba cuando se lo gritaba con su mirada, con sus besos y con sus caricias enloquecedoras. Lo beso mas intensamente y por esa noche dejo al instinto tomar control de sus actos. Había pensado que no podría seducirlo pero al parecer había funcionado. Ahora tenia que derretir por completo a ese cubito de hielo hasta que fuera incapaz de siquiera pensar en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Estaba atrapado y curiosamente se sentía feliz por ello. Besarla era la cosa más excitante y adictiva que había probado nunca. No podía imaginar algo más sensual que los sonidos que escapaban de los delicados labios de Lya. Sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas encendidas furiosamente lo invitaban a intentar con ella caricias y roces más íntimos para escucharla pronunciar su nombre con ese tono entrecortado y la respiración agitada.

Su nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor que en esos momentos y estaba seguro que no permitiría que ningún hombre la tocara, seria su nombre el único que ella pronunciara y al menos por esa noche esperaba escucharlo muchas veces mas.

Al carajo con el miedo y las dudas, pensó el pelirrojo mientras las manos de Lya descendían lenta y tortuosamente através de su abdomen, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en cuanto deseaba que sus manos continuaran bajando y en la magnifica noche que tendrían…

–Un vestido maravilloso Lya… no puedo esperar a ver como adorna el suelo.

La voz ronca y tremendamente seductora del pelirrojo la hizo sonreír coqueta antes de que bajara la cremallera del vestido y lo deslizara por el cuerpo de la chica antes de lanzarlo sin miramientos al suelo. Después de mirar el conjunto de lencería blanco todo rastro de control o razón se esfumo de su cabeza mientras se perdía en medio de los besos y caricias de esa chica con rostro de ángel pero que ejercía sobre el un hechizo de seducción digno de un succubus. Sonrío ampliamente cuando la sintió morder el lóbulo de su oreja y pensó en que definitivamente esa chica lo dejaría tan agotado como un succubus a su victima y si era honesto consigo mismo estaba ansioso de que ocurriera.

-X-

Bueno me tomo un mes entero hacer este capitulo. Fue estresante y agotador en muchos sentidos, debo haberlo escrito más de diez veces y después de leerlo lo borraba por completo. Aun no estoy completamente segura pero es lo mejor que logre escribir.

Espero que la manera en que se conocieron los DB's y las chicas no les pareciera demasiado sosa pero la verdad es lo mejor que puedo idear con el cerebro congelado, aquí estamos a -3 grados centígrados, mucho mas frío de lo que estamos acostumbrados por aquí.

Espero sus comentarios!


	17. Reminiscencias

**Capitulo 16**

**-****Reminiscencias****-**

-X-

Max estaba realmente feliz de salir de ese hospital. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo en cama e imposibilitado para moverse a su antojo. Odiaba sentirse restringido, sus padres se habían comportado amorosos y atentos con el todo el tiempo y estaba agradecido de no pasar por esa experiencia solo.

Tantos días en ese hospital le ayudaron a valorar su vida y su libertad. Se dio cuenta de que amaba los entrenamientos e incluso extrañaba los sermones de Hiromi. Ahora en esa cama se sentía totalmente inútil.

Esperaba que el médico se diera prisa con su alta para poder salir de allí de inmediato, aun le dolía un poco cuando reía muy fuerte o al respirar profundamente, pero era un dolor tolerable. Aun tendría que estar en reposo una semana más pero gracias a su insistencia podía marcharse a casa y terminar de recuperarse allí.

Aun que estaba algo inquieto desde que Rey le conto todo lo ocurrido con Hiromi y Kai. Parecía sacado de una película, Hiromi siendo acosada por ese hombre demente. Kai ayudándola y protegiéndola. Era tan extraño.

Saber que el capitán tenía sentimientos, que podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía y que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de una chica cuando estaba en peligro sin esperar nada a cambio.

Le inquietaba pensar en que si no hubiera entrado en la habitación en el momento en que lo hizo algo terrible pudo pasarle a su amiga. Después de todo el reportero fue capaz de dispararle y sabe dios que podría hacerle a la castaña.

Ahora entendía porque Hiromi lucia tan cansada desde el día de su cumpleaños, desde entonces su mirada había cambiado, parecía triste y en sus pupilas cafés podía ver que se sentía asustada y desamparada.

Antes pensaba que era alguna cosa de chicas y que ella estaría bien en poco tiempo. Pero ahora entendía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo. Ahora entendía también porque Hiromi y Kai parecían más cercanos y porque el capitán estaba tan distraído últimamente.

Si lo que Rey había insinuado era verdad, Kai estaba enamorado de Hiromi.

Sonrió al imaginarse a Hiromi y Kai juntos. Serian una linda pareja. Sabía que Hiromi había perdido a su familia y que Kai no tenía una buena relación con la suya. Si estaban juntos uno seria la familia del otro y serian felices.

Rey estaba enamorado de Mariah y su relación parecía funcionar a pesar de la distancia física que los separaba.

Manabu parecía más interesado en sus estudios que en las mujeres y se veía realmente feliz.

Kai y Hiromi serian muy felices juntos. Tendrían una familia y amigos apoyándolos.

Quien le preocupaba un poco era Takao. Desde que despertó de la operación cada vez que Takao lo visitaba lucia peor. Estaba extraño. Parecía cansado e incluso triste.

El enérgico y alegre chico que siempre había sido lucía apagado y realmente se preguntaba por qué.

Pero no le preguntaría nada, cuando Takao se encontrara listo para hablar lo aria.

Después de todo eran amigos.

Miro a su padre tomar su maleta del suelo y se sentó en la silla de ruedas que empujaba su madre. Estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba bien y que mejor caminaría pero la mirada de su madre le dejo bien claro que tenía que sentarse en la silla en silencio.

-X-

Se sentía tan extraño últimamente.

Triste, cansado y patético. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Desde siempre ha tenido confianza en sí mismo y mucha energía para enfrentar cualquier desafío que la vida o los torneos colocaran en su camino.

Realmente odiaba pasar las noches fingiendo dormir mientras la imagen de Hiromi sonriéndole a Kai se colaba en su cabeza sin poderlo evitar.

Cada mañana despertaba igual. Frustrado y cansado. Con ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y una evidente palidez. Pero igual cada mañana intentaba sacudirse esos sentimientos y colocarse una máscara. Un disfraz que esperaba fuera muy parecido al antiguo Takao.

Una máscara de chico feliz que no sentía como su corazón se destrozaba ante los recuerdos y pensamientos.

Intentaba despejar su mente con duchas frías pero ni siquiera eso borraba las imágenes de su cerebro.

Sabía que Hiromi estaba enamorada de Kai y sabia también que Kai le correspondía pero no podía evitar pensar en que si hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos antes no estaría pasando por semejante tortura en esos momentos.

Podría haberse tomado el tiempo para conquistar a Hiromi y tratarla mejor.

Pero el hubiera no existe y el pasado es imposible de cambiar.

Las cosas ocurrieron así y lo único real era que había perdido a Hiromi como mujer pero aun podía mantenerla a su lado como amiga.

Aun que no estaba seguro de querer eso exactamente.

Estaba bastante confundido. Necesitaba contarle a alguien todos los sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando antes de que explotaran.

Suspiro dolorosamente mientras veía el techo de la habitación y escuchaba la suave respiración de sus compañeros que dormían profundamente.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como estaría Hiromi en esos momentos. Su mente traicionera le dejo ver una imagen de Kai y Hiromi juntos. Abrazándose mientras veían la nieve caer.

Una punzada dolorosa se instalo en su pecho al momento de imaginarlos juntos.

Era ridículo pero no podía controlar a su corazón. Seguramente le dolería verlos juntos pero si la castaña era feliz entonces sonreiría y actuaria como si todo estuviera bien.

Suspiro mientras veía las hojas de los arboles moverse al compas del viento.

No sería fácil pero al menos intentaría olvidarla.

-X-

Miro fijamente la caja de madera en sus manos. El ultimo tesoro que su nieto rescato para él.

La caja en si era una maravillosa obra de arte. La madera de cerezo tenía un bello color rojo caoba debido a su antigüedad y el intrincado diseño floral en oro que la adornaba resultaba magnifico.

Pero la caja en sí misma no le interesaba.

Lo más importante de todo era el contenido de la caja. Un hermoso anillo de platino, con un diamante incoloro de 3.2 quilates brillando en el centro rodeado de diamantes diminutos formando un diseño delicado y fascinante.

Era simplemente magnifico. Desde luego ese era el anillo que su abuelo mando diseñar especialmente para la mujer que amo y que mas tarde se convirtió en su esposa. Ese mismo anillo que su propia mujer uso una vez.

Después de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera el anillo fue robado, le tomo muchos años localizar al ladrón y rastrear el paradero de la joya. Ahora por fin la tenia en sus manos y ese miserable ladrón estaba en las eficaces manos de Kuroki.

Recordar a su fiel empleado le recordó a su nieto. Seguramente intentaría no tomar medidas drásticas pero esperaba sinceramente que una vez que su nieto se encargara de la administración de las empresas tuviera el valor suficiente para tomar las decisiones difíciles que día a día había que enfrentar.

Después de todo no es fácil ser uno de los empresarios mas odiados y respetados del mundo. Cada persona que se te acerca tiene siempre alguna intención oculta. Los amigos sinceros son algo casi imposible de hallar en el oscuro mundo de las transacciones millonarias.

_Entre mas éxito logras mas enemigos te ganas. _

Pero lo más peligroso siempre ah sido la rama armamentista de la empresa. Desde que se encargaban del diseño y producción de las armas usadas por el gobierno Ruso e incluso algunas otras armas que eran vendidas a otros países los rivales no paraban de intentar robar prototipos.

Incluso habían intentado matarlo más de una vez. No podía culparlos pues parte de sus negocios no son ni remotamente respetables. Pero no involucraría a Kai en esos asuntos, cuando se retirara dejaría a esos chicos manejar en lado transparente del negocio. En cuanto a lo demás se encargaría el mismo.

Aun no estaba lo bastante viejo como para retirarse del todo de los negocios. Además le gustaba su trabajo, era peligroso e ilegal pero era jodidamente divertido.

Siempre le había gustado manejar a las personas. Controlarlas y obligarlas a actuar de la manera en que él deseaba o necesitaba. Era muy entretenido ver las reacciones de sus peones cuando se enteraban de que simplemente estaban siendo usados.

Le encantaba ver la rabia, el dolor y la desesperación de sus enemigos antes de que Kuroki los desapareciera.

Era eficaz, obediente y sádico. Una combinación muy buena para el negocio. Tal vez no era el hombre más inteligente pero cumplía las órdenes sin preguntas y sin dudas. Jamás lo vería dudar antes de matar una rata.

Pero su nieto y los otros eran diferentes. Desde el inicio se negaron a matar ratas. Eran astutos y hábiles por lo que resultaban invaluables cuando se necesita inteligencia y no solo fuerza bruta.

Un pequeño destello llamo su atención de vuelta al anillo. Ahora que finalmente estaba en sus manos debía pensar en la mejor manera de entregárselo a su nieto.

Después de todo era un hecho que la siguiente mujer en usarlo sería esa linda y valiente chica castaña.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en el futuro. Podría dedicarse a pasarla bien con algunas mujeres bellas y gastar unos cuantos millones en sí mismo.

Guardo el anillo en su caja de seguridad y sonrió. Se lo daría antes de que volviera a Japón, así en el momento en que lo considerara oportuno podría pedirle matrimonio a la chica.

-X-

Ya no podía resistir más tiempo con tantas imágenes mentales de Hiromi y Kai torturando su alma, no soportaba imaginarlos juntos, no podía dejar de sentirse dolido por saber que ellos eran felices.

Se sentía un traidor. Ellos eran sus amigos y ninguno sabia que el sentía algo por la castaña. El estaba consciente de que no estaban haciendo nada por lastimarlo pero aun así le dolía.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba desahogar su alma y tal vez así se sentiría mejor. Porque en esos momentos estaba desesperado.

Llego a la casa de Max y toco el timbre, algunos minutos después escucho pasos y el padre de Max abrió la puerta, al ver el rostro cansado y sobrio del chico lo dejo pasar sin decir nada y lo guio hasta el cuarto del rubio y se retiro mientras le daba una mirada paternal y reconfortante al mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Takao ¿Estás listo para hablar ahora?

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar hablar tan seriamente a su amigo y respondió asintiendo con la cabeza pesadamente. Miro a Max un momento, estaba vestido con una pijama verde menta y recostado en la cama con una expresión tranquila y comprensiva.

-Vamos Takao, se que estas pasando un mal rato, no soy tonto sabes, puedo ver lo pálido que estas, las ojeras y todo eso…

Lanzo un suspiro cansino. ¿Debía decirlo con tacto o solo decirle la verdad? El tacto nunca había sido lo suyo así que simplemente tomo una bocanada de aire y dejo salir esas palabras que tanto lo atormentaban.

-Estoy enamorado de Hiromi.

Max abrió los ojos impresionado. Jamás pensó que Takao sería capaz de decir tan abiertamente algo así. Menos en esos momentos cuando Hiromi estaba saliendo con Kai.

-¿Se lo dijiste a ella?

-No

-¿Piensas decírselo?

-No, tal vez… no lo sé Max. Quiero decírselo pero no serviría de nada. Ella está con Kai. Yo no puedo competir con él Max. Es rico y guapo. Tiene un futuro asegurado, yo solo soy un jugador de Blade que no sabe que hará cuando se retire.

-Takao… No es una competencia. Kai no es mejor que tu, simplemente son diferentes. Si Hiromi se enamoro de él no es por su dinero o por que sea guapo. Ella no es así de superficial. Estoy seguro de que si está enamorada de él debe ser por algo más.

-Tal vez porque la salvo del acosador.

-Takao, recuerdas el cumpleaños de Hiromi?

-Si

-Lo olvidamos, Kai fue el único que lo recordó. Al día siguiente la llevo a una cita. En lugar de distraerla en alguna tienda de repuestos la invito a comer y al cine, eso mi amigo es una cita.

-¿Crees que Kai la ama?

-Sí, él está enamorado de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Y si solo está jugando con ella? ¿Y si la lastima Max?

-Sé que es doloroso para ti Takao pero es obvio que Kai está enamorado. Piénsalo el ignora a todas las chicas pero dejo a Hiromi vivir con él en su departamento y la cuido cuando enfermo, la esta protegiendo del acosador.

-Se aman y yo sobro… lo entiendo pero duele.

-Vamos Takao, no seas dramático, no eres un viejo de ochenta que jamás volverá a amar a nadie…

Takao lo miro y suspiro. Tal vez era mejor no pensar demasiado. Simplemente actuaría y dejaría al destino, dios o lo que fuera actuar. No podía amargar su vida por que alguien le habia roto el corazon. No era el primero ni el ultimo en sentir ese dolor y amargura, si otros lograron superarlo entonces obviamente alguien como él lo aria sin dudas.

-Sabes Max, es mejor así, sin una chica mandona y gritona como Hiromi puedo dedicarme a lo que amo de verdad mientras puedo hacerlo… el Blade.

-Y la comida.

-Si, también amo comer.

Max vio el destello de humor en los ojos de su amigo y sonrío. Takao tenía el corazón roto pero sobreviviría y muy pronto estaría bien. Después de todo no hay nadie mas necio que ese chico y si se proponía superar esa amarga experiencia sin duda alguna lo lograría.

-¿Recuerdas el primer torneo donde participamos?

-Claro… ¿Por qué?

-Entonces no teníamos problemas, todo era tan sencillo. Antes no extrañaba esa época, la verdad casi la había olvidado.

-Eran buenos tiempos ¿No?

-Era tan simple entonces, los viajes, las batallas y nada de líos amorosos.

-Pero esto no esta tan mal, ahora eres famoso, en aquel entonces era lo que mas deseabas. Ser el campeón mundial y ahora lo eres.

-Al menos cumplí mi sueño ¿no?

-Tranquilo amigo, todo mejorara.

-Es espero Max.

-X-

Mientras Kai conducía ella había estado mirando por la ventanilla el pasar de las luces y sonriendo al imaginar la cara de Tala cuando lo habían dejado en el departamento de Lya.

-¿Crees que Tala se molestara por la trampa?

-Lo dudo, aun que me debes una muy buena recompensa por ayudar…

Se sonrojo al escucharlo hablar con ese tono de voz seductor que volvía débiles sus piernas y hacia latir desbocado su corazón.

Sabia que no debería estar tan avergonzada, después de todo ya habían estado juntos. Pero aun sentía un poco de timidez e inseguridad sobre su cuerpo.

Tantas pullas a su autoestima habían dejado cicatrices mas profundas de lo que pensó al principio pero sabia con total certeza que podía confiar en Kai.

_Jamás la lastimaría. _

Si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en Kai, sabia que estar con el la hacia sentir feliz.

_Amada, protegida y deseada. _

Sabia que Kai la deseaba, lo veía en su mirada y sus palabras se lo confirmaban. Estaba totalmente sonrojada imaginando como seducir a su novio. Quería que pasaran la noche juntos de nuevo.

Le había prometido una recompensa a Kai pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. ¿Debía tomar la iniciativa o dejar que el tomara el control?

Estaba confusa y avergonzada en el momento en que llegaron a la mansión Hiwatari y casi sin darse cuenta bajo del auto y siguió a Kai hasta llegar a una habitación.

Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que estaban en su habitación, estaba a punto de hablar cuando los labios calidos de su novio se estrellaron contra los suyos y sus brazos la rodearon presionándola contra la puerta.

Dejo que sus brazos rodearan el cuello de él y que sus manos se enredaran entre su cabello y dejo que el cuerpo sólido y masculino de él la presionara contra la puerta con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Debería estar algo asustada por esa nueva faceta de Kai, sus besos eran apasionados y no había nada de ternura en ellos, pero en lugar de asustarla le provocaban un cosquilleo agradable en el bajo vientre y una sensación de excitación y anticipación.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir como una de las manos frías de el se colaba bajo su vestido recorriendo lenta y tortuosamente la cara interna de sus muslos, podía sentir como su piel ardía con cada toque.

Sentía como sus rodillas temblaban y antes de caer enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de él y dejo que un nuevo gemido escapara de sus labios al sentir como una de las manos de Kai deslizaba el cierre del vestido y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y caderas.

Quería gritar de puro éxtasis, sentía la necesidad de gritarle que no parara, que le gustaban demasiado sus besos y caricias pero una parte de su mente le gritaba que debía controlarse por que estaban en la mansión Hiwatari.

Repentinamente sintió como Kai separaba su boca de la suya, tomo aire antes de sonreír al ver los ojos violetas de él fijos en su rostro. Su mirada profunda y extrañamente oscura envío un curioso y agradable estremecimiento hasta su columna vertebral.

-Lo siento… estoy siendo muy rudo…

Hiromi sonrío más y oculto el rostro en su cuello, suspiro al sentir su aliento suave en su oído y su voz agitada y seductora mientras le murmuraba con una suave risita

-No me estoy quejando…

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como tiraba de sus cabellos azulados antes de besarlo con frenesí. El aroma a rosas que llegaba a sus pulmones lo estaba volviendo loco. Había pensado que podría ser paciente y tal vez tomar las cosas con calma y delicadeza pero ahora le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Sentía el maravilloso calor de su cuerpo y las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba sentir una de sus manos tirando de su chaqueta intentando quitársela y la otra aun perdida en su cabello.

-Hasta ahora me encanta mi recompensa…

Sonrío al escucharlo y sin dejar de besarlo le respondió intentando sonar coqueta

-Apenas estamos comenzando…

Rió al sentirlo caminar hasta la cama sin soltarla para después dejarla caer y comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata para después lanzarlas al suelo… y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Se perdió en esos ojos violetas y espero sentada en la cama a que su Kai se acercara, lo vio lanzar su cinturón al otro lado de la habitación para después tirar de ella hasta que se encontraba de pie frente a el.

La miro desde su cabello castaño ahora completamente revuelto hasta los pies, la abrazo ligeramente y tiro del vestido hasta que termino en el suelo junto a la cama.

Lo miro ligeramente sonrojada y sonrío al verlo mirar fijamente su cuerpo, al ver la avidez en sus ojos violetas volvió a sentirse bella y deseable.

Una sensación de confianza y orgullo inundo su pecho. Ahora sabía que podía amar a un hombre y ser correspondida. Ahora era feliz, tenía amigos maravillosos e incluso nuevas amigas pero sobre todo lo tenía a él.

Tenía un novio que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Ahora que tenía a Kai a su lado no temía a enfrentar el futuro. Pasara lo que pasara el estaría a su lado apoyándola y llenando su vida de maravillosos recuerdos y momentos.

Era afortunada realmente, tal vez el acosador aun estaba acechando pero sin duda Kai y los chicos lo encontrarían. Todo saldría bien.

Se acerco a su sexy novio y lentamente paso un dedo por los botones de su camisa antes de tomar el primero y desabrocharlo con mal disimulada impaciencia. Quería volver a ver la maravilla que ocultaba esa inmaculada prenda y poder tocar su piel…

Le encantaba el negro.

Amaba el color negro y mas aun cuando creaba tan exquisito contraste con la suave piel de Hiromi. Dejo que ella deshiciera los botones de su camisa y que la lanzara al suelo junto al vestido.

Solo pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la misma Hiromi lo besara con intensidad, la tiro con suavidad a la cama y respondió al beso dejándose llevar, dejo escapar un gruñido al sentir las uñas de ella en su espalda.

Su mente cayó victima de una especie de neblina y fue incapaz de reconocer nada, ni siquiera sus propias acciones, solo era capaz de sentir la suave piel de ella contra la suya, la sensación de sus besos y de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo…

Sin duda alguna Hiromi Tachibana era una mujer hermosa. Era bellísima físicamente pero lo era aun más en el interior. Valiente y fuerte. Dulce y calida. Inteligente y astuta.

Era la mujer que había logrado hacerlo sentir algo de nuevo. Era tan jodidamente cursi si quiera pensarlo pero no podía imaginar perderla, seguramente volvería a ser el bastardo sin corazón que era antes de conocerla.

Pero ahora que la tenía con él no la dejaría ir. No ahora que sabia que ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a incluso vivir con él en Rusia. No podía perderla ahora que tenían un futuro juntos.

_Amor._

_Felicidad._

_Sonrisas._

_Risas. _

_Futuro_

Desde sus oscuros días en la abadía había dejado de pensar en esas palabras pero ahora que la tenía a su lado el futuro parecía menos amenazante. Cualquier pensamiento mas se borro de su mente al sentirla estremecerse de necesidad.

Hiromi estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella, vio la sonrisa de Kai mientras se deslizaba en su interior… su cuerpo se sacudió inevitablemente y solo fue capaz de ver miles de pequeños puntos de luz mientras que el aliento se le quedo atascado en la garganta dejándola incapaz de algo mas que jadear ligeramente.

Estaba a punto de explotar, el ritmo constante de las envestidas estaba provocando que su mente se nublara… fue entonces que cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como Kai lamia lentamente un punto increíblemente sensible detrás de su oído izquierdo.

No podía pensar, solo podía sentir, las preocupaciones, los problemas y pensamientos se esfumaron, se sentía bien… la fricción era excitante, entonces Kai la beso de nuevo y el mundo exploto.

Sintió un violento estremecimiento de placer recorrerla… dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción cuando escucho su nombre escapar de los labios del chico entre jadeos.

-Kai… Te amo.

Sonrío mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse y ella se acomodaba en sus brazos, el sexo era magnifico pero tenerla así, poder abrazarla y saber que era su mujer era aun mas agradable…

-Te amo también.

Hiromi sonrío y se acurruco mas contra su cuerpo inhalando su aroma y disfrutado de su calidez, suspiro completamente feliz y satisfecha antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

¿Había algo mejor que eso?

¿Existía en el mundo algo mejor que poder dormir entre sus brazos y saber que despertaría a su lado?

-X-

Extrañaba a Mariah. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla, si bien hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando no era lo mismo.

_Quería verla. _

Extrañaba poder abrazarla y ver sus ojos color miel, el aroma a sándalo de su cabello eh incluso echaba de menos su exótico cabello rosado.

Tener una novia a distancia resultaba más difícil de lo que imagino en un principio pero si era por su bella Mariah entonces valía el esfuerzo.

Al pensar en su novia recordó a Hiromi y también a ese reportero que la estaba acosando. Ese tipo aun andaba suelto y sin duda estaría tramando algo para acercarse a ella, por suerte aun estaba en Rusia con Kai y los Demolition boy's.

Mientras estuviera con esos chicos estaría completamente a salvo, eran fuertes físicamente y después de todo lo que había pasado estaba seguro de que apreciaban a la castaña.

Además estaba Kai. Él no dejaría que Hiromi saliera lastimada, estaba enamorado de ella, era obvio. La trataba con suavidad, le hablaba con un tono amable que jamás había escuchado en el chico con nadie más que la castaña.

La miraba constantemente como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, tomaba su mano cuando ella estaba asustada, la dejaba llorar en su hombro y la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

Nunca, pero de verdad nunca había visto a su amigo actuar tan humano antes. Tan considerado y amable. Eso es amor.

Kai se estaba luchando a su manera por la mujer que ama.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que se marcharan. No tenía sentido intentar retenerlos en el equipo, era obvio que Kai encajaba mejor con los rusos. Con ellos se comportaba casi como un chico normal, relajado e incluso charlaban.

Confiaba en ellos y ellos confiaban en él.

Sus vínculos eran profundos, seguramente haber pasado por esa terrible experiencia de estar en la abadía había dejado profundas marcas en ellos, los había obligado a confiar en el otro para cuidar su espalda.

-X-

Se estaba impacientando demasiado. Ese mocoso y su Hiromi aun no habían vuelto a la ciudad y temía que tal vez no volvieran nunca.

Si eso pasaba tendría que encontrar la manera de viajar a Rusia. No podía permitir que le arrebataran a su chica. Tenia que encontrar la manera de pasar desapercibido.

Ahora conocían su nombre y su rostro y no le resultaría tan simple ocultarse. No podía sacar dinero de sus cuentas bancarias y el efectivo se le estaba terminando. Tampoco podía volver a su departamento o buscar a alguno de sus amigos cercanos.

Lo tenían atrapado y eso lo frustraba.

Tenia que pensar. Pensar en que hacer y como hacerlo.

Necesitaba ser inteligente y actuar con precaución, pero estaba deseando inmensamente usar su arma en ese chico.

Realmente deseaba verlo en un charco de sangre en el suelo. Si matarlo era la única manera de alejarlo de su dulce Hiromi entonces no dudaría un segundo en matarlo.

Una bala y listo Hiromi seria suya.

Sonrío mientras miraba el techo de la asquerosa habitación del hotel e imaginaba su feliz futuro con Hiromi…

-X-

Tengo que disculparme con ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar y también por que el capitulo es un poco mas corto de lo usual pero realmente el mes de Marzo ah sido una pesadilla para mi, el pitbull de mi madre mato a mi gatita, mi computadora a empezado a fallar por alguna razón.

Y además de eso la gata psicópata de mi vecino me ataco y tengo mas de 24 arañazos en mi brazo derecho y 4 en el izquierdo por lo que me resulta bastante incomodo escribir.

Espero que les guste y que la parte de "la recompensa" no los decepcione o les parezca demasiado soso. Aun no se me da muy bien escribir escenas íntimas.

Bueno me despido y ojala me dejen comentarios, estoy intentando que lo que escribo no sean solo tragedias o historias angustiosas y espero realmente haberlo logrado.


	18. Destino Y Casualidad

**Capitulo 17**

**-Destino Y Casualidad-**

-X-

En el fondo sabía que estaba bien, que si algo muy malo hubiera pasado entonces ya lo sabría, después de todo su abuela solía decir _"Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar"_ y hasta ahora no había sabido nada, lo que era algo bueno en teoría, pero inevitablemente estaba preocupada por su amiga Hiromi.

Tenía dos días intentando localizarla sin resultado alguno. Había dejado ya muchos mensajes en su contestadora pero no había logrado nada, a esas alturas odiaba profundamente la voz de la operadora pidiendo dejar un mensaje después del tono.

Había llamado a su celular también muchas veces pero estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Había intentado mas de una vez buscarla en su casa pero no había nadie.

Incluso había ido a buscarla a casa del idiota de Takao pero nadie había abierto la puerta por más fuerte que había gritado, estaba segura de que hasta los vecinos la habían escuchado.

De verdad quería hablar con su amiga y la estaba matando la preocupación de no encontrarla. ¿Y si le había pasado algo mientras ella estaba con sus abuelos recluida sin tecnología como en la edad media?

Ni siquiera sus compañeras de la universidad sabían nada de ella desde el cumpleaños de la castaña. Aun que eso no la sorprendía en realidad, después de todo Hiromi no era muy unida con ellas, su amistad no iba más allá de charlas superfluas y saludos cordiales.

"_El numero que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio…" _

Suspiro mientras colgaba de nuevo el teléfono, nada… de nuevo había entrado la maquina contestadora.

_¡Dios era tan frustrante esa maldita voz! _

Definitivamente odiaba profundamente ese aparato de porquería… lanzo el teléfono a la cama, tendría que ir a buscarla a su casa de nuevo antes de que la preocupación la volviera loca. Bueno aun más loca de lo que ya estaba, pensó con ironía.

Se levanto y se cambio de ropa aun mascullando entre dientes maldiciones para el idiota que se atrevió a inventar esa maquina del demonio, saco de su armario unos jeans oscuros y una blusa sencilla en color rubí con zapatos bajos y cómodos. Tomo las llaves de su auto y las de su casa y salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Condujo nerviosa hasta la casa de su amiga, realmente esperaba encontrarla esta vez.

Se sentía tremendamente culpable, debería haberla llamado antes, pensó que tal vez estaba molesta porque no había pasado con ella su cumpleaños y por eso la evitaba. Pero Hiromi no era esa clase de chica, ella jamás aria algo así a alguien.

Hiromi siempre había sido la clase de chica que si odia algo lo dice sin rodeos. Que no tiene miedo a expresar sus emociones y honestamente eso era lo que le agradaba de ella.

Por eso había querido ser su amiga en primer lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de Hiromi mientras se estacionaba le llamo la atención un hombre rubio de pie frente a la casa de su amiga, estaba semi oculto tras un automóvil y miraba fijamente las cortinas cerradas de la casa de Hiromi.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo ese hombre extraño allí? _

Bajo de su Beetle rojo cereza cerrando con cuidado la puerta, después de todo amaba su auto, era tan lindo y era de su color favorito además, suspiro y se dirigió hasta la puerta ignorando al extraño sujeto camino hasta tocar el timbre de la casa. Lo intento varias veces sin resultado. Exasperada maldijo en voz alta y volvió a su coche, estaba a punto de subir cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Discúlpeme señorita ¿Es usted amiga de Tachibana Hiromi-San?

Miro al hombre y noto que era ese _extraño sujeto rubio_, lo miro con desconfianza y sujeto firmemente el pequeño bote de gas pimienta color violeta en su llavero. Nunca está de más ser precavida y mas con hombres _tan extraños_.

-¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

El la miro un segundo confuso por su respuesta osca y poco amable, después sonrió un poco intentando lucir más simpático antes de volver a hablar con calma

-Discúlpeme por molestarla señorita pero soy reportero y tengo algún tiempo intentando localizar a Tachibana-San para una entrevista por lo que me gustaría saber si me diría como localizarla.

Lo miro fijamente y decidió que _no era de fiar_, abrió su coche y respondió aun en tono grosero

-No lo sé. Pero le ruego que deje de espiar como un ladrón la casa de mi amiga, si lo vuelvo a encontrar aquí de ese modo no dudare en llamar a la policía.

Subió a su auto dejando a ese raro rubio boquiabierto y decidió ir a buscar a su amiga a casa de él inútil de Takao, tal vez tendría más suerte allí.

-X-

Esa chica rubia amiga de Hiromi era una completa perra.

Lo había mirado como si no fuera más que un insecto pegado en la suela de sus zapatos.

Era muy hermosa, tenía que reconocerlo, estar enamorado no lo volvía ciego pero definitivamente no era una chica agradable.

Era demasiado arrogante y grosera como para ser amiga de una chica tan amable y bondadosa como Hiromi.

¿Quién se creía para amenazarlo con llamar a la policía por ver la casa de su chica?

No estaba haciendo nada malo en absoluto. Además Hiromi era suya. En cuanto volviera a Japón podría acercarse y entonces podría hablar con ella… explicarle que había sido un accidente todo ese horrendo asunto de dispararle a ese rubio entrometido.

Podría convencerla de que la amaba con toda su alma.

De que solo sería feliz estando con él. Que la protegería y la amaría como ningún hombre lo aria nunca.

Y entonces cuando estuvieran juntos se encargaría de que su linda chica jamás volviera a hablar con esa rubia maleducada y arrogante, ni con los idiotas de su equipo de Blade y mucho menos dejaría que ese montón de delincuentes amigos del idiota Hiwatari se acercaran a ella nunca mas.

Pensándolo bien recordaba que había visto muchas veces con su chica a la rubia, ya fuera de compras o en alguna cafetería. Seguramente si seguía a esa rubia podría encontrar a Hiromi.

Pero tendría que ser cuidadoso para acercarse a ella de nuevo. Después de todo esa chica era lista y desconfiada. Probablemente sería difícil seguirla sin que lo notara pero ya se las ingeniaría, después solo tenía que acercarse a ella e interrogarla.

Solo esperaba no tener que recurrir demasiado a la fuerza, por que arrogante o no aun era una mujer y no le gustaba golpear mujeres. Pero si no había más remedio entonces lo aria, todo con tal de poder encontrar a su chica.

-X-

Ray, Max, Manabu y Takao se encontraban entrenando en el jardín mientras disfrutaban del buen clima, el cuelo despejado y el sol brillante llenando todo de calma y de la alegría que sentían al ver a Max recuperado y por fin fuera de la cama al fin, aun no debía hace muchos esfuerzos y tenía que moverse con cuidado pero por lo menos podía ir de nuevo a casa de Takao y pasar el rato como antes.

Y Max lo estaba disfrutando. Tener un poco de tiempo con sus amigos, sin su madre gritando como loca que permaneciera recostado, preparándole esa horrenda crema de brócoli y zanahoria y obligándolo a tomar sus medicamentos, era muy agradable.

Amaba a su madre claro… pero podía llegar a ser asfixiante cuando estaba preocupada.

Después de todo había sido herido por una bala y eso lógicamente la preocupo tanto que incluso intento prohibirle volver a los BBA R´s, después de una larga charla logro convencerla de que estaría bien.

Le conto lo que sabía ese acosador y también que Kai había dejado guardias de seguridad vigilándolos, o por lo menos eso le había dicho Ray cuando le conto lo que había pasado.

Aun le parecía tan extraño, parecía una película.

Hiromi acosada, Kai siendo amable y caballeroso con Hiromi, Takao enamorado y tomando el rechazo con madurez, que le dispararan y ahora teniendo guardaespaldas.

Casi se reiría de toda esa situación pero era algo serio, al menos la parte de un loco acosador asechando a su amiga y la de un deprimido Takao ahogando sus penas en pudin de chocolate.

Rió ligeramente al recordar a su amigo comiendo pudín mientras veían una vieja cinta del primer torneo de Blade donde participaron como equipo, sacudió la cabeza borrando la imagen chocante de su mente y se unió de nuevo a la charla sobre el nuevo diseño para el anillo de ataque del Blade de Ray.

Algunos minutos después mientras se encontraban discutiendo nuevas estrategias con Manabu vieron entrar a una chica rubia y de penetrantes ojos verdes, se detuvo frente a Ray y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Dónde está Hiromi?

El tono de la chica era exigente y lleno de molestia mientras los miraba fijamente esperando impaciente su respuesta sin siquiera molestarse en presentarse o siquiera saludar.

-¿Quién eres y por que vienes a gritarme a mi casa estas loca?

La voz de Takao era mitad sorpresa y mitad indignación al responderle a la rubia que solo lo miraba malhumorada sin contestarle nada en absoluto mientras esperaba impaciente una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Eres la amiga de Hiromi ¿No? Creo que te llamas Hikari.

-Si, soy Hikari y necesito hablar con Hiromi, la eh buscado por todas partes y no logro localizarla…

-Ella esta en Rusia.

-¿Rusia? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo en Rusia?

-Es algo difícil de explicar y creo que seria mejor que fuera ella quien te lo contara.

-Mira… ¿Eres Ray verdad?

-Si

-Necesito hablar con ella ¿Puedes decirle que me llame si hablas con ella?

-Bien, intentare localizarla.

-Gracias.

Después de mirar a Ray con gratitud y a Takao con algo de molestia se marcho dejándolos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Esa chica es muy extraña.

-Creo que está loca, ¿Quién se cree para gritar en mi casa y después mirarme como si yo no mereciera respirar el mismo aire que ella?…

-Creo que eso es porque las veces que ella ha venido buscando a Hiromi siempre te encontraba gritándole o insultándola.

Max miro a Manabu con reproche a ver como Takao nuevamente se hundía un poco en la miseria al recordar como había tratado a Hiromi y entraba cabizbajo a la casa en dirección a la cocina, corrió tras él antes de que se terminara el pudín de chocolate.

-X-

Ahora que todo estaba resuelto en Rusia no tenían más motivos para permanecer más tiempo. Tenían que volver a Japón y arreglar el asunto del acosador y el cambio de equipo de Kai.

Además Hiromi tenía que ver a sus amigos y contarles su decisión de vivir con Kai. Ver que aria con su casa y la universidad. Tenían miles de cosas que arreglar antes de que pudieran volver a Rusia.

Pero no podían tomarse mas que algunas semanas para hacerlo, tenían que hacerse cargo de la empresa muy pronto y además entrenar los nuevos ataques que habían diseñado y necesitaban dominarlos antes del torneo.

_Debían ganar ese año._

Era la última vez que cualquiera de ellos participaría en el Blade profesional y querían, no, _necesitaban ganar_.

Tenían que probarse a ellos mismos y a los demás que no eran unos eternos perdedores.

Estaban cansados de ser los numero dos.

Había llegado el momento de ser los mejores. De ganar y demostrar lo que valían.

-X-

-¡Hola Ray!

-¡Hiromi! ¿Cómo estas?

-De maravilla. Mañana regresaremos _a Japón_.

-Tu amiga Hikari estuvo aquí hace unas horas.

-¿Hikari?

-Estaba buscándote, se vea bastante desesperada por hablar contigo.

-Le llamare mas tarde. Debe estar preocupada.

-Es la chica más rara que eh visto y creo que tiene algo contra Takao.

-No le agrada.

-Lo notamos.

-_Cuando volvamos a Japón hablaremos_ ¿Esta bien? Se me esta haciendo tarde para encontrarme con Kai.

-Bien, nos veremos pronto Hiromi.

Una vez que Hiromi había colgado Ray se quedo un segundo pensado en la conversación.

Ella había dicho _"Cuando volvamos a Japón"_

No había dicho _"cuando volvamos a casa"_ y eso era bastante revelador. Al parecer ella ya había tomado su decisión y si podía juzgar por su tono de voz entonces era una decisión sin vuelta atrás.

Ahora solo quedaba el problema de si el resto del equipo serian lo suficientemente maduros como para no solo aceptar la decisión de ella sino como para tomarlo con calma y respetarla.

Manabu no seria un problema, ese chico era bastante maduro a pesar de ser el mas pequeño.

Max se sorprendería pero estaba seguro de que estaría dispuesto a apoyarla siempre sin importar cual decisión tomara.

Pero Takao armaría un escándalo. Casi podía imaginar los gritos y el descomunal escándalo que armaría ese tonto. Seguramente acusaría a Kai de traicionarlos por cambiar de equipo.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que sospechaba que Takao tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por Hiromi. Puede que el chico no le hubiera contado nada pero le bastaba con verlo para saber que estaba realmente deprimido.

Pasaba mucho tiempo mirando la nada inusitadamente tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por oscuras ojeras y a pesar de que sonreía esa sonrisa no alcanzaba sus pupilas.

Era bastante raro ver al chico siempre feliz y optimista de esa manera. Se veía agotado y hastiado del mundo. Pero quería pensar que su amigo estaría bien.

No podía tomar partido en esa situación. Takao era su amigo pero también lo eran Kai y Hiromi. Ninguno de ellos quería lastimar a Takao pero el amor es así.

Inesperado e incontrolable.

Cambiar de equipo sin embargo era algo que sin duda les dolería a todos, pero al menos Ray entendía los sentimientos de Kai. Más de una vez había sentido lo mismo, deseaba poder medir sus habilidades reales. Salir de su zona de confort y del equipo cobijándolo y tener una buena batalla digna de hacer historia.

Deseaba enfrentarse en una batalla uno a uno contra Takao y vencerlo.

Deseaba ser el mejor y no solo uno más.

Pero no podía volver a su antiguo equipo por más que lo deseara, si bien amaba a Mariah no podía volver a su aldea ahora. Quería tener un hogar estable y poder ofrecerle a su novia, a su futura esposa un futuro estable.

Un hogar mejor que lo que tendrían en su pequeño pueblo.

Quería esa oportunidad de probarse a si mismo pero quería aun mas asegurar su futuro y estabilidad económica y poder ser digno de casarse con su Mariah.

Si pudiera aria ambas cosas pero no tenía la misma suerte que Kai.

Él podría tener a Hiromi y la oportunidad de esa batalla. Kai era el heredero Hiwatari lo que significaba que su futuro, económico al menos, estaba asegurado.

Aun que sería divertido enfrentara a un equipo como los Demolition Boy´s. Sería un verdadero reto como cada año, y en esa nueva oportunidad serian aun mucho mejores, después de todo Kai y Takao enfrentándose era algo que ya deseaba ver.

Un espectáculo que volvería loco al público seguramente, era bien sabido que esperaban ver una batalla entre Kai y Takao.

Sin duda, dejando de lado todo el asunto de Takao ese año las cosas serian muy interesantes.

_¿Quiénes serian los próximos campeones mundiales ellos o los DB´s?_

_La respuesta aun estaba en el aire. _

-X-

Le había mandado a Hikari un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba perfectamente bien, que volvería a Japón muy pronto y que tenia muchísimas cosas que contarle personalmente en cuanto pudieran verse para hablar tranquilamente. La rubia había respondido de inmediato diciéndole que era mejor que su explicación fuera sublime o de lo contrario pagaría caro preocuparla de esa manera.

Ahora todos estaban de vuelta en Japón y la sensación de inseguridad la asaltaba de nuevo. Mientras habían estado en Rusia se había sentido bastante tranquila, sabía que el acosador estaba lejos y que no podría lastimarla ni a ella ni a ninguno de los chicos.

Se sentía extraña al ver las miradas de las personas fijas en ellos. Era bastante abrumador sentir las miradas de todas las personas. Después de todos los chicos no pasaban desapercibidos en ningún lugar.

Menos aun en el iluminado aeropuerto vestidos de tonos oscuros y con esa actitud fría y arrogante que los caracterizaba. Incluso la prensa mantenía una distancia prudente de ellos pero continuaban tomando fotografías de todas maneras.

Caminaba junto a Kai quien llevaba sus propias maletas además de las de ella, tal vez podría parecer un gesto pequeño pero estaba segura de que la prensa armaría un escándalo y los tabloides publicarían un montón de conjeturas y teorías sobre ellos.

Eso no le importaba mucho realmente, pero esperaba poder decirles a sus amigos ella misma antes de que la prensa se adelantara, en esos momentos podía sentir las miradas celosas de las mujeres y no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito arrogante y feliz a pesar de sentirse un poco incomoda por tanta atención.

Pero tenía que acostumbrarse ahora que ella era la novia de Kai Hiwatari y no tenían ningún motivo para ocultarlo.

Era maravilloso volver a sentir esa confianza en sí misma. Volver a amar y saberse amada.

Le encantaba la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba su novio cuando la miraba con sus profundos ojos violetas, el temblor de sus rodillas cuando le murmuraba al oído que la amaba y la felicidad que le causaba cada vez que sonreía solo para ella.

-X-

De nueva cuenta se habían instalado en el edificio, habían lanzado sus maletas antes de volver al departamento de Kai donde Hiromi les estaba preparando la cena con ayuda de Ian.

El chico estaba muerto de hambre y la comida de la castaña era de lo mejor que había probado, era incluso mejor que la de que su novia solía cocinar para él, obviamente eso jamás saldría de sus labios.

La castaña lo había mirado incrédula cuando se ofreció a ayudar pero cuando le explico que ayudándola se aseguraba de comer lo antes posible la chica se había reído antes de que ambos comenzaran a discutir sobre que cocinar para la cena puesto que tendrían a una invitada esa noche.

Spencer estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando pensativo el paisaje nocturno, Tala y Bryan estaban discutiendo con Kai en medio de bromas acidas y sarcasmos nuevas estrategias para el torneo pero él no estaba del humor correcto para eso por lo que decidió no estorbar.

Spencer estaba muy distraído, había estado mirando disimuladamente a sus amigos desde que salieron de Rusia rumbo a Japón sin poder evitar preguntarse insistentemente

_¿Qué se sentía enamorarse? _

_¿Lograría sentir lo mismo que ellos alguna vez en su vida? _

_¿O estaba destinado a permanecer solitario el resto de su existencia? _

Se sentía algo tonto pensando con tal dramatismo pero la media botella de vodca que había bebido hasta ese momento no le estaba ayudando en nada a controlarse y mantener su calma de siempre.

Suspiro cansinamente al recordar a las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado, mujeres hermosas pero, la mayoría solo deseaban una noche de sexo sin ataduras o estaban esperando vender la exclusiva a alguna revista.

Antes no le importaba mucho, aun que Ian y Bryan tenían a _"sus mujeres"_ siempre podía contar con Tala e incluso Kai en ocasiones para pasar el rato en algún bar.

Ahora era el único soltero.

Era obvio que Tala y Kai estaban perdidos.

El brillo en los ojos violetas de uno y la sonrisa estupida del otro se lo habían confirmado.

El sonido del timbre y la voz de Hiromi ordenando que alguien abriera la puerta inmediatamente lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio que los otros tres no se moverían y camino pesadamente hasta la puerta abriendo sin siquiera preguntar quien era.

-¡Hola! ¿Esta Hiromi por aquí?

Se quedo mudo.

Frente a el estaba una alegre chica rubia, alta y de vivaces ojos verde esmeralda. Era una verdadera belleza.

Dio gracias al alcohol en ese momento por aligerar un poco sus nervios y respondió intentando lucir calmado y despreocupado.

-En la cocina.

Entonces el mundo colapso. Ella le sonrío ampliamente y ante la mirada sorprendida del chico se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y beso su mejilla con total descaro.

-¡Gracias guapo!

Después entro alegre al departamento y entro en la cocina sin siquiera saludar a los demás dejando a Spencer totalmente congelado aun en la puerta abierta y mirándola con algo parecido al bochorno en la mirada.

-¿Esa rubia es la amiga de tu chica?

Pregunto Bryan mirando fijamente al chico congelado en la puerta.

-Eso parece

Respondió con una sonrisa torcida Kai mientras escuchaba los gritos de la rubia en la cocina al ver a Hiromi y al chico cerrar la puerta aturdido.

-Apuesto dos mil dólares a que el grandullón se le declara antes de que volvamos a casa

Tala miraba fijamente a Spencer con una sonrisa sádica en los labios mientras hablaba en un tono bajo para que el grandullón no escuchara.

-Acepto la apuesta fosforito, pero estoy seguro de que tardara más que eso.

Respondió sonriente Bryan mientras volvía a mirar fijamente la computadora portátil con las graficas de rendimiento de sus oponentes.

-Tres mil a que será ella.

Esta vez quien hablo fue Kai, le bastaba ver a la chica para saber que no era una chica normal. No daba el tipo de esperar para que la invitaran a salir. Probablemente ella seria quien daría el primer paso con Spencer. Después de todo el grandullón era muy perceptivo y perspicaz con los asuntos de los demás pero cuando algo lo involucraba podía llegar a ser bastante obtuso.

-Es un trato entonces.

Sonrieron ligeramente al ver a un aturdido Spencer caminar hasta la ventana de nuevo y fijar la mirada en las luces nocturnas intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-X-

-¿Hiromi?

-¡Hikari!

-¡Demonios Hiromi! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Lo siento, la verdad es que todo pasó muy rápido y tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ian vio a la rubia de pie exigiendo una explicación con los brazos cruzados y a la castaña sonriendo apenada, suspiro antes de hablar con voz calmada

-Yo terminare la cena.

Hiromi lo miro sonriendo ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras ambas salían de la cocina para hablar en la recamara con algo de privacidad.

-Bien ahora explícame que demonios esta pasando.

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero todo empezó el día de mi cumpleaños, ese día mi despertador no sonó y se me hizo muy tarde para llegar al entrenamiento, cuando iba en camino a casa de Takao unos tipos me atacaron pero gracias al cielo Kai me salvo…

Los minutos pasaron y el rostro de Hikari palidecía aun mas al escuchar acerca del acosador, de los regalos, de los tipos que los atacaron y también sobre el disparo que Max recibió, en ese punto cuando Hiromi comento que era un reportero Hikari se levanto de golpe

-Hiromi yo vi a ese tipo hoy…

No podía creer que ese raro sujeto en realidad si fuera un psicópata, uno tan peligroso que incluso había intentado secuestrar a su amiga apuntando un arma a su cabeza, peor aún le había disparado a Max.

-¿Qué?

La castaña miro a su amiga sorprendida y confusa, vio a Hikari respirar profundamente seguramente intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Fui a buscarte y había un sujeto muy raro escondido mirando hacia tu casa, se me acerco cuando ya me iba… me dijo que era reportero, que tenía tiempo buscándote para una entrevista… me pregunto donde estabas…

-Hikari… vamos tenemos que contarle a los chicos…

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la castaña hasta la sala donde se encontraban los chicos reparando sus blades, los cinco chicos fijaron sus ojos en la castaña cuando la escucharon hablar.

-Hikari vio al acosador hoy.

-¿Qué demonios?

Tala miro alternativamente a la rubia y a la castaña esperando que alguna de ellas hablara. Necesitaba saber donde lo había visto y más aún porque ninguno de ese montón de idiotas que tenia buscándolo lo había encontrado.

-En la casa de Hiromi.

Al escuchar a la rubia Kai maldijo en voz baja, se suponía que la casa de la castaña estaba vigilada las veinticuatro horas, era imposible que ese maldito hombre se acercara sin que alguno de sus empleados lo notara.

Spencer vio fijamente a Tala y a Kai, ambos parecían calmados pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Seguramente esa misma noche los empleados encargados de la vigilancia se arrepentirían de no cumplir con las órdenes de ese par.

Si esos pobres diablos corrían con algo de suerte y era Kai quien hablara con ellos solo serian despedidos, después de todo el oji violeta siempre había sido el más tolerante y amable de ellos pero si era el pelirrojo quien se hacía cargo entonces conocerían el infierno.

Tala era la peor pesadilla de cualquiera cuando sus ordenes no se cumplían, en este caso las ordenes de Kai y suyas habían sido obviamente ignoradas y la furia brillando en los ojos azules del pelirrojo decía claramente que esa noche "Satanás" como le llamaba Ian al chico cuando estaba colérico se presentaría a atormentar algunas almas.

Hikari podía sentir los ojos de todos en la sala fijos en ella. Esperaban silenciosos a que les explicara lo que había pasado, suspiro y se calmo. Sonrió un poco para calmar a Hiromi e intento explicar lo mejor posible lo ocurrido aparentando una calma y serenidad que no sentía.

-Fui a buscar a mi desconsiderada mejor amiga a su casa esta mañana pero obviamente no estaba allí, al llegar note a ese tipo sospechoso pero no le tome mucha importancia, cuando estaba por subir a mi auto se acerco, me pregunto que si éramos amigas, me dijo que era reportero y que si yo sabía cómo localizarte por que quería hacerte una entrevista. Pero era realmente raro así que le dije que si volvía a verlo espiando como un ladrón no dudaría en llamar a la policía, luego subí a mi auto y lo deje allí.

Spencer la miro fijamente y sonrió. Una chica ruda, hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer así. Suponía que Hiromi le conto todo lo ocurrido por lo tanto la bonita rubia debía saber que ese tipo era peligroso y seguramente estaba asustada aun que en el exterior sonreía un poco y aparentaba estar bastante calmada.

Pero sus expresivos ojos verdes la delataban… podía ver claramente cada emoción que esa chica sentía en esos ojos almendrados y bordeados de espesas pestañas oscuras. Sonrió un poco al pensar que nunca había visto unos ojos más hermosos, ni siquiera los de Katia o Sveta eran tan bonitos.

Intento apartar la mirada de la chica cuando ella lo miro fijamente y le sonrió pero se quedo perdido en esos ojos. Sintió como su estomago se contrajo y cierta parte de él comenzó a reaccionar al ver esa sonrisa cálida y esos malditos ojos mirarlo con una expresión extraña, aparto de golpe la vista y miro de nuevo a la ventana respirando para calmar sus emociones.

_¿Emociones?_

_Carajo. _

Era imposible. El era Spencer Petrov. No era cualquier idiota lleno de hormonas incontrolables que se estimula con cualquier cosa.

_¡Diablos!_

¿Acaso tantos años de mantener las sensaciones controladas, de dominar sus impulsos y de mantener la calma en absolutamente cualquier situación, no habían servido de nada?

No con esta chica cerca al parecer.

-Ahora vamos a cenar, muero de hambre, después pensaremos que hacer.

La voz de Ian los saco de sus pensamientos y todos caminaron hasta el comedor donde el chico ya tenía todo preparado.

-¡Se ve delicioso!

Spencer no logro evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la rubia mirar la comida emocionada y sentarse junto a Hiromi.

-¿Es bonita no?

Vio a Tala sonreírle burlón al pasar a su lado y sentarse junto a la rubia. Una incómoda sensación se instalo en su pecho al ver como Tala hablaba con ella tranquilamente y como ella sonriente continuaba la charla.

Por un segundo sintió el impulso de marcharse pero entonces recordó a Lya. Tala estaba saliendo con Lya ahora y no sería capaz de engañarla aun cuando esa chica era una belleza Tala estaba enamorado de Lya.

Suspiro ligeramente aliviado y se sentó en la silla vacía, entre Ian y Bryan que comían tranquilamente mientras hablaban con Kai sobre los nuevos prototipos de anillos de ataque que estaban preparando para el torneo de ese año.

-X-

Podía ver las sonrisas burlonas de sus supuestos amigos y la sonrisa cansada de la castaña que lo miraba suplicante pero definitivamente no quería hacer eso.

No quería subir en _eso_.

¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo?

¡Oh claro! todo era por culpa de ese _maldito psicópata acosador. _

¿Por qué?

Pues bien el idiota probablemente había seguido a la rubia hasta su departamento la noche anterior después de la cena. Tal vez estaba esperando el momento en que Hiromi saliera con su amiga para hacer su movimiento, pero lógicamente Kai estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con la castaña por lo que no le permitía salir sin al menos dos de ellos cuidándola.

Por desgracia a ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido que ese psicópata pudiera seguir a la chica por lo que perdieron una buena oportunidad de atraparlo. Aun estaba bastante molesto por el echo de no haber previsto lo que paso esa mañana, de haberlo echo tal vez podría haberlo evitado. Pero realmente no se le ocurrió que ese psicópata intentara conseguir información de Hiromi atacando a Hikari.

Apenas hacia unas horas cuando Hikari estaba haciendo algunas compras fue arrastrada a un callejón oscuro por ese idiota, por suerte para la chica no había intentado amenazarla con un arma pero si la había golpeado cuando intento gritar.

El oscuro cardenal en su mejilla era la prueba de ello. Cada vez que Spencer veía el rostro de Hikari se sentía tremendamente culpable aun que no sabia exactamente por que. No es que hubiera podido evitarlo realmente.

Al recordar lo que había echo ella para defenderse no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, lo había golpeado en los genitales y rociado con gas pimienta antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

La sonrisa se borro cuando recordó el momento en que abrió la puerta y la vio. Con la mejilla hinchada, el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos.

En el momento en que la vio así sintió un tirón doloroso en el corazón y no pudo evitarlo se quedo paralizado viendo como Kai pasaba suavemente un brazo por sus hombros y la guiaba al sofá que Ian y Bryan habían dejado libre para ella.

No dijo nada mientras ella secaba las lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y por un impulso le entrego su pañuelo negro. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la castaña la rodeara en un abrazo cariñoso.

Aun podía sentir como la ira nublaba su juicio al recordar como les conto todo, intentando ser fuerte y no llorar. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas y una voz monótona.

Mataría a ese bastardo si lo tenía frente a él algún día. No solo amenazaba a la chica de Kai y golpeaba a una mujer, también era el culpable de la humillación que estaba a punto de sufrir. Todo por culpa de ese loco acosador.

Pero a pesar de la culpa, injustificada, pero culpa; no pensaba subir _en eso_.

Bueno no todo era culpa de ese lunático, el maldito destino, el estúpido pelirrojo y su terrible mala suerte hicieron el resto.

Cuando Tala sugirió que uno de ellos acompañara a la chica para evitar que el tipo se acercara de nuevo fugazmente pensó en expiar el sentimiento de culpa ofreciéndose voluntario pero Tala les había dicho que elegirían al azar para que fuera justo.

Y claro como si su vida no fuera ya lo bastante miserable el fue el "afortunado".

-No.

-Vamos Spence, no será tan malo.

La voz de la castaña era suplicante, Spencer odiaba ver esa mirada en la castaña, sabia que estaba siendo infantil pero aun así no cedería, su orgullo estaba en juego.

-No

-¡Spencer sube al maldito auto de una vez!

Casi salto un poco cuando escucho el grito histérico de la rubia.

-Pero…

-¡Por dios! ¡No perderás tu masculinidad por subir en mi auto!

Vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos verdes de ella… no supo a ciencia sienta que era… tal vez ira, rabia o frustración.

-Eso no es un auto de verdad.

Respondió con lentitud intentando dejar claro que no subiría en ese auto.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-Podemos tomar uno de los autos de Kai en lugar de eso…

-¡Fui atacada por un maldito lunático hoy así que deja de ser tan infantil y sube al auto ahora mismo o te juro que veras mi lado malo por que no estoy de humor para discutir!

Se estremeció ligeramente al escucharla gritar, la culpa volvió a atacarlo pero su orgullo se negaba a ceder.

-¿No es este tu peor lado?

-¡Cállate Spencer no me obligues a lastimarte!

-Vamos Spence no puedes dejar sola a Hikari...

No quería recurrir a eso pero Spencer no le dejaba alternativa, pensó Hiromi con un suspiro.

Después de ese tiempo de conocer al chico había aprendido que si algo odiaba era ver a las chicas llorar… así que uso su mejor cara angustiada, con lagrimas contenidas y todo para mirarlo suplicante hasta que el suspiro derrotado.

-Bien.

-Te compadezco hombre, Tachibana si que sabe manipular a la gente, si puede obligar a Spencer a subir a esa cosa, tú estas jodido.

-Estamos Ivanov.

Tala rio un poco al recordar los ojos negros de Lya mirándolo suplicantes hasta que logro lo que quería… ver esa terriblemente cursi película romántica.

Estaban jodidos realmente, por mas crueles y sádicos que pudieran parecer todos, incluso el grandulón, caían como idiotas ante las miradas llorosas y suplicantes de esas chicas.

_Si Boris nos viera en este momento nos metería a todos en una de sus celdas de castigo especiales hasta quitarnos lo idiotas…_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras reía al ver al grandulón subir al auto con la desesperación escrita en el rostro.

Spencer les mando su peor mirada intimidatoria cuando los vio reír, en el fondo sabía que era algo gracioso.

Estaba sentado en ese diminuto y muy femenino auto rojo cereza con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y las piernas encorvadas. Si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia probablemente el mismo estaría riendo.

Pobre Spencer, por muy divertido que pudiera ser verlo en esos momentos no podía ser tan cruel con un amigo. Tal vez mas tarde les mandaría un auto un poco menos femenino, claro después de sacar unas cuantas fotografías pensó Kai mientras abrazaba a Hiromi y caminaban de vuelta al departamento.

-X-

Bien este capítulo no resulto como esperaba pero realmente no me encuentro del todo bien estos días, sigo triste porque mi gatita murió y la extraño horrores. Pero en fin, espero que les guste.

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	19. Epifanía

**Capitulo 18**

**-****Epifanía****-**

-X-

.

.

.

-Lo ves no fue tan malo Spencer.

Comento sonriente Hikari una vez que aparco en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio y bajo del auto, el chico solo la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca mientras bajaba del auto y trataba en vano de ignorar el dolor punzante en su cuello.

-Nunca volveré a subir a esa cosa.

La rubia lo miro sonriente mientras pensaba en lo raro que resultaba ver a semejante chico actuando como un niño malcriado. Después de todo con la altura, el físico musculoso y esa cara seria era difícil imaginar que en el fondo es un chico bastante normal.

Parecía ser la clase de tipo peligroso que si te topas en la calle preferirías huir que pasar siquiera junto a él. Tenía una especie de aura letal a su alrededor al igual que los otros chicos que Hiromi le había presentado la noche anterior.

Pero eran muy agradables a pesar del aspecto. Ahora entendía porque Hiromi estaba tan tranquila a pesar de que ese acosador raro estaba intentando acercarse a ella, con sabrá dios que intensiones retorcidas.

Habían cenado tranquilamente mientras charlaban y había llegado a conocerlos un poco, al menos a Kai y Tala. Le había bastado ver la mirada en los ojos violetas del chico para saber que estaba completamente enamorado de su amiga.

Sonrío al recordar la sonrisa radiante de Hiromi cuando le conto que era la novia oficial de Kai Hiwatari.

Era magnifico, después de todo ella se merecía ser feliz.

Después de lo que había pasado con el cerdo de su ex novio nadie merecía ser tratada como ese idiota lo había hecho con Hiromi. Nunca llego a ver su cara pero cuando Hiromi le conto un poco de lo que había pasado había entendido gran parte de las actitudes de la castaña.

Por eso siempre estaba a la defensiva con los chicos y evitaba a toda costa las citas que ella misma le organizaba. En esa época cuando su amistad estaba empezando se había dado cuenta de que ella solo confiaba en sus compañeros de equipo aun cuando Takao no era precisamente el más agradable compañero del mundo.

Más de una vez había visto la mirada dolida de Hiromi al recordar algún insulto particularmente ofensivo o doloroso. Después de todo su confianza en sí misma era mínima y ese chico idiota no hacía más que abrir viejas heridas con sus palabras.

Pero cuando hablaban sobre los chicos ella siempre le contaba sobre ellos con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios. Manabu siempre dispuesto a ayudarla con las cosas técnicas o con las computadoras, Max siempre alegre y divertido contando historias graciosas y Ray siempre dispuesto a escucharla con paciencia.

Pero Kai siempre había sido especial para la castaña. Cuando hablaba de él siempre tenía una sonrisa amplia en los labios y su mirada se llenaba de alegría. Siempre comentaba pequeños detalles, cosas que parecían insignificantes pero que para la castaña eran muy importantes.

Por ejemplo que jamás se quejaba de su comida, en su opinión eso era algo natural por que Hiromi era la mejor cocinera que conocía, aun que ese chico Ian tenía mucho talento también. La cena de la noche anterior lo demostraba.

También sabía que una vez que el idiota comenzaba con los gritos una sola mirada del capitán lo obligaba a callar, después de eso Kai dejaría el entrenamiento físico en manos de la castaña y entonces la venganza comenzaba.

Ahora que los veía juntos le sorprendía la felicidad que transmitían sus ojos. La confianza que demostraba y la sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios. Se veía feliz y eso era magnifico.

La parte mala del asunto era que se mudaría a Rusia. Pensó en lo genial que sería poder hacer eso. Comenzar desde cero en un nuevo lugar y tener una vida nueva. Suspiro un poco pensando en sí misma. Sin Hiromi nada sería igual. Pero lo importante era que su amiga fuera feliz.

Vio suspirar a la chica mientras caminaban en silencio hasta el departamento pero guardo silencio y la dejo pensar en lo que fuera que estuviera llenado su rubia cabeza.

Cuando entro al departamento no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la decoración era muy femenina aun que bastante elegante, más femenina aun que esa cosa que insistía en llamar automóvil. Soltó un gruñido al recordar la humillante experiencia.

Miro fijamente como ella lanzaba sus zapatos contra la pared y se dejo caer en el sofá negro que dominaba la sala, se quedo de pie allí incomodo y sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos Spence siéntate

Vio la sonrisa cansada de la chica y sin saber porque se sentó junto a ella en el sofá negro.

-Eres de pocas palabras ¿No?

Escucho la suave risita de ella y sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho, aunque debo verme horrible…

La miro un segundo estudiando su rostro con atención. Sus expresivos ojos verdes, su nariz pequeña y sus labios, era muy hermosa. Con hematoma o sin él era una chica muy bella.

-Podría ser peor…

Comento ligeramente Spencer, por alguna razón a pesar de sus nervios se sentía cómodo. Tal vez era porque la chica tenía agallas. Le había gritado y lo trataba sin ninguna clase de miedo o prudencia.

Algo muy raro, incluso las chicas que intentaban meterse en su cama solían ser muy cautelosas. Siempre se acercaban con cuidado, calculando si era seguro hablar con él o si las masacraría al instante exacto en que le hablaran.

Pero esta chica actuaba tan natural incluso rodeada por ellos, no parecía importarle mucho que parecieran peligrosos. Incluso Hiromi había estado asustada al principio.

-Bueno Spence que amable al decirlo, tu si sabes cómo elevar la confianza de una chica…

Sonrió mas al escuchar el sarcasmo impregnando cada palabra. Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-He grandulón Kai se apiado de ti y ya no tienes que viajar en ese escarabajo rojo.

Escucho las risas en el fondo de la línea, podía reconocer las carcajadas de Ian y Bryan seguramente burlándose de él. Pero al menos Kai estaba siendo generoso, salir con la chica castaña lo estaba transformando, no es que se quejara de eso dadas las circunstancias.

-El amor lo está ablandando…

-Dale las gracias a Tachibana entonces

-Es la H3?

Pregunto esperanzado, le encantaba esa Hummer. Mil veces mejor que ese cochecito de juguete que conducía la rubia. Un vehículo por el cual su orgullo y masculinidad no se verían afectados y obviamente evitaría las burlas de los idiotas de sus compañeros.

-Si

-Por lo menos no tengo que subir en esa cosa de nuevo…

Respondió aliviado antes de que la estridente voz de la chica reclamándole por el insulto

-Oye deja de decirle cosa a mi auto… ¡Es una belleza y no merece que lo insulten!

-Suerte Spencer, algo me dice que la necesitas

El idiota tenía el teléfono en altavoz. Escuchaba claramente las risas en el fondo, las risas de todos incluida la castaña.

-Muy divertido Ivanov

Gruño intentando sonar amenazador pero solo logro que las risas fueran aun mas fuertes, frustrado colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más y miro fijamente a la chica que empezó a hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? Yo me muero por comer algo de comida italiana pero esta mañana deje las bolsas con comida en el callejón, en fin supongo que saldremos a cenar.

-¿Salir? Existe el servicio a domicilio

Pregunto un poco confundido. No era necesario salir. Podían ordenar una pizza o algo así. La pizza es italiana ¿No? Pensó Spence pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta al ver la expresión incrédula y sarcástica de ella.

-Sí, salir. Tengo hambre, no hay comida en este departamento y mi restaurante favorito no tiene servicio a domicilio.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? No es como si un acosador lunático estuviera intentando atacar ni nada…

-Vamos Spencer deja el sarcasmo, eres mi guardaespaldas y dudo que ese hombre intente atacarme si estas cerca…

-Bien pero estoy conduciendo.

-¡Ni pienses que te dejaría conducir a mi bebe!

Grito escandalizada ante la idea de dejar que alguien más condujera su amado automóvil.

-Por suerte no tengo que siquiera subir en esa cosa de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no tendrías que subir otra vez a mi hermoso auto?

-Kai mando un nuevo transporte.

-¡Oye! ¡No hay nada de malo con usar mi auto!

-Claro que sí. Es demasiado pequeño para alguien con mi estatura por si no lo notaste antes.

-Bien admito eso.

Suspiro derrotada recordando lo incomodo que parecía estar todo el camino al departamento. Supuso que era mejor no molestarlo demasiado, después de todo la estaba cuidando de ese lunático.

No es que ella misma no pudiera defenderse pero curiosamente se sentía más tranquila al saber que el chico estaba con ella. Podría relajarse un poco y disfrutar de una agradable compañía al menos por un corto tiempo.

-Déjame cambiarme y nos vamos. Puedes mirar televisión o lo que quieras pero nunca insultes mi auto de nuevo o dormirás en la terraza.

Sonrió un poco al ver la mueca arrogante de la rubia e ignorando la amenaza la vio entrar a su habitación. Se sentó a esperar mientras veía televisión. Maldijo mentalmente la vanidad femenina y se pregunto porque ella necesitaba cambiar su ropa, estaba bastante bien con lo que llevaba puesto.

Después de varios minutos, 40 para ser más exactos la vio salir de la habitación.

_Valió la pena… _Pensó mientras fijaba sus ojos color caramelo en la chica de pie frente a él sonriéndole alegremente.

La blusa color azul turquesa que llevaba en esos momentos hacia que sus ojos se vieran aun más intensos, el pantalón negro se ajustaba a su silueta perfectamente y había cubierto el golpe con maquillaje o algo por que era casi imperceptible en esos momentos.

-Vamos Spence, tienes la suerte de que una linda chica como yo te invite a cenar así que considérate afortunado

-x-

-X-

-x-

Hiromi se sentía muy nerviosa en esos momentos. Nunca imagino que estar sentada frente a los chicos le resultaría tan difícil. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba en casa de Takao para algún entrenamiento o para ayudarles a planear estrategias.

Al llegar estaba tan feliz de ver a Max sano y salvo que se había olvidado momentáneamente de la razón por la que estaban allí. Pero tenía que hablar con ellos, necesitaba decirles que había tomado una decisión aun cuando le asustaba pensar en cómo reaccionarían o cual era la mejor manera de decírselos.

Quería ser ella quien les dijera y no que se enteraran por los periódicos, ya era bastante malo que esa mañana apareciera en la sección de sociales en primera plana con letras enormes _**"El príncipe de hielo encontró a su princesa"**_.

Las fotos de ellos en el aeropuerto a todo color y un sin número de especulaciones sobre cuánto tiempo tendrían saliendo, si vivían juntos, si ella estaba embarazada, si se habían casado en secreto e incluso en una revista enumeraban las razones por las que _una chica simple como ella _no era la _adecuada_ para un chico como el heredero de las empresas Hiwatari.

Tala le había comentado que tendría que acostumbrarse a la atención pública tarde o temprano y aprender a hacer caso omiso de las idioteces que publicaba la prensa sobre ellos pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con tantos rumores sobre ella en todas partes.

Esa mañana mientras desayunaban habían llegado al acuerdo de que mientras Spence se quedaba con Hikari para cuidarla, Kai y ella visitarían a los chicos para contarles sobre el cambio de equipo y la decisión de Hiromi de vivir con su novio en Rusia. Mientras que Tala, Bryan e Ian saldrían para buscar al acosador e intentar acabar de una vez con el asunto.

Al principio no pensó que sería tan difícil, imagino que podría decirles que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Kai, que era muy feliz y que aun serian amigos pasara lo que pasara pero en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer o decir mientras miraba los ojos azules de Max llenos de alegría, Ray con una sonrisa triste, Manabu como siempre la miraba con seriedad intentando analizar lo que pasaba mientras que Takao miraba fijamente el suelo sin decir nada.

Desde el momento en que entro a la casa noto lo terrible que lucia Takao. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, francamente parecía que tenía días sin dormir bien. Además el tazón de pudin de chocolate en sus manos era una prueba de que algo le molestaba. Pero aun así ella no se arriesgaría a ser insultada si le preguntaba sobre el asunto.

Suspiro mientras miraba a Kai aclararse la garganta, era hora de enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar.

-Dejaras el equipo.

La voz triste de Ray los sorprendió a los dos. Kai podía sentir las miradas de todos fijas en él esperando que confirmara o negara el comentario. Cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesar antes de responder con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

-Es verdad.

Takao dejo caer el tazón que se rompió contra el suelo mientras miraba a Kai con la ira, la tristeza y la decepción en los ojos aun que en el fondo esperaba que fuera una broma, pero al ver el rostro inescrutable de Kai se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Kai dejaría al equipo a solo dos meses de empezar el torneo del campeonato mundial seguramente para volver con ese equipo de

-¡Eres un maldito traidor Hiwatari! ¡Vas a volver con esos psicópatas! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Kai miro a Takao tranquilamente, esperaba esa reacción, a decir verdad se habría preocupado si no hubiera sido así. Pero la decisión estaba tomada desde hacia tiempo, mucho antes incluso de que sucediera todo el asunto del acosador y de que por fin aceptara sus sentimientos.

Aun así esperaba un poco de madurez de parte del chico, después de todo ya no eran niños. Hacía tiempo que dejaron de serlo.

-Lo siento pero tome mi decisión.

La voz de Kai continuaba siendo tranquila aun que un cierto toque de irritación era notorio.

-No te culpo capitán, entiendo tus motivos. En tu lugar creo que actuaria de la misma manera.

Takao miro a Ray con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creerlo. Incluso Ray deseaba dejar el equipo. Todo ese asunto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-¡Entonces lárgate también Ray!

Estaba tan enojado, tan indignado con ellos por traicionarlo. Donde demonios quedaban tantos años de supuesta amistad.

-Takao cálmate. Aun somos amigos.

¿Amigos? Ellos no eran sus amigos, los amigos no te apuñalan por la espalda cuando tienen oportunidad.

-No me quiero calmar.

-Takao entiende que todos queremos tener la oportunidad de ser campeones, seamos honestos tu siempre ganas, incluso a mi me gustaría enfrentarme a ti y vencerte. Kai solo está tomando la oportunidad.

Intento explicar Ray en un intento de calmar los ánimos antes de que todo se saliera de proporción.

-No es solo eso, este es mi último torneo.

La voz de Kai los obligo a mirarlo para confirmar que había hablado.

-¿Qué?

-Los Demolition Boy´s dejaremos el Blade profesional. Asumiremos la dirección de las empresas de mi familia después del torneo.

-Siempre creí que no te interesaba hacer eso.

Max miro fijamente los ojos de Kai. Esperaba ver enojo o molestia ante su futuro pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario. Los ojos violetas del chico solo reflejaban seriedad y satisfacción.

Dejar el quipo, trabajar en esa empresa y vivir en Rusia era lo que él quería hacer, nadie lo estaba obligando. Y si eso era lo que Kai quería entonces solo podía apoyar su decisión y confiar en que era lo mejor.

-Kai es un adulto ahora, tiene responsabilidades, esa empresa fue fundada por su padre, Kai solo quiere continuar con el trabajo que él empezó.

Dolía como el infierno ver esa mirada soñadora y esa cálida sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro de Hiromi cuando miraba a Kai. Dolía saber que estaba enamorada de él y que jamás seria suya. Que nunca lo vería con ese amor y los celos comenzaron a arder en su interior.

-¡Cállate Hiromi este no es asunto tuyo!

No soporto mas escucharla hablar y le grito aun que se arrepintió en el segundo en que vio como los ojos castaños de ella se llenaron de dolor.

-Takao mantén tu maldita boca cerrada. No pedí opiniones, no estoy preguntando si puedo hacerlo. Me voy a casa te guste o no.

Vio los ojos violetas de Kai llenarse de ira. Vio su rostro estoico descomponerse en una mueca intimidante y su voz teñirse de ese tono peligroso y letal que usa cuando está colérico e intenta tranquilizarse para no cometer un homicidio.

Pero la ira, el miedo, los celos y la tristeza se desbordaron al ver como Hiromi tomaba suavemente la mano de Kai tranquilizándolo y como él la miro con una sonrisa pequeña. Fue más de lo que su mente o corazón podía soportar sin romperse y exploto.

Dejo que las palabras llenas de veneno brotaran de su boca con toda la intención de lastimarlo, de recordarle su pasado y de ver el dolor en su cara en lugar de esa mueca tranquila y feliz que lo hacía sentir enfermo de rabia y celos.

-¿A casa? ¿Desde cuándo Rusia es _tu casa_? ¿Desde cuándo _tienes _un hogar o una familia? Que yo sepa tus padres murieron y no tienes a nadie más… ¿Es que vas a volver a esa asquerosa abadía de nuevo y seguir siendo el perro faldero de tu abuelo? _¿Amigos?_ Ja, como si ellos fueran tus amigos. Eres un estúpido si piensas que esos psicópatas lo son, solo te están usando para llegar a _mí_. _**¡Para vencerme!**_

Kai lo miro fijamente. Su rostro serio de nuevo y la mirada en blanco. Lo único que delato la ira que sentía fue su mano sujetando más fuerte la de la castaña como si fuera una especie de tabla de salvamento.

-¡Cállate Takao! ¡No tienes una maldita idea de lo que dices! En Rusia Kai tiene un hogar, la casa de sus padres. Tiene buenos amigos que lo entienden y no lo juzgan además tiene a su novia.

Hiromi miro a Takao con sus ojos castaños llenos de rencor. Le había perdonado los miles de insultos que le decía todos los días, las humillaciones y las groserías por que Takao siempre fue muy idiota. No media las consecuencias de sus actos o palabras y actuaba por impulso pero jamás lo había escuchado decir algo con el propósito de lastimar a alguien de esa manera.

Takao sabía perfectamente que Kai había tenido un pasado terrible. Todos sabían que le dolía hablar de ello demasiado. Takao había atacado sin piedad las viejas heridas que su novio intentaba sanar. Había expuesto cruelmente sus peores miedos y recuerdos provocando que una vaga sombra de dolor se colara en sus pupilas.

-Pero yo pensé que tu y Kai eran… bueno que estaban juntos.

-Yo soy su novia y me iré a vivir con él a Rusia. No quería decirles de este modo pero es mejor que sea yo quien se los diga, lo siento chicos me gustaría poder hablar con calma pero ahora no puedo. Espero que podamos hablar después cuando Takao deje de portarse como un idiota.

Hiromi miro a Ray y le dedico una triste sonrisa, sujetó aun más fuerte la mano de Kai y se alejaron mientras ella miraba a Takao con una mezcla de desprecio y decepción que se clavaron en el alma del chico y Kai simplemente se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Takao vio salir a Hiromi y Kai en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? Había hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias, los malditos celos nublaron su mente y dejo salir cosas que realmente no quería decir. No quería realmente lastimar a Kai.

Hablar en ese tono de sus padres había sido un error fatal. No tenía derecho de hablar sobre eso de esa manera. No había sido culpa de Kai que su abuelo fuera un maniaco. No era culpa de Kai que Hiromi lo amara a él.

Se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas en el suelo y escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras gritaba de frustración. Había jodido las cosas.

Recordó la mirada de Hiromi fija en el y su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente. Ella lo odiaba en esos momentos y no podía culparla, se odiaba también por ser tan estúpido.

-x-

-X-

-x-

Habían recorrido todos los lugares que ese tipo solía frecuentar. Habían hecho unas cuantas visitas a sus amigos y familiares pero a la maldita rata acosadora se la había tragado la tierra.

¡Carajo que era tan frustrante!

Encontrar a un idiota psicópata debería ser fácil. No es que fuera un tipo especialmente astuto o inteligente pero si algo tenía a su favor era una jodida buena suerte. En algún punto del camino Tala había considerado delegar el asunto a Kuroki, aun cuando odiara reconocerlo era el mejor en el negocio.

Era un tipo que podía parecer solo un montón de musculo sin cerebro pero en realidad era astuto. Tenía un retorcido y sádico sentido del humor. Cuando una victima caía en sus manos entonces la tortura no era solo física. A Kuroki le gustaba jugar con su presa. Los juegos mentales eran lo que más le gustaba.

Era completamente obediente sin embargo. Obedecía las órdenes del viejo como si fueran ley. En cuanto a los demás no solía mostrar respeto por nadie, el único además del viejo que podía ordenarle cualquier cosa era Kai, nuca parecía feliz de obedecer pero al menos lo hacía. A los demás solía tratarlos como basura.

Miro el departamento del acosador preguntándose de nuevo donde podría estar escondido. No tenían tiempo que perder, no con el torneo a solo dos meses y con tan poco tiempo para entrenar con Kai.

Tenían que arreglar ese asunto rápido, podrían volver a Rusia y Hiromi estaría a salvo pero con el acosador libre los idiotas y Hikari corrían peligro. No es que los idiotas le importaran especialmente pero le preocupaba la chica. Después de todo, esa rubia podría ser la mujer ideal para Spencer.

Y sería interesante ver caer al chico también, si algo le pasaba a Hikari no tendría oportunidad de ver como el grandulón hacia nuevamente el ridículo. Tal vez fuera algo sentimental y estúpido pensar en el romance y esas tonterías pero ellos no vivieron las experiencias normales, las citas, los ridículos bailes o esas estupideces del primer beso o la primera novia.

Ellos pasaron de vivir en una mugrosa abadía donde Boris los manipulaba a su antojo a ser completamente libres y sin idea de qué hacer con sus vidas además del bey Blade. Las fiestas, el alcohol e incluso el sexo casual parecían buena idea, casi como un acto de rebeldía.

Pero con el tiempo su vida se transformo en una rutina. Trabajar para el viejo, visitar algún bar y despertar con resaca a la mañana siguiente acompañados de alguna chica desnudos en algún motel.

Algunos años atrás cuando conocieron a las chicas y Bryan e Ian se enamoraron las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y lo que antes eran solo estúpidas cursilerías de adolescentes hormonales pasaron a formar parte de sus propios pensamientos.

No podía evitar preguntarse si encontraría a una mujer a quien amar y que no lo traicionara a la primera oportunidad, ahora que tenia a Lya era feliz.

_¿Feliz?_

Sofocó un ataque de risa al pensar en esa palabra. Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas, vivió una infancia infeliz siempre por lo que esa palabra ni siquiera se colaba en sus pensamientos. El _no_ tenía una _familia_ antes de entrar a la abadía.

Su padre era un maldito alcohólico que no perdía oportunidad de golpearlo por cualquier razón. Los golpes eran tan brutales que había preferido vivir en las calles a seguir en ese infierno un segundo más aun que termino cayendo en otro.

Así fue como Boris lo encontró. Solo un chico mas vagando por las calles heladas de Moscú sin familia. Sin padres que lo apoyaran o se preocuparan por él termino siendo el conejillo de indias predilecto de Boris. Experimentos terriblemente dolorosos y brutales golpizas son todo lo que puede recordar de su infancia.

Ahora por algún capricho del destino tiene a Kai, Bryan, Ian y Spencer que son lo más cercano a una familia que ah tenido, algo parecido a sus hermanos, sarcásticos y en ocasiones idiotas pero puede confiar en ellos para cuidar su espalda en cualquier situación.

_También tiene a Lya. _

Una hermosa chica que lo ama a pesar de sus defectos. Sonrió un poco al pensar que a pesar de todo lo malo en su pasado su vida no era tan mala justo ahora.

-x-

-X-

-x-

La ira que sentía cuando salieron de la casa de Takao se desvaneció lentamente mientras conducía silencioso de vuelta al departamento perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiro para calmarse intentando olvidar las palabras de Takao, intentando que no le afectaran.

Pero los recuerdos volvían por si mismos a su mente. Recordaba la abadía y los castigos. Los experimentos. Recordaba los gritos desgarradores de Tala, Spencer, Ian y Bryan cuando _trabajaban _en ellos. Recordaba el dolor punzante cuando era él quien estaba recostado en esa camilla blanca rodeado de personas en inmaculadas batas blancas mirándolo como si no fuera humano. Observándolo como si fuera solo un mueble más en la sala.

Pero también recordaba a sus padres vagamente. Sus rostros sonrientes y el sonido de sus voces y risas. Recordaba esa vida llena de felicidad que le arrebataron de golpe y ese horrible sentimiento de soledad que sentía…

-¿Estás bien?

Miro un segundo a la castaña sentada junto a él preguntándose qué harían después de lo ocurrido. Por el momento lo único que sabía era que no quería ver a Takao. Necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar en cómo resolver el asunto sin arruinar por completo la ya inestable amistad que tenían.

-Si

-Kai, por favor te conozco, dime en qué piensas.

Podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz, ella sabia que no estaba del todo bien. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien por lo tanto no tenia sentido ocultarle algo que ella ya sospechaba.

-Estaba pensando sobre Takao y lo que dijo…

-Takao estaba siendo un idiota egoísta. Cuando se calme hablaremos de nuevo con él…

Recordar al idiota logro enfurecerla nuevamente estaba a punto de decirle a su novio que tal vez era mejor alejarse un poco de los chicos y darles espacio y tiempo para digerir las noticias cuando el sonido del teléfono móvil de Kai interrumpió la conversación, sin apartar la vista del camino contesto con voz inexpresiva

-Hiwatari

-Soy Spencer

Podía escuchar la voz cansada e irritada de Spencer y bastante ruido en el fondo.

-¿Paso algo?

-Nada nuevo. Ella quiere que vengan todos a cenar

Casi sonrió al escuchar en el fondo a la rubia diciendo a gritos _"Spence pórtate como un caballero y carga estas bolsas por mi"._

-Está bien nos vemos allá

-¿Estás bien Kai? Suenas molesto

Esperaba aun que fuera algún comentario sarcástico de su amigo al escuchar como esa rubia lo había rebajado a ser su esclavo personal pero cuando solo había respondido con voz cansada supo con certeza que el idiota había hecho algo malo.

-Lo estoy

-El idiota ¿No?

-Si

-Bien hablaremos mas tarde. No lleguen tarde o ella me destrozara los tímpanos con su drama histérico

Lo sabia ese chico solo podía causar problemas. Le habría gustado estar allí y _jugar_ un poco con él pero estaba atrapado con esa escandalosa pero linda rubia cargando bolsas y caminando tras ella en lugar de estar usando a ese idiota como un saco de boxeo.

_Click _

_Click_

¡Demonios un maldito reportero!

¡Perfecto! ¡Todo era… tan jodidamente perfecto!

Imaginaba la clase de basura que publicarían sobre eso "¿Epidemia de amor?… Ahora vimos a Spencer miembro de los Demolition Boy´s actuando como un novio de ensueño mientras paseaba con una chica aparentemente su novia"

-¡Spence ven aquí necesito que me ayudes!

_¡Carajo! _

Podía ver claramente la sonrisa satisfecha de ese sujeto… seguramente correría a publicar algún artículo dejándolo en ridículo. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que el jodido reportero explicaría a detalle como uno de los más temidos jugadores de Blade del mundo era completamente dominado por una chica.

No es que fuera una mentira exactamente pero le hubiera gustado que no se enterara todo el mundo y menos aun que semejante ridículo quedara documentado con fotografías.

-Casi siento pena por ti…

Y esa voz aparentemente comprensiva y amable pero aun así burlona fue lo último que soporto antes de romperse y gritar mas para desahogarse que en realidad para ofenderlo, ambos lo sabían.

-¡Jodete Hiwatari!

Spencer grita cuando esta frustrado y dadas las circunstancias empezaba a parecer buena idea incluso para Kai pero en lugar de hacerlo rió ligeramente cuando colgó el teléfono y miro a Hiromi un poco más relajado. Después de todo imaginar la cara de Spencer era algo entretenido, al menos lo suficiente como para alejar momentáneamente su mal humor.

-¿Paso algo?

Kai lucia menos rígido en ese momento, lo que fuera que Spencer le hubiera dicho había logrado calmarlo un poco y ella estaba decidida a agradecerle al chico por eso.

-Era Spencer para invitarnos a cenar.

-Podría jurar que la cena será comprada. Hikari odia cocinar porque es muy mala en eso.

Comento con una sonrisa Hiromi mientras miraba a Kai esbozar una sonrisita torcida que hacía que su corazón saltara acelerado y que su pulso se volviera frenético. Amaba esa sonrisa casi tanto como sus ojos violetas que ahora era capaz de leer como un libro abierto.

-Dudo que sea peor que Spencer, él es el peor cocinero del mundo.

En esos momentos un brillo de diversión estaba presente en los ojos de su novio y eso la obligo a sonreír mientras preguntaba

-¿De verdad?

-Su último intento mando a Ian al hospital por intoxicación alimenticia.

-Sera una cena _interesante _entonces si _ellos intentan_ cocinar.

El silencio se lleno de risitas de Hiromi al imaginar a Spencer en la cocina, frente a la estufa en llamas como una espátula en una mano y usando un delantal rosa… sabia que el delantal era algo imposible que sucediera pero… era muy divertido imaginarlo.

-x-

-X-

-x-

Cada revista o periódico tenía al menos una nota sobre el supuesto romance de Hiromi con ese maldito mocoso.

_¡Maldito mocoso! _

_¡Eran solo mentiras! _

No había forma de que eso fuera verdad, no podía estar pasando. Su Hiromi no podía estar saliendo con ese chico. Ella lo tenía que amar a él no al idiota de Hiwatari.

No podía permitir que su chica permaneciera a lado de ese mocoso más tiempo. No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo con él y darle la oportunidad de envenenar su mente con ideas extrañas.

Aun recordaba como lo había mirado asustada cuando supo que él era su admirador secreto… el miedo en sus ojos lo había hecho sentir terrible hasta que recordó que la culpa no era suya.

La culpa de que Hiromi le temiera era de ese mocoso. El la había convencido de que era peligroso. Pero podía arreglarlo. Hablar con ella y explicarle lo que ocurría, aun que eso sería muy difícil.

Su intento de sacar información de la rubia había salido muy mal. La había subestimado por que le fue muy fácil acorralarla en ese callejón pero en lugar de actuar como otra chica normal y decirle lo que necesitaba saber ella lo había rociado con gas lacrimógeno y lo había pateado.

Tirado en el sucio callejón la había visto salir corriendo, pensó en seguirla pero dolía demasiado para siquiera intentar levantarse. Esa maldita perra rubia era fuerte. Había estado vigilando su casa después de eso pero cuando la chica volvió no estaba sola.

Uno de esos chicos que estaban con él mocoso Hiwatari estaba con ella, el más alto y amenazador de todos. Una parte de si mismo le decía que era solo uno y que tal vez podría deshacerse de él pero la otra le gritaba que era una locura intentarlo y la imagen de ese chico y los otros golpeando a los pandilleros volvió a su mente de golpe. Se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar el sonido de los huesos rotos y la sangre en el suelo.

Esos idiotas lo estaban acorralando y dejando sin salida. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Para empezar había teñido su pelo, después de todo el cabello rubio era llamativo, ahora su cabello era negro y los incómodos lentes de contacto castaños ayudaban un poco también para pasar desapercibido por las calles.

Ahora, si no podía burlar al chico y sacar la información que necesitaba de la rubia entonces solo tenía que seguirlos y tarde o temprano irían con Hiromi. Entonces podría llegar por fin a su chica.

Si el idiota de Hiwatari se interponía en su camino con mucho gusto le dispararía… después de todo se moría por probar esa nueva pistola que había comprado esa mañana… estaba deseando que ese chico intentara detenerlo.

Si lo mataba entonces no habría más problemas y Hiromi seria suya, completamente suya para siempre…

_Juntos siempre…_ eso sonaba tan romántico que seguramente le encantaría a Hiromi cuando se lo dijera al oído en medio de una cena romántica cuando le pidiera matrimonio y ella aceptara.

Pero claro antes de que eso pasara tenía que deshacerse de ese chico, pensó mientras acariciaba ligeramente el arma en su bolsillo y sonreía imaginándose a si mismo junto a Hiromi viviendo felices para siempre.

-x-

-X-

-x-

¡Hola chicas y chicos!

Sé que no es el mejor capitulo que eh escrito pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo. Algunos estarán algo inconformes por la manera en que trato a Takao pero es necesario y el por qué de eso lo verán más adelante.

En cuanto a las personalidades de los Demolition Boy´s tengo que decir que están inspirados en personas reales, todos ellos y Max son parecidos a mis amigos. Ya saben chicos rudos con perforaciones y tatuajes que conducen motos y maldicen en cada oración pero que son maravillosos en el fondo y jamás me eh arrepentido de todas las locuras que hicimos... ¡Ah los viejos tiempos!

Cuando comencé a escribir la historia no tenía planeado incluir a los DB´s pero conforme avanzaron las cosas eran necesarios para mantener el romance que es lo que todas aquí están esperando leer y pues al escribir me divierto mucho mas con los DB´s que con los BBA R´s y ya que hago esto para divertirme pues espero que no les moleste que mis DB´s sean demasiado perfectos jajajaja.

Por ahora me despido y espero disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero estoy buscando empleo y tengo muy poco tiempo libre aun que les prometo que no abandonare la historia. Me esforzare por actualizar al menos una vez al mes que es lo más rápido que puedo hacerlo.

Ah! Casi lo olvido la clasificación a partir de aquí será M por mi lenguaje vulgar jajaja


	20. Amistad

**Capitulo 19**

**-****Amistad****-**

-X-

.

.

.

Las compras habían sido terribles, definitivamente no entendía por qué a las mujeres les gustaba tanto pasearse tienda tras tienda llena de ropa y zapatos probándose miles de prendas para terminar comprando solo una.

"_Spence… ¿Me hace lucir gorda esta falda?"_

"_Spence… ¿Podrías pasarme esa linda blusa violeta de allá?_

"_Spence… Muero de sed sé un caballero y tráeme un poco de agua ¿Si?"_

"_Spence…" _

Después de toda una infernal mañana con esa rubia compradora compulsiva odiaba su nombre… o al menos ese diminutivo.

Le dolían los pies y la cabeza después de lidiar con sus caprichos, con los malditos reporteros y después de caminar de una tienda a otra por todo el jodido centro comercial.

¿Era tan difícil entrar a una tienda y tomar una prenda de su talla pagarla y volver a casa?

_Las mujeres son complicadas e imposibles de entender_, pensó Spencer dando un suspiro de resignación y agotamiento.

Porque ni siquiera los entrenamientos brutales con Tala lo dejaban tan cansado como recorrer más de diez veces el centro comercial cargando las bolsas de compras de la rubia que ahora lo miraba sonriente mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a ella.

-¿Vendrán a cenar esta noche?

Estaba disfrutando mucho tener compañía y Spencer resulto ser un chico amable y caballeroso. La clase de chico que si bien no tienes modales caballerosos como los que pudo ver en Kai, es lo suficientemente amable como para llevar todas las bolsas de sus compras sin quejarse… al menos no demasiado.

La noche anterior mientras habían estado cenando en su restaurante favorito había sido muy divertido, desde las caras asustadas de los comensales al verlo entrar, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con una cara seria hasta las miradas de las mujeres cuando notaron los músculos del chico.

No podía negar que el chico era atractivo, no como Kai y Tala que tenían facciones delicadas pero masculinas, el encanto de Spencer era distinto.

Su rostro era más anguloso, su nariz un poco más grande de lo normal y sus labios muy finos, pero sus ojos color miel eran magníficos. Su atractivo era más crudo, era en definitiva un hombre masculino, las pequeñas imperfecciones del chico creaban un atractivo interesante y sumamente atrayente, y al parecer no solo para ella.

Las miradas de más de una mujer estaban fijas en el mientras caminaban a su mesa y eso le _molesto_, después de todo esa noche ese chico era _su_ acompañante y tener a un montón de zorras desvistiéndolo con la mirada no era agradable.

Sin pensar mucho en el tema lo sujeto firmemente del brazo dejando en claro que _no estaba disponible_. Esa noche por lo menos, ese grandulón de ojos color caramelo era _suyo_ y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo claro de una vez.

Compartir no era algo que le gustara.

Spencer por supuesto no se quejo cuando ella se colgó de su brazo, después de todo era una chica hermosa, divertida e intrigante, cualquier hombre se sentiría alagado y orgulloso de que lo vieran con ella.

La cena resulto ser muy agradable, la charla tranquila pero amena y la comida muy buena. Charlaron todo el tiempo, ella hablaba y el escuchaba en realidad, pero respondía a las preguntas de la rubia suavemente o reía un poco cuando le contaba alguna anécdota divertida.

El sonido de un suspiro lo obligo a apartar de su mente los recuerdos de la cena y volver a enfocar su atención en ella, la chica tenia la mirada en las muchas bolsas desperdigadas por el suelo de la sala y antes de responder cerró los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza suavemente hacia atrás relajándose un poco y entonces hablo.

-Si… ¿Qué planeas cocinar?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. No había pensado en eso. Ella no cocinaría… no porque no quisiera más bien porque no podía.

-¿Cocinar yo?

Ella era una chica lista, bonita y rica, por que negar los hechos, tal vez sonara vanidoso o arrogante pero ella sabía que era verdad, había crecido rodeada de lujos y mimos sin la necesidad de hacer ninguna labor domestica en absoluto.

Ahora que vivía sola una persona se encargaba de limpiar su departamento una vez a la semana y de hacer la lavandería. En cuanto a la cocina solía comer fuera muy seguido o comer comida instantánea.

Si bien no era buena en las labores domesticas la cocina era lo que peor se le daba.

Cualquier cosa que intentaba cocinar terminaba quemada por fuera y cruda por dentro, insípida o demasiado salada.

-Claro. ¿Quién más?

Respondió Spencer mirándola, estaba claro que él no cocinaría, una cosa era que fuera su "guardaespaldas", que se viera obligado a ser su chofer con el fin de mantener su dignidad y no volver a subir en el escarabajo rojo de nuevo y que como si no fuera suficiente ella apelando a su caballerosidad lo obligara a llevar las bolsas de sus compras y seguirla por todas partes, pero no era su esclavo.

Aun que siendo honesto con él mismo la principal razón no era esa, tenía el presentimiento de que si pudiera hacerlo lo aria, terminaría cocinando un banquete si ese manipuladora rubia se lo proponía, hacia unas horas se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz de negarle nada a esa chica cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

Con sus grandes ojos verdes suplicantes y un gracioso y atrayente mohín en sus labios, aparto la mirada y se estremeció al escucharla decir lo que esos ojos le habían insinuado antes.

-Tu

Lo miro apartar la vista y negar con la cabeza, intento imprimir en su mirada aun más emoción para convencerlo, jamás le había fallado esa táctica, con nadie.

Esa mirada suplicante era suficiente para derretir a sus padres y conseguir lo que deseara al menos en cuanto a dinero se tratara porque en cuanto a pasar tiempo con ella era diferente… se dio una bofetada mental aparto el molesto pensamiento sobre sus padres y miro al impasible chico frente a ella responder irritado.

-Olvídalo.

Ni siquiera esa mirada engatusadora lograría que él se acercara a una cocina. La última vez que intento cocinar el más perjudicado fue Ian. Pasó un largo tiempo en urgencias por una intoxicación alimenticia y todos lo obligaron a jurar jamás intentar cocinar de nuevo.

Obviamente acepto gustoso, no era un chico sociable y no podía darse el lujo de matar envenenados a sus idiotas amigos pues sería casi imposible encontrar sustitutos.

-Vamos Spence… Por favor ¡soy terrible cocinando!

Podía escuchar la suplica en la voz de ella pero no cedería esta vez, tal vez fuera un asunto tonto y una discusión patética pero ya estaba ligeramente irritado de tener que ceder ante los caprichos de la chica…

-No.

Sabia que el no cedería, y también sabia que ella no cocinaría tampoco. Quería una cena agradable que no terminara en el hospital por culpa de su horrible comida… además Spence parecía la clase de chico que al menos podría cocinar algo simple…

-Spence…

-No.

La interrumpió antes de que continuara irritándolo aun más…

_¿Era tan difícil entender que el NO cocinaría?_

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto frustrada intentando no gritar y en el mismo tono intento responder Spencer aun que dejando entrever la clara molestia que sentía.

-Yo no cocino. _Nunca._

-Vamos no puedes ser peor que yo…

Comento con un intento de sonrisa intentando calmarse y convencerlo.

-Lo soy.

Respondió con voz firme y mirándola a los ojos, por un segundo Hikari sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago al ver que en verdad él tenía unos ojos muy bonitos

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Vio la mirada derrotada de ella y sonrió un poco sintiendo que algo de su orgullo masculino volvía a el, por primera vez desde que ese huracán rubio entro en su vida había logrado ganar una discusión.

-Tú idea, tu problema.

-Spence! No seas grosero.

Escucho el tono burlón del chico y le grito con fingida molestia mirándolo a los ojos incapaz de apartar la vista y luchando por desaparecer esa cosquilleante sensación en su estomago.

-Bien, ordenemos algo.

¿Ordenar comida? Pero la idea de invitar a las personas a cenar a tu casa es cocinar algo casero y delicioso.

Como Hiromi cuando la invitaba a comer en su casa…

Paso su mano distraídamente por su estomago y deseo desaparecer la maldita sensación de… _¿De qué?_

¿Qué era esa sensación de cosquillas en su estomago? Nervios quizá, ansiedad o tal vez… ¿Era irritación por no salirse con la suya como siempre?

Miro los ojos de Spence y la sensación aumento. Una voz en su mente le grito que dejara de ser tan obtusa y aceptara que el chico le atraía.

¿_Atracción_?

_¿Esas sensaciones eran atracción?_

-Pero cuando invitas a cenar a alguien lo más común es que cocines para tus invitados…

-Ordenaremos algo.

Replico intentando aclarar sus ideas pero él la interrumpió bruscamente mirándola con clara irritación y autoridad en sus ojos color caramelo… su estomago dio un vuelco repentino pero extrañamente agradable y sonrió.

_**Atracción… **_

Se dio otra bofetada mental por idiota y lo acepto.

El chico era atractivo, la cena en el restaurante había sido reveladora para ella, aun que hasta ese momento no se había tomado ni un segundo para detenerse a pensar, esa noche se dio cuenta de que era un chico guapo y varonil pero no le presto mayor importancia a los celos que sintió al ver a otras chicas mirarlo.

Ahora lo veía claro.

Hikari sabía que era una niña rica, una jovencita mimada y caprichosa que _siempre_ tenía lo que quería. Lo sabia y se aceptaba a si misma de esa manera.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al aceptar que esa noche su inconciente había decidido que quería a ese chico para ella y ahora mirando sus ojos y escuchando esa voz mandona y masculina decidió que fiel a sus costumbres _ella tendría lo que quería_.

-Vaya… esa actitud masculina te queda bien Spence…

Y lo que quería era a Spencer Petrov.

Su sonrisa aumento y una mirada coqueta y decidida brillo en sus ojos verdes viendo a Spence mirar a otro lado intentando disimular sus nervios y el casi imperceptible sonrojo en su blanca piel al escuchar su descarado comentario…

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Había salido a caminar a un parque cercano cuando sintió que no soportaría un segundo mas encerrado mirando las paredes y con la culpa y la rabia contra si mismo retorciéndose dolorosamente en su estomago.

Se sentía asfixiando en su casa y aun tenía en la garganta el sabor amargo que dejaron sus palabras llenas de veneno a su paso. Sentía las miradas de todos fijas en él.

Sentía como lo miraban con algo parecido a la pena y a la desaprobación. Había elegido el peor momento posible y las peores palabras para desahogar su rabia y lo sabia con total certeza.

Y esa certeza era dolorosa.

Se dejo caer agotado, agotado emocionalmente al menos, en el césped mirando el inmenso cielo nocturno.

Le gustaba mirar el cielo.

Desde muy niño le había gustado mirar al cielo. Le gustaba porque sabía que si bien su padre estaba en algún lugar del mundo muy lejos de él aun estaba bajo ese mismo cielo.

Solía pasar horas admirando el color azul que adquiría en los días despejados, el color gris de un día tormentoso o el azul profundo de la noche.

Pero en esos momentos miraba desesperado el cielo nocturno y las estrellas que titilaban desperdigadas por doquier. Esa noche no logro sentir el sutil consuelo de siempre. Esa noche cada estrella era un ojo mirándolo acusador.

Se había equivocado terriblemente.

Había dejado que la rabia, que los celos y el dolor que llevaba dentro se desbordaran y había lastimado a un amigo…

_¿Desde cuándo era tan estúpido?_

No estaba seguro de que era lo que le dolía tanto realmente. No sabía si era que Kai dejara el equipo y volviera con los psicópatas rusos o la manera en la que Hiromi lo miraba.

La mirada cálida y amorosa en los ojos castaños de ella fijos en _él._

La sonrisa soñadora que adornaba sus labios cuando estaba con _él._

La manera dulce en que le hablaba a _él._

No podía evitar estar enamorado de ella pero también era imposible que ella dejara de amar a _Kai. _

Estaba celoso.

Toda su rabia, su enojo y su deseo de lastimarlo era a causa de sus celos.

Sabía que era una estupidez dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de esa manera pero deseaba con toda su alma ser él quien estuviera a lado de Hiromi en esos momentos.

Deseaba que lo mirara a él con ternura, que le sonriera a él con esa expresión soñadora y dulce y que su voz se tiñera de amor cuando hablara con él…

Pero no era así.

Hiromi lo miraba con decepción desde que le había gritado a Kai, su voz sonaba fría y desdeñosa y sus labios permanecían torcidos en una mueca de desprecio.

La había perdido.

No solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba y que nunca lo amaría, había perdido a su amiga.

Porque lo sabía para ella siempre había sido un amigo.

Ella siempre lo había mirado con cariño… pero un cariño _fraternal._

Sus ojos siempre habían sido tremendamente expresivos, por eso era fácil saber lo que pensaba o sentía. Como hacia unas horas cuando lo miro antes de marcharse junto a Kai, pudo ver en esos ojos castaños que estaba decepcionada y lastimada por que había herido con sus palabras a Kai.

Otra imagen se coló en su mente en ese instante, el recuerdo de otros ojos mirándolo fijamente.

Unos ojos violetas.

Se estremeció al recordar los ojos de Kai mirarlo con un destello de dolor para después tornarse inexpresivos.

Más fríos de lo que jamás los había visto.

Siempre había querido ser amigo de Kai, después de ser parte del mismo equipo y lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión en el lago pensó que lo había logrado.

A simple vista pareciera que solo eran compañeros de equipo o como máximo conocidos pero el siempre había querido creer que en fondo eran amigos aun cuando sus actitudes no lo demostraran.

Sabía que Kai no era como Max, Ray o Manabu, el no compartiría bromas, no pasaría horas charlando y dándole sabios consejos o ayudándole con los deberes de la escuela.

Kai sin dudad era la clase de chico arisco y reservado, definitivamente no era precisamente el rey de la amabilidad y la simpatía.

Los trataba con frialdad y solo hablaba cuando era absolutamente necesario pero eso era algo muy bueno, un gran avance, tratándose de Kai. Si lo comparaba con la época cuando lo conoció la diferencia era abismal.

El hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo permaneciera silencioso pero aun así con ellos dejaba claro que los apreciaba aun cuando fuera solo un poco.

Sabia que el chico tenia su manera de ser y a pesar de todo lo admiraba y respetaba por ello. Había logrado salir delante después de tener un pasado brutal. Un chico huérfano abandonado en las manos de un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Nadie mejor que el mismo sabía lo doloroso que resultaba estar lejos de su padre y de su madre. Su madre en su caso había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo por lo que no tenia recuerdos de ella, pero su padre estaba vivo todavía.

En algún lugar del mundo pero vivo.

Se sentía solo en muchas ocasiones al saberse lejos de su padre que viajaba constantemente y de saber que tampoco contaba exactamente con su hermano pues el chico había heredado las ansias de aventura de su padre por lo que rara vez lo veía. Eso lo hacía sentirse abandonado y solitario pero en el fondo sabia que no era así, que solo estaba dramatizando.

No estaba solo.

Tenia a su abuelo cuidándolo y preocupándose por el. Incluso con sus extravagancias y locuras cuidaba lo mejor posible de él. Siempre apoyándolo y ayudándolo cuando fuera necesario.

Era afortunado y lo sabía. Tenía a su padre vivo, a su abuelo para cuidarlo, a su hermano y además buenos amigos.

Pero sabía que Kai no tenía la misma suerte.

Kai estaba solo.

Los padres de Kai estaban muertos, no sabia los detalles, solo que murieron cuando era apenas un niño pequeño. Su abuelo estaba vivo pero era un hombre manipulador y malvado, tenia amigos pero no confiaba de todo en ellos, pero no podía culparlo. El mismo se decía su amigo y había actuando como un bastardo con él, le había gritado venenosas palabras cuando debió haberlo apoyado.

Miro fijamente el cielo una vez mas pero no encontró consuelo alguno en esos momentos, la culpa aun oprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

Debía disculparse por su arrebato de rabia.

Tenía que explicarle a Kai que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, que si bien las había querido decir ahora sabia que era una estupidez.

Por que no era culpa de Kai que la chica que amaba lo amara a él.

Por que el amor es imposible de controlar y por que quería que continuaran siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Por que no quería arruinar la amistad que tanto tiempo les había tomado construir.

Se levanto con desgana y sonrío con tristeza. Había cometido un terrible error pero tenia que intentar arreglar las cosas con Kai.

Quería disculparse con el lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba disculparse y volver a ser amigos. Deseaba que Hiromi lo perdonara también, después de todo era mejor ser su amigo a perderla para siempre.

Tomo su teléfono antes de arrepentirse y marco el numero de Kai, escucho pacientemente cada timbrazo esperando que le respondiera, cuando lo hizo no le dio tiempo de decir nada o de colgar

- Por favor no me cuelgues, necesito hablar contigo...

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

La hora de la cena había llegado y estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Hikari.

Toco el timbre y escucho claramente a su querida y rubia amiga gritando con toda su capacidad pulmonar _"Spence… ¡abre la puerta!"_ y soltó una risita divertida cuando el chico los dejo pasar con una clara mueca de fastidio pero con sus ojos brillando por alguna emoción que no atino a reconocer.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar en lo que significaba esa mirada en el chico pues se vio envuelta en un gran abrazo, que casi la dejo sin respirar y rio con ganas al darse cuenta de que era la rubia quien la apretaba emocionada.

En medio de un montón de risas de la rubia y la castaña llegaron a la sala donde una gran variedad de comida llenaba la mesa de café, toda era obviamente comprada para alegría de los invitados.

Ian miro con aprobación la comida y a Spencer diciéndole claramente con la mirada algo parecido a _"Gracias por no intentar envenenarnos esta noche grandulón"_ y después con su usual desparpajo y actitud desenfadada de sentó cómodamente en el piso tomando un plato y llenándolo de comida, seguido de Bryan que se sentó con movimientos lentos y perezosos para tomar un trozo de pizza y la misma Hikari se sentó en el suelo justo entre ambos chicos tomando un plato de ensalada ante la mirada interrogante de Hiromi.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba un tenedor y pinchaba unas hojas de lechuga y unas setas con delicadeza para después sonreírles un poco y empezar a comer.

-¿Ensalada?

Hiromi veía a la rubia comer con entusiasmo la ensalada pero mirando de reojo la humeante pizza frente a ella.

-Si ensalada, una chica debe cuidar su figura.

Respondió Hikari mientras miraba con anhelo la pizza y la tarta de chocolate frente a ella pero continuaba comiendo bocados de ensalada en su lugar.

-Hikari… ¡No seas tonta, estas guapísima! ¡No necesitas ninguna dieta!

La rubia solo miro a su amiga y le sonrió antes de reír ligeramente y continúo comiendo alegremente antes de comentar entre risas

-Gracias Hiromi… ahora me sentiré menos culpable cuando coma algo de esa tarta de chocolate doble.

En ese momento la sala se lleno de la risa de ambas chicas mientras los chicos solo las miraban con disimuladas sonrisas, Tala miro el suelo un segundo dudando si sentar allí o no, pero opto por sentarse en el sillón de una plaza color negro que estaba junto a él mientras tomaba algo de comida en un plato.

Hiromi, Kai y Spencer se sentaron en el amplio sofá de cuero negro cada uno con sus respectivos platos de comida mientras que la sala se llenaba del sonido de risas, voces y el sonido de cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Una escena llena de alegría que para ojos de la mayoría pudiera resultar inverosímil al ver quienes participaban en ella y sin embargo completamente real.

Tala veía disimuladamente a los demás en la sala, después de todo le gustaba observar a las personas a su alrededor, siempre era bueno estar informado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor en todo momento, nunca sabia cuando podía ser útil algún pequeño detalle.

Miro aburrido y asqueado por igual a Bryan e Ian comiendo mientras discutían casi a gritos con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar sobre alguna estrategia de juego. Hiromi hablaba con Hikari alegremente mientras Kai comía silencioso pero con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la castaña tan feliz.

Spencer miraba a la rubia con la mirada llena de curiosidad, molestia y alegría mientras ella les contaba de su viaje al centro comercial esa mañana.

Vio como Spencer fruncía el seño al escucharla reír sonoramente después de contarles como había palidecido al ver a un reportero cámara en mano tomándole fotos mientras cargaba un montón de bolsas de compras rosa chillón, naranja y violeta.

Vio como Spencer se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando la rubia les contó que habían echo una escala en una nueva tienda de lencería que tenia prendas maravillosas y que incluso había comprado unas cuantas.

Sonrío un poco al comprender el por que de ese sonrojo, era bastante cómico imaginar a Spencer con toda su estatura y pinta de delincuente, vestido con pesadas botas de combate, jeans negros y playera color grafito, de pie en medio de una tienda llena de pantaletas y sujetadores siguiendo a una chica rubia y escandalosa chillando cada vez que veía algo que le gustara.

Aun que el sonrojo también podía ser a causa de imaginar a la rubia en tan intimas y escasas prendas modelando para él.

Sonrío al ver a la rubia mirar a Spencer cuando se levanto junto con Kai y ambos salieron de la sala rumbo a la cocina.

Reconocía esa mirada.

Era la manera en que un cazador mira a su presa.

Podía ver claramente que esa chica quería al grandullón y que seguramente lo tendría mas temprano que tarde.

Lo único que le molestaba era que perdería la apuesta. Kai ganaría sin lugar a dudas.

Sonrío un poco mas y camino hasta la cocina para hablar con Spencer y Kai. Había notado una extraña mirada en los ojos violetas de Kai cuando se encontraron hacia unos minutos pero supuso que era mejor hablar con el después, cuando no se encontrara la castaña y pudiera hablar con honestidad sin miedo a preocuparla.

Seguramente el grandullón había pensado en lo mismo. Al entrar en la cocina los vio sentados bebiendo una cerveza y se sentó mientras Spencer se levantaba y le entregaba otra botella a él con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que era su departamento y no el de la rubia escandalosa.

-¿Qué paso con los idiotas?

Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida el pelirrojo bebiendo un trago largo de la botella y mirando de hito en hito a los dos jóvenes pensativos frente a él.

-No lo tomaron bien.

Spencer y Tala pudieron ver bajo esa escueta respuesta la rabia y la decepción que sentía el chico tan claramente como si fueran sus propias emociones.

-¿Tan malo fue?

Spence intento sonar tranquilo y calmar los ánimos caldeados de Kai pero la respuesta brusca dejo claro que eso era imposible.

-Dejemos el tema Spencer.

Sabía que el grandulón solo intentaba ayudarle pero estaba molesto. Más que molesto estaba colérico y no pudo evitar responder más brusco de lo que pretendía en primer lugar.

A pesar del tono Spencer no se sintió ofendido, conocía bien a Kai. Estaba intentando no decir nada y evitar mostrar sus debilidades, no podía culparlo. Todos, él mismo incluido, odiaban demostrar emociones.

Claro el rencor, la rabia y el deseo homicida de venganza eran la excepción. La alegría era permitida si era después de destrozar a un oponente. Los otros sentimientos como la tristeza, la decepción y el amor estaban prohibidos para ellos, al menos frente al mundo. Pues a esas alturas Katia, Lya, Sveta y Hiromi conocían perfectamente cada una de las emociones de sus novios.

Pero todos eran tan buenos ocultando emociones que lo eran también detectándolas entre ellos, y la mirada cansada de su amigo era bastante… informativa. Podían ver claramente la decepción y la rabia, pero también veían el dolor que hacia tiempo no estaba.

Ese dolor que la castaña había logrado alejar ahora volvía a brillar en el fondo de los ojos de Kai Hiwatari. No eran estúpidos, era la misma expresión que solía tener después de visitar la tumba de sus padres por lo que solo les tomo unos segundos atar cabos y descubrir que había pasado.

-Déjame adivinar, entre otras cosas te grito que eras un traidor, que nosotros solo somos unos delincuentes, que todo es un plan para acabar con el… pero por tu cara, eso no fue todo, menciono al viejo. No creo que fuera tan estupido como para mencionar algo sobre tus padres…

Tala fue el primero en hablar mientras Spencer miraba fijamente a Kai esperando su confirmación pero intuyendo su respuesta de antemano.

-No subestimes la estupidez de Takao…

Fue la agria respuesta del chico mientras miraba un punto indefinido en la pared del fondo seguramente perdido en sus recuerdos dolorosos.

-Ese chico es un idiota.

Murmuro Tala pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus acompañantes escucharan a lo que Spencer solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y una respuesta demasiado simple y monótona de Kai se escucho también

-Si.

-Olvídalo, tenemos problemas más grandes que eso.

Esbozo una media sonrisa y bebió un gran trago de su cerveza, ese par tenían razón y lo sabia, tenían mayores problemas entre manos en esos momentos que requerían de soluciones inmediatas, el problema con Takao era algo que podía arreglar en otro momento.

Dejaría que Takao pensara sobre lo ocurrido y el aria lo mismo, después cuando se calmaran lo suficiente hablaría con el y se disculparía por dejar el equipo. Después de todo en eso Takao tenía razón en parte sobre lo que dijo, los estaba traicionando al unirse nuevamente con sus principales rivales.

Fijo la vista en Spencer y noto que estaba diferente, había algo nuevo en el grandulón. Se veía más relajado y su mirada estaba pérdida constantemente, como en ese momento que bebía distraído mirando hacia la sala con los ojos clavados en la rubia que en ese momento reía estrepitosamente de algo que Bryan había comentado.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Spencer sobre Hikari cuando su teléfono sonó, miro el identificador de llamadas y pensó en no responder. Continúo en silencio mirando su teléfono móvil dudando si sería bueno responder o no en esos momentos, al final lo hizo mientras Spencer y Tala abandonaban la cocina para darle algo de privacidad al chico.

-Por favor no me cuelgues, necesito hablar contigo...

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Había llamado a Kai y a pesar de todo acepto hablar con él. Habían quedado de encontrarse en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, lo que le dio tiempo de poner en orden sus ideas y llegar más tranquilo al lugar mientras caminaba.

Se sentó en la barra cabizbajo y ordeno una cerveza mientras esperaba a que el capitán… no. Ya no sería el capitán del equipo, ahora era solo Kai.

Su rival dentro y fuera de la arena de juego y aun así era su amigo.

Mientras caminaba había decidido decirle la verdad. Contarle lo que sentía por Hiromi y ser honesto con el y consigo mismo. Pero no quería decirle nada a Hiromi, seria más fácil que ella no lo supiera y que continuara tratándolo de la misma manera.

Seria más simple olvidarla si lo trataba con normalidad. O al menos eso creía.

Se tenso de inmediato cuando vio como una chica junto a el miraba fijamente la entrada del local y se arreglaba apresurada el cabello, de seguro ya había llegado, Kai siempre provocaba esa clase de reacciones en las mujeres y muchas veces lo odiaba por ser tan popular sin siquiera intentarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio caminar con el mismo aplomo y seguridad de siempre hasta donde estaba. Suspiro cancinamente al ver como cada mujer en el bar lo miraba y por un segundo se pregunto si Hiromi podría soportar que su novio fuera tan… popular con las mujeres.

Pero Kai no la engañaría, el ignoraba a la mayoría de las mujeres a su alrededor tal como en ese momento, mientras pensaba en eso Kai llego y se sentó en el banco junto al suyo, el barman se acerco apresurado y escucho como pedía vodka.

Permanecieron unos minutos silenciosos mirando sus bebidas fijamente y sin saber que decir, sin saber quien debía romper el silencio tenso. Al final fue Takao quien hablo con voz queda incapaz de resistir el ambiente tenso e incomodo que los rodeaba.

-Tengo que disculparme capi… Kai. No debí decir lo que dije, estaba muy molesto, no debí decirlo fue una estupidez...

Al chico no le paso desapercibido que Takao estuvo por llamarle capitán pero que cambio de opinión. Al menos pereciera que intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que dejaría el equipo y de que en el próximo torneo serian rivales y no compañeros.

-Debí decirles sobre dejar el equipo…

-Kai, no me molestaba eso, o al menos no tanto. Claro que me molesto que nos cambiaras por esos pero en el fondo se que pasaría tarde o temprano y seria bueno enfrentarme contigo en las finales… seria un buen reto. Me molestaba más otra cosa…

Conforme las palabras de Takao salieron de sus labios el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo hasta el punto en que le era muy difícil entender sus palabras, aun así escucho la ultima parte. Miro al chico que evitaba mirarlo en todo momento con la mirada perdida en su botella.

-¿Qué es?

Sentía como sus manos temblaban de los nervios y aferro con más fuerza la botella intentando calamar sus nervios, tenía algo de miedo de la reacción de Kai. No podía decirle _"Oye Kai, me paso algo muy raro… ayer me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Hiromi… pero no preocupes no pienso intentar nada por que ella me odia"._

Ni siquiera el tenia tan poco tacto… ¿o si? ¿Era mejor decírselo directamente o intentar explicarle con calma lo que pasaba? Al final sus labios se movieron sin que pudiera detenerlos y escucho como una única palabra escapaba de ellos.

-Hiromi

Solo fue capaz de decir su nombre, lo dijo con el mismo tono que un condenado pronuncia sus últimas palabras, con el deseo de que no fuera el final pero con la convicción de que esa sería la última vez que su voz seria escuchada.

-¿Hiromi?

Kai lo miro con confusión por un segundo antes de tomar de golpe lo que quedaba en su vaso y esperar a que el cantinero lo rellenara de nuevo esperando que Takao aclarara las cosas.

-Se que no debería hacerlo pero me molestaba ver como ella te miraba en todo momento, como parecía tan feliz contigo, la manera en la que te sonríe… estaba tan enojado y celoso de ver como ella…

-Te enamoraste de ella.

Kai lo miro sorprendido y lo interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando. Estaba enamorado de Hiromi, en ese momento entendió la actitud del chico que miraba la barra del bar con los hombros encorvados avergonzado de sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado y no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Por eso se había comportado diferente con ella, intentaba llamar su atención, tal vez de una manera equivocada, pero lo intento. La insultaba y le gritaba para que ella lo mirara, para que notara su existencia.

Por eso reacciono violentamente cuando Hiromi tomo su mano, cuando fue obvio que estaban juntos. Porque estaba celoso y herido de ver a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de otro hombre, y no un hombre cualquiera, era uno de sus amigos.

-Si, y ella se enamoro de ti.

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras dejaron un amargo sabor en su boca, el de la decepción y la derrota. Por que aceptaba ante su rival que había perdido. Pero no en una batalla de Blade, había perdido algo más que un campeonato mundial o su fama de invicto.

En esa ocasión había perdido algo más valioso. Estaba admitiendo la derrota, ella, la única chica que amaba no lo quería de vuelta. La mujer de sus sueños le pertenecía a su rival. La chica que deseaba estaba enamorada de su rival y amigo Kai Hiwatari.

-No sé que debería decir…

Era sincero, no tenia palabras para consolar al chico, no podía decirle que renunciaría a ella porque no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por primera vez seria egoísta. Por primera vez quería tener a alguien que lo amara y no renunciaría a ella.

Pero otra parte de él entendía el dolor de Takao. Una parte de si mismo quería decir que si la situación fuera a la inversa tal vez no habría sucedido lo mismo, que él estaría dispuesto a luchar por el amor de ella a pesar de que eso arruinaría su amistad.

-Nada, no espero que digas nada o que hagas nada, se que ella te quiere y tu a ella también. Se que ella será muy feliz contigo, más feliz de lo que alguna vez seria a mi lado y aun que me molesta que seas tu y no yo el hombre de su vida se que así debe ser. Solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a verlos juntos.

Las palabras de su amigo lo sorprendieron. No esperaba que Takao fuera tan… ¿Maduro? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? No esperaba que reaccionara anteponiendo su amistad y los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba a su propia felicidad.

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?

Tomo otro trago vaciando de golpe el vaso y le indico al cantinero con una seña que le sirviera uno más. Esa noche necesitaba el alcohol para digerir la noticia y permanecer calmado, o al menos intentarlo.

-No lo sabía. Se que es estupido pero… me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado cuando vi que la había perdido. No tienes que decir nada sobre esto, solo quería decírtelo y dejar de sentirme como un traidor. Solo quiero que seamos amigos y poder ser amigo de ella también… se que fui un completo bastardo hace un rato y que no me lo merezco pero…

-Sobre lo que dijiste olvídalo… ya no importa.

De nuevo Kai no lo dejo terminar. No era necesaria una disculpa. Al menos ya no.

-¿Amigos?

Pregunto Takao esperanzado mirándolo por primera vez a la cara y extendiendo su mano derecha como ofrenda de paz.

-Si.

En un impulso Kai tomo su mano en una apretón firme y respondió aun con una expresión solemne pero sincera.

-Hazla feliz… ella se lo merece y tu también.

-¿Nada de amenazarme con una golpiza si la lastimo?

-No, si lo intentara el que terminaría en el hospital seria yo… además tú no la lastimarías… no serias tan idiota como yo.

Continuaron sentados en ese bar unas horas más, por primera vez hablando tranquilamente, sobre todo Kai le pidió que fuera él el capitán cuando se marchara, mientras que Takao le dejo claro que esperaba enfrentarlo en las finales y vencerlo. Después de todo en algo tenía que ganarle comento con una media sonrisa sincera en los labios.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Antes que otra cosa espero disculpen el tiempo que me toma escribir cada capítulo pero en realidad cada vez me cuesta más trabajo escribir. Mi musa es caprichosa y voluble en demasía por lo que se niega a cooperar cuando yo se lo demando, al parecer tiene vida y conciencia propias. Cada capitulo estoy mas cerca de llegar al final y eso me deprime un poco por lo que me cuesta aun mas escribir.

La conversación de Kai con Tala y Spencer sucede al mismo tiempo que la escena de Takao en el parque reflexionando como pudieron notar. Sé que piensan que fui muy cruel con Takao pero creo que su amistad con Kai necesitaba definirse. Hasta ese momento eran compañeros, no amigos y pese a lo que pudiera parecer, ahora lo son.

Espero no decepcionarlas chicas pero hago mi máximo esfuerzo con cada capítulo, este en especial fue difícil pues soy una chica y escribir una "charla masculina" me dio más de un dolor de cabeza. Al final ese fue el resultado de más de dos semanas de escribir y reescribir la misma escena una y otra vez.

Espero también que comprendan que esta historia es más bien un universo alterno y con personajes fuera de sus personalidades originales puesto que hace años que vi la serie y no recuerdo todo claramente, wikipedia ayuda pero no hace milagros.

Por hoy me despido pues estoy intentando escribir algunas historias más para publicar antes de que el mes termine y así celebrar mi cumpleaños que es el domingo.

Bien chicas y chicos espero que les gustara, ideas, peticiones, comentarios y saludos son bien recibidos!


	21. Amor apasionado

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Capitulo 20**

**-****Amor Apasionado****-**

-X-

.

.

.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento después de hablar con Takao sentía una extraña sensación de relajación y satisfacción, antes solía pensar que sus únicos amigos eran Tala y los demás idiotas pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado.

Takao y los otros siempre habían intentado ser sus amigos a pesar de su mal carácter y su insistencia en alejarlos con palabras frías y groseras. Ray en especial siempre había intentado escucharlo y aconsejarle en la medida de lo posible pero Kai nunca había estado dispuesto a ser la clase de chico sensible que corre buscando apoyo y comprensión al mínimo problema.

Claro esta podía hablar con Spencer y Tala siempre que lo necesitaba pero no eran las típicas charlas que solía escuchar entre Ray y los demás. Con Tala y Spencer la mayor parte del tiempo mientras hablaban de sus problemas eran directos y los consejos siempre estaban rodeados de ácidos comentarios mordaces.

Y así era mejor.

Siempre podía contar con que la preocupación se ahogara en una buena botella de licor y una batalla verbal con sus idiotas amigos.

Pero la charla que había mantenido con Takao había sido diferente, mas profunda si se quiere llamar así. Por primera vez habían hablado honestamente.

Desde luego que estaba sorprendido de saber que Takao estaba enamorado de Hiromi, no por que pensara que ningún chico podría amarla, pero era algo que jamás había esperado, al menos no de Takao al ver como solía tratarla.

Pero también lo entendía hasta cierto punto, estaba enamorado y no sabia como actuar con ella pues hasta donde sabia por las descuidadas conversaciones que solían tener Max y Ray frente a el por considerar que al no hablar mucho tampoco escuchaba, Takao nunca había demostrado o mencionado estar enamorado de alguna chica.

Además de eso Hiromi no era una chica común y corriente, era la clase de chica que podía resultar intimidante para la mayoría de los hombres. Siempre había sido alegre y dulce en el fondo, pero actuaba de una forma diferente, siempre gritando en ese tono mandón y arrogante que hacia que la mayoría le temieran y respetaran.

Tenia que ser honesto y admitir que eso le había gustado de ella desde el principio, le encantaba esa personalidad fuerte e independiente mezclada con esa alegría y amabilidad típicas en ella.

Y si él que era conocido por tener el corazón de hielo, y eso en el caso de que pensaran que tenia un corazón, se había enamorado de esa chica sin poderlo evitar era ilógico pensar que ningún otro chico pudiera llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Recordó las muchas veces que la vio discutir con Takao, el rostro satisfecho de él cuando ella le gritaba colérica y la mirada rabiosa y dolida de ella. Entendía ahora, después de escuchar a su amigo confesarle la verdad con la cabeza gacha temiendo que lo goleara de un momento a otro por estar enamorado de _su novia_, que esa mirada de Takao era por saber que por un momento esa chica solo lo miraba a él, que en esos segundos solo pensaba en él.

La quería pero no sabia como demostrarle afecto.

Por un segundo se sintió culpable, después de todo fueron los desesperados e infructuosos intentos de Takao por llamar la atención de ella los que causaron que pasara mas tiempo con él. Con el paso de los años ella se había acercado más a Kai debido a que siempre estaba molesta con Takao.

Había intentado alejarla como a todos los demás, ignorándola, hablando solo unas pocas palabras forzadas y mirándola como si no mereciera respirar el mismo aire que él. Había usado los mismos trucos que usaba hasta con sus compañeros y que _casi _siempre funcionaban a la refección, pero ella siendo tan necia como era no lo permitió y termino siendo la única chica que podía estar a su lado y lo aceptaba incluso con su mala actitud.

Necia y encantadora como solo ella podía ser había insistido en permanecer a su lado siempre que era posible, charlaban largas horas en el jardín de la casa de Takao, bueno la verdad es que ella era quien hablaba y el solo la miraba o comentaba algo esporádicamente.

Ella cocinaba maravillosamente todos los días y preparaba sin saberlo platillos rusos que su madre le daba cuando era un niño. En muchas ocasiones prefería olvidarse de su infancia, era demasiado doloroso recordar a unos amorosos padres que jamás volverían, pero era imposible evitarlo en ocasiones, como por ejemplo mientras comía algún platillo preparado por la castaña, recordar a sus padres.

Esos recuerdos fugaces cruzaban su mente y se marchaban dejándolo nostálgico pero sin ese dolor punzante que sentía antaño. Recordaba la radiante sonrisa de su madre y la voz calida y llena de orgullo de su padre.

Jamás podría olvidarlos aun cuando lo había intentado desde el día que los perdió repentinamente cuando era solo un pequeño. Mientras había estado encerrado en la abadía solo había tenido esos recuerdos y su preciada bufanda blanca para mantenerse cuerdo.

Cada día agónico en ese asqueroso lugar era lo mas parecido al infierno que podría existir y sin embargo logro sobrevivir. Logro mantenerse cuerdo aun cuando pareciera ser imposible.

Tala, Spencer, Ian y Bryan sabían en carne propia el horror que se ocultaba tras esas murallas de roca sólida que tan inofensivas lucían desde el exterior. Los interminables días de experimentos y brutales palizas, los insultos, humillaciones y malos tratos que sufrían día y día en obediente silencio.

Manteniendo una fachada de indiferencia y fortaleza, mantener la mascara era lo único que podían hacer para sobrevivir. Por eso ellos lo comprendían incluso sin hablar, compartían un pasado doloroso y terrible que los había unido en algo mas profundo que la amistad.

Para bien o para mal, esos idiotas eran su familia.

Si Boris supiera que lejos de destruirlos logro darles algo que pensaron jamás tener seguramente gritaría de furia, o se revolcaría en su tumba para ser mas preciso. Tenía demasiado que no pensaba en ese bastardo, gran parte de su rencor hacia él se había marchado largo tiempo atrás.

Su rencor y deseos de venganza se habían calmado cuando su abuelo le había pedido perdón a su manera y les regalo algo que ellos anhelaban… al maldito miserable que los torturo hasta el cansancio.

Había sido entretenido, sus gritos y suplicas eran como la mejor melodía jamás compuesta en sus oídos ávidos de venganza. Habían disfrutado enormemente verlo llorar como un perro moribundo, suplicar por su miserable vida mientras veía aterrado como su propia sangre lo rodeaba y sentía el punzante dolor de cada hueso roto, había suplicado desesperado hasta el momento en el que su abuelo y Kuroki se lo llevaron.

Pues aun cuando lo deseban ellos no lo mataron. Su abuelo había decidido que no podían hacerlo, el viejo les dijo podían jugar cuanto quisieran mas no podían matarlo, el se encargaría personalmente de eso, tenia también cuentas pendientes con él que quería saldar.

Miro el edificio de departamentos frente a él y al portero en la entrada charlando con algún inquilino que no reconoció y se estaciono frente al edificio apartando sus recuerdos.

Salio del auto y le lanzo las llaves al portero, que lo saludaba con una sonrisa y una reverencia antes de tomar las llaves y asentir a la muda orden de estacionar su precioso auto.

Cuando llego a su departamento era la una de la madrugada y estaba agotado, al llegar se encontró a Hiromi durmiendo profundamente en la cama, sonrió al verla con su largo cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y con un gesto de tranquilidad en su bonito rostro.

Aun dudaba de su suerte, aun le parecía increíble que una chica tan dulce como ella lo amara tanto que estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado aun a pesar de todo. Era afortunado de tenerla a su lado y saber que lo amaba.

Se acomodo en la cama, la abrazo con delicadeza antes de cerrar los ojos. Suspiro dispuesto a que el sonido de su rítmica respiración junto a su perfume a rosas llenaran sus sentidos mientras que el sueño poco a poco lo vencía.

.

.

.

.

Hacia unos minutos que los demás se habían marchado, Kai había sido el primero en marcharse después de que ese idiota lo llamara y dejo a Hiromi al cuidado de Tala.

Le preocupaba un poco que Kai fuera a ver a ese idiota por que no estaba seguro de que era lo que le diría y como reaccionaria Kai a sus palabras, además sin Hiromi presente no se contendría de destrozarle la cara de estupido a Takao.

Suspiro mientras escuchaba a la rubia gritar su nombre desde la habitación donde apenas hacia unos minutos la había dejado después de que todos se marcharon levando consigo a una castaña casi inconciente gracias a la maravillosa idea de Hikari de competir para ver quien bebía mas sin caer desmayada, a pesar de que pensaron que se negaría la castaña había aceptado sonriente.

Pasaron el resto de la cena viendo como Hiromi intentaba seguir el paso de esa rubia desvergonzada bebiendo vodca, cosa que obviamente no logro. Hikari había demostrado que tenía una tolerancia muy alta para el alcohol. No estaba al nivel de alguno de ellos pero un así podía tomar media botella de vodca sin siquiera marearse.

Claro esta que para el final de la cena Tala termino casi arrastrando a Hiromi y Spencer termino llevando a su cuarto a la rubia, después de quitarle de las manos su segunda botella de vodca, y tirándola en la cama para después salir de allí inmediatamente.

– ¡Spence! ¡Ven rápido necesito tu ayuda urgente!

Miro la puerta de la habitación de la rubia sin atreverse a mover un músculo. No estaba seguro de si era conveniente entrar a la habitación de ella por esa noche. Había bebido bastante, no estaba ebrio pero su juicio no estaba a plenitud.

Si entraba a esa habitación con esa pesadilla rubia no estaba seguro de ser capaz de controlar sus propias hormonas. Después de todo tenia más de dos meses sin sexo y esa chica era una descarada tentación. Una tentación en la que no tenía planeado caer.

No podía permitirse pasar una noche con esa chica, lo deseaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Se suponía que debía cuidarla en lo que el acosador era atrapado y no acostarse con ella por mucho que esos ojos verdes atrajeran su atención.

No podía caer en la trampa y dejarse seducir por esa chica con rostro de ángel y cuerpo de perdición. Hiromi lo mataría lentamente si lastimaba a su amiga. La veía capaz de mutilarlo lenta y dolorosamente y se atrevía a hacer que si quiera una lagrima fuera derramada por su culpa.

Tal vez fuera una mierda de vida la que tenia, pero una mierda de vida es mejor que no tener una. Tenía que ignorar los gritos de esa chica y fingir dormir hasta que se cansara de gritar y se durmiera de una vez por todas.

Pero más de veinte minutos pasaron y ella continuaba llamándolo con tanta insistencia que resignado a que, a pesar de las dos botellas de vodca que se bebió, esa pesadilla rubia no se dormiría hasta que cumpliera sus caprichos.

– ¡Spence!

Entro en el cuarto de ella de malhumor y la vio recostada, tirada era una mejor descripción, con la ropa a medio quitar y el cabello revuelto. Las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol y la respiración agitada por tantos gritos, trago saliva y procuro hablar con su mejor tono indiferente…

– ¿Qué quieres?

Pero fallo miserablemente. Su voz traicionera sonó irritada y agitada ante la visión de ella mirándolo con una sonrisa tentadora y sensual desde la cama.

–Ayúdame

Lo miro sin dejar de sonreír y noto que estaba intentando controlarse lo mejor posible, lo vio tragar saliva en un vano intento de calmarse y sonrío aun más… sabia que ninguno de los dos estaba del todo sobrio pero eso solo jugaba a su favor. Ella quería al chico en su cama esa noche y el alcohol le ayudaba a desinhibirse sin sentirse nerviosa.

Sabia que era hermosa y era imposible que el no la encontrara atractiva, además era soltero. Lo sabia por que una muy borracha Hiromi se lo había dicho antes de que Tala la sacara casi a rastras de su departamento maldiciendo a Kai por dejarlo cuidando a su amiga.

Solo tenia que provocarlo un poco mas… solo necesitaba que se acercara hasta la cama por que ella era incapaz de caminar sin trastabillar y eso mataría cualquier intento de seducción que intentara.

–Ayúdame… no puedo sacarme las botas

La miro un segundo antes de caminar hasta ella y arrodillarse en el suelo. Le quitaría las botas y se iría. Tenia que irse antes de que pasara algo que terminaría en consecuencias desastrosas para él. Tomo el piel con todo el cuidado que pudo y bajo el cierre antes de tirar de la bota izquierda y dejarla junto a la cama.

Ella se sentó y lo miro mientras repetía sus acciones con su bota derecha e intentaba levantarse pero antes de detenerse a pensar o de permitirle reaccionar al chico lo tomo repentinamente por la playera negra que usaba ese día y lo arrastro a la cama con ella. El estaba bastante aturdido y le fue fácil dejarlo bajo su cuerpo sentándose sobre las caderas del chico con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, lo tenía atrapado y no lo dejaría escapar.

Ella era Saito Hikari y siempre tenia lo que deseaba, los hombres la buscaban a ella, los hombres siempre intentaban meterse en su cama, ellos daban siempre el primer paso y eso era predecible… pero ese grandullón de Spence era diferente.

Sabia que le gustaba, la manera en que veía su cuerpo descaradamente cuando pensaba que no lo veía, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo cuando le mostró un espectacular conjunto de lencería de encaje en color turquesa en la tienda para pedir su opinión, y sobre todo la manera en que esa noche respondía con una sonrisa a todas sus miradas e insinuaciones.

Pero nunca tomo la iniciativa, nunca intento nada impropio a pesar de la manera en la que la miraba en ocasiones y eso la desesperaba. Si él no daba el primer paso lo daría ella entonces. Ella lo quería y ella lo tendría.

Con solo verlo se había imaginado que no era la clase de amante dulce que te murmura dulces palabras al oído mientras recorre tu cuerpo con lentitud y cuidado, no, a simple vista podía ver que era un amante apasionado y ahora, en ese momento teniéndolo a su merced lo comprobaría.

Estaba mudo de sorpresa cuando ella lo arrastro de esa manera, ahora con ella sentada en una zona tan _delicada_ de su anatomía estaba en un serio problema, no podía apartarla delicadamente y aun cuando una parte de él le gritaba que saliera corriendo de allí y llamara a Ian o Bryan para cuidarla también había una voz interna que le gritaba que la besara.

Esa voz lo incitaba a recorrer ese blanco cuello con sus labios, tocar esos pechos que apenas hacia unas horas vio en un sostén color turquesa, la misma prenda que le provoco mas de una fantasía salvaje en la que esa rubia terminaba gritando su nombre pero no en esos chillidos mandones que tanto le molestaban, no, ella gritaría pero en medio de gemidos mucho mas placenteros.

Esa voz interior le decía que ella no era una princesa delicada que lloraría y lo acusaría de usarla y luego abandonarla… viendo esa sonrisa triunfante y sintiendo como se acercaba a su rostro lentamente se dio cuenta de que ella _lo usaría a él._

Sintió claramente como ella se recostaba sobre el con una sensualidad abrumadora y sus suaves labios rozando los suyos con delicadeza una y otra vez tentándolo a que fuera él quien la besara… vio como ella cerraba los ojos y escucho un suave gemido escapar de sus labios cuando sus manos rodearon sus caderas sin delicadeza.

Al diablo con todo.

Después de dos meses sin sexo una preciosa rubia lo estaba seduciendo y tendría que ser un idiota para no ceder ante la tentación de ese calido cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo.

Si ella quería _usarlo _pues entonces el _se dejaría usar. _

Recorrió su espalda con una mano mientras que la otra se perdía en su rubio cabello en un gesto brusco, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, acercando su cabeza y besándola con intensidad… si la rubia quería jugar entonces _jugarían._

Había tenido razón, la delicadeza no era algo que a Spencer se le diera bien, la besaba con fuerza con ansias mientras que sus manos se mantenían vagando por el cuerpo de la rubia sin pudor alguno.

Un sonoro gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando las manos de Spencer tomaron sin delicadeza alguna sus muslos, sabia que probablemente tendría moretones por la fuerza con que la sujetaba pero extrañamente le encantaba esa sensación.

Quería que la besara con esa pasión salvaje y que la tocara sin miedo, con toda el ansia que demostraban sus manos, sus labios y su lengua en esos momentos. Deseaba ser tratada sin todo el cuidado con el que sus anteriores amantes la habían tratado.

Estaba harta de ser tratada como si fuera de cristal. El cuidado y la reverencia con la que otros la tocaron no lograban hacerla estremecer como lo estaba haciendo Spencer en esos momentos mientras sus manos tocaban descaradamente bajo su falda.

Ella no era ninguna muñeca de porcelana, no estaba echa de cristal. No se rompería por ser besada con ansias, no se despedazaría por que las carisias fueran mas intensas.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Spencer invirtió sus posiciones dejándola atrapada bajo su masculino y firme cuerpo. Aferro sus manos a la amplia espalda de el y rodeo su cadera con sus piernas para mantenerlo atrapado.

Lo escucho murmurar alguna frase en su oído pero no pudo entender que decía, seguramente era su idioma natal, sintió deseos de preguntarle que significaban esas palabras que sonaban tan sensuales mientras las decía contra su piel pero la sensación de sus dientes mordiendo suavemente su clavícula la obligaron a olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y dedicarse a disfrutar de su cada momento_. _

Spencer la miraba de reojo, con el cabello rubio despeinado, los ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos dejando escapar su aliento agitado… era la imagen más cautivante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero no era solo eso, era la manera tan devastadora en que sentía cada una de las caricias de la chica, el adictivo sabor de sus labios, los excitantes sonidos que hacia cada vez que tocaba alguna parte de su magnifico cuerpo.

Sentía unos deseos tremendos de acostarse con ella esa noche pero no lo aria. No cuando estaba completamente pérdida por el alcohol. Había creído que podría hacer a un lado su conciencia y tener una noche de sexo salvaje con ella sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, pero no podía.

Si continuaba así probablemente la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría de haberlo echo y todo quedaría una noche de sexo que ninguno recordaría con claridad a causa del vodca. Pero si era paciente y esperaba hasta que ambos estuvieran sobrios entonces tal vez tendría unas noches muy entretenidas mientras estuviera en Japón. Con algo de suerte y no solo seria las noches.

La beso en los labios nuevamente pero con menos intensidad, poco a poco se fue separando de ella con cuidado hasta que solo sus labios estaban en contacto y la miro. Vio la pasión y la confusión en sus ojos verdes y maldijo a su estupida conciencia por obligarlo a dejarla sola en la cama esa noche.

– ¿Spence que pasa?

Lo vio levantarse lentamente y mirarla con una sonrisa resignada y sintió como uno de sus dedos acariciaba sus labios con delicadeza, podía ver en esos magníficos ojos color caramelo que estaba molesto por alejarse de ella, veía el deseo en esos ojos tan claramente como ella lo sentía.

Ella quería tenerlo esa noche… y obviamente el lo deseaba también.

¿Entonces por que su presa estaba huyendo?

–Otro día sin alcohol de por medio.

Hikari maldijo en voz alta al verlo salir de la habitación tras decir eso, intento seguirlo pero era cierto, estaba demasiado borracha esa noche y si le sumaba el echo de que los besos de Spence le volvían las piernas de gelatina, el resultado era que por esa noche era incapaz de caminar.

Molesta y frustrada se dispuso a dormir por esa noche… pero la mañana siguiente ese grandullón no tendría tanta suerte. _Lo quería y lo tendría o dejaba de llamarse Saito Hikari._

.

.

.

.

La luz brillante que se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas la obligo a despertar a pesar de que cama calida y mullida la invitaba a quedarse así, perdida entre el sueño y la conciencia. Aun adormilada y negándose a despertar del todo busco el cuerpo de su novio pero al parecer era la única en la cama esa mañana.

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero aun así fue cegada por el resplandor del sol y sentía una ligera pero molesta punzada en su cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces y froto sus ojos con una mano, mientras que la otra cubría sus labios medio ocultando un sonoro bostezo amodorrado que se le escapaba.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando a su novio pero solo vio su ropa del día anterior doblada en una silla junto a la cama, el sonido algo lejano del agua llego a sus oídos y supo que Kai estaba en la ducha.

Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina por un poco de café, le dolía la cabeza un poco por haber aceptado jugar con Hikari, era obvio que la rubia le ganaría. El alcohol no era su fuerte, apenas se había tomado un par de copas y se había sentido mareada mientras que su revoltosa amiga casi se había tomado ella sola media botella de vodca y seguía sin mostrar síntomas de estar ebria.

Lo único que dejaba ver que el alcohol le estaba afectando ligeramente eran las miradas provocadoras que lanzaba a Spencer a cada oportunidad y de haber estado menos ebria tal vez habría prestado mas atención a como el chico respondía a esas miradas con una media sonrisa.

El café fue una maravilla esa mañana, aun con su humeante y revitalizadora tasa entre sus manos se recargo en uno de los gabinetes y se dedico a disfrutar de su maravilloso brebaje con los ojos cerrados.

Hiromi estaba usando una de sus camisas esa mañana, mientras se acercaba a la cocina buscándola la vio con los ojos cerrados y su camisa negra sobre su figura menuda. Le quedaba algo grande pero dejaba a la vista esas magnificas piernas e insinuaba elegantemente la suave curva de sus caderas. Amaba esa camisa en esos momentos.

El suave sonido de pasos llamo su atención y abrió los ojos lentamente, Kai estaba frente a ella, usando solo unos pantalones de chándal negros y su asombroso torso estaba totalmente a la vista.

Se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin poder evitarlo. Su piel blanca y suave, sus hombros anchos y firmes, su estupendo abdomen definido y su cabello húmedo dejando escapar pequeñas gotas que recorrían su piel lentamente hasta llegar a la tela del pantalón negro.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves Hiromi?

Hiromi se quedo sin aliento y lo miro directamente a los ojos, podía ver ese brillo malicioso y pícaro en el fondo de sus ojos violetas y un agradable estremecimiento la recorrió, le sorprendía como Kai era capaz de hacerla estremecer de gusto y emoción solo con su tono de voz y su mirada.

Su voz suave, profunda y masculina tenía un indudable deje de sensualidad que lograba hacerla desear que susurrara en su oído mientras que sus brazos la rodeándola y el aroma de su colonia inundando sus pulmones la hacían estremecer, deseaba sentir su aliento chocando contra su piel en esos momentos mas que otra cosa en el mundo.

Antes de estar con Kai jamás había sentido algo así por un chico, nunca haba tenido esas ansias de ser tocada y besada y sobre todo nunca deseo besar y acariciar a un hombre como deseaba hacerlo con él.

Sabía que esa emoción ardiendo en su interior era _lujuria_, pero también estaba conciente de que no era solo eso, la lujuria a pesar de ser fuerte no era ni por asomo tan poderosa como esas emociones que bullían en su interior.

Lo que sentía era algo mas, algo _intenso y profundo_, algo que solo podía ser llamado_ amor_. Estaba enamorada y eso solo amplificaba el deseo que sentía en esos momentos por su novio, por un segundo se sonrojo al pensar tan descaradamente pero una parte de su mente le decía que era algo normal.

Que era natural pensar, sentir y desear esas cosas, ya no eran una niña después de todo, era una mujer con deseos y necesidades. Estaba completamente enamorada y sabía que era correspondida con la misma intensidad. Lo sabia con certeza cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, podía ver las emociones de Kai en esos ojos violetas tan claramente como si ella misma las sintiera.

La vio sonrojarse pero sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo y se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a ella, un paso tras otro acorto la distancia hasta que solo unos centímetros la separaban de él, con calma y delicadeza la tomo por la cintura y ella suspiro.

Al escuchar ese suspiro sonrío y recorrió con parsimonia el cuello de ella con sus labios, dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a su oído donde susurro con voz queda y profunda de esa manera que sabía que la volvía loca. De la manera que la hacia estremecerse y temblar.

– ¿Te gusta esto Hiromi?

Él sabía como hacerla perder la cordura, como lograr que todo se borrara de su mente con toques, besos y caricias en los lugares adecuados. Conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma y sabia la mejor manera de enloquecerla.

Kai la volvería loca si continuaba torturándola así pero eso no la molestaba, por el contrario eso solo lograba que la lujuria en su interior creciera aun mas, el la tentaba con su voz seductora, con sus expertas manos y sus labios cálidos y lograba que su mente quedara en blanco y sus labios secos, era incapaz de respirar normalmente, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar… todo era maravilloso hasta que de pronto la soltó.

Se sintió débil y vacía cuando el se alejo de su cuello y sus manos dejaron de tomar sus caderas, abrió los ojos y vio su rostro sonriente… era esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacia que sus rodillas temblaran.

Sostuvo su taza con fuerza al escuchar su voz burlona sin apartar la mirada de esa maliciosa sonrisa que en esos momentos la irritaba e incitaba por igual.

–Veo que no, si es así mejor iré a vestirme…

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y lo miro con una muda advertencia en los ojos color chocolate. No pensaba dejar las cosas así, no después de que la hiciera sentir ese calorcillo en el bajo vientre y esas ansias por que la besara de nuevo… pero esta vez en los labios.

–Ni lo pienses Kai…

Lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso. Lo beso con pasión, con el anhelo de demostrarle que lo amaba y quería tenerlo con ella en esos momentos… _desnudo sobre ella_ de ser posible, le gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza.

–No intentes escapar ahora Kai…

Le gustaba esa actitud de la castaña, le gustaba verla con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sobre todo le gustaba la manera en la que lo besaba. Le gustaba ese entusiasmo que demostraba en esos momentos.

La sensación de sus manos tirando de su cabello ligeramente y el sonido de su respiración errática, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético y su aroma a rosas y a café en sus pulmones.

Amaba sentir los besos de su novio, el tacto calido y firme de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo, los estremecimientos que le causaba cada uno de sus dedos y esos labios de perdición contra los suyos.

Sus rodillas temblaron como si fueran meras hojas de papel cuando sintió el suave mordisco que dio Kai a su labio inferior antes de descender sus besos hasta su cuello nuevamente. Nunca imagino que su piel fuera tan sensible a las sensaciones en esa zona en especial pero cada pequeño beso lograba hacerla sentir en el paraíso.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios de la castaña cuando las manos de Kai recorrieron lentamente sus piernas, una de ellas hasta perderse bajo su ropa y la otra mano, que todavía recorría lentamente su piel hasta el inicio de su pierna, volvió a bajar y en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo subió la pierna de Hiromi hasta que rodeó su cadera.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios ante el sorpresivo e intimo contacto, su respiración se agitaba aun mas al sentirlo contra ella y su corazón latía desbocado en esos momentos resonando en sus oídos, estaba a merced de Kai, pero eso no la asustaba, sabia que él jamás la lastimaría y eso la hacia sentir amada, protegida y sobre todo poderosa.

Sabia con total certeza que él la amaba y que ella tenia tanto poder sobre él como su novio tenia sobre ella. Podía sentir el amor y la lujuria en cada beso lento y estremecedor, en cada caricia torturadora y en ese intimo contacto que compartían.

En un segundo sintió la pared tocando su espalda y la suave pero firme presión de un cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, era magnifico el momento. Nunca había tenido sexo en la cocina pero en esos instantes al sentir esas manos recorriéndola no podía imaginar llegar hasta la habitación.

––Kai… Por favor

Si tenía que suplicarle lo aria, lo necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba mas contacto, necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo, necesitaba que la ropa dejara de estorbar…

–– ¿Aquí?

La miro interrogante y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, estaba desesperada por que continuara, lo veía claramente en cada parte de ella. Sus labios rojos por sus besos apasionados, su respiración jadeante y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Y sus ojos castaños oscurecidos por la pasión del momento le gritaban las ansias que tenía su castaña por que hiciera algo más que besarla…

––_Aquí… ahora…_

Lo abrazo y beso su cuello mientras murmuraba entre besos evitando mirarlo a los ojos e intentando así ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas violentamente ante sus propias palabras, pero lo necesitaba. Tenia que sentirlo dentro de ella lo mas rápido posible o se volvería loca…

––Hiromi… Ese lado controlador tuyo es muy excitante ¿Sabes?

Sonrío satisfecha al sentir como la dejaba sobre la mesa con cuidado y sus dedos viajaron por voluntad propia hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal negros de Kai.

Se sintió libre y perversa a partes iguales por estar en esa excitante situación en plena cocina pero lejos de avergonzarse se sentía como si de un segundo a otro pudiera explotar de felicidad… Kai era su novio, la amaba y la deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

Sonrío preparada para la magnifica mañana que le esperaba ese día y soltó un ahogado jadeo al sentir como su ropa comenzaba a ser apartada con deliciosa lentitud mientras que cerraba sus ojos perdiéndose así entre el conjunto de placenteras sensaciones que la invadían y que pensaba aprovechar.

.

.

.

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 20 de la historia y tengo que avisar que se acerca al final. Aun no tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos mas habrá. No se cuento tiempo me tome actualizar por que como ya dije mi musa de inspiración tiene vida y conciencia propias, además de que comencé una nueva historia en el fandom de Eye Shield 21 que también debo actualizar pronto.

Bien espero que les guste el capitulo, como ven es una probadita de felicidad como preparativo para el final. Sean pacientes conmigo y no se preocupen, aun cuando tarde horrores _nunca dejare la historia incompleta_.

Ahora me despido deseándoles suerte y éxito a todos los que pasan a leer aun y cuando no dejan comentarios.

Si, se que estas leyendo y te piensas marchar sin comentar… soy bruja después de todo!

.

.

.


	22. Lagrimas y miedo

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Capitulo 21**

**-****Lágrimas y miedo****-**

-X-

.

.

.

Despertó con el mas que conocido dolor de cabeza que te deja una noche de alcohol en exceso y maldijo, como cada vez que ocurría, a su maldita falta de autocontrol cuando había bebidas de por medio, se maldijo mil veces por estupida.

Maldijo al sol por salir esa mañana. Maldijo a las cortinas por estar abiertas. Maldijo a las dolorosas punzadas en su cabeza que se intensificaban por esos malditos rayos de sol que daban directamente en su rostro.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era lo que _no había pasado la noche anterior_.

Ella quería a toda costa acostarse con Spencer y ese día no podría poner ninguna excusa. Ella lo quería. Lo quería desnudo en su cama besándola como la había besado la noche anterior. _Quería y tendría_ a ese chico antes de que el día se terminara.

Pero antes tenia que adecentarse. Salio de la cama tambaleante y se dio una ducha que relajo sus músculos tensos y calmo en parte el brutal dolor de cabeza, tomo un par de analgésicos y cepillo sus dientes. Aun enredada en una pequeña toalla color lavanda salio del baño y camino directo a su armario.

Sonrío al ver el nuevo conjunto de lencería de encaje color turquesa y decidió que ese seria el que usaría para seducirlo. Recordaba el brillo en los ojos de Spence cuando la vio modelarle ese conjunto en particular y no dudaba que esta vez ella tendría lo que quería.

Ese día necesitaba lucir hermosa pero también quería estar cómoda y miro fijamente su armario, tomo unos jeans, una playera negra con un estampado metálico color plata y unas botas de tacón bajo. Dejo su cabello suelto y se maquillo, estaba usando mas maquillaje de lo normal para ocultar el color amarillento que estaba tomando su piel gracias al hematoma que adornaba su rostro, ese maldito bastardo terminaría como eunuco si la dejaban ponerle las manos encima un solo minuto.

No solo la había golpeado, en el rostro por si fuera poco, también había tenido a su amiga aterrorizada. Gracias al cielo que había tenido a Kai con ella para cuidarla. Aun que desde antes le agradaba Kai, no solo por que fuera tremendamente sexy, eso era solo un bono, un extra interesante para la vista, le agradaba por que sabia que el era amable a su manera con su amiga.

Sabia que así era por que en más de una ocasión había estado presente cuando él demostraba si fría amabilidad, cuando Takao usaba sus comentarios hirientes y desagradables en su amiga Kai era quien calmaba los ánimos y discretamente defendía a la castaña.

No podía negar que cuando lo vio había querido seducirlo, era imposible no querer hacerlo cuando el chico era un autentico manjar para la vista. Un cuerpo perfecto, cabello desordenadamente sensual y unos ojos violetas fríos pero atrayentes.

Había deseado usar todos encantos, que eran muchos, en el para seducirlo pero al ver como lo miraba Hiromi se había resignado. Era una ley tacita entre amigas, Hiromi lo había visto primero y por lo tanto sin importar que tan sexy e interesante fuera el chico estaba _prohibido. _

Pero no le importaba mucho realmente. Y se alegro de su decisión cuando vio lo feliz que era su amiga.

Veía el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos castaños. Veía como caminaba confiada y segura de si misma de nuevo. Cada vez que se veían la sonrisa de Hiromi era brillante y genuina, de esas sonrisas que no se quedan en los labios sino de esas que iluminan los ojos también.

Su amiga era feliz.

Y estaba Spencer, pensó con una sonrisa al recordar al chico.

Tal vez su atractivo no era como el de Kai pero tenía algo que le gustaba aun más. Tenía un toque primitivo, algo que decía claramente que era un amante salvaje. Quizá sonara como una pervertida adicta al sexo pero a esas alturas de su vida era plenamente conciente de lo que quería y necesitaba.

Quería a un hombre inteligente con quien pudiera discutir amistosamente y después besar con pasión. Quería a un hombre atractivo, díganle superficial pero el atractivo era importante, prefería a un hombre atractivo que atrajera las miradas de envidia de otras mujeres a un esperpento que provocara miradas pero de lastima.

Y _su_, por que desde que decidió seducirlo era _suyo,_ Spencer era inteligente, educado a su manera, tenia un acento ligero al hablar que solo aumentaba su atractivo y además de todo era francamente atractivo. Músculos magníficos, un rostro masculino y unos preciosos ojos que le encantaban.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado a un hombre así, sonrío mientras terminaba de maquillarse y decidió que encontraría la manera de _atraparlo. _

Spencer tendría la suerte de no solo caer en sus garras si no también de _disfrútalo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la ducha, por segunda vez en esa mañana estaba tomando una ducha fría. Tenia que calmar sus _lujuriosos deseos_ como le llamo Hiromi cuando le pidió acompañarlo en la ducha, pero ella se había negado.

Habían echo el amor magníficamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, había sido algo apasionado, intenso y muy placentero… de solo recordar su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de tal manera que necesaria algo mas que agua fría para calmarse.

Alejo las imágenes de su mente pero algunas se negaban a irse.

Hiromi mirándolo con ojos nublados de pasión y los labios, hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos, entre abiertos dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados…

El sonido de sus gemidos ahogados de placer cuando la tocaba, cuando las envestidas se transformaron de suaves y placenteras a salvajes y extaciantes. Sus jadeos, el latido desbocado de su corazón y su voz ronca llamándolo…

_Maldijo en voz baja y abrió aun mas la llave de agua fría. _

Tenia que calmarse, después de todo no tenían tiempo de una segunda sesión de sexo salvaje esa mañana, tenían un torneo de exhibición al que asistir y era el ultimo donde participaría en su antiguo equipo.

Termino su ducha y se dispuso a vestirse. En su cabeza ahora nuevos y menos _indecentes _pensamientos vagaban libremente.

¿Seria complicado despedirse de ellos? ¿Qué sentiría al dejar de una vez por todas el equipo y anunciar al mundo que no solo se uniría a otro equipo, sino que además eran los principales rivales de los BBA Revolution's?

Suspiro y se miro al espejo. Miro sus ojos violetas y noto algo diferente en ellos, tal vez era nerviosismo por lo que pasaría ese día… o tal vez era insatisfacción por lo que _no ocurrió en la ducha con su hermosa novia._ Una ligera sonrisa cruzo por su rostro unos segundos para después ser remplazada por una mueca.

_Cambie_, pensó mientras miraba su reflejo atentamente. No eran solo sus ojos los que Lucian diferentes, menos fríos, las ojeras habían desaparecido por completo y su rostro parecía menos indiferente.

Las marcas azules que usaba hacia años para revelarse contra el mundo estaban en el olvido… ahora usaba su actitud, sus actos y palabras para demostrar ese mismo mensaje.

Ya no era un niño, había crecido y dejado de pensar que el mundo entero estaba contra él. Había aprendido que no era el único con un pasado devastador y tampoco seria el único sin una recompensa.

Tala, Bryan e Ian tenían a sus chicas y estaban enamorados como unos completos idiotas.

_Spencer era otro asunto… _

Spencer estaba por caer en las garras de una rubia hermosa y astuta si se descuidaba un solo segundo, cosa que ocurriría pronto. Si es que no había ocurrido ya la noche anterior.

Las miradas que ella le lanzaba a su amigo durante la cena eran de todo menos indiferentes. Se notaba a kilómetros que esa chica estaba planeando tener algo _íntimo_ con Spencer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El publico esperaba ese resultado, esperaban ver esa batalla que estaba seguros era un adelanto de lo que seria el campeonato mundial. Una lucha esperada entre los dos mejores equipos del mundo cuya rivalidad era más que bien sabida.

_BBA Revolutios's contra los Demolition Boy's_

Pero la sorpresa de la noche fue ver el orden de las batallas.

_Spencer VS Ray_

_Bryan VS Max_

_Tala Vs Takao_

Kai Hiwatari no había participado, el capitán del equipo se había quedado en la banca mirando fijamente las batallas sentado junto a la chica castaña que siempre los acompañaba a todas partes.

La primera batalla fue buena… pero acabo demasiado rápido.

Spencer parecía estar demasiado molesto por algo y sacaba su ira golpeando el Blade de su contrincante brutalmente logrando vencerlo de una manera espectacular, ganando los gritos emocionados del publico que miraba incrédulo el Blade de Ray estrellarse en la pared opuesta del estadio.

La segunda batalla fue mas larga, Max demostraba que en defensa el era el mejor y le daba problemas a Bryan que sonreía de manera entusiasta y sádica, mirando y buscando una grieta en las defensas que aprovechar… desafortunadamente eso no paso.

Max lo tomo por sorpresa y luego de un segundo de incredulidad el público vio a Bryan tomar su Blade del suelo y caminar con la cabeza en alto de vuelta con sus compañeros aun sonriendo, como si no hubiera perdido.

La tercera, y la última batalla fue sin duda un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Una sucesión de ataques espectaculares y defensas increíbles, junto a las miradas fijas y llenas de rencor entre los chicos lograban que los gritos y aplausos resonaran por todo el lugar.

Desde su asiento el capitán de los BBA Revolution's miraba atentamente a uno y a otro de los jugadores aun con una expresión inmutable, la castaña junto a el sonreía ligeramente mirando de reojo a Kai.

Todos esperaban impacientes por ver quien seria el ganador de esa batalla. Con una victoria para cada uno de los equipos esa batalla definiría el resultado.

Ambos jugadores cansados de no lograr nada decidieron usar sus mejores ataques y el sonido de ambos Blades chocando dejo mudo al público, miraban la enorme cortina de humo y chispas que se había provocado cuando ambos Blades chocaron.

Conteniendo el aliento esperaron hasta que el humo se despejo lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un Blade girando precariamente junto al otro detenido por completo.

-En una batalla impresionante el ganador es… ¡Takao Kinomiya! ¡De nuevo los campeones mundiales demostraron de que están hechos!

El grito del narrador provoco que los gritos y aplausos resonaran exaltados celebrando así una de las mejores luchas que habían podido ver en ese torneo de exhibición.

Tala y Takao tomaron sus Blades y se miraron con rencor unos segundos hasta que los todos se reunieron en el centro, la castaña miro fijamente a ambos jugadores exigiéndoles en silencio su mejor comportamiento.

Takao cabizbajo y resignado a obedecer por primera vez sin discutir las ordenes de la chica castaña que lo miraba expectante como si de su acción dependiera su perdón, y no tenia sentido negar que si con eso lo perdonaba y no volvía a mirarlo como ese día en que le grito a Kai esa sarta de estupideces entonces estaba dispuesto a pisotear su orgullo si era necesario por lo que extendió su mano hasta el pelirrojo.

Tala miro la mano frente a él con algo de desconfianza intentando negarse y dejar a su idiota contrincante con la mano en el aire y marcharse del lugar, pero los ojos castaños de la novia de su mejor amigo mirándolo con una expresión decidida y a la vez dulce resultaba una velada amenaza.

Por un segundo logro que olvidara sus rencores, podía hacer lo que ella quería y evitar el enojo que seguiría por el bien de Kai y el suyo propio. Porque seguramente el afectado directo seria Kai pero conociendo a su amigo como lo hacia mientras la castaña estuviera furiosa su vida seria un infierno también.

Lo medito un segundo más antes de extender su mano con un bufido entre molesto y resignado para responder con un apretón fuerte a la débil ofrenda de paz.

Hiromi los miro satisfecha y miro a Kai con una sonrisa radiante orgullosa de que los chicos por lo menos intentaran llevarse bien, el ex capitán de los BBA Revolution's sonreía aliviado de que no estallara una batalla campal entre sus idiotas amigos.

Después de algunos minutos de charla forzada y de mirar a Hiromi como si acabara de decir que era un alienígena en lugar de proponer que fueran todos juntos a festejar se encaminaron a reunirse con Hikari quien de inmediato se acerco a Spencer mientras todos intentaban decidir donde festejar en medio de gritos y discusiones menores entre ellos.

Decidieron, no sin antes discutir unos minutos lanzándose miradas letales, ir a un restaurante Buffett a favor de Takao y su apetito desmedido por lo que se encaminaron a la salida, desafortunadamente los fanáticos inundaban el lugar aun que manteniendo una distancia prudente de los Demolition Boy's, Tala y Kai caminaban muy cerca de Hiromi mientras Hikari había tomado del brazo a Spencer.

La prensa tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra al ver a los equipos rivales, cuyo odio mutuo era un hecho declarado salir juntos del estadio sin insultos ni intentos de pelea entre ellos.

_Esa seria sin duda alguna noticia de primera plana… _

.

.

.

.**

.

.

.**

.

.

.**

Solo tendría una oportunidad, pensaba mientras caminaba entre la multitud, se acomodo mejor las enormes gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y la bajo la visera de su gorra ocultando su ahora negro cabello e intentando caminar despreocupado con las manos en su chaqueta negra hasta acercarse lo suficiente.

No podía desperdiciar su tiempo si quería acabar de una vez por todas con ese crío y poder tener a su chica de una vez por todas, necesitaba ser rápido y acercarse lo suficiente para dispararle al mocoso Hiwatari.

Si se deshacía de él todo seria más fácil.

Hiromi seria libre al fin de correr a sus brazos, podría alejarse de esos chicos amenazantes y de los idiotas de sus amigos. Podrían escapar juntos una vez que eliminara del camino ese estorbo.

Camino con cuidado de que nadie notara nada raro, ocultando el arma que sostenía firmemente en su bolsillo, si tenia suerte podía seguirlos hasta que se separaran, por que seguramente no viajarían todos juntos. Hacia días que habían bajado la guardia y esta era su oportunidad.

Un disparo y ese crío estaría fuera del camino de una vez por todas.

Un disparo y Hiromi seria suya.

Solo un disparo lo separaba de su _"felices por siempre"_ junto a su chica.

Estaba cerca, había logrado caminar hasta que solo un par de metros lo separaban de Hiromi, pero ella se había aferrado al brazo de ese estorbo y el pelirrojo caminaba junto a ellos mirando con esos ojos azules y aterradores en todas direcciones, probablemente buscándolo.

La suerte estaba de su lado, con cuidado se metió al estacionamiento y se oculto muy bien tras un coche a tres metros del auto negro del crío Hiwatari. Los vio decidir como subirían a los autos y justo cuando estaba planeando como llegar a Hiromi vio como ella caminaba hasta ese mocoso y lo besaba.

Ella lo había besado.

No un beso en la mejilla, un beso en los labios… estaba besándolo como debería besarlo a él.

Las manos que se adueñaban de su estrecha cintura deberían ser las suyas y no las de ese bastardo.

Era su cuello el que tenía que ser rodeado por los delicados brazos de _su chica_.

La rabia, la ira y los celos llenaron su cabeza y al ver como ella se separaba de el deseo intensamente verlo muerto.

Tirado en ese sucio estacionamiento en un charco de sangre…

Quería verla sufrir, quería que sufriera como lo estaba obligando a sufrir a él. Quería destrozar su corazón de la misma manera en que ella estaba desgarrando el suyo.

Sin detenerse a pensar… sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos se levanto de un salto y disparo.

El estruendo del disparo paralizo a todos en el lugar y el grito de miedo que dio la castaña al ver el cuerpo de Kai caer al suelo mientras una mancha húmeda y oscura empapaba su playera negra de… sangre.

_Sangre…_

_Le había disparado a Kai Hiwatari._

Cuando la ira que lo cegaba desapareció todo sucedió ante sus ojos tan aprisa que su primer instinto fue escapar soltó la pistola e intento correr…

Hiromi cayendo de rodillas junto a Kai al igual que Hikari y Spencer intentando encontrar la herida y calmar la hemorragia. Ian con un teléfono móvil gritando algo.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo estaban fijos en los suyos a pesar de sus gafas… vio la amenaza que le trasmitió en ese segundo de contacto visual.

_Lo mataría._

_Lo matarían… _

_Era hombre muerto… _

Corrió.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo sin mirar atrás intentando dejar atrás a su perseguidor.

Había cumplido su cometido y eso le alegraba.

Había destrozado a Hiromi Tachibana.

Le había arrancado el corazón de la misma manera en que ella había echo con el.

Escuchaba el sonido de pasos tras de él pero obligo a sus piernas a correr aun mas rápido, ignoro el ardor en sus pulmones y el mareo que sentía en esos momentos por respirar agitado… si lo atrapaban moriría.

Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su columna vertebral al pensar en que su muerte no seria rápida… esos salvajes serian capases de descuartizarlo vivo…

.

.

.

.**

.

.

.**

.

.

.**

La llamada de Bryan lo sorprendió. Ese chico nunca era el encargado de comunicarse con él. Siempre era su nieto o en su defecto Tala quien lo contactaba, respondió fríamente ocultando su inquietud.

-Hiwatari

-Kai está en el hospital

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho la voz alterada del chico al otro lado de la línea, no era algo sin importancia si lograba alterar a uno de esos témpanos de hielo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Su voz resulto más inestable de lo que esperaba. Ya antes había pasado por algo así, pero nunca antes le habían llamado ellos para avisarle y mucho menos había escuchado ese tono colérico y asustado por igual.

-Le disparo, el acosador. ¡Carajo fue culpa nuestra!

Escucho los gritos y maldiciones del chico en silencio dejándolo desahogarse y respondió intentando sonar tranquilo… pero fallando miserablemente.

-Salgo para Japón ahora mismo.

Colgó y marco el número de Kuroki. Por fortuna el día anterior lo había mandado a Japón a visitar a su familia y ahora le seria jodidamente útil.

-Escucha atento, Jiro Katsuma encuéntralo.

-¿Jiro Katsuma?

-Encuéntralo

-Como ordene.

Ese carbón pagaría caro su error, una cosa era acosar a una jovencita, el no estaba interesado en ser el caballero de brillante armadura de ninguna doncella, mucho menos de la chica de su nieto, pero otra era dispararle a Kai, al heredero de la familia Hiwatari.

Si antes no se había involucrado totalmente en el asunto era por que suponía que esos chicos podían manejarlo sin ayuda y por que realmente no le importaba, pero al parecer estaban distraídos con tonterías, y su nieto había sido el que había pagado el precio por semejante estupidez.

Sonrío con sadismo al imaginar la cara de felicidad que pondrían esos chicos al ver el regalo que les daría en cuanto Kuroki encontrara a ese idiota. Tal vez dejaría que jugaran con el cuanto quisieran pero matarlo seria algo que aria esta vez con sus propias manos.

Hacia años que no mataba a nadie, al menos con sus propias manos, recordó al ver su vieja navaja, esa que usaba cuando adolescente para intimidar a los idiotas, pero ahora tenia quien se encargara de esas cosas, era la bendición de tener el dinero para comprar quien se ensuciara las manos por él.

Kuroki era el mejor ejemplo de ello. Por unos miles de dólares estaba dispuesto a eliminar a cualquier rata sin preguntas y sin quejas. Lo mejor del caso era que los cadáveres jamás aparecían. Sin evidencia no hay culpa era así de simple. Al menos en el lado oscuro de sus negocios.

La empresa de su hijo continuaba siendo tan transparente y tan legal como cuando Susumo vivía, jamás ensuciaría la memoria de su único hijo usando su empresa para negocios a los que él estaba acostumbrado, y era esa empresa, la de su hijo lo que dejaría en manos de su nieto.

Desde luego se quedaría manejando lo más divertido él mismo y cuando muriera su imperio criminal probablemente quedaría en manos de alguno de sus subordinados por que dudaba seriamente que su nieto quisiera ensuciar aun más sus manos.

Miro su navaja de nuevo y sonrío al ver como la hoja aun destellaba ansiosa por perforar la carne de ese carbón, esa ocasión disfrutaría matando esa rata… pero si su nieto moría entonces esa rata viviría… viviría para ser atormentado cada miserable segundo que durara su patética existencia.

La piedad era algo que no acostumbraba tener y ese bastardo acosador había arruinado sus planes de redención. Pero él se encargaría de que pagara caro herir a su nieto, su exoneración de las culpas que cargaba sobre su espalda y lo único que podría calmar sus pesadillas era ayudarle a Kai a ser lo que su hijo y Kumiko habían querido.

.

.*

.

.

.*

.

.

.*

.

.

.*

Se sentía como un jodido estupido, no podía parar de maldecirse y odiarse por que había permitido que pasara eso, se habían descuidado y como consecuencia estaban en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Pero esta vez no era uno de los idiotas, esta vez era uno de ellos. Esta vez quien estaba entre la vida y la muerte era su mejor amigo y el nudo en su estomago le recordaba que no era el Cyborg que todos pensaban.

Claro que sentía y en esos momentos el pelirrojo maldecía mil veces ser capaz de hacerlo.

"_Maldito idiota, Hiwatari mas te vale salir de esta también…"_

Pensaba mientras recordaba las ocasiones en las que resultaron heridos en un encargo del viejo, pero entonces las heridas nunca habían sido tan graves. Nunca alguno de ellos había dejado de maldecir y gritar furioso por la herida, esta era la primera vez que uno de ellos quedaba inconciente. Era la primera vez que temían realmente por la vida de uno de sus compañeros…

Miro a las chicas sentadas en una de las bancas blancas de la sala de espera, de nueva cuenta Hiromi estaba manchada de sangre conmocionada y llorando en los brazos de alguien pero esta vez no era la sangre de Max ni estaba Kai para abrazarla y consolar su llanto.

Lagrimas desgarradoras que lo obligaban a sentir en su propio pecho un dolor que no sentía desde hacia años.

Resultaba doloroso verla llorar, Hikari en vano intentaba calmarla pero el llanto no se detenía y solo lograba que la rubia llorara también de impotencia al ver a su mejor amiga destrozada.

Tala miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre y sentía ganas de matar a ese bastardo… de hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a Boris, de torturarlo lentamente, de ver como gota a gota la vida escapaba de su patético ser. De escucharlo suplicar, rogar que el dolor se detuvieran, implorar que lo mataran y acabaran su infierno.

Pero estaba seguro de que ese miserable estaría en sus manos muy pronto. Bryan le había llamado al viejo y estaba seguro de que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en su oficina mientras su nieto estaba herido.

Al menos, no lo haría ahora, no cuando la culpa por la infancia que pasaron lo atormentaba día a día, no cuando estaban seguros de que los fantasmas de su hijo y su nuera jamás abandonaban sus pesadillas, culpándolo por el infierno que vivió su hijo, reclamándole no cumplir con su deber.

Saber que su mejor amigo estaba al borde de la muerte lo hacia sentir inútil pero aun tenia la certeza de que ese jodido acosador pagaría con creses por herirlo, por burlarse de ellos y hacerlos sentir como unos jodidos idiotas.

Una mirada fría como el hielo estaba instalada en sus ojos, la misma que veía en los ojos miel de Spencer, Ian por otro lado mantenía una expresión seria aun que sus ojos no mentían, estaba colérico y la mueca amarga en los labios de Bryan solo lograba que sus ojos grises lucieran calmados pero peligrosos.

Esa era la mirada que todo el que lo conocía temía, esos ojos eran como el cielo gris que precede a la tormenta.

El mismo pensamiento estaba presente en la mente de todos ellos con brutal nitidez y sádica satisfacción por que sabían que muy pronto se cumpliría

"_ese jodido acosador es hombre muerto"_

Takao no podía dejar de mirar a Hiromi, era como si sus ojos estuvieran clavados en la castaña que se aferraba desesperada a los brazos de su amiga, la veía llorar y sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón.

No era la primera vez que la vea así, con la ropa empapada de sangre y llorando desconsolada, se sentía inútil al no poder abrazarla pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que si lo hiciera seria inútil, el no podría lograr que se calmara como había hecho Kai la vez anterior, el no tendría palabras para brindarle consuelo por que el mismo se sentía desesperanzado.

Ray miraba todo sentado junto a un cabizbajo Max y a un lloroso Manabu sin entender del todo lo ocurrido.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, un segundo miraba sonriente como Ian y Max discutían en broma donde se sentaría cada quien y al siguiente se escucho el fuerte sonido de un disparo y el grito aterrado de Hiromi llamando al capitán.

Si cerraba los ojos aun escuchaba el eco que dejaron el disparo y la voz de su amiga en su cabeza.

Aun podía ver con pasmosa y brutal claridad como los ojos de Kai se abrieron sorprendidos y se desplomo al suelo.

Recordaba como el miedo lo paralizo, como Hikari abrazaba a su amiga y Tala junto con Spencer hacían presión en la herida, recordaba los gritos coléricos de Ian junto a el exigiendo que una ambulancia llegara de inmediato, estaba en shock ante la escena frente a el pero creía haber escuchado al ruso amenazar a quien fuera del otro lado de la línea para que llegaran cuanto antes.

La actividad frenética que ocurrió después y la aparente calma de los rusos mientras ellos permanecían inmóviles, sin saber que hacer y como ayudar permanecía borrosa y confusa en su mente.

Justo cuando la ambulancia llegaba un agitado y despeinado Bryan llego también, miro a los demás y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar aun jadeante y con un tono de sádica satisfacción en la voz.

-_Viene para acá…_

Recordaba las miradas que intercambiaron los otros y sus expresiones de alivio ante las palabras del chico. En ese momento no lo pensó pero ahora se preguntaba

_¿A quien había llamado Bryan? _

El camino al hospital fue silencioso y tortuoso, ellos en la camioneta negra que conducía Spencer mientras que Hiromi, Hikari e Ian viajaban en el auto negro de Kai que conducía Bryan.

Tala había subido para sorpresa de todos en la ambulancia después de tomar la mano de Hiromi y jurarle que todo estaría bien. Miro la puerta del quirofano de nuevo y se pregunto

"_Cuanto tiempo mas tardaran en darnos noticias"_

Las palabras del pelirrojo aun resonaban frescas en su mente pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar y preguntarse por que los médicos tardaban tanto en darles noticias.

"_Él estará bien, ya antes salio de cosas peores… te lo juro saldrá de esta y cuando suceda pateare su trasero por ser un idiota descuidado"_

Quería creer en las palabras de Tala, pero estaba asustada, enojada y se sentía culpable.

Ella lo metió en ese asunto del psicópata acosador, era a ella a quien perseguía, era a ella a quien buscaba y era ella por quien Kai estaba herido.

Sabia que Kai era fuerte pero recordaba como se desplomo en el suelo, la sangre que fluía sin control en el suelo, su rostro palidecer y el tacto calido de sus manos tornándose frío…

Sabia que llorando no lograría nada pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, Hikari había intentado que bebiera un té pero sentía el estomago revuelto y la garganta cerrada, no podía hablar y mucho menos beber algo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados e hinchados, su cuerpo estaba frío y temblaba entre los brazos de Hikari.

_Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien… necesitaba alguna noticia o se volvería loca. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después mientras todos esperaban ansiosos y angustiados una enfermera se acerco a ellos, vio los ojos castaños de una bonita chica con la ropa manchada de sangre mirarla con una expresión asustada y esperanzada que la conmovieron.

Esa chica debía ser la novia del paciente Hiwatari.

Un joven afortunado a juzgar por la cantidad de personas reunidas en la sala de espera esperando noticias suyas.

Llevaban allí desde que el paciente ingreso por una herida de bala en el tórax, aparentemente había sido un asalto, al menos esa fue la información dada a las autoridades, después de horas de espera estaban pálidos, nerviosos y cansados pero todos permanecían allí.

Algunos dormitando sin poderlo evitar en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, otros sentados en el piso con expresión ausente y la mirada perdida en la puerta del quirófano. Pero el llanto de esa chica se había reducido a suaves sollozos, aun lloraba pero el agotamiento sin duda la estaba afectando.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cansado rostro, después de todo tenia mas de dieciséis horas en el hospital y aun le faltaban algunas horas mas para acabar su turno, sonrío sinceramente al pensar en que ese chico era afortunado, tenía una bonita novia esperándolo y muchos amigos orando por que se salvara no todos los pacientes tenían esa bendición ni tantos motivos para aferrarse a la vida.

-El paciente se encuentra estable, por el momento aun se encuentra en el quirófano, el medico saldrá en algunos minutos para darles mas información, con su permiso.

Se alejo cuando el chico pelirrojo que había estado llenando las formas medicas cuando ingreso el paciente asintió con la cabeza y volvió al quirófano rezando por que el jovencito superara la operación…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mis queridos y queridas lectoras siento mucho el tiempo tan largo que me tome para el capitulo pero entenderán que una parte de mi quería escribirlo y publicarlo cuanto antes pero la otra se negaba rotundamente a herir a Kai por lo que escribir resulto un dilema.

Al final después de semanas en que todos los días tomaba mi notebook y comenzaba a describir el momento del disparo sin lograr escribir mas de dos oraciones seguidas hoy mientras estaba acostada con un dolor de cabeza terrible mi mente comenzó a imaginar la escena.

Se que no fue perfecta y que pude hacerlo mejor pero a estas alturas de la madrugada me encuentro cansada, decidí publicarlo antes de que me arrepienta y tarde dos meses mas borrando y rescribiendo para que al final, insatisfecha y desesperada termine subiendo este capitulo así como esta.

Se que muchas cosas son diferentes, por ejemplo el abuelo de Kai no es tan malo como en la serie o en el manga, Kai y los demolition boy's tienen una amistad muy fuerte y todos ellos encontraron el amor, pero esta historia es un "universo alterno" por lo que cada personaje será como yo lo necesito en la trama.

Al final de cuentas estoy encantada con mis chicos y quiero un final feliz para ellos, por que los demolition boy's están inspirados en mis amigos y eso me obliga a favorecerlos demasiado.

Se que discrimino a los demás personajes al prestar mas atención a mis favoritos pero… ¡Soy una chica egoísta!

Ahora aclarado lo anterior solo me queda informar que…

¡Se acerca el final!

¿El abuelo de Kai se presentara en el hospital? ¿Encontraran al acosador? ¿Vivirá Kai? Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo…

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas?

En el botoncito azul!


	23. Despertar

.

.

.

**Capitulo 22**

**-Despertar-**

-X-

.

.

.

Tenia una horrible sensación de entumecimiento en el cuerpo después de permanecer sentada en esas sillas incomodas llorando sin poder detenerse pero era aun peor ese hueco en el corazón después de largas y angustiantes horas esperando noticias sobre Kai.

Se sentía tan irreal como si todo fuera una pesadilla. Uno de esos sueños vividos que son fácilmente confundibles con la realidad por que resultan crueles y nítidos pero sabia con certeza que no era un sueño.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho como un cuchillo al rojo vivo siendo retorcido con saña en su pecho al verlo así, con su rostro perfecto tan pálido, cubierto de vendas y sobretodo inconciente era tan fuerte, tan desgarrador y aterrador que no podía ser producto de su imaginación.

Tomo su mano con toda la delicadeza que sus nervios le permitieron y le alivio que al menos su piel ya no estaba helada, aun estaba muy pálido, mortalmente pálido, pero el rítmico pitido que llenaba el aire le decía que su corazón latía… afortunadamente estaba vivo.

_Estaba vivo_

Lloro de nuevo al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, de perder a Kai. De no volver a ver sus ojos violetas brillar al verla, no volver a escucharlo murmurar en su oído que la amaba, no verlo por las mañanas con el pelo revuelto y esa sonrisita satisfecha en los labios.

No quería imaginar una vida sin él. A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrándose incluso a los demolition boy's, las constantes discusiones _amistosas _de Kai y Tala, las comidas sorprendentemente ricas de Ian, los comentarios subidos de tono pero sin verdadera mala intención de Bryan y la infinita paciencia que mostraba Spencer. Ellos eran parte de la vida de Kai, y él, su novio era parte de su vida.

No mentiría, no se mentiría a si misma con esas frases ridículas como _sin me voy a morir _o tal vez _el es mi vida entera_, no ella no diría eso por que seria una mentira. Sin él podría vivir pero no quería hacerlo, por que su vida seria gris, monótona, aburrida y dolorosa.

_Sin él su vida seria un infierno. _

El no era toda su vida pero si era una parte muy importante de ella. Él era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su apoyo incondicional, su protector y su amante. Él no era toda su vida y no moriría sin él pero aun así no quería perderlo.

_Una vida sin él seria un infierno lleno de angustia y dolor, se sentiría incompleta, perdida, vacía y sola. _

No dejaba de pensar en que habría pasado si la ambulancia hubiera tardado unos minutos mas, si la bala hubiera impactado mas a la izquierda… miles de preguntas como _¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? _llenaban su cabeza atormentándola.

Miles de posibles desenlaces cada uno mas angustiante y terrible que el anterior revoloteaban en su cabeza pero se obligaba a si misma a no pensar en ello y ser positiva.

Gracias a Dios, el destino, el universo o lo que fuera el hubiera no existía y Kai estaba estable.

La ambulancia había llegado a tiempo, la bala había perforado su pulmón derecho y eso era grave, según lo que les dijo el medico no había sido fácil pues habían tenido varias complicaciones pero habían logrado salvarlo y controlar las hemorragias internas.

Cada hora que habían pasado esperando fuera del quirófano sentados inmóviles y desesperados había sido una tortura para ella, había llorado intentando descargar todo el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia y la rabia que sentía contra ese acosador y contra ella misma por meter a Kai en toda esa situación.

Había deseado que cada lagrima dejara su cuerpo llena de esos horribles sentimientos que la atormentaban y la dejaran vacía, que se llevaran esa sensaciones que la estaban consumiendo y le brindaran alivio, el alivio que se siente al no sentir, no temer y no preocuparte por nada.

Pero eso era imposible, sus lágrimas no la hacían sentir mejor sino todo lo contrario, y ese momento agradecía que Hikari hubiera permanecido a su lado abrazándola, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que Kai no era la clase de chico que se rendiría sin luchar.

También recordaba las palabras de Tala animándola y brindándole consuelo antes de subir a la ambulancia con Kai, ella quería subir y permanecer con él pero la mirada del pelirrojo era algo que nunca olvidaría, miedo, rabia, impotencia y dolor brillaban en esos ojos azules como témpanos de hielo, esos ojos usualmente fríos e inexpresivos mostraban tantas emociones que lo comprendió de inmediato.

Comprendió que para Tala el que estaba en esa camilla era su mejor amigo, lo más parecido a un hermano que tenia. Eran familia y Tala necesitaba ir con Kai en la ambulancia para no salir corriendo a matar con sus propias manos al acosador.

Por que ella sabia, Kai se lo contó una vez, que ninguno de ellos había matado realmente a nadie, si bien habían hecho cosas malas, ilegales y terribles no eran asesinos. Pero también sabía que en esos momentos lo único que el pelirrojo quería era matar al maldito acosador.

Por un segundo deseo decirle _búscalo y mátalo… que pague por esto. _

Pero no podría hacerlo, si Kai despertaba, no _cuando Kai despertara_ no le perdonaría que hubiera permitido que Tala vendiera su alma de ese modo, manchándose las manos con la sangre de esa inmunda alimaña. De ese ser que no merecía ser calificado de persona.

Recordaba también el abrazo reconfortante que le dio Ray, su aroma a maderas y sándalo, ese aroma conocido y relajante la calmo un poco, su voz confiada al decirle al oído _"Él estará bien, ya veras como pronto saldrá de aquí volverá a ser el mismo gruñón y sarcástico de siempre"_ la habían incitado a sonreír y ella había sonreído, había sido una sonrisa pequeña, triste y vacía, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Miro a Kai en esos momentos, pálido, vendado y conectado a maquinas ruidosas, se veía tan indefenso, tan débil y angelical que era casi imposible que fuera el mismo chico serio, rudo, fuerte y malhumorado que cuando estaba despierto.

Era curioso cuanto había idealizado a Kai y a los demás chicos todo ese tiempo, mientras estaba con ellos se había olvidado del acosador por que estaba convencida de que todo estaría bien. Que ellos no permitirían que se acercara, que ellos eran demasiado fuertes, valientes y astutos como para mantenerlo a raya, estaba equivocada.

_Ellos no eran perfectos._

_Kai no era perfecto._

Lo miro con ternura, él era solo un hombre después de todo. Un ser humano. Tenía virtudes maravillosas y encantadoras pero venia también con su buena dosis de defectos y pasado a cuestas.

Obviamente era atento y caballeroso, pero también era frío y distante. Era guapo pero también malhumorado, tenía una voz masculina y seductora pero era tremendamente sarcástico y burlón en ocasiones.

Y ella lo amaba, así tal y como era, con sus virtudes, defectos, manías y malos recuerdos de la infancia.

Ella lo amaba por el ser humano que todo eso había formado.

Ella lo amaba así, lo amaba tanto que no quería perderlo… dejo caer la cabeza en la cama y lloro.

Lloro en silencio, sin sollozos descontrolados ni espasmos por el llanto, solo unas amargas lágrimas que resultaban aun más dolorosas mientras una plegaria rondaba su mente…

_Que despierte… por favor que despierte. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba completamente agotado después del viaje, sus músculos estaban entumecidos y su mandíbula dolía, producto de apretar las quijadas con fuerza intentando parecer normal.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que sentía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en el hospital pero su imagen de desalmado y su orgullo lo obligaban a permanecer inalterable, con un gesto severo y neutral.

Claro que eso no evitaba que muy dentro de un _corazón que no recordaba tener_ sintiera claramente esa misma sensación que tuvo la noche que su hijo y su nuera habían muerto.

Los recuerdos y remordimientos lo obligaron a ir directo al hospital aun en el estado tan impropio de él en el que se encontraba.

Apenas había bajado del avión se subió a un coche con chofer alquilado en el mismo aeropuerto y se dirigió al hospital intentando mantener la fachada en su lugar pero pensando en un rincón de su mente una y otra vez las mismas tres palabras

_Que este vivo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan cansada, sentía los ojos arderle por el sueño, su cuello estaba adolorido por estar sentada en la misma posición demasiado tiempo y que decir de su espalda. Pero aun así podría soportarlo sin quejarse, lo aria por que era su mejor amiga la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Era ella la que estaba destrozada mirando a su novio inconciente en una cama con una herida de bala. Era ella la que lloraba en silencio rogando al cielo que el amor de su vida despertara.

Era Hiromi la que más estaba sufriendo y ella estaría a su lado, no podía hacer otra cosa más que prestarle su hombro para llorar y abrazarla.

Era terrible toda esa situación. Horas esperando y angustiándose más y más a cada aparentemente infinito minuto que pasaba. Era agotador tanto física como emocionalmente y no solo para Hiromi, era muy difícil para todos los que estaban allí.

Lo notaba, lo sabía con solo verlos, todos estaban cansados y casi a punto de caer dormidos en el suelo o las sillas pero ninguno se alejaría. Ninguno se iría hasta saber que Kai Hiwatari había despertado.

Se sentó junto a Spencer que miraba fijamente un punto indefinido de la pared frente a el sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba segura de que dichos pensamientos incluían armas, cuchillos y demás cosas que infringieran daño físico o mental junto con un acosador idiota en quien usarlas.

Se recargo contra su amplio pecho, suspiro y trato de relajarse un poco.

Estaba tan cansado, odiaba el jodido olor a hospital, el maldito olor a desinfectante y enfermedad flotando en el aire y los nervios junto con la rabia lo mantenían tan quieto como podía, tenia que mantenerse calmado y controlarse.

Moria de ganas por salir corriendo a despellejar al maldito idiota que le disparo a Kai pero no podía, _no debía hacerlo_. Tenia que esperar.

Lo más importante era que el maldito inconciente descuidado de su amigo despertara, con el imbécil del acosador ya ajustaría cuentas después.

Quería ver su sangre en el suelo, quería escuchar los gritos de agonía del bastardo, quería arrancarle la piel a tiras o cortarle los dedos uno a uno y obligarlo a tragárselos, en esos momentos solo quería hacerle pagar al bastardo por cada uno de los minutos sentado en esa horrible e incomoda silla rodeado del asqueroso olor a desinfectante y enfermedad.

Pero sabía que el viejo estaba en camino y seguramente ese bastardo acosador no podría ocultarse del viejo. Se había escapado de ellos pero Soichirou Hiwatari era algo diferente. Ese hombre era implacable, desalmado y tenía miles de empleados esperando una orden de ese viejo para matar.

Kuroki era el mejor de todos ellos. Cuando el viejo lo contrato era un hombre estupido hasta el cuello de deudas y se vio obligado a trabajar para él para pagarle. Con el tiempo ese sádico carbón había empezado a disfrutar sus _trabajos_ y a realizarlos con métodos cada vez más brutales y _creativos._

En los círculos donde se movía era respetado y temido a partes iguales. Todos sabían que si una victima llegaba a sus manos jamás seria encontrada. _Sin cadáver no hay crimen_ solía decir Kuroki con una sonrisa sicótica.

Parpadeo confuso al sentir como algo se acomodaba contra él, un cuerpo menudo y calido, bajo la vista y su campo visual fue invadido por mechones de cabello rubio que solo dejaban parte del rostro de ella a la vista, una bonita nariz, una tersa mejilla y unos delicados labios entreabiertos.

_Hikari_ _estaba dormida sobre él. _

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo al verla dormir contra su pecho, la abrazo y acomodo un poco más para lograr que estuviera un poco más cómoda, ya que él no se sentía capaz de dormir por lo menos intentaría que ella descansara lo mejor posible.

Suspiro un poco y por primera vez desde que llegaran al hospital su cuerpo perdió un poco de la tensión que acumulaba y se relajo, fue solo un poco pero le sorprendió sentir que poco a poco la ira se calmaba y comenzaba a pensar con claridad y frialdad.

Cuando Kai despertara entonces ese acosador seria hombre muerto, pero no a manos de ellos. Ninguno mancharía sus manos con la sangre de esa basura inmunda. Dejarían que el viejo se encargara.

Cerró los ojos y se dedico a contar la Suave respiración del Hikari intentando alejar los pensamientos de su mente y descansar un poco, después de todo seria un largo, muy largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ian estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Bryan que mostraba una mueca inusitadamente seria en su rostro, sus ojos grises brillaban como el cielo en un día de tormenta. Sus ojos lucían amenazantes, peligrosos e implacables.

Sabía sin necesidad de poder leer su mente que imaginaba como torturar al acosador. Después de todo se le había escapado por muy poco y aun estaba molesto. Quería atraparlo y jugar con él y conociendo al sádico de su amigo estaba disfrutando de las imágenes mentales.

A decir verdad a él mismo no le gustaba mancharse de sangre, tampoco le gustaba torturar personas, su especialidad era la investigación. Era lo que se conocía como un genio cibernético, no había imposibles para él si se concentraba en encontrar a alguien. Daba igual si era un rastreo virtual o perseguir a una rata por las calles, seguir rastros era lo suyo.

Pero Bryan, él era diferente, era un enfermo mental pero aun así era su amigo. Disfrutaba los gritos de sus victimas, le gustaba ver sus expresiones de horror, dolor y desesperación. Reía como un niño encantado con un nuevo y fascinante juguete mientras torturaba a sus victimas.

Pero no estaba demente del todo, al menos no desde que Katia entro en su vida. Ella logro que Bryan se comportara un poco más normal.

-¿Crees que seria mejor algo chino, algo medieval o simplemente improvisar?

La voz seria y dubitativa de Bryan atrajo su atención, usualmente solía bromear sobre torturas espeluznantes que leía en viejos libros pero ahora su tono de voz indicaba que era un asunto serio. De verdad planeaba llevar a cabo algunas de esas torturas en el acosador.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver de reojo a Tala sentado a un metro de ellos, estaba sentado con una apariencia tensa en una de esas incomodas sillas mirando fijamente al reloj que colgaba torcido en la pared frente a él, eran los ojos de su amigo lo que lo hacia estremecer de ansiedad.

Los ojos azules de Tala eran aterradores. Era como ver la expresión del mismo diablo, no quería estar en el lugar del jodido bastardo en quien aplacaría su ira homicida.

-Bryan… cuando Tala ponga sus manos en ese jodido acosador no quedara nada además de una masa informe de viseras y sangre.

Vio la sonrisa torcida de Bryan luego de ver a Tala unos segundos, borro la sonrisa y hablo de nueva cuenta con esa seriedad tan impropia de Bryan, en ese tono peligroso que incluso a él lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Lo dudo.

Vio como echo un vistazo a su teléfono móvil y de nuevo sus ojos grises brillaron, de sádica emoción y perversa satisfacción.

-¿Lo dudas? ¿Crees que Tala no lo mataría?

Sin duda alguna Tala mataría al acosador en cuanto lo tuviera frente a él. Y si eso pasaba entonces ese carbón habría deseado ser el juguete de Bryan antes que caer en las garras del diablo. Por que Tala era despiadado, después de tantos experimentos genéticos que practicaron en todos, había sido el pelirrojo quien había resultado más afectado. Era completamente capaz de no sentir absolutamente nada si así lo deseaba. Sin compasión, sin miedo ni otras emociones que le impidieran cumplir con su trabajo.

-No lo ara

Le extrañaba tanta insistencia y seguridad contra algo que era totalmente posible y _probable_.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

Entre cerro los ojos y lo miro fijamente, estiro por completo las piernas y acomodo la espalda contra la pared, dolía como el infierno después de tanto tiempo en una mala posición pero había sentido dolores mil veces peores.

-Fácil, el viejo lo encontrara primero y el acosador conocerá a Kuroki de cerca.

Sonrío ligeramente al ver la amplia sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Bryan, después de todo si el acosador caía en manos de Kuroki estaba jodido. Nunca, jamás nadie había sido visto de nuevo después de caer en manos de ese saco de músculos.

-Preferiría que lo matáramos nosotros mismos pero pensar en lo que la bolsa de músculos ara cuando lo tenga en sus manos _casi_ me deja satisfecho.

-Muy cierto, ese bastardo seguramente sufrirá tanto que suplicara la muerte, aun que me encantaría que el viejo nos dejara al menos arrancarle los dedos…

Ian no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al imaginar los gritos, le encantaría estar presente cuando ese bastardo fuera castigado…

-Claro, cuando Kuroki lo encuentre dejare que ajusten cuentas con el… y Bryan usa todos tus talentos…

Ian y Bryan miraron fijamente al viejo caminar frente a ellos y alejarse después de pronunciar esas palabras. Su rostro permanecía neutral y frío pero sus ojos eran otra historia, veían claramente la ira que bullía bajo la superficie.

Además de eso su ropa estaba arrugada, la corbata torcida y el cabello gris no estaba cuidadosamente peinado como siempre. El imponente hombre parecia haber envejecido de golpe frente a ellos y eso los sorprendió, claro que ninguno mencionaría que era obvio que él viejo estaba preocupado por Kai. Eso seria demasiado para el orgullo de Soichirou Hiwatari.

-Es la primera vez que algo de lo que dice el viejo me interesa.

Comentó burlón Bryan mirando a Ian con una pequeña sonrisa de cruel anticipación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Explícate Ivanov

Se quito la corbata y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla libre junto al pelirrojo, lo vio mirar sin ver realmente el reloj, fugazmente se pregunto como es que había logrado calmar su temperamento y permanecer allí sentado cuando era obvio que solo deseaba salir a moler a golpes al acosador hasta dejarlo convertido en un montón de carne sanguinolenta en el suelo.

-Esta estable pero aun esta inconciente.

Tala respondió con voz cansada, ronca y monótona. No tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de hablar a detalles, no quería contarle al viejo cuantas unidades de sangre habían tenido que transfundirle a Kai, no quería decirle que la bala había perforado su pulmón derecho y casi había logrado que su sistema respiratoria colapsara, no quería hablar de las hemorragias internas o de las largas horas en que los médicos se dedicaron a intentar salvarlo.

Esos detalles eran lo que el viejo quería, pero lo que el no deseaba explicar. Si tanto le importaba entonces que hablara con el medico, que soportara el mismo el peso que estaba sobre los hombros de todos en ese lugar. Que sintiera la misma desesperación e incertidumbre que ellos sentían.

-Kuroki esta buscándolo.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Sabía que el pelirrojo no diría más y no le exigiría a hacerlo. No tenia derecho a exigir nada, no podía imponer su voluntad como acostumbraba, no con ellos, no con su nieto.

Hablaría con el medico después de terminar de hablar con el chico. no podía culparlo por ese tono de resentimiento en su voz al hablarle, ese chico, no, no solo él, todos esos chicos tenían mas derecho a estar allí que el mismo.

Ellos eran la familia de Kai, ellos habían estado a su lado cuando el, su único familiar consanguíneo le dio la espalda y lo uso como un peón mas en sus planes. Sabia que fue, y siempre seria un bastarlo ególatra y con ansias de poder pero el tiempo y las pesadillas que lo atormentaron lo obligaron a darse cuenta de que su nieto no era un juguete, no era una marioneta que usar en sus planes.

Eso no era lo que Susumu y Kumiko habían querido, eso no era lo que le prometió frente a la tumba de su único hijo. Ese día juro cuidar de su nieto pero la ambición y la rabia lo habían segado y rompió su promesa.

-Es mi nieto, ajustare cuentas con ese bastardo yo mismo.

Sabia que era uy tarde, el daño estaba echo, pero también sabia que Kai era un buen chico y desde luego no gracias a él si no a todos esos mocosos que estaban adormilados y cansados en la sala de espera.

-¿Desde cuando te encargas tu mismo de los trabajos sucios?

Le sorprendió, sabia que cuando era mucho mas joven Soichirou Hiwatari comenzó como un simple mercenario, pero era astuto y con el tiempo logro escalar en la jerarquía hasta situarse en la cima. De ser un mercenario pasó a ser uno de los delincuentes mas temidos del bajo mundo, el jefe despiadado y desalmado que todos temían.

-Desde que ese bastardo estuvo a punto de arruinar mis planes.

_¿Planes? Claro_, pensó Tala con sarcasmo. Lo que le preocupaba al viejo era que si su nieto moría no podría expiar sus pecados y librarse de los remordimientos.

-Hiromi esta con él.

Comento al ver como el viejo paseaba su mirada por el lugar buscando algo, seguramente a la castaña.

-Lo quiere realmente ¿verdad?

Bajo la vista y hablo en un murmullo bajo, tanto que si Tala no fuera tan observado como era no podría haberlo escuchado.

-Si, lo hace.

No esperaba respuesta, por lo que la voz tranquila del pelirrojo lo sorprendió, carraspeo un poco aclarando su garganta y se incorporo, apoyo su peso en el pie izquierdo y hablo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Cuando lo tenga les avisare.

-Lo esperare ansioso.

Tala sonrío al verlo alejarse, seguramente a buscar al medico. _Tal vez incluso un perro viejo puede aprender trucos nuevos _pensó al verlo sacudir su arrugado traje, era obvio que si estaba en ese estado desalineado era por que su preocupación era suficiente como para que ni siquiera se le ocurriera usar el baño del jet privado para darse una ducha y cambiarse de traje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba arto de contar cucarachas encerrado en ese motel barato. Su única satisfacción era que ese chico seguramente estaría muerto.

Pero había perdido a Hiromi, seguramente no podría ganarse su amor, tampoco es que la quisiera aun, la deseaba a su lado pero ya no la amaba. En cuanto lograra tenerla la castigaría por estupida.

Por amar a ese mocoso en lugar de amarlo a él.

La usaría como la zorra en la que ese maldito mocoso la convirtió, una mujer decente jamás se atrevería a exhibirse en plena calle besando a su pareja.

Escucho el sonido de su nuevo teléfono celular y miro el número, era el teléfono de los padres de Takeru, por fin ese saco de músculos sin cerebro lo llamaba, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Eres tu? ¿Takeru donde demonios estabas?

-Trabajando obviamente. Fui a visitar a mis padres hoy y me contaron que me buscabas, me dieron la nota que dejaste, ¿estas en problemas?

Estaba tan feliz de hablar con su viejo amigo que no noto que su voz no sonaba risueña y agradable como antes, sonaba mas serio.

-uno grave amigo

Suspiro y pensó si debía decirle por teléfono o encontrarse con él, tal vez seria bueno verse, quizá en ese restaurante cerca de la casa de sus padres…

-Bien, dime donde nos vemos y buscamos como arreglarlo, no puede ser tan grave.

Podía escuchar como sonreía, probablemente ese idiota aun seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto y con ansias de ser aceptado que él conoció en la universidad. Aun deseando ayudar y agradar a todo el mundo, aun que claro eso le era tremendamente útil en esos momentos.

-Bien nos vemos en un par de horas en el restaurante italiano a dos calles de la casa de tus padres.

-Bien.

Colgó y se recostó de nuevo. Miro las sabanas raídas y las asquerosas cucarachas corriendo por el suelo y la pared. Con suerte ese tonto podría ayudarle a salir del país un tiempo y cuando las cosas se calmaran y ella se confiara podría volver y entonces vengarse.

Hacerle pagar a esa maldita zorra por no amarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Joder! _

Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Le dolía respirar y estaba seguro de que estaba en el hospital. Escuchaba el sonido distintivo de un electrocardiógrafo y sentía en su brazo izquierdo el catéter en su arteria, probablemente estaba conectado a una intravenosa.

Sentía en su rostro la mascara de oxigeno, lo sabia por que ya antes había estado en una situación similar, una herida de bala.

_Una herida de bala. _

Estaba en el hospital por que el acosador le disparo. Recordaba la expresión enloquecida del hombre antes de dispararle, el grito de Hiromi, el rostro furioso de Tala y después todo estaba borroso.

Seguramente se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre. Si el punzante dolor en su pecho era confiable como punto central de la herida seguramente tenia un pulmón lastimado, por eso el jodido dolor cada vez que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones.

Intento abrir los ojos pero estaba aun demasiado anestesiado. Intento concentrarse en escuchar, no odia abrir los ojos y la mascara le impedía usar el sentido del olfato, tendría que confiar en sus oídos.

El rítmico sonido del electrocardiógrafo, el sonido de los altavoces llamando a algún medico, creyó escuchar pasos pero no podía determinar si era fuera o dentro de su habitación.

-Hiromi… despierta…

_¿Hiromi?_

Ella estaba bien, seguramente esa calida sensación que tenía en el lado derecho de su cuerpo era por que ella estaba allí, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado completamente inconciente pero seguramente era bastante.

Estaba seguro de que su necia castaña había permanecido allí todo ese tiempo negándose a descansar, comer o irse. Quiso abrir los ojos y decirle que estaría bien y que fuera a casa a descansar un poco pero los malditos sedantes no se lo permitían.

-Hiromi

Estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de Tala. Por un segundo pensó en el pelirrojo, seguramente había intentado lo humanamente posible para convencerla de comer incluso, pero Hiromi era la chica mas dulce pero necia que conocía y si su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar correctamente podía saber que ella se sentía culpable.

Ella se estaba echando la culpa del incidente.

Suspiro mentalmente pensando en que él era el único culpable. Había estado tan feliz con ella que no había tomado las cosas con la seriedad que debía. Subestimo a ese demente y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio si era él mismo quien recibía el disparo.

Pero si ella estaba herida… entonces por primera vez mataría a una persona.

Aun que si era ese bastardo seria lo mismo que aplastar una cucaracha. Ni siquiera contaba como matar a un ser humano. También podía entregarlo a la policía pero seguramente terminaría unos pocos años en prisión o en un hospital psiquiátrico.

La idea de desaparecerlo le parecía mas tentadora.

-¿Tala…? ¿Qué pasa?

_Hiromi_

Esa era su voz, ronca, cansada y adormilada pero esa era la voz de su novia.

-El abuelo de Kai esta afuera.

_¿El viejo?_

_¿Su abuelo estaba allí? _

Escucho el sonido de la silla contra el suelo y sintió un suave rose en su frente. Pronto dejo de escuchar el sonido de pasos y la habitación volvió a estar tranquila.

-Si Susumu te viera en este momento yo seria hombre muerto, lo siento Kai.

Quería moverse, necesitaba ver si era realmente su abuelo quien hablaba, era su voz pero esas palabras no concordaban con el viejo que él conocía.

_Lo siento Kai… _

_Lo siento… _

_¡Joder! Tenia que ser una broma. _

Su abuelo era un sádico desalmado, un hombre ambicioso que con tal de conseguir sus planes no dudaría en matarlo él mismo.

-No se si me estas escuchando, pero tienes que despertar. Esa chica… te necesita.

Lo sabia, sabia que ella lo necesitaba sin que su abuelo lo dijera, él mismo la necesitaba con desesperación. Ella era la única capaz de salvarlo de si mismo. Ella lo aceptaba aun con su pasado y no lo juzgaba por sus acciones.

Intento de nuevo abrir los ojos y para su sorpresa logro mover sus parpados un poco, de inmediato la luz blanca e intensa se coló y volvió a cerrarlos. Lo intento unos segundos después y comenzó a distinguir sombras difusas.

Permaneció quieto intentando enfocar la vista y busco la silueta de su abuelo junto a la cama. Estaba diferente. Se veía cansado como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros.

Estaba ojeroso, despeinado y con la ropa arrugada. Casi daba la apariencia de estar realmente preocupado por él. Tal vez y así fuera, aun que no apostaría por ello. Ese viejo debía tener sus propios motivos como siempre.

-Vaya despertaste rápido… parece que si eres digno del apellido Hiwatari. Llamare al medico.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras veía a su abuelo alejarse con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y pensó en dormir un poco más, aun estaba cansado y dolorido, ahora sabía que Hiromi estaba a salvo, Tala la cuidaría. Respiro con cuidado y se dispuso a dormir un poco mas ignorando el escandaloso sonido de las voces de los médicos y enfermeras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai había despertado, por fin había despertado y ella podía respirar tranquila. Veía el alivio en los rostros de todos.

Takao y Manabu sonreían aun sentados en el suelo mientras que Ray y Max permanecían de pie cerca de la habitación a donde habían trasladado a Kai.

El abuelo de Kai estaba sentado charlando con un medico un poco alejado de ellos. Tala, Ian y Bryan charlaban con expresiones cansadas pero satisfechas mientras que la imagen más dulce de todas era protagonizada por Spencer y Hikari.

Ambos estaban en el suelo a medio metro de donde ella estaba sentada, Spencer estaba recargado en la pared, despierto pero con los ojos cerrados y su amiga estaba sentada en las piernas del grandullón.

Sonrío al recordar las mejillas sonrojadas de Spencer cuando su amiga le _informo_ que tenía mucho sueño y que quería dormir cómoda un rato. Claro que eso fue después de haberse sentado con todo el cinismo del que su loca amiga era capaz sobre el confundido chico.

Los había observado de reojo algunos minutos, al principio Spencer lucia tenso e incomodo pero conforme los minutos transcurrieron lo vio relajarse y abrazarla. Lucían realmente lindos en esos momentos. Ahora que sabia que Kai estaba mejor, y que solo dormía debido al los analgésicos estaba mas tranquila.

Siguió a la enfermera cuando le indico que podía pasar y lo vio. Sonrío y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, tomo con cuidado su mano. La próxima vez que despertara ella estaría a su lado.

Sonrío y con su mano libre acaricio su rostro relajado por el sueño.

_Estaba vivo. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

En esta ocasión solo tarde como 15 días en actualizar… ¡Es un record para mi!

Bien, a mi me gusto el capitulo, es uno de transición. Necesario para acomodar todo en su lugar. Claro espero sus opiniones en forma de comentarios.

Muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi salud. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Pero debido a que no me encontraba bien hasta el sábado pasado no tenia mas que el titulo del capitulo escrito.

La inspiración para escribir este capitulo me llego el domingo como un golpe de suerte, verán ese fue mi _día familiar_ y fui a comer con mi familia a Brownsville Texas porque sin ser malinchista aquí en mi ciudad natal son pocos los buenos restaurantes con buena comida internacional, en fin mientras estaba comiendo un magnifico sushi comencé a pensar en la historia.

De pronto estaba armada en mi mente y no podía esperar para escribirla así que apenas salimos del restaurante y mientras estábamos camino al centro comercial escribí un borrador a grandes rasgos en mi notebook.

Después fue solo cuestión de agregar detalles, al final me tomo solo tres días completar la historia y aquí estoy actualizando en tiempo record.

Si quieren agradecer podrían hacerlo al pescado muerto que me inspiro jajaja.

Lo mas probable es que solo queden un par de capítulos mas, la muerte de acosador es un hecho, se que podría dejar que la policía se encargara pero ese no es el estilo del abuelo de Kai. El viejo quiere su cabeza y la tendrá.

No estoy de acuerdo con hacer justicia en propia mano pero como victima y observadora de la terrible violencia que se vive hoy día por obra de unos cuantos si creo que existen personas sin las que este seria un mundo mejor.

En mi historia ese acosador psicópata es uno de ellos.

Vamos chicas y chicos listos ¿Como será atrapado el acosador y por quien? ¡Las pistas son obvias!

Espero sus comentarios, por el momento me retiro y tratare de responder sus comentarios como mensajes privados de ser posible y a los anónimos dedicare un espacio a responderlos.

Gracias a todos los que leer esta historia que ya es una parte importante de mi vida aun si no comentan… las alertas de historia, las de autor favorito y las de historia favorita también me hacen feliz.


	24. Atrapado

.

.

.

**Capitulo 23**

**-Atrapado-**

-X-

.

.

.

Era un bonito restaurante. Tenia que admitir que hacia bastante tiempo que no visitaba un buen lugar para comer, desde que esos inútiles mocosos lo perseguían como perros de presa no tenía un segundo de paz.

Tenía que vivir escondiéndose todo el tiempo y manteniendo un perfil bajo para evitar que lo atraparan. Viviendo en asquerosos cuchitriles llenos de cucarachas y sabanas viejas y sucias. Comiendo en cualquier puesto callejero y para colmo de todo, el dinero se le estaba acabando.

Miro fijamente a una pareja sentada a solo unas mesas de él, la chica era muy hermosa, le recordaba un poco a Hiromi, sobretodo el cabello, castaño y largo, pero los ojos de esa chica eran negros y color chocolate como los de ella.

Al ver la sonrisa en los rostros de la pareja se pregunto si Hiromi valía la pena, si valía todo lo que estaba sufriendo por ella. Antes ni siquiera se lo habría preguntado y diría que obviamente valía la pena, pero en esos momentos después de todo lo que estaba pasando y la manera tan estupida como ella estaba reaccionando lo obligan a replantearse las cosas…

Él no la había lastimado nunca.

Jamás había intentado dañarla pero ella no parecía entenderlo.

La vigilaba por que era la única manera de saber como conquistarla, la mejor manera de conocer lo que le gustaba y lo que no debía hacer frente a ella.

Gracias a eso pudo mandarle todos esos regalos. Así supo que su libro favorito era Romeo y Julieta. Que le gustaba leer por las noches un viejo y amarillento libro, que debido al usarlo una y otra vez se rompió, recordaba su cara de tristeza al ver su amado libro roto.

Mirándola através de las ventanas llego a conocerla, a apreciar cada detalle de su personalidad. La costumbre de comer helado directo del pote al ver películas románticas, acurrucada entre mantas y almohadones en su cómodo sofá.

Su expresión dolorida cuando llegaba a casa después de que ese mocoso Kinomiya le gritaba, en esos momentos solo había deseado abrazarla y reconfortarla pero sabia que no debía asustarla, que debía tomarse el tiempo de conquistarla con regalos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar la sonrisa soñadora que tenia en la cara después de llegar de los entrenamientos cuando ese mocoso Hiwatari la defendía del otro, desde ese momento debió haber comprendido que ese chico era un obstáculo que debía eliminar antes de conquistarla.

Suspiro aliviado al ver entrar a su viejo amigo, estaba aun más musculoso y alto que la última vez que se vieron, lo miro con atención le sonreía ampliamente pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, se pregunto por que pero lo dejo pasar. Necesitaba su ayuda.

-Jiro… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo!

-Mucho.

-Pero cuéntame ¿Cuál es ese problema?

-Vamos a sentarnos por que es muy complicado de explicar

Ambos se sentaron y ordenaron algo de comer, Jiro hablaba apresurado en voz baja explicándole todo, desde el momento en que la vio en televisión, cuando se enamoro de esa bonita chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño.

Le hablo de todas esas noches cuando la miraba desde fuera através de los cristales de la ventana, de cómo descubrió un día una ventana que no cerraba bien y había podido entrar y observarla dormir.

Le contó con una sonrisa de todas las fotos que tenia de ella, de los regalos que le mando y de cómo reacciono ella.

Cuando bebían el café le contó lo ocurrido con el chico Hiwatari, le contó de cómo la rabia lo domino al verlo besarla y apretó el gatillo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción recordó como cayo al suelo, la sangre y los gritos de dolor de la chica…

-Sabes que te metiste en un lío gordo amigo, no es cualquier chico, es Kai Hiwatari…

-Eso lo se no soy idiota, por eso necesito que me ayudes, no puedo ir a mi casa, ni la de mi familia, ya no tengo dinero y además no puedo ir a la policía…

-Estas muy jodido amigo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Claro que te voy a ayudar, por lo pronto vamos a buscar un lugar donde ocultarte y esperar a que se calme un poco el asunto.

-Bien.

Jiro miro a su amigo pagar la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante con paso tranquilo hasta subir a un auto color vino estacionado a apenas una calle de distancia. Subió y suspiro aliviado por fin podría dormir en un lugar sin cucarachas y comer algo decente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez han sentido el cuerpo pesado, dolorido y entumecido? Como si cada músculo punzara dolorosamente pero aun así permaneciera estático. Esa era la sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Intento abrir los ojos pero le era imposible.

Sentía con claridad el frío provocado por el aire acondicionado del hospital, estaba plenamente conciente de que aun estaba en esa maldita cama de hospital, seguramente usando una de esas jodidas batas verdes y conectado a un montón de maquinas ruidosas.

Lo sabia por que las escuchaba. El rítmico sonido de su propio corazón transmitido por la maquina ruidosa llenaba la habitación. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo habría dormido e intento de nuevo moverse. Consiguió separar un poco los parpados.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. Su mano derecha se sentía entumecida por lo que con esfuerzo movió su brazo izquierdo y se quito la fastidiosa mascara de oxigeno del rostro.

Respiro lentamente al principio, cuando logro respirar un poco mejor y el dolor era tolerable fue conciente del aroma del lugar. Aun miraba el techo fijamente intentando reconocer la amplia gama de aromas que asaltaban su nariz.

Reconocía el jodido aroma a cloro y desinfectante del hospital claramente, pero también había otros aromas más sutiles, manzanilla por ejemplo, café y curiosamente olía a rosas.

_¿Rosas?_

Respiro un poco mas profundamente ignorando la ligera punzada que sintió en los pulmones y sonrío. Rosas. El perfume de Hiromi olía a rosas.

Bajo la mirada hasta su brazo derecho y descubrió por que lo sentía entumecido. Hiromi dormía sobre su brazo con sus manos rodeando la suya. La miro fijamente por un largo rato, incapaz de moverse por miedo a que no fuera real, a que estuviera muerto y en un infierno dantesco donde en cuanto intentara tocar aun que fuera un mechón de su cabello castaño ella desaparecería.

Tenia el cabello húmedo cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, solo podía ver sus labios entreabiertos y una de sus mejillas, estaba pálida y podía jurar que bajos sus ojos tendría unas profundas ojeras. Aun así era hermosa.

Con toda delicadeza apretó un poco su mano, ella se removió pero no despertó, rió un poco al escucharla murmurar algo muy bajito, con una sonrisa en los labios extendió su mano izquierda y aparto el cabello de su rostro, al sentir el contacto de su mano fría ella parpadeo confundida.

Levanto la vista y lo miro impactada. Estática y sorprendida, sin saber si era solo un sueño o era real…

-Estas despierto… ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien!

Grito emocionada al verlo sonreír. Esa sonrisa que solo Kai Hiwatari es capaz de esbozar, seductora, burlona y mordaz. Esa sonrisa que adornaba su cara cuando le tomaba el pelo con alguna frase pervertida, claro que en el fondo amaba cuando el hacia eso, pero jamás lo admitiría, no cuando era mas divertido fingirse enojada para que el le sonriera así de nuevo y la besara hasta hacerla olvidarse hasta de que respirar es necesario.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, de pronto se descubrió a si misma llorando de alegría al sentirlo allí con ella, su cuerpo firme contra el suyo, su respiración en su cuello, sus brazos correspondiendo torpemente su abrazo y sonrío, aun con el rostro empapado en llanto por que el estaba bien, estaba vivo, estaba despierto y estaba con ella.

-No tan fuerte Hiromi…

-¡Lo siento!

Se parto de golpe cuando lo escucho gemir de dolor mientras ella lo abrazaba como una loca desesperada, se alejo un poco pero no soltó sus manos en ningún momento y permaneció sentada en la orilla de la cama de hospital disculpándose con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

-Tranquila estoy bien.

Mirando a Kai así, sentado frente a ella sonriendo ligeramente y sintiendo como sus manos frías se tornaban mas calidas a cada segundo que pasaba no podía evitar recordar. El miedo que le atormento mientras el estaba inconciente, el dolor que la atormentaba a cada segundo viéndolo tan débil, tan indefenso… y recordó la culpa.

Ese sentimiento amargo que le llenaba la garganta de un sabor amargo y le retorcía dolorosamente el estomago al pensar en que ese hombre, ese acosador estaba persiguiéndola a ella, que era ella quien debió haber recibido esa bala y no Kai.

-Estaba tan asustada… creí que tu…

Sujeto sus manos con mas fuerza un segundo cuando la vio llorar, vio sus ojos aguarse en segundo y sus hombros temblar al intentar contener sus sollozos, le dolía tremendamente la herida de bala pero no resultaba equiparable con lo que verla así, asustada y llorando. Sin importar la punzada dolorosa que sintió la abrazo murmurando en su oído intentando calmarla

-Hiromi no llores…

Los sollozos se incrementaron al sentirlo abrazarla, no era un abrazo fuerte, apenas la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, era un abrazo lleno de afecto, suspiro intentando calmarse para poder hablar y él beso su frente con afecto tranquilizándola con ese minúsculo contacto.

-Pero Kai fue horrible, creí que estabas muerto… por un segundo pensé que te perdería para siempre...

La aparto de él despacio pero sujetándola por los hombros, la soltó y la obligo a mirarlo sujetando sus mejillas, Hiromi suspiro agitada al volver a ver esos ojos, profundos y hermosos que la dejaban sin aliento. Su aliento irregular se quedo atascado en su garganta al ver como la sonrisa se borraba de los labios de Kai y su rostro y mirada se tornaban solemnes.

-Hiromi, mírame, estoy aquí, contigo hoy, no te puedo prometer que estaré siempre contigo por que estaría mintiendo, soy humano, pero te juro que mientras viva estaré a tu lado.

Seco las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hiromi con sus manos y besos sus mejillas, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios. Hiromi se estremeció en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los suyos correspondió al beso lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo dulce que el imponía y acariciando distraídamente el cuello del chico.

-Kai…

El momento era perfecto, saber que él estaba bien la hacia sentirse eufórica, feliz y su cuerpo por primera vez desde que le dispararan a Kai se relajo, sabia que en esos momentos no estaba en el suelo gracias a estar sentada, sus huesos se habían licuado y se negaban a sostener su propio peso, estaba mareada también sin embargo estaba tan satisfecha en esos momentos, todo era tan perfecto, mágico…

-Vaya Kai pensé que no despertarías nunca

Hasta que la voz de Tala rompió la magia, ese perfecto momento fue interrumpido bruscamente y ella se separo de Kai sonrojada mientras él miraba al pelirrojo con evidente irritación por "matar el momento".

-Eso quisieras Tala

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada al verlo responder con toda la dignidad que la horrenda bata verde del hospital, los cables conectados a su cuerpo, las vendas y el cabello revuelto le permitían. Intento hablar pero la voz de Spencer lo interrumpió cuando todos los demás entraron en tropel a la diminuta habitación.

-Basta ya Tala déjalo tranquilo por ahora cuando salga de aquí todos podremos turnarnos y patear su culo por ser un jodido descuidado.

Hiromi miro fijamente a Spencer y estuvo a punto de hablar pero un chillido les taladro a todos los oídos cuando su rubia y escandalosa amiga se acerco al alto chico mirándolo con el seño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-¡Spence! Atrévete a patear al novio de mi amiga y te obligare a comer algo cocinado por mí.

Spencer borro la sonrisa de su rostro y miro con una abrumadora seriedad a Kai provocando que todos guardaran un tenso silencio esperando que el grandullón hablara.

-Tienes suerte Kai… no me arriesgaría a comer esa basura por nada del mundo

Los presentes que abarrotaban la diminuta habitación soltaron el aire retenido y estallaron en carcajadas mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba de furia, por que aun que sabia que era verdad, le disgustaba mucho que dejaran tan claro que era un asco en la cocina.

-¡Spencer! Hiromi no cocina tan mal… solo necesita práctica…

Hiromi estaba intentando defender a su amiga cuando una sonriente enfermera, la misma que saliera a darles noticias la última vez, entraba sonriente al cuarto y los echaba educadamente.

-Lo siento jovencitos pero ya son muchos en la habitación por favor dejen al paciente descansar, salgan y mañana podrán visitarlo pero de uno en uno así que vamos fuera, fuera…

Aun en medio de risas se despidieron uno a uno de Kai, Tala le dijo que el se quedaría en el hospital y que los demás se llevarían a Hiromi y Hikari a descansar antes de salir del cuarto y dejarlo despedirse de la castaña.

Ella le sonrío ampliamente antes de besarlo suavemente y Kai sonrío ligeramente en medio del beso y le correspondió con calma. Ese era un beso diferente a los demás, podía saborear en los labios de su novia no solo el amor que ella obviamente sentía, el agradecimiento por que el estaba vivo estaba claro, pero en cada roce de sus labios había algo mas…

Una emoción indescriptible, no era cariño, ni siquiera amor… era algo más, algo más grande que eso. Un sentimiento profundo e indescriptible que los mantenía unidos, juntos a niveles insospechados. No era un vínculo físico o emocional, era una combinación de ambos.

Cerro los ojos y se dedico a sentir el calor, la emoción y felicidad que sentía al besarlo así… por un segundo deseo detener el tiempo, quedarse así con él. Seguros y protegidos de cualquier mal, pero por fortuna era imposible, el tiempo jamás detiene su marcha.

Suspiro contra sus labios al pensar en que en el futuro habría más momentos como esos, mas recuerdos que atesorar y mas instantes perfectos para estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Jiro miraba confundido la horrible y decadente construcción frente a él. Habían viajado varias horas y por el paisaje que los rodeaba estaban en alguna zona rural, una vieja cabaña semi ruinosa estaba frente a ellos.

Tenía casi todas las ventanas rotas, la madera lucia vieja y el techo tenia varia agujeros por lo que pudo apreciar. Miro confundido como Takeru caminaba con pasos ligeros hasta la ruinosa casucha y entro dedicándole un gesto de que lo siguiera.

_¿Espera ese idiota que se quedara en semejante lugar? _

Molesto y confundido siguió a Takeru hasta el interior de la cabaña, era aun mas asquerosa por dentro que por fuera. El suelo estaba cubierto de manchas oscuras de lo que parecía ser fango, las paredes estaban manchadas y el papel tapiz colgaba en varios lugares. Las cortinas raídas y los muebles desvencijados no ayudaban en nada a mejorar el aspecto del lugar.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Takeru lo miro y le sonrío pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver esa sonrisa. La amabilidad que había sentido hace unas horas en esa sonrisa había desaparecido dejando una mueca que lo hacia ver peligroso.

-Bienvenido Jiro Katsuma.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una tercera voz hablando. Una voz masculina desconocida, se estremeció al notar el acento extranjero y un mal presentimiento lo invadió en ese instante. Giro la cabeza lentamente hasta que lo vio.

Un hombre alto, vestido con un obviamente caro traje color negro y una corbata gris. Tenia el cabello canoso y largo atado en una elegante coleta baja… quiso correr cuando lo reconoció, quiso huir de ese lugar pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse y de reojo vio como Kuroki se movía hasta colocarse frente a la puerta.

-Pero por favor disculpe mis malos modales mi nombre es Hiwatari Soichirou.

El abuelo de ese bastardo de Kai Hiwatari lo miraba con una sonrisa amable que logro hacerle estremecer de miedo, sabia que después de lo que había pasado esa amabilidad era un engaño, ese hombre no podía tener buenas intenciones.

-Kuroki ¿Serias tan amable de poner cómodo a nuestro invitado de honor?

¿Takeru Kuroki?

-Claro jefe.

El aire se escapo de golpe de sus pulmones al escuchar esas dos palabras que fueron peores que un golpe en el estomago.

_Si jefe _

_Jefe _

Se sintió como un estupido en ese instante, su viejo amigo Takeru Kuroki trabajaba para ese hombre, su viejo amigo lo había entregado como si fuera un cordero de sacrificio. Intento correr pero sintió un impacto brutal en la cabeza y el mundo se desdibujo tornándose cada vez más oscuro hasta que las tinieblas lo envolvieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spencer miro por el espejo retrovisor a sus compañeros y a los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Kai durmiendo profundamente, todos estaban agotados después de estar casi 36 horas en el hospital. Milagrosa y sorprendentemente ninguno había querido marcharse a pesar de estar agotados.

Pero ahora cuando sabían que Kai estaba bien y habían logrado verlo unos segundos todos se habían rendido al cansancio, su amigo estaba pálido, cubierto de vendas y conectado a varias maquinas monitoreando sus signos vitales pero estaba conciente y lucido.

Se sentía muy aliviado en esos momentos pero también agotado. Se estaciono frente a la casa del chico Kinomiya y bajo del auto, despertó a Rei y el chico aun adormilado y confundido comenzó a despertar a los demás que dormían amontonados en los asientos de la H y bajaron despidiéndose con balbuceos que aparentemente eran agradecimientos por haberles servido de taxi.

Acomodo mejor a Hiromi en el asiento ahora y a la rubia echa un ovillo en el asiento delantero antes de subir y miro con envidia a Bryan e Ian profundamente dormidos, anhelaba incluso es horrible sofá de la sala de Hikari, pero decidió que era mejor y mas seguro que todos se quedaran en el departamento de Kai esa noche.

Ian y Bryan podrían irse al departamento que ellos ocupaban mientras que el dormitaría unas horas en el sofá del departamento de Kai antes de volver al hospital y relevar a Tala. Ese pelirrojo idiota no había dormido nada pero insistió en quedarse, seguramente a esas alturas estaría dormido en el diminuto sofá del cuarto de Kai.

Recordó que también debía ir a recoger a Lya, Sveta y Katia al aeropuerto al día siguiente y que el viejo había ordenado que se encontraran en la habitación de Kai por la tarde. Seguramente tendría noticias sobre el acosador.

El día siguiente seria agotador, mas aun cuando la revoltosa rubia despertara por la mañana tan abrumadoramente llena de energía como siempre y volviera a discutir con el o a tener esas actitudes extrañas como sentarse sobre él a dormir… no es que le molestara y si además lo besaba como esa noche que se embriago entonces al diablo la caballerosidad.

Estaba más que dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, todo ese asunto con Kai en cama y herido le demostró que la vida es impredecible, que en cualquier momento podría morir y carajo no quería hacerlo con el arrepentimiento de no haber dormido con esa belleza rubia de preciosos ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó unas horas después todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla de metal. La cuerda raspaba su piel y temblaba de frío. Se pregunto donde estaba por un segundo antes de recordar.

_Si jefe… _

Takeru lo había traicionado, estaba jodido. Lo habían atrapado.

-Veo que ha despertado señor Katsuma.

Escucho la voz de Soichirou Hiwatari y supo que estaba perdido, esa misma noche seria hombre muerto.

-¿Me matara?

Se estremeció de miedo al escucharlo reír, una risa fría, despótica y sarcástica.

-La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es: ¿Moriré lenta y dolorosamente o mi muerte será rápida e indolora?

Estaba aterrado, no quería morir, no así. Pero estaba atado, atrapado con un viejo psicópata y un traidor que estaría dispuesto a matarlo como un animal si ese viejo se lo ordenaba.

-¿Por qué…?

No pudo evitar preguntarlo… necesitaba saber por que quería matarlo, podría llevarlo con la policía, podría dejar que fuera a prisión… no era necesario matarlo _¿Verdad? _

-Te atreves a preguntarlo bastardo… ¿Sabes a quien le disparaste, no? ¿Sabes que es mi nieto? ¿Sabes que lo necesito vivo o me jodes mis planes?

-Yo… por favor… no…

-No es necesario Katsuma, su muerte es un hecho. Usted morirá pero antes de eso es muy probable que juguemos un poco.

En medio del miedo y la desesperación ese bastardo intento hablar… no sabia ni que intentaba decir, tal vez intentaba suplicar, disculparse o maldecirlo pero no necesitaba ni quería escucharlo.

Lo quería ver retorcerse de dolor. Quería verlo llorar amargamente de rabia, impotencia y dolor. Quería que pagara por meterse en sus planes. Por estar a nada de arruinarlo todo, de quitarle a su nieto, el único recuerdo de su hijo, tal vez fuera hipócrita de su parte preocuparse hasta ahora de él pero era _mejor tarde que nunca. _

-Pensaba dejar que los amigos de mi nieto jugaran contigo pero prefiero que los nuevos y respetables directivos de Hiwatari Corp. no manchen sus manos con tu inmunda sangre.

Disfrutó enormemente ver el miedo en los ojos del bastardo, verlo temblar incontrolablemente esperando las torturas que llegarían pronto y que jamás podría evitar.

-¡Oh! Pero tranquilo Kuroki jugara contigo esta noche y si sobrevives para mañana seré piadoso y te matare yo mismo. Buenas noches Katsuma que te diviertas…

Salio de la vieja casucha con una sonría en los labios y sus fríos ojos grises brillando de sádica satisfacción al escuchar un grito desgarrador romper la paz de la noche. Sin duda Kuroki era un magnifico empleado, le había entregado al bastardo a pesar de que fue su amigo de la infancia.

Subió a su auto y se dispuso a ir a descansar a su suite, descansaría para reunirse con su nieto y esos jovencitos al siguiente día por la tarde… se pregunto si debía llevarles algunas fotografías del cadáver como disculpa por no dejarlos torturarlo, al final decidió que no era buena idea, usualmente cuando Kuroki terminaba no había mucho que reconocer del bastardo que caía en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno chicos y chicas este estaba destinado a ser el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, obviamente no lo es.

Verán al escribirlo me di cuenta de que si colocaba todo lo que quería escribir aquí quedaría inmenso. Por lo que decidí que en lugar de un capitulo extremadamente largo era mejor escribir dos o tres capítulos un poco mas cortos que hablaran sobre Kai en el hospital, el acosador y un poco de lo que pasaría después con los rusos (Que como ven es este)

Y otro mas donde desarrollara mejor el romance entre Spencer y Hikari por que mi querido Spence merece su propio final feliz y tal vez un poco de convivencia de todos juntos cuando Kai deje el hospital. Díganme cursi pero quiero ver a mis personajes felices al final cada uno como debe ser.

Y Por ultimo tal vez exista un epilogo que acontecerá años después… uno de esos epílogos dulces y llenos de amor familiar. Pero repito, Tal vez lo escriba aun no decido.

Por ahora me despido y espero les guste, la parte del abuelo y el acosador… bueno ago lo que puedo, no quería narrar como el acosador era despellejado o mutilado, me encuentro de un humor excelente pues mi mano esta casi recuperada y estoy en investigaciones y tramites engorrosos (Debido a un accidente mi certificado de preparatoria fue destruido y tengo que tramitar una reposición) para ingresar a la universidad nuevamente el próximo año, esta vez a cursar "Filosofía y letras" como yo quería desde el principio y no una carrera impuesta por mis padres de nuevo.

Chicas y chicos un consejo estudien lo que quieran, no lo que sus padres les digan por que si no te apasiona solo estas perdiendo el tiempo, aquí les habla la voz de la experiencia.

Pero en fin me marcho y dejo de aburrirlos con mi día y día y mis desvaríos… tratare de tener el próximo capitulo a fin de mes y espero sus comentarios...

Atte:

Patzy.


	25. Finales y Reencuentros

.

.

.

**Capitulo 24**

**-Finales y Rencuentros- **

-X-

.

.

.

Kai miraba fijamente al su abuelo, estaba impaciente esperando que comenzara a hablar y les dijera de una vez por todas que había pasado con ese idiota psicótico, los demás permanecían igualmente expectantes, sabían que el hombre estaba furioso por todo ese asunto del disparo y que sin duda alguna a esas alturas el asunto estaba en sus manos, pero el hombre solo se limitaba a verlos uno a uno con una desconcertante sonrisa como si intentara disculparse con ellos.

-Habla ya…

Soichirou sonrío y se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, el gesto resulto curioso, nada de los movimientos elegantes a los que estaban acostumbrados, él hombre se limito a dejar caer pesadamente su cuerpo en la silla y con un suspiro cansado se acomodo antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, Kuroki se encargo de entretener al joven Jiro la noche anterior y mucho me temo que se divirtieron demasiado.

Aun cuando en el fondo sabían que esa rata era un ser humano por un segundo cada uno de ellos sintió compasión de ese bastardo. Todos sabían que Kuroki era despiadado y brutal, un asesino sin alma o remordimientos, era la clase de ser, por que a esas alturas dudaban que fuera un ser humano, que no temía manchar sus manos de sangre o vender su alma al arrebatar la vida de otro ser humano de las maneras mas brutales jamás imaginadas antes.

Pero Kai estaba demasiado aliviado como para que ese sentimiento durara más de un segundo, sin ese bastardo Hiromi estaba segura y podrían tener una vida normal. Ella podría tener una vida normal, salir si así lo deseaba o pasear tranquilamente sin miedo de que en una esquina ese lunático estuviera acechando entre las sombras.

-Eso es lo mejor… les habría traído fotografías pero Kuroki se divirtió demasiado.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria sintió agradecimiento hacia ese hombre frente a él, sabia que si Tala o alguno de los chicos hubieran encontrado al acosador no habría bastado con golpearlo o torturarlo.

Sin duda lo habrían matado.

Lo sabia con total certeza por que de estar en el lugar de ellos lo habría matado sin dudar.

Tal vez muchos no comprendieran los lazos que los unían, pero esos años amargos que compartieron crearon vínculos mas fuertes que la simple amistad. Tal vez fuera tonto, ridículo y cursi pero cada uno confiaría su vida sin dudar a los demás.

Eran hermanos, no de sangre pero unidos por las mismas viejas heridas, juntos sobrevivieron los que algunos viejos amigos no, habían salido con vida y además habían tenido el placer de vengarse de aquel bastardo que los marco de por vida.

-Gracias.

Miro a su nieto con los ojos abiertos por un segundo antes de volver a aparentar indiferencia. Era la primera vez que esa palabra salía de los labios de ese chico dirigida a él con verdadero agradecimiento, sin una gota de sarcasmo.

Algo que pensó imposible sucedió, su viejo y marchito corazón se agito un poco, se sintió ridículamente conmocionado al ver esa expresión de Kai dirigida a él, vio en ese momento los ojos violetas de su hijo y las bellas y aristocráticas facciones de su nuera en el rostro del chico.

En ese segundo una epifanía lo sacudió. Había pasado años muriendo de rabia y culpa por la muerte de su único hijo sin entender que aun había una parte de él viva. Kai Hiwatari era parte de su hijo, a pesar de tener los rasgos finos de su madre tenia ojos violetas como los de Susumu.

-No es importante, muerto el bastardo dejaras de pensar tonterías y manejaras la empresa como debe ser.

Contrariado por lo que estaba sintiendo se apresuro a mantener su fachada perfecta. Él era Soichiro Hiwatari y no podía demostrar debilidad. No ahora ni nunca. Era suficiente torturarse a él mismo con los recuerdos, saber que su hijo murió por su culpa. Recordar la terrible discusión en la que su hijo decidió abandonar los _negocios familiares _para crear desde cero la empresa que pronto estaría en manos de su nieto.

Sabia que era su culpa, herido en su orgullo dejo a su hijo solo, desprotegido y como el blanco principal de muchos de sus enemigos. Su maldito orgullo lo mantenía en pie luego de tantos años pero también fue su maldito orgullo lo que lo hundió en ese abismo en que vivía.

Pudo detener la mano que le arrebato la vida a su hijo pero no lo hizo. Pudo evitar que su nuera fuera asesinada pero no lo hizo. Pudo ser un buen hombre y cuidar de su nieto pero cegado de rabia y deseos de venganza lo uso como un peón más en sus planes. Lo dejo en manos de un vil y sádico carbón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, cuando la venda cayo de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que había jodido irreparablemente la vida de su nieto, fue en ese momento cuando las pesadillas comenzaron.

El hermoso rostro de su nuera lo acosaba en sueños, con el mismo aspecto del día en que encontraron su cuerpo junto al de su hijo, la piel antes blanca y ligeramente sonrosada era entonces de un color cetrino y cadavérico, la escuchaba llorar desconsolada llamando a su bebe… la podía ver intentando alcanzar a su pequeño hijo intentando salvarlo.

También veía a Susumu mirarlo con una expresión dolida y asqueada, veía los ojos de su hijo dejar de mirarlo con el orgullo y amor que tenia cuando era solo un niño y verlo como lo que realmente era. Basura. La pero clase de escoria, la que abandona a si familia y deja a un pequeño niño en manos de un demente.

Asqueado consigo mismo fue incapaz de soportar esa mirada agradecida, por que lo que hizo no compensaba haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener a su padre a su lado, de ser mimado por su madre y de tener un abuelo que lo protegiera. Suspiro internamente tranquilizándose e intentando ocultar a toda costa sus emociones. Sobre todo cuando estaba ese chico Spencer clavando sus ojos en él y con una expresión de comprensión que le decía que ese chiquillo lo había leído como su fuera un maldito libro abierto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio viendo como el hombre tras ponerse de pie se sacudía ligeramente motas de polvo imaginarias de su traje azul oscuro y salía sin decir una palabra más.

Pero Spencer sabia, por que lo había visto en los ojos grises del hombre que dentro, en lo que quedaba de su alma, había una tormenta de emociones y confusiones provocada por una simple palabra.

Kai vio a su abuelo partir intentando aparentar que nada pasaba, pero la mascara Hiwatari de Soichiro podría engañar a otros pero no a él, no a alguien que había usado una igual la mayor parte de su vida.

Sabía que su abuelo estaba conmocionado, sabía que provocaría esa reacción en el hombre al pronunciar esa palabra. Estaba enterado de todo, de cómo su padre y su abuelo pelearon y de cómo sus padres fueron asesinados. Sabia también que él mismo había sido herido, cuando lo encontraron estaba al borde la muerte pero por alguna razón desconocida aun vivía.

Siempre había querido pensar que de alguna manera sus padres habían cuidado de él, pensar eso lo había ayudado a recordar que antes de esa abadía tenia a alguien que lo amo, le ayudaba a recordar que no era basura. Sabia que su abuelo se culpaba de todo, sabia que los remordimientos lo estaban consumiendo y enloqueciendo.

Antes lo culpaba de todo lo que paso en su infancia, lo culpo por arrebatarle su vida y la oportunidad de una familia pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo, aun si pudiera hacerlo no cambiaria nada en su vida.

Fue en ese lugar donde encontró amigos, hermanos que eran su familia. Era lo que era por que cada golpe de su vida lo marco y transformo. Pero eso no era todo, ahora tenia a una maravillosa mujer a su lado, todo lo vivido lo llevo directamente a los brazos de esa mandona pero hermosa castaña de la que estaba enamorado.

Su vida fue difícil pero era su vida, no tenia sentido desear cambiar algo, en esos momentos tenia una familia y a la mujer de su vida a su lado… en esos momentos su vida era perfecta.

Sonrío al recordar la sorpresa en los ojos de su abuelo cuando pronuncio _gracias _con total sinceridad. Era muy entretenido desconcertar al viejo y sin dudas lo aria mas seguido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacia un rato que las chicas habían llegado al hospital y luego de que las tres visitaran a Kai llevaron a Hiromi y a Hikari a la cafetería del hospital y se sentaron cómodamente a beber un café mientras la castaña comenzaba con las presentaciones.

-Hikari ellas son Lya, Katia y Sveta… chicas ella es Hikari mi mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto…

Hikari sonrío ampliamente al escuchar de la misma Hiromi que ella era su mejor amiga y respondió con amabilidad mientras miraba a las tres chicas frente a ella.

-¿Qué esta pasando entre tu y Spencer?

Hikari se sorprendió un poco y la sonrisa se borro de sus labios cuando la chica pelirroja clavo sus ojos verdes en ella con una expresión de seriedad total.

-¡Katia! ¿Podría ser más maleducada acaso?

En esa ocasión fue la chica de ojos y cabello negro la que hablo con tono escandalizado mirando a la pelirroja.

-Claro que podría Lya, pero no la retes o la pobre Hikari no querrá ser nuestra amiga después de que Katia la interrogue…

La rubia de ojos azules hablaba con tranquilidad mientras bebía un poco de su taza de café con una sonrisa amable en su rostro de muñeca y Hikari se calmo un poco al ver que al menos Lya y Sveta eran amables.

-Bueno ya, mis modales no son asunto suyo… Ahora dime Hikari ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con _nuestro _Spencer?

Katia fijo sus ojos verdes en sus amigas y después miro de nuevo a Hikari con aplastante seriedad y una expresión entre interrogante y homicida que logro sorprender a Hiromi y que Hikari se estremeciera un poco.

-¿_Su _Spencer?

¿Desde cuando _su _Spencer era de esas chicas? Ella había decidido que ese chico era para ella y sin duda no pensaba dejar que se le escapara.

-Si _nuestro _Spencer, mira Hiromi es la novia de Kai, Lya por alguna razón sale con el cubo de hielo…

Comenzó a explicar Katia olvidándose de mantener la expresión seria mientras señalaba distraídamente a las otras chicas al hablar.

-¿Cubo de hielo?

Pregunto confundida Hikari mirando fijamente a Lya quien era señalada por Katia.

-Tala

Acoto Hiromi mientras bebía un poco de su taza de chocolate caliente, relajándose al ver la mirada divertida y curiosa en los ojos de Katia, además ella ya había pasado por un interrogatorio con Katia y era el turno de Hikari.

-Si, Tala es el cubo de hielo, Sveta esta prácticamente casada con Ian y Bryan es mío. Así que el último de ellos soltero es Spencer y obviamente no _pensamos _dejar que cualquier mujer se lo robe, primero debe pasar la prueba de sus _cuñadas_.

Explico Katia volviendo a mostrar un rostro serio mientras miraba a la rubia de ojos verdes frente a ella.

-Entonces… ¿Si quiero _algo _con Spencer primero tengo que tener su permiso?

Pregunto Hikari con una amplia sonrisa divertida mientras miraba los ojos de Katia, quizá un tono más oscuro de verde que los suyos propios.

-Entiendes rápido guapa.

Respondió Katia con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras las otras tres se mantenían al margen de la charla entre ellas y se dedicaban a beber calmadamente de sus tazas y comer un poco de pastel.

-Bien. Si, me gusta Spence, eso es obvio y no lo negare. No se si _podríamos tener algo serio _pero en todo caso eso seria un asunto solo entre _él y yo. _Claro que no niego que planeo intentarlo.

Las respuesta de Hikari llego en medio de una radiante sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Eso no me sonó como una petición…

-No lo era. Mas bien les informo que _quiero _a Spence para mi y poco me importa si te agrado o no.

Comento Katia con voz suave pero fue interrumpida por Hikari que le sonrío con amabilidad y su mejor tono altanero que había usado toda su vida cuando alguien le negaba algo que ella quería.

-Bueno viendo tu terrible desfachatez y altanería no me queda mas que decir que… _bienvenida a la familia cuñada. _

Katia sonrío complacida mientras hablaba y le extendía la mano izquierda a Hikari, le agradaba la chica, sin duda alguna Spencer necesitaba a una chica que no se dejara intimidar fácilmente, una linda chica valiente y decidida que no lo dejara tratar de alejarse como había sucedido en el pasado con otras chicas.

-Eres lo peor Katia… donde aprendiste a poner esa cara de "_responde mal y te arranco la cabeza_"

Pregunto sonriente Hiromi mientras miraba a Katia reír alegre antes de responder.

-Bryan es una mala influencia para mí… y me encanta.

Hiromi sonrío mientras veía como Hikari y las demás conversaban alegres, de pronto entendió que ahora tenía amigas. Amigas que la apreciaban y no la juzgaban por su carácter o que solo la buscaban por ser amiga de los campeones mundiales de beyblade. Se sintió feliz, tenia a Kai, su novio, aun conservaba a sus viejos amigos Takao, Max, Ray y Manabu, y ahora no solo tenia a Hikari como amiga, ahora ambas, tenían a Lya, Sveta y Katia con quien charlar.

En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que no solo serian amigas, desde ese día ella eran su familia. Sus cuñadas, como Katia habían mencionado antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio se podía apreciar una vista espectacular, desde las ajetreadas calles llenas de personas hasta el monte Fuji a lo lejos. Lya había estado emocionada al verla, una imponente torre en rojo y negro con gran parecido a la torre Eiffel de París.

En esos momentos contemplaba extasiada el atardecer, la luz naranja bañando la hermosa ciudad, estaba feliz en esos momentos. Nunca había estado en Japón antes y ahora entendía por que a los chicos les gustaba pasar algunas semanas allí.

Aun así, a pesar del encanto innegable de la ciudad amaba Moscu. Le gustaba más el clima frío reinante en su país, le encantaba ese estudio único de arquitectura más clásica que llenaba el país.

-Es realmente un bonito país… aun que creo que prefiero Moscu.

Comento con una sonrisa Lya y la emoción brillando en sus ojos negros.

-Prefiero el vodca que el sake

-Me alegro tanto de que Kai este bien.

-Ese idiota…

Comento Tala en un gruñido molesto mirando también hacia la ciudad, Lya lo miro un segundo, estaba bastante más pálido que la última vez que se vieron y notaba las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. Sin duda alguna había estado muy preocupado por Kai.

-Lo siento mucho…

-¿De que diablos te disculpas?

-Por no estar contigo, se que estabas preocupado por Kai y me hubiera gustado que no enfrentaras todo eso tu solo…

Ambos hablaban sin mirarse, con la mirada fija en la cuidad que comenzaba a llenarse de luces ante la llegada de la noche.

Le habría gustado estar con Tala mientras que Kai estaba en el quirófano, sostener su mano y decirle que todo saldría bien. Ser su apoyo y ayudarlo. Quería estar a su lado no solo en los momentos buenos, quería que supiera que ella estaría con el siempre. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores situaciones.

-Estas aquí.

Aun mirando la ciudad frente a ellos Tala paso un brazo por los hombros de Lya y le hablo en voz baja.

-Tala… Te amo.

Amaba a ese chico, lo amaba aun que las palabras de amor no salieran de sus labios por que era el único capaz de lograr que un abrazo expresara tanto, era el único que con dos palabras tan simples como _"estas aquí" _la hacia sentir que ella era importante para él y que con solo estar allí en ese momento era suficiente.

-Siempre supe que estabas loca… mira que enamorarte de alguien como yo…

Comento con tono burlón el pelirrojo mientras la miraba a los ojos y deslizaba su brazo hasta la cintura de su novia.

-Tienes razón… tal vez será mejor ingresar en un psiquiátrico esto es grave.

Comento divertida Lya mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Tala y enredaba sus dedos en el rojizo cabello de él.

-Ni te molestes, seguramente a estas alturas ya es incurable…

Respondió con una media sonrisa Tala antes de colocar ambas manos en la cintura de Lya e inclinarse hasta besarla suavemente en los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es muy agradable estar así.

Sveta e Ian estaban recostados en el sofá del departamento que compartían los chicos junto al de Kai mirando una vieja película por televisión.

-Lo es.

-¿Sabes algo Ian? Estoy feliz ahora. Estamos juntos, se que me amas aunque no lo digas y yo te amo también. Katia es feliz con Bryan, Lya no deja de sonreír como tonta desde que esta con Tala… mis amigas son felices.

La sonrisa de Sveta era amplia y feliz, Ian la miro un segundo y río un poco al recordar que Kai y Spencer también estaban jodidos, se habían enamorado.

-Kai y Spencer cayeron también.

-Hiromi es una chica maravillosa, es dulce y quiere a Kai sinceramente y Hikari no parecer ser mala persona, un poco extrovertida y caprichosa pero seguro Spencer podrá con el reto.

Acomodo mejor su cabeza en el hombro de Ian y sonrío cuando lo sintió abrazarla un poco más fuerte.

-Esta loca pero el grandullón lo esta aun mas al involucrarse con ella.

A pesar de las palabras de Ian, Sveta notaba un toque de diversión y satisfacción en el fondo.

-Son dulces, además seria bueno que alguien cocinara para Spencer y lo cuidara…

Opino la rubia mientas se imaginaba la feliz vida de Spencer, con su linda novia que lo cuidara, que cocinara deliciosas comidas solo para él y cenas románticas como las que ella misma preparaba para su Ian.

-Entonces esa rubia no es la mejor opción para el grandullón

Comento con sorna Ian recordando la cena obviamente comprada que tomaron hacia unos días en el departamento de Hikari y como ella se había sonrojado al decirles que era una pésima cocinera pero que tenía un gusto inmejorable para elegir restaurantes con servicio a domicilio.

-¿Es mala cocinera?

Pregunto incrédula Sveta sin poder imaginar que el destino fuera tan cruel como para juntar a dos malos cocineros así sin pensar en el futuro de sus hijos, por que si llegaban a tenerlos heredarían la incapacidad de cocinar algo sin envenenar a los demás y a ellos mismos.

-Tanto como Spencer

La rubia se estremeció al recordar el horrible aroma a la comida que preparo una vez Spencer para castigar a los chicos por destrozar la sala de su antiguo departamento con una improvisada batalla de blade aun que les había dicho claramente que no lo hicieran.

-Bueno no es tan malo, siempre pueden ordenar comida o salir a cenar fuera.

Comento Sveta mientras recordaba que al menos existían muy buenos restaurantes y también comidas para solo descongelar en el microondas.

-¿Dónde prefieres ir a cenar?

-Pensaba cocinar algo…

-No tenemos nada aquí, Hiromi suele cocinar para todos. Salgamos a cenar.

-¿Hiromi cocina mejor que yo?

Pregunto Sveta mirando a Ian fijamente.

-Nadie cocina como tu Sveta…

Respondió con calma, claro que Hiromi cocinaba mejor que ella si era comida japonesa pero en cuanto a platillos Rusos se tratara la comida de su Sveta no tenia comparación.

-Oh mira… Ilsa va a entrar al café de Rick con su esposo…

Continuaron viendo la película en silencio, abrazados en el mullido sofá mirando despreocupados _Casablanca _una de las películas favoritas de Sveta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y jadeantes entre las sabanas revueltas de una habitación en el Park Hyatt. Tokio, un espectacular hotel en la prefectura de Shinjuku, claro que ellos no habían apreciado los magníficos detalles como la decoración pues habían estado demasiado felices con su rencuentro.

Claro que si habían notado la suavidad de las sabanas, lo espacioso de la bañera y la ducha, en esos momentos ambos lucían en el rostro idénticas sonrisas satisfechas, el cabello pelirrojo de Katia estaba salvajemente revuelto y Bryan tenía unos grandes arañazos en la espalda.

-Es la última vez que te permito viajar tanto tiempo…

Comento sonriente Katia mientras besaba a su novio en los labios, completamente feliz de por fin poder pasar toda una noche sin interrupciones con Bryan.

-En cuanto volvamos a Moscu dejaremos de viajar, incluso el próximo torneo será allí.

Murmuro entre besos Bryan mientras con sus manos acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Katia, en caricias lentas que arrancaban suaves suspiros de los labios de ella.

-¿No abra mas _trabajos _para ese hombre verdad?

Se aparto de los labios de Bryan y lo miro a los ojos. Necesitaba estar segura de que no volvería a verlo herido, no quería pasar por lo mismo que Hiromi, no quería perder a Bryan, lo amaba. Tal vez no lo dijeran pero entre ellos las palabras sobraban.

-No.

-¿Nada de llegar a casa bañado en sangre y manchar mis alfombras?

-Tus alfombras están a salvo… aun que echare de menos jugar con las ratas… era entretenido.

Aun sentada sobre las caderas de Bryan comenzó a inclinar su cabeza y le murmuro al oído, el al escucharla invirtió las posiciones dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo y le respondió antes de besarla. Un beso rudo y apasionado como solía besarla siempre pero sus manos acariciaban suavemente su cintura.

-Eres un sádico Bryan…

-Pero te encanta que lo sea

Las manos de Bryan en sus muslos acariciaban de manera lenta pero excusita provocando que jadeara sonoramente mientras los calidos labios de él se posaban en su cuello, Katia amaba la manera en la que él la tocaba, la forma en que la besaba y el excitante sonido que escapaba de la garganta de él cuando ella lo tocaba.

-Si… supongo que ya encontraremos algo con que entretenerte a falta de ratas para jugar…

Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado cuando los besos en su cuello se tornaron más lentos, demorándose unos segundos más en algunos lugares succionando levemente y provocándole un placentero estremecimiento.

-Eso no es problema. Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho…

Un nuevo beso en los labios mucho mas intenso que los anteriores la obligo a aferrar sus uñas de nueva cuenta en la espalda de él y cerrar con fuerza los ojos… disfrutaría de esa noche y de todas las que la vida les deparara en el futuro, por que obviamente no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir nunca de su lado, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al placer que le provocaba ese hombre con su sola presencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un hermoso restaurante, uno de los favoritos de Hikari, no era extremadamente elegante pero resultaba encantador. Luces doradas que le daban mucha calidez, grandes ventanales y mesas redondas ligeramente pequeñas pero engalanadas con manteles de delicado encaje blanco.

Las flores en el centro de la mesa le daban ese toque de clásico romanticismo que Hikari amaba del lugar, estando allí en esos momentos no podía evitar sonreír feliz al saber que su mejor amiga estaba bien, que Kai estaba fuera de peligro y que pronto estaría fuera del hospital.

-¿Ese hombre de traje que estaba con Kai hace un rato era su abuelo?

Miro fijamente a Spencer, el chico estaba vestido con su ropa oscura de siempre, jeans negros y una camisa también negra con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Tenia que admitir que el negro le quedaba muy bien, su piel blanca contrastaba con el color de la ropa y su cabello castaño muy claro.

-Si, era Soichiro Hiwatari

Respondió mirándola de reojo, le gustaba verla sonreír así, una sonrisa brillante y amplia que dejaba ver claramente que estaba feliz, seguramente parte de esa felicidad era provocada por el plato de pasta que comía en ese momento, la miro a los ojos, esos chispeantes ojos verdes que lo fascinaban de una extraña manera y dejo que una media sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

-No se parecen en nada…

-Se parece a su madre pero los ojos son como los de su padre.

-¿Murieron?

-Si

Continuaron comiendo mientras charlaban, ella curiosa por naturaleza y el intentando satisfacer dicha curiosidad sin revelar los detalles escabrosos sobre la vida de su amigo.

-¿Y tu familia?

Mastico lentamente el bocado de carne que se había llevado a la boca y pensó un segundo como responder, él no tenia familia, casi ninguno la tenia. Tala recordaba vagamente a su padrastro, un bastardo que lo golpeaba a la menor oportunidad, eso lo había llevado a vivir en la calle. En cuanto a Bryan e Ian ambos habían sido sacados de un orfanato, pero él mismo no recordaba nada de su vida antes de la abadía.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene familia, excepto Kai.

-Lo siento mucho Spence no quería incomodarte…

Miro los ojos de Spencer un segundo y noto el deje de dolor en ellos, al parecer ese asunto era demasiado triste para él, era algo que obviamente no quería hablar esa noche y en ese lugar.

-No lo haces… yo no los recuerdo.

Respondió sin mirarla, con la vista fija en su plato mientras arrastraba un trocito de carne distraídamente. No entendía por que sentía la extraña necesidad de contarle la verdad.

Tal vez se debía a tanto tiempo sin siquiera pensar en ello, él no solía hablar de esa época ni siquiera con sus idiotas amigos, ellos no necesitaban hablar por que todos habían vivido lo mismo. Habían padecido las mismas torturas y sufrido las mismas humillaciones. Pero en ese momento las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin poderlas detener.

-La mayoría de los que estábamos en ese lugar éramos huérfanos o chicos de la calle. Chicos que nadie extrañaría o buscaría por los que nadie reclamaría a pesar de lo que pudieran hacer con nosotros.

Veía esa tristeza en los ojos de Spencer y algo en su propio pecho se retorció dolorosamente. Odiaba ver a ese chico así, atado por un pasado del que no era culpable pero que no podía olvidar.

-Fue un infierno ese lugar ¿no?

-Lo fue.

No tenía más palabras para explicarlo. Ella tenía razón, había sido un infierno vivir en ese lugar, ser parte de esos experimentos dolorosos, recibir un sinnúmero de castigos, de golpes y de palabras que estaban dirigidas a coaccionarlos y hacerlos olvidar que eran seres humanos.

-Pero en ese lugar encontraste a tu familia Spence, tienes hermanos. Por que aun que ninguno de ustedes chicos rudos lo diga, es algo que se nota. Se preocupan por sus compañeros y se cuidan la espalda uno al otro.

La miro a los ojos mientras ella sostenía su mano, vio los ojos verdes de ella llenos de un calidez profunda, de un cariño inexplicable y una sonrisa melancólica mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Patético… esos idiotas son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo.

Rió ligeramente al pensarlo, si tenia una familia llena de idiotas pero la tenia. ¡Al diablo eran unos imbéciles pero eran sus hermanos!

-No veo lo patético en eso… yo siempre quise tener hermanos pero soy hija única

Comento con tristeza al recordar lo solitaria que fue su infancia, rodeada de todo cuanto quiso en el plano material pero anhelando lo mas importante. Ella soñaba con tener una gran familia, con hermanos mayores que la cuidaran, con hermanas con quien compartir ropa y consejos de belleza y amor.

-Pronto tenemos que regresar a casa…

Aun dudaba de si realmente debía marcharse, le gustaba esa chica y no podía evitar desear conocerla mejor.

-Lo se. Tienes una vida allá y Hiromi se marcha con Kai.

Su querida amiga se marcharía y ella se quedaría igual de sola que siempre. Incluso peor por que ya no tendría a su amiga ayudándole en los estudios y cocinando para ella. Quería ser egoísta y no dejar marcharse a Hiromi pero no seria justo, ella amaba a Kai y no seria su amiga si le impedía ser feliz.

-Siempre puedes visitarnos…

¿Visitarlos? No era mala idea pero no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría, que seria de su vida si ella también se mudara a Rusia. Sus padres vivían en estados unidos y no tenia mas amigas cercanas. Tampoco tenía un novio y el único chico que le interesaba era ese lindo grandullón que la miraba a los ojos aun sin soltar su mano.

-Spence, me gustas. No espera no me interrumpas por favor y escucha.

Apretó un poco mas la mano de él mientras hablaba impidiéndole interrumpirla. Ya era bastante difícil abrir su corazón y dejarlo sobre la mesa como para ser interrumpida y olvidar las palabras que cuidadosamente había elegido para hablarle.

-Me gustas mucho, no te puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti por que apenas te conozco y me gustaría conocerte más, mucho mas. No eres de la clase de hombres con los que salí antes pero me gusta estar contigo. Eres listo y agradable, además para que negar que desde que nos besamos esa noche no dejo de desear repetirlo.

Negó con la cabeza al verlo intentar hablar, no aun no decía todo lo que quería decir y continúo hablando sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No soy una buena cocinera, soy mimada y malcriada todo el tiempo. Es muy probable que te arme escenas por cualquier ridiculez y que intente someterte a mis caprichos… se que no soy una chica de ensueño como Hiromi pero me gustaría que intentáramos conocernos… y si no funciona, si lo arruino al menos sabre que lo intente…

Spencer estaba incrédulo. Esa chica se le estaba declarando, antes algunas mujeres lo sedujeron pero siempre con algún propósito oculto, dinero, fama o sexo. pero ninguna lo había mirado así, con ese atisbo de cariño en los ojos, con el temor real de no volverlo a ver.

Sonrío.

Una sonrisa real al descubrir que esa pregunta que se hizo meses atrás encontraba respuesta.

_¿Encontrare a alguien a quien amar algún día? _

Su respuesta estaba allí, sentada frente a él, una bella mujer rubia de hechizantes ojos verdes y una alegría explosiva.

Su respuesta tenia rostro y nombre, Saito Hikari.

-Soy peor cocinero que tu. No suelo hablar mucho, jamás recuerdo fechas importantes, no regalo flores ni esas porquerías y sobre todo no soy de muestras de afecto en público. Como yo lo veo el que arruinaría lo que sea que pudiéramos tener seria yo…

Le advirtió sin borrar su sonrisa, aun sosteniendo su mano con una delicadeza de la que no se creía capaz sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de esos maravillosos ojos.

-Si tú logras soportar mi personalidad narcisista entonces lo mínimo que puedo hacer es perdonarte por olvidar nuestros aniversarios, claro gritare un poco y tal vez te llame insensible un par de veces pero al final te perdonare.

Acaricio con su mano libre los pétalos de una de las delicadas y bellas flores color naranja del centro de mesa unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Flores? No las necesito, en cuanto al afecto en público claro que me gustaría que me abrazaras de vez en cuando o que me dejaras repetir lo del hospital, tu regazo es cómodo… pero no me mataría que te negaras si cuando estemos solos me recompensas como es debido.

Elevo una ceja al escucharla hablar con un tono coqueto pero sutil y decidió que valía la pena intentarlo. Aun cuando solo le quedaran unas semanas más en Japón valía la pena intentarlo por que estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría a una chica como ella.

-Solo estaré unas semanas más en Japón.

-Suficiente para comprobar si vale la pena mudarme a Moscu y cambiar todo el contenido de mi guardarropa por prendas más abrigadoras.

Comento Hikari con una sonrisa radiante volviendo a tomar un bocado de su plato de pasta.

-Asegúrate de comprar bufandas y guantes, el frío allá es brutal.

Respondió el con la misma despreocupación comenzando a comer nuevamente y soltando muy despacio la mano de ella para beber un poco de su copa de vino blanco.

-Claro y también comprare botas nuevas, gorros y abrigos… pero para que esto funcione ambos nos comprometeremos a una cosa.

Paso de la emoción al imaginarse todo un día de compras eligiendo preciosos conjuntos abrigadores pero sexys a hablar con absoluta seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Clases de cocina. No podemos vivir eternamente cenando en restaurantes, comer comida congelada o instantánea, le diré a Hiromi que nos ayude, no conozco mejor cocinera que ella.

Aun hablaba seriamente y eso obligo a Spencer a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, ella sonrío aceptando el gesto y continuo hablando esta vez con una amplia sonrisa insinuante.

-Te quedaras en mi departamento ¿Verdad?

-El acosador esta muerto…

Comento él con simpleza fingiendo que no captaba la sutil insinuación de la chica. Pero desde luego que la recordaba, el estaba ansioso de repetir la experiencia y besarla.

-Me debes una noche Spence. Hoy estoy completamente sobria y no tendrás que actuar como un caballero.

Ella no era la clase de chica inocente que se sonroja al hablar de sexo así que con el mayor desparpajo le informo de esa noche esperaba que saldaran esa deuda.

-Eres una mujer extraña. Primero te declaras y ahora esto…

Comento él con una risa sarcástica, quien lo diría él que era conocido por ser un hombre de pocas, poquísimas palabras estaba siendo conquistado por esa chica ruidosa y alegre.

-Soy maravillosa lo se…

Le sonrío radiante de nuevo antes de continuar comiendo tranquilamente como si no le hubiese dicho que esperaba que durmiera con ella esa noche. Claro que él en el fondo era un caballero, tal vez no convencional pero como tal no podía dejar a una dama en apuros. Al pensar en las cosas que le haría en cuanto estuvieran a solas sonrío, seria una noche interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que odiaba los hospitales y su horrendo aroma a desinfectante mezclado con enfermedades en ese momento se encontraba bastante cómodo. Tala le había llevado algo de ropa cómoda para que dejara de usar esa ridícula bata color vomito y con un poco del _encanto _de Bryan como el solía llamar a su mirada de _contradíceme y eres hombre muerto _el medico accedió a dejarlo usar lo que quisiera.

En momentos como ese agradecía tener amigos. _Idiotas. _Pero aun así sus amigos. Además de la ayuda de Tala y Bryan estaba la comida que Ian le llevaba para que no comiera esa _basura_ que intentaban hacer pasar por comida en ese hospital y a los libros que Spencer le había llevado para matar el tiempo.

No todo era malo, Hiromi pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con él, justo como en ese momento en el que estaban recostados en la cama de su habitación privada en el hospital, leían juntos uno de los libros que le llevo Spencer en completo pero confortable silencio.

Él estaba aliviado de que por fin todo se acabara, sin ese loco acosador tras ella podrían tener una vida tranquila por fin, la miro de reojo, estaba un poco mas delgada y aun mostraba signos de cansancio pero una preciosa sonrisa de felicidad sincera adornaba su bonito rostro.

Dio la vuelta a la pagina y sonrío al verla bostezar disimuladamente, cerro el libro y ella se acomodo mejor contra su cuerpo pero muy cuidadosamente para evitar lastimarlo. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, claro que aun le dolía un poco al respirar y le molestaban los constantes exámenes que le hacían los médicos y enfermeras, pero en ese preciso instante con Hiromi a su lado se sentía completamente a gusto.

Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle sobre el acosador pero la idea de contarle a detalle la suerte, o mala suerte dependiendo del punto de vista, que había tenido ese infeliz no le parecía la mejor del mundo.

-Hiromi

Él la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas, la sintió suspirar mientras ella tomaba una de sus manos, nunca lo había notado antes pero eran pequeñas y delicadas.

-¿Si?

Respondió Hiromi distraídamente mientras acariciaba dibujando inconcientemente círculos con su mano libre en el brazo de Kai.

-Se acabo…

Por un segundo Hiromi permaneció quieta, sin respirar y mirando fijamente por la ventana de la habitación hacia el cielo despejado, tan tranquila y serena que si no fuera por que veía sus ojos castaños fijos en el cielo podría pensar que estaba dormida.

-Esta muerto

La voz de Hiromi fue baja, un murmullo ahogado por el sonido de su propia respiración, aun así noto como al decirlo su cuerpo se relajo, sintió como la tensión se esfumaba y ella respiraba aliviada.

-Si

Permanecieron así, uno junto al otro en silencio, ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo y él mirándola a ella intensamente. Algunas horas después cuando Soichirou entro a despedirse de su nieto para volver a Rusia los encontró completamente dormidos, aun en la misma posición y con los dedos entrelazados.

Soichirou al ver a su nieto vivo y feliz sintió que la culpa que cargaba desde hacia muchos años se aligeraba solo un poco, tal vez aun podría redimirse y ayudar a su nieto como no fue capaz de hacer con su hijo.

Con Kai no cometería los mismos errores de nuevo, esta vez lo dejaría tranquilo, no se metería en sus decisiones y nunca le daría la espalda si hacia algo que no fuera de su agrado, no perdería a la única familia que le quedaba por su ambición y su orgullo.

Salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido y dejó a su nieto dormir tranquilo junto a esa linda chica castaña que estaba seguro seria la nueva señora Hiwatari. Después de todo si su nieto había heredado algo de su padre no tardaría mucho en proponerle matrimonio a la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este fue el final.

Me siento nostálgica al pensarlo, pero si, este es el último capitulo de esta historia que comencé a publicar el 07-11-2009, como ven ya paso bastante tiempo.

Claro que aun falta el Epilogo.

Pero será solo un vistazo al futuro de todos, aun no se exactamente como pues no esta escrito todavía.

Espero que les gustara, desgraciadamente no pude dedicarle mucho tiempo, al menos no tanto como me hubiera gustado pero entre tramites, mi mala salud y varias entrevistas de trabajo eh estado bastante atareada, pero hice cuanto pude para concluir esta historia, desde el principio solo tenia contemplado abarcar el periodo de tiempo en el que el acosador fuera el detonante de los acontecimientos, al final termine incluyendo a los DB's mas activamente en la trama.

Se que se están preguntando por los BBA's pues ellos serán parte del epilogo. Si los hubiera incluido aquí el capitulo seria inmenso y mi pobre mano no soportaría escribir tanto. Aunque muy lentamente me estoy recuperando hoy día estoy bastante lastimada y teclear es bastante incomodo.

Quiero agradecerles de antemano a todos aquellos que continuaron leyendo a pesar de mis terribles retrasos para actualizar, sin duda tengo los mejores lectores del mundo. Los quiero chicos y chicas! Los extrañare, aun que claro volveré algún día con una nueva locura eso ténganlo por seguro.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto (Eso espero) en el epilogo y para los que leen _El beso del diablo _nos leemos allí muy pronto.

Con cariño y agradecimiento de esta loca y melancólica autora…

Atte.

Patzy


	26. Epilogo

.

.

.

**Capitulo 25**

**-Epilogo-**

-X-

.

.

.

Hacia algunos años pensó que jamás llegaría a estar en esa situación. Pensó que después de perder a Hiromi, bueno, realmente jamás fue suya. Habían sido amigos y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia continuó siendo su amiga al igual que Kai.

Aun recordaba claramente el día en que ella se marcho con Kai y los demás a Rusia, ella se había despedido con los ojos húmedos pero con una sonrisa de felicidad imposible de ocultar. Ella había sido feliz al estar junto a su amigo y el la dejo ir. La dejo ser feliz aun que el muriera en agonía al saberla perdida.

Ese día la despidió con una sonrisa falsa y una triste mirada, la abrazo y se gravo en la memoria el aroma a rosas de su pelo, la calidez de su cuerpo y la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Esos recuerdos fueron su tesoro por mucho tiempo.

Guardados en el fondo de su mente y en su corazón pero no dejo que eso detuviera su vida, él entendía que ella era feliz y que nunca seria algo mas que su amiga. Con el tiempo incluso sus amigos comenzaron a madurar.

Cuando todos se retiraron del Blade habían tomado caminos separados pero aun así unidos por la amistad sincera que sentían. Aun recordaba la aplastante derrota que sufrieron contra los Demolition Boy's un año antes de retirarse. Ese fue el ultimo año que los rusos participaron y ganaron a lo grande.

Al año siguiente fue el turno de los BBA Revolution's de ser campeones, esa también fue una victoria espectacular. Habían ganado sin problemas completamente satisfechos de despedirse del deporte que amaban como campeones y de saber que entre el publico Hiromi, Kai y los rusos estaban apoyándolos.

Fue por esas fechas que conoció a una mujer que le cambio la vida. Después de que dejara el Blade y comenzara a atender el viejo Dojo de su familia la conoció cuando se inscribió para recibir lecciones. Al principio llamo su atención por su carácter, siempre amable y dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Con el tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga, su confidente y llego a hablarle de Hiromi. Ella lo escucho y lo ayudo a superar el dolor con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. Ella le hablaba con una voz calida y dulce, lo miraba como si fuera importante para ella. Con el paso de los meses noto los detalles que después lo enamoraron.

La manera en la que sus ojos negros brillaban de emoción cuando el le contaba sus aventuras como jugador de Blade. Su manía de morder su labio inferior cuando se concentraba en algo. Lo bonita que resultaba aun que jamás usaba maquillaje. El aroma a vainilla que percibía su cabello cuando lo abrazaba emocionada por lograr ganar algún combate de Kendo.

Poco a poco Tamiko* (Niña Extraordinaria) se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en su confidente y en el amor de su vida. Si bien Hiromi fue su primer amor con el tiempo descubrió que ansiaba pasar su vida junto a Tamiko. Por eso se dedico a conquistarla hasta lograrlo.

Se miro en el espejo y se sorprendió de estar allí, de estar así. Vestido con un terriblemente incomodo traje negro y corbata y fajilla azules. De pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero luchando con su corbata en una pequeña habitación de la iglesia a unos minutos de iniciar la ceremonia mas importante de su vida.

_Su boda. _

-¡Takao mírate eres un desastre!

Salto un poco al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe y vio con sorpresa a la hermosa chica castaña que entraba apresurada a la habitación. Su vestido verde botella le sentaba espectacular y su cabello castaño peinado en un delicado recogido dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

La vio mirarlo con sus ojos color chocolate y sonrío al no sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago, ni el deseo de abrazarla que sentía antaño. Agradeció al cielo por que en ese momento era capaz de ver a la chica y solo sentir un cariño inmenso por ella, una amistad inquebrantable pero ya no sentía ese amor que tanto dolor le causo una vez.

-Hiromi… todo es culpa de esta corbata ¡Esta defectuosa!

Ella rió alegre mientras se acercaba a él y ataba la corbata con movimientos seguros producto de la práctica hasta lograr un nudo impecable.

-Listo

Miro su reflejo y sonrío. En unos minutos se casaría con el amor de su vida y por fin tendría su propio _final feliz. _

-Eres buena con las corbatas.

Ella sonrío soñadora y feliz mirándolo en el espejo antes de acomodar ella también un poco su cabello y responder alegre.

-La practica, me gusta anudar la corbata de Kai cada mañana. Ahora en dos minutos debes estar en el altar… ¿Todo en orden?

Se giro y la miro directamente a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, claro que estaba listo, en esos momentos no deseaba nada mas en el mundo que casarse con esa bella mujer que llegaría en cualquier momento al altar.

-Claro.

Ella sonrío aun más y se alejo hasta la puerta, antes de salir lo miro de nuevo y hablo con voz calmada y tranquilizadora antes de salir prácticamente corriendo para ir con su familia.

-Tu padrino estará aquí en cuanto lleve a Nanami a su asiento, yo tengo que volver con Kai antes de que Susumu* (Progreso) y Kumiko*(Niña de eterna belleza) despierten.

Suspiro mas calmado volviendo a mirarse al espejo mientras através del reflejo veía entrar a su padrino agitado y sonrojado seguramente debido al esfuerzo por no llegar _aun mas tarde _a sus obligaciones como padrino de bodas.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar Max… de saber que serias tan mal padrino le habría pedido al psicótico de Bryan que lo hiciera él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la ceremonia todos se encontraban en la casa Kinomiya, el dojo había sido transformado en un salón de fiestas con pista de baile incluida donde en esos momentos la feliz pareja bailaba su primera pieza como marido y mujer. Ella radiante en un precioso vestido blanco en corte sirena y su cabello negro delicadamente peinado y el muy elegante con su traje oscuro. Ambos sonrientes y felices. Ambos enamorados y satisfechos de la vida.

En las mesas cercanas se podían apreciar a muchos invitados, algunos llamaban la atención más que los demás, por ejemplo el rubio padrino, Max, estaba acompañado de su esposa una bella joven de cabello rubio y ojos color miel con un evidente acento estadounidense. Tenían apenas unos meses casados pero resultaba evidente que aun estaban en la fase de luna de miel.

En la misma mesa un joven pelirrojo con gafas estaba acompañado de su novia, una chica de cabello corto y negro con unos enigmáticos ojos azules escondidos tras unas delicadas gafas, ambos se conocieron en su empleo en una gran compañía donde trabajaban en el área de informática.

Las sillas restantes eran ocupadas por Ray y Mariah junto a sus dos hijos, ambos varones Hiroshi*(Generosidad) el mayor, era un jovencito encantador de tres años de edad mientras que Raito* (Luz) de apenas año y medio descansaba profundamente dormido en brazos de su padre.

En la mesa siguiente se encontraban Tala y Lya, ella sostenía en sus brazos a Nicolai* (Triunfo) un precioso niño de cabello negro como la noche y unos intensos ojos color turquesa de apenas unos meses de edad. Ambos miraban a la pareja en el centro de la pista, ella sonriente y el burlón al ver tropezar a la pareja más de una vez.

Bryan abrazaba a su pelirroja esposa, realmente jamás se habían casado pero entre ellos un papel no era necesario, la amaba como un idiota y ella lo amaba también y con eso era suficiente. La miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al verla vestida con un precioso vestido negro que dejaba apreciar el maravilloso cuerpo que tenia a pesar de que ya era madre de Larisa* (Alegre), su pequeña hija de dos años de edad que en esos momentos jugaba con su oso de felpa predilecto. Fijo sus ojos en su hija, era bellísima. Haba heredado los ojos y el cabello de su madre pero sin duda alguna tenia su carácter.

Sveta e Ian habían sido los primeros en casarse y en tener hijos, también eran los que tenían la familia mas extensa con tres bebes y uno mas en camino del que aun no conocían el sexo. Dos niños y una niña Valerik*(Valiente) el mayor con seis años de edad, Fedor*(Regalo de dios) el menor de los tres de apenas dos años y Milena*(Gloria) de cuatro años, la única niña y la princesa consentida de su padre, todos rubios como su madre, ambos niños tenían los ojos azules pero la pequeña Milena había heredado los ojos rojizos de su padre.

Y por ultimo en la misma mesa que Kai y Hiromi se encontraban Spencer y Hikari, ambos ligeramente bronceados después de haber pasado su luna de miel en el caribe y aun disfrutando de su reciente matrimonio, el cual había sido apenas seis meses atrás. Los dos estaban felices, ninguno había realmente aprendido a cocinar por lo que decidieron que en cuanto se casaran contratarían personal para limpiar y cocinar en casa pues Hikari se negaba rotundamente a ser una ama de casa común y corriente.

A Spencer no le molestaba en absoluto y después de la boda habían comprado una casa pequeña pero elegante a solo unos minutos de la residencia Hiwatari, ya contaban con un chef que se dedicaba a cumplir los caprichos gastronomitos de la rubia.

En cuanto a Hiromi y Kai, ellos ya tenían mas de cinco años casados, sus pequeños hijos de un año y medio de edad, gemelos a decir verdad, Susumu y Kumiko, llevaban los nombres de sus abuelos paternos.

Ambos bebes eran copias en miniatura de su padre, cabello azulado quizá un poco mas oscuro que el de su padre, y los ojos violetas característicos de los Hiwatari. Su piel era blanca y sus mejillas sonrojadas, simplemente perfectos a ojos de sus orgullosos padres.

Y allí estaba él mirando a su nieto bailar con su esposa sonriendo feliz al ver como todos esos chicos habían encontrado una gran y calida familia a la cual pertenecer. Tal vez vivían lejos en cuanto a distancia pero todos estaban en contacto constante.

Sonrío satisfecho al ver como su nieto miraba a Hiromi y Kai bailar cerca de él, noto la mirada en los ojos de Takao al ver a la castaña. Podía ver claramente que estaba feliz al verla como una mujer satisfecha y radiante por que tenía la certeza de que él también seria así de feliz, incluso podría serlo un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada, ya había advertido que el epilogo era muy corto así que aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda. Aun que aun así no puedo evitar sentirme afligida por publicarlo.

Me siento tan melancólica por cerrar este capitulo de mi vida, extrañare pasar horas escribiendo esta historia, investigando esos detalles como autos o nombres de bebes, extrañare también muchísimo sus maravillosos comentarios.

Pero era el momento de acabar. De cerrar este capitulo y comenzar cosas nuevas.

Desde el principio pensé en hacer una historia más fuerte, menos romántica y mas relacionada al misterio pero conforme los capítulos pasaron fue tomando forma por si sola. Al final el amor y el romanticismo se apoderaron de la trama y deje al acosador como un simple detonante de los acontecimientos.

Espero que disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Fue un placer leer sus comentarios y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por preocuparse por mi salud y por apoyarme, sus palabras me ayudan mucho a elevar mi espíritu en momentos difíciles.

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, por las alertas de historia, de autor y los favoritos.**_

Pero este no es un adiós, si bien esta historia termina hoy aquí, dentro de mi cabeza una nueva a estado revoloteando desde hace tiempo y muy pronto comenzare a escribirla.

Por ahora me despido agradeciendo de nuevo, por que vale la pena repetirlo, _**muchas, muchas gracias a todos y todas. **_

Pero en especial a una gran amiga que me ayudo dándome ideas y charlando conmigo por msn largas horas para darle la forma a esta historia:

_**Sweetcarmeen **_muchas gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo, te quiero mucho amiga y espero que todo este muy bien.

Se despide de ustedes por última vez en este fanfic esta autora loca y melancólica.

Atte.

_Patzy_


End file.
